secrets in the blood
by tealana
Summary: part 3 of sister's revenge. bishop searches for the source of the blood; learns its weakness and uses this to his advantage to create his supersoldier army. what does he have planned and what measure of how far he is willing to go to get what he wants?
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: TMNT **© Kevin Eastman and peter laird  
This story and characters: Masuki, Tealana, Neesa, Zalika, Ammon( Bruce Wong), elissia, Loki, Arliana, Morio, Akila, femia and Misakia © Tammy Hussain

**Rated MA+** (three chapters will be rated higher due to the level of violence and torture inflicted upon two characters in this story.(R).)

**Genre****:** supernatural/drama/suspense/family/comfort/medium level violence/ high level described torture infiltrations/angst/medium level course language/blood and gore/some horror themes

Originally written 6th July, 2010  
Re-written 31/12/2010

***************************************************  
****Prologue**

**The desire of an EFP agent**

The foot building was destroyed but for how long will it stay that way until it is rebuilt? Did Neesa actually fight Karai or...could her revenge had gone in vain?

While the happy family prepare for the wedding that will finally arrive after waiting a long time for the newly lovers that needed to be healed, connected and become whole as one. In a secret desert federal base, Bishop waited in the centre of the federal scientific compound. Baxter Stockman safely steps out of the federal helicopter and walked in the base, greeting the insane psychotic agent.

"Ah...Agent Bishop. Have you been waiting long?" Baxter mocked

"Enough chit chat, Dr. Do you have what I required or not?" Bishop hissed.

The cybernetic scientist retrieved the vile and raised it, presenting to the agent in silence. Bishop evilly smirked, glaring the vile and glared Baxter demanding for immediate testing and results.

"What of the Foot Building?" Agent Bishop wondered

"The foot building is destroyed and Karai is dead." He replied

"Karai is dead? Who killed her?" Bishop asked, curiously wondered

"She was killed by a masked woman in a black cat disguise." The cybernetic scientist replied.

"Begin the procedure...I expect results within 24 hours no later. I want a full report and create a tracking device that can be inserted the blood." bishop demanded

Baxter nodded and began on the requested testing on the vile of blood and created the perfect device to work within the host and hope it will not detected or be easily taken out.

"Lieutenant." Bishop called lowly

"Yes sir." Lieutenant Matthews answered

"Take one group and search in New York for a young maiden that appears different and may have something no other possesses."

"Yes sir. But sir...how will we find who we are searching for?" The lieutenant confusingly replied

"Search for a young maiden of Egyptian appearance." Stockman mentioned, interrupting.

"Understood." He answered, taking one group then left the compound and began the search for the mysterious woman.

Bishop faced the cybernetic Cyborg, giving him a curious glance. "How did you know whether if this...suspect may be Egyptian, Japanese or possibly both...Baxter Stockman?" Bishop frustratingly wondered

"Even though she wore a disguise but saw she was an egyptian...I happened to caught a glimpse of her facial features before the building blew up." stockman replied, explaining what he knew.

Silence.

The agent smirk with amusement and desire to know more. "You have given the important information is needed but first let's begin with the testing on this blood and learn what secrets it carries...it have what I need to create my army of super soldiers." Bishop musingly said.

"I will begin the testing myself." Stockman replied, walking to the lab to begin the testing.

Holding his hands behind him, following the cybernetic Cyborg to the laboratory, thinking to himself with curiosity. 'What secrets does this blood posses that will reveal and I may use for my research and begin the creating of my army. A new order is been written and a new world will be seen as it should be.'

...

To be continued in chapter one...


	2. forthcoming warning

**Summary:** Neesa wakes up from a dream that carried a warning and the future she can't stop or change. Zalika is a very soft voiced character and her sentences will be in italic. Hope you will enjoy it. Tootles... ...

**Written 6/6/2009  
edited 27/12/2010**

*****************************************************  
**Chapter one **

**Forthcoming warning**

Three weeks since Neesa has fought Kari and destroyed the Foot HQ's but why the sudden feeling? Did she actually avenge her parents or have her revenge gone in vain and still demands to be avenged. Despite the wary dreading feeling hovering over her, it is her turn to marry the love of her dreams and prepare for the arrivals of her first child.

Mona stayed up late with Neesa looking through wedding magazines for the perfect dress. One that she will always remember Leo say, _**'She is beautiful.'**_ Searching for the dress she wishes to wear to make the day rememberable and special was harder than she hoped as the dress that the bride-to-be wishes to find was more complicated and participated.

"So...When is the big day, Neesa?" Mona softly asked, curiously wondered

"I wasn't sure at first...I thought maybe to wait after the baby was born then...realised it probably is better if we got marry before he is born." Neesa replied, still deciding.

"He?" Mona wondered, frowning.

"Yeah?...He?...Mona are you alright?" Neesa inquired

"Yeah...It's nothing...Stupid question really." Mona answered as she lightly slapped herself in the face.

"Ask away Mona...what do you want to know?" Neesa insistently requested

The brunette haired salamander raised her hand and rubbed the back of her neck, as she thought of a proper approach to ask her question. "How...would you know if it is a boy or girl?' Mona asked curious

Neesa sighed softly and warmly smiled. "I can sense my child and I know in my heart that my child is a boy."

"Fair enough." Mona murmurs, softly smiling.

"It's ok Mona...I know you always were intimidated by my gift and I'm sorry." Neesa understandingly murmurs softly.

Mona reached for her hand and softly grasped reassuringly. "Nah...No problem. I'm not intimated...maybe alittle freaked out and didn't understand but willing to give it a try."

"You don't have to be...I'm sorry if you felt like that and why didn't you say something before. We maybe could have a better relationship now if you opened up and told me how you felt." Neesa reassured Mona, softly smiling.

"I'm sorry...and you're right. I should have said something before. Now you know maybe we can move from this chapter and begin a new one. No pressure of course." Mona replied in defeat.

"That would be nice...come let me show you something." Neesa replied, warmly smiled as she requested Mona to follow her outside.

Mona nodded and gently took her hand, reassured her to stand. Walking outside together, arm in arm. Sitting down on the porch swing together as they gaze up to the starry night sky. "What are you going to show me, Neesa?" Mona wondered, confusingly frowned.

Neesa smiled and pointed up to the first star constellation that glowed brightly in a shape of the famous lovers known as _**'Tristan & Isolde'.**_ "Neesa...Why are you showing those stars?" Mona asked, frowning

"Mona...When you see those stars...ask for one request to be granted." Neesa stated, smiling.

"Request what?" Mona confusedly asked, wondering what to ask, still alittle afraid but willing to try.

"Ask them whatever you want and they will grant it...if you wish to watch over your loved ones while away...they will watch and more...protect them until they return home." Neesa explained as she once was told herself from an old friend in the mountains of the South Dakota.

Mona smiled warmly and warmly hugged Neesa. She was alittle surprised as Mona never hugged her before; Neesa returned the hugged as they parted and gazed into eachother's eyes with appreciation and sisterly love.

"Thankyou, Neesa...well time for bed. I'm beat." Mona said, stretching her arms out front of her, cracking her knuckles.

Neesa nodded and slowly stood up then followed Mona inside. Neesa wanted to have quick midnight snack as the cravings were a big pain the butt for the mother-to-be while Mona walked to the stairs and noticed that Neesa was going the other direction. "Yeh Neesa." She called

"Hmm."

"Aren't coming up?" Mona wondered

"I will go up in a minute...just alittle hungry." Neesa answered, smiled

"Ok...Goodnight Neesa." Mona whispery said then continued up the stairs.

"Night Mona." Neesa answered, continued to the kitchen.

She opened the door of the refrigerator and couldn't find anything to satisfy her cravings, as she was about to close the fridge door...Neesa noticed a big red apple. Reaching for it and took it out of the fridge and was about to bite it then suddenly felt guilty. 'No.' She thought to herself, realising it was for maybe or possibly for the children or even for elissia since she enjoys baking apple pies in the first hour of morning. Putting it back and wanting to eat then lost her interest for the fruit and closed the door. Searching through the cupboard then came across chocolate biscuits; caramel crowns and cream.

Only took three biscuits and made a jam sandwich also. Returned back to the fridge and grabbed the strawberry flavoured milk, poured half a glass and returned the milk then sat down and ate the sweet treat before heading to bed.

A chill breeze blew inside the house and across her back. The chilly breeze gave Neesa an uncertain feeling as something was trying to tell her that evil is coming. The question was who could it be? And what?

Standing up, walked the sink and placed the glass and saucer plate down within then slowly walked upstairs after double check the locks were indefinite locked properly. Inhaled and sighed as she opened the door to bedroom, the blue clad terrapin was sound asleep, waiting.

Smiled and walked to the bed, lifted the covers and slowly laid down, comfortably and leaned over kissed his cheek then closed her eyes as she felt Leo's arm gently draped around her chest, slowly moving down to her abdomen, caressingly. Neesa lowered her hand and grasped his, gently stroking the top of his hand. "I love you." Leo murmured softly

"And I love you." Neesa murmured softly replied.

Snuggling close and soundly fell asleep.

Silence filled the room around them as they slept, deeply. The chill breeze followed and surrounded Neesa. Trying her best to ignore the cold omen as she believes it could be nothing more than a windy chill. Slightly stirred and reached over to her left but felt nothing but a cold stone, opening her eyes and sat up slowly...still covered with the sheet but also something else...something wet and warm.

Looking down herself and the wet substance, trembling as she lifted the sheet. Blood.

Lots of blood, everywhere and her abdomen...empty. Immediately grabbed her abdomen and pushed in and realised her abdomen was empty. Then she heard a loud cry.

Throwing the sheets away and tried to stand as she stumbled to the floor but then pushed herself to follow the sounds of a crying baby or maybe a screaming adult. As she stumblingly walked along, the blood disappeared. Turning around frighteningly then stopped and saw herself laying on the bed in the infirmary, giving birth.

Confused and flabbergasted as how could she be covered in blood when she stood up and then see herself screaming out in pain, giving birth. Walking closer and closer until she was stopped by a white veil of some kind; barring her way to draw closer.

Neesa saw her unborn child finally born and tears fell down her cheeks with happiness and joy. Seeing her baby brought a smile to her face then never thought that she would be seeing three more...Neesa discovered she will have three daughters and a son.

Wanting to hold them with desiring motherly embrace when she felt a soft warm hand, gently grasped her shoulder as they veil went black...then finally...**red.** Then fear presented itself...the sounds of evil laughing was heard.

"No...No...No..."Neesa cried, reaching out for her newborn infants.

'..._Neesa...'_ A familiar soft voice called

'Zalika?'

Neesa turned around slowly and saw her grandmother standing behind her then she realised this was not a dream but a nightmare...the first to come. _'Oh Neesa...Come...this is what you should not see.' _Zalika reassured, fearing for the mother-to-be.

"Zalika...why...am I seeing the birth of my children? Is this a dream or is it...is it a warning? What will happen to my babies? Please tell me...I have to know." Neesa pleaded, as tears filled her eyes and a frightened shudder overtook her body.

The spiritual shade didn't wished Neesa to see what may or could happen to her children but showed the continuation of the horrifying vision. Neesa returned to the black and red veil, reached out then it exploded into ashy swirl with the blood seemed the ground around her feet.

The images were too fast to see properly at first then they began to slow down. Unable to see the faces that stole her son and third born daughter. Her blood boiled inside and grew viciously angry, leaping toward the image only to stumble across herself laying on the bed, dead.

Then visitorial self faced her and said..."You are weak...You are not fit to be a mother...You couldn't ever save them...You are pathetic...ha ha..."

"No...No...No..."she shrieked angrily and started punching the mocking woman laying on the bed, claiming to be her.

Blood splattered everywhere as she finally stopped punching, closed her eyes and sobbed. Zalika walked up to Neesa and reassuringly hugged her. _'Neesa...be strong...that was not you...it was the darkness of the vision trying to trick you.'_

Neesa opened her eyes and gazed down, saw nothing. Then a white light shown near them, a soft murmured curdle sounded out. Tears continued to fall as she knelt down and picked up the child, reaching for her hair and suckled on her hand.

'_You will die during childbirth and lose two daughters but will gain two more, a son and another daughter. Despite your son will be stolen from you but he...will be cared for by another good soul and protected by her guardian angel.'_ Zalika told her, gently caressing the newborn's tiny terrapin head.

"Why?" Neesa tearfully asked

'_I'm sorry my child...It is the way of the natural order...we are born...live a little while and one day must make way for the new...no matter if we were meant to be or not.' _Zalika replied with a heartbroken glance.

"No...I will not allow this to happen." Neesa hissed, wanting to stop it from happening.

'_You will not have a choice...If you try to stop it...You not only lose the two meant to die. You will lose something more dearly precious to your heart and there will be no coming back. You will lose yourself as well.' _

Looking up the mysterious woman standing beside then gazed down to her empty arms. Quickly searched around herself then saw all her children as if she could touch them in arms reach. Then they faded and she saw herself again, this time embraced within the arms of her lover that will become her husband. Seeing the anger and heartbreak in his eyes as the tears streamed down his cheeks. Witnessing the devastating heartache will not only shatter her but also Leonardo as he doesn't deserve such fate that will eternally torture them especially a false punishment that they will receive whether they like it or not.

"Why two of my daughters must die? What is wrong with them?" Neesa pleaded for an explanation.

'_Nothing is wrong with them...It is not their time to be born...they will return but not for awhile...not until evil is officially vanquished.' _

"What do mean...vanquished?" Neesa confusedly wondered, frowned in fear.

The egyptian maiden leaned in and said. _'You will face challenges, obstacles and choices that you must accomplish to defeat the great evil that is coming. You will know she is.' _Zalika whispered in neesa's ear.

"Evil? What evil? What do you mean...the one I will face is a She? How can I find her?" Neesa stammered

'_You are not ready...And I don't wish to loose my grandchildren to her.' _Zalika said, slipped off the tongue, not wanting to tell the outcome of future events and family history.

Neesa glared Zalika trying to understand why she said what she had with a confused glance, flabbergasted.

"Grandchildren? What does that got to do with anything? Why are you so concerned for me?" Neesa answered, confusingly frowned.

'_Yes...grandchildren.' _Zalika tearfully replied

Then suddenly Neesa's glance changed from confused to immensely shocked. "_**You...!**_ You are my grandmother...my father's mother. And I'm...I'm the—this can not be...I'm just a werewolf wiccan. How am I suppose to save the world? How can I be the reincarnated goddess?" Neesa cried, incoherently.

Zalika tried to comfort her grand-daughter and understood when she was pushed away. **"No! Don't touch me...you knew and you still allow this...whatever this is to happen! Why did you show me this?" **neesa shouted as she fought the tears that eventually trailed down her cheeks.

'_Oh Neesa...I am sorry.'_

Wiping the tears away from her cheeks and eyes. "If I'm the reincarnated goddess that means, Zahra is nothing more than a guide and...and...my foster daughter is the...Masuki is the protector, isn't she?" neesa gazed zalika and stammeredly whispered.

The spiritual shade nodded in silence, reaching with her opened arms and reassured Neesa once more. _'I have my path to walk...you have yours and Masuki has hers but she must also be protected...she can also be used for the forces of evil too. She is more just a protector but also a key to the other half of you...the half that carries great power.' _

Neesa knew immediately who Zalika was talking about but never thought her sister would have powers too, maybe not as great as hers but similar. "Tealana? She too have magical gifts, _doesn't she_?"

'_You already know the answer to that question...even though very powerful like yourself but will never have the curse you carry...Immortality. Use it wisely, my child.' _

"When will I become this...prophecy? This..._goddess?_" Neesa asked, waiting for the right answer as Zalika never said anything about a prophecy.

'_You are not ready not now...not yet. You will know when the time comes.' _Zalika replied, cupping neesa's cheek.

"You're lying...I will have no choice if I did die during childbirth and return as an immortal. Tell me, Gidda." She pleaded

'_I'm sorry my darling child...my time, here is ending and I can't...I already said too much. Time to go back...always remember I'm always with you...be strong, Neesa.' _Zalika murmurs softly and gently pushed neesa then began to fade away.

"Gidda...gidda...No wait...Don't go!" neesa shouted as she rose up from laying position to sitting in a shivering fright. Leo also woke up worried as he heard his fiancé shrieked out in her sleep. "Baby...you ok? You're shivering...What's wrong?" Leo worriedly comforted

Inhaling and exhaling pantingly as she replied than laid down, snuggling much she could into her terrapin fiancé. "It was just a dream...nothing to worry about. I guess it is just my hormones." Neesa whispery answered.

"Come here, hon." Leo soothed.

Scooting closer to the blue clad terrapin and snuggled more into his masculine loving embrace and tried to forget the horrifying warning and vision that will happen...no matter if she could do something to change it. The future is in place that will happen, no matter the decision or choice she makes.

Two daughters are doomed the moment they are born and her son's fate is yet to be written. There is nothing Neesa can do to stop it. Breathing softly and calmly as she felt Leo's terrapin lips, meeting her forehead tenderly. "Don't worry Neesa...I'm here...I'll always be here...I love you."

"_I love you too, Leonardo."_ neesa whispery replied

...

To be continued in chapter two...


	3. the solemn promise

Chapter summary: Both Mikey and Raphael are happily married, enjoying their time with their growing families while Don and Elissia are beginning their newly re-kindled relationship and Leonardo takes the next step to marry his new beauty, Neesa and prepare for the birth of their new arrivals, together. Here you go, on with the story...enjoy everyone.

**Chapter Two-a solemn promise between two friends**

The wedding is fast approaching and her ever growing baby bump is getting bigger with every week that passes. Until recently saw in the dream or as assumed it to be when witnessing the death of herself and two of her quads. Was it a dream or could be actually a vision of the future that will come.

Walking along through the busy crowd of the streets, searching for the perfect dress to wear for the day and make it special and rememberable. Entwined their arms within eachother as they walk along the wedding shops, going to every one that they could find in New York and not finding the special dress she wishes and desires to wear. Taking a pit stop at small diner where they relaxed for abit and had a cup of coffee.

"Neesa you ok?" April concerningly asked, as the mother-to-be was beginning to tire in her pregnant state.

"I'm ok, just alittle annoyed and frustrated. We have been to every store in town and tried every dress on to find that special one. I want a dress that will make Leo remember always." Neesa said, upsettingly

"Neesa...Don't worry, we will find the dress you want. I promise." April reassuringly replied

The mother-to-be softly smiled.

"Maybe, we are looking in the wrong place." April reassuringly answered, returning the soft smile.

Softly exhaling sighed, agreeing with her close friend. "Maybe, you're right. We have plenty of time for the wedding but not alot of time until the arrival of my babies." Neesa said, agreeing and accepting the assertion.

April confusedly frowned and wondered as she answered, a curious question. "What...what do mean...Babies? How do you know that you could be having more than one?"

"I need you to promise me something, April. Swear to me, never say a word about what we will be discussing right now." Neesa softly murmuring and pleadingly requested, staring her coffee.

"You have my word, I swear it." April vowed, promising Neesa but unsure why.

"Please swear it April!" neesa pleaded

Slightly gasped in shock and replied, pledging her oath. "I swear."

"I had this dream, more like a horrifying nightmare. I saw that I will give birth to not one but four babies and I'm afraid that I will lose them and die myself during childbirth." Neesa whispery explained as she glared into her cuppa and glanced her reflection in the coffee.

"Don't be ridiculous...you're serious aren't you?" April replied, immensely confused and frowned. Neesa nodded, twirled her finger around the coffee the mug rim and not facing April once. Giving the mother-to-be an concerning look and wondered what would happen if this information she promised to keep as a secret from Leonardo but hopes that she is only be alittle paranoid due to her hormones and hoped it won't in deed come true. What Leonardo think or how will he feel if he had to face that heart break once again.

Putting the wary assumption aside and tried not to think about what was been discussed and changed the subject alittle but remained on the baby conversation. "Do you know which one or two will be a girl or boy?" April asked curiously

"Three girls and one boy." Neesa replied

"Which two...you believe or already know that you're going to lose?" April asked, feeling sad and sorrow as it waved over her instantly.

Softly sighed as she tried to avoid crying. "Two girls...not sure if which two." Neesa replied, unsure which two will be taken.

The concerningly and reassuringly friend, reached over and grasped Neesa's hand, softly smiled when she gazed up. Returning the smile, gently grasping April's hand. "I won't say anything." April answered, making her solemn vow.

"Thanks April...shall we try again when finished our coffee?" neesa suggested, thanking April and smiled

Returning the smile and softly nodded. The friends finished the coffee, paid the check then left and began with their search again, finally found the last bridal shop on third street. When they stopped outside the Jean Fox wedding store on Third Street, staring the dress displayed in the window. Imaging herself wearing the gown and then instantly knew it was perfect. A huge happy grin grew on her face as she didn't hear April speak.

"Neesa...Neesa?" April softly called

Neesa turned and faced the unsure friend. "You alright?" April asked

"Yeah I'm ok...I believe we have found the perfect dress." Neesa stated, happily now that their is over.

"Where?" April frowned

Turned back to the window and stared the dress on display. April stepped forward to see and was astounded by the dress and admired how beautiful it looked. Neesa dragged April in the shop and went straight to the counter and requested for the dress in the display window.

The shop clerk glared the pregnant woman and softly smiled, saying. "So? When is the wedding?" the shop clerk asked

"Next month." Neesa happily replied

"Well...I think we better get started, shall we?" the clerk stated

"I'm just gonna be over here for a second, ok." April told Neesa, pointing to the bridesmaid dresses

Neesa smiled and nodded, then followed the shop clerk the other dresses that she assumed that Neesa wanted, instead taking down the dress she required.

"Would this dress be the one, you wish to wear the special day, ma'am?"

"Could I try on this one please?" Neesa asked, pointing the dress behind her.

The shop clerk turned and faced the dress on the other mannequin then faced Neesa, softly smiling. "Of course, ma'am. Just give me a second to take it down." Shop clerk softly requested.

"Thankyou." She replied, went to sit down and wait.

April browsed around and found two bridesmaid and flower-girl dresses but had to wait until Neesa observed them before officially making the decision. The clerk took the wedding gown down from the mannequin and assisted Neesa with the dress.

Walking to the dressing room just when April finally noticed and followed. "If you need any assistance with the gown, just call out and let me know." The clerk offered

"Of course, thankyou." Neesa gratefully replied

April walked past the shop clerk and assisted with trying the dress on. April was amazed as what she saw and thought one word. 'Wow!'

"Would you like a hand?" April offered

"No thankyou, April. I want to do it myself." Neesa gently replied, smiling.

April returned the smile and nodded, left the dressing room cubicle and waited outside.

...

To be continued in chapter three...

A/N: **Lexi is the flower girl. April, Mona and Tealana are married which none of them can not be made of honour for neesa's wedding. Despite the checkered past between herself and elissia which Neesa is willing to forgive and not really forget but she hope elissia will accept neesa's proposal to be her made of honour. What will elissia say to neesa's request?**

Wow three girls and one boy. That is big number for a first time mother. Can anyone think of names? Anyone? Well whatever you think would be taken to heart and names must be Japanese, Egyptian or Wiccan (witch) names. This is a supernatural story. Have fun and may the best name win. If you cant think of one. I'll probably think of some but any suggested names would be nice and would be taken to heart and appreciated. Thankyou. 

**If Elissia does accept neesa's proposal to be her made of honour her dress is a lilac Giselle designable gown with tulips as her garland and bouquet that will be as a wrist gouache.  
Lexi flower girl dress is a belle sleeved gown with gold flower imprint around the rims of the gown.**


	4. chapter three

A/N: this chapter I have revised and the title was preparing for the wedding day but after going through it again, re-writing, checking for any spelling/grammar mistakes and editing. I was not quite satisfied with the original title and wanted to replace it with another but couldn't think of a decent title so it is left untitled, I hope you will enjoy the story. I have finished Mona's journey home and started on a sequel to that fiction and it is called 'through one's sight' as this is about the girl, believes to be Mona's blind sister that is not blind no more, tries to be heroine back in Philadelphia, old enemies returns and spies over his creation while has the original kept prisoner in the EFP base. When she wishes for revenge against Bishop, only to discover the life she is living is not hers at all; she discovers that she is a clone. A weapon of destruction against the terrapins and other alien species.' That story will not be posted until I have 5 curious interested readers. Anyway on with the story...tootles

***********************************************************  
**Chapter three**

While April waited outside the dressing room, sitting on the chair. Just as when she was getting ready to stand, Neesa walked out in her desired gown. Slowly gazing from the rim of the dress up the embroiled waist dress belt then finally faced Neesa with amazement and admiring glance.

"Well?...What do you think, April?" Neesa asked

"You look...You look..."April stammered with admiration.

"Me...Me...What?" Neesa stammered, shaking her head as she waited for an opinion.

April stood up and grabbed her hands, holding them midair between them and answered softly. "Beautiful."

"Really? You ain't just saying that, right?" Neesa replied, unsure with the compliment.

"I would be lying if I didn't." April replied, softly smiling.

Neesa softly blushed. "Thankyou April. Do you think, Leo would think so?" She whispery replied, wondering he would too.

"We will soon find out on the day. We better get going and finish up." April said

"Alright then...oooo...breathlessly sighed...ooo..." neesa replied, cut off as the babies moved inside giving their mother a hard kick.

"What's wrong?" April answered with a worrying concerned frown.

"April come here, quickly. Give me your hand...feel this." neesa requested, waiting for her friend to place one hand upon the mother-to-be abdomen.

Waiting for the babies to move and cooed when one finally gave another kick. "They're moving." April happily and excitedly cried.

"Pretty strong like their father." Neesa proudly announced

"I bet they are." April agreed

Exhaled softly. "Ill go take this dress off, request it to made just alittle bigger then we can go get the flowers done." Neesa said, rushing away to the change room before the bathroom rush.

April followed in the dressing room and stood outside the cubicle. "What kind of flowers, you have chosen?" April asked, curiously wondered

"Well?...uh...for the bridesmaids bouquets, tulips with cherry blossoms, roses and Singapore orchids and for mine tulips with Egyptian Nile lilies." Neesa replied, describing each bouquet.

"Sounds really nice...different but nice. When did you decide to have the wedding?" April wondered, worried for Neesa.

"November 30th." She answered

"That is only five weeks away." April exclaimed, shocked

"I know and I don't want to wait or to be too big to wear my dress." Neesa worriedly said

"We better get moving." April kindly suggested

Neesa walked out of the dressing room cubicle, holding the gown over her forearm and faced April with a smile. "Shall we?"

April nodded and returned the smile, walking with Neesa to make the purchase for all the gowns.

* * *

_**...Back in at the ranch...**_

The blue clad terrapin, sat at the table in the dining room and wrote calligraphy on the wedding invitations before preparing himself for the fitting of the tux, waiting in the back room. "So bro...looking forward for the big day?" Raph asked curiously

"Which one?" Leo answered, forgetting the wedding was only five weeks away.

"Yar wedding? It will be awhile til yar kid is born." Raph replied, reciting his question.

"Oh...Of course...I'm looking forward to the wedding but...I'm nervous." Leo answered, alittle annoyed but scared.

"Don't worry bout it, Leo. C'mon get the tux on to see it still fits since after mine and Mikey's but then unless if ya had put on weight." Raph teased, soundly giggled.

"Shut up, Raph. Maybe you are the one had put on weight...Jerk off." Leo laughed

"Ha ha...smart ass." Raph replied in defeat.

The red and blue clad terrapin brothers went upstairs to the back room where the wedding tuxes waited, hanging in their hanger covers.

Mikey and Tealana were in charge of the catering. They browsed around which food would be good for the reception. Donatello assumed instead of hiring a live band; he thought to just to play soft music was more satisfying for Neesa as she wanted it to be simple and perfect as possible without overdoing it.

Zahra immediately stood up when she sensed Neesa coming home and ran outside to wait for her. Then had accidently rammed into elissia, making the ebony haired terrapin to fall over on upon her shell. The basket of apples she carried inside with her, flew up in the air as she was knocked over from Zahra's running. The basket landed upon her head as all the apples fell over her and the floor.

**"AAAAGH!"**Elissia shrieked

**"What! What! Ha ha...You ok?"** Mona panicked then laughed as she helped elissia up and picked the apples from the floor.

"Does it look like, I'm ok?" Elissia whined, upsettingly.

"Here, let me _help_. What's up Zahra, anyway?" Mona wondered.

"I don't know. But I tell you what I do know. My butt is bloody sore because of her." Elissia answered as she rubbed her shell and picked the apples after she taking the basket off her head.  
Mona saw why Zahra ran so fast.

"I think why Zahra ran so fast out the door and knock you over on your butt." Mona said, aiding her friend with the dropped apples.

"_Why_ Mona?" Elissia wondered.

"Neesa and April are back." Mona answered.

"That explains it all. She only runs like that when Neesa is around." Elissia replied in a foul mood. Mona rolled her eyes and returned to kitchen while waited for the formula to heat up before serving it to hungry terrapin infant that waited in the living room.

Neesa parked the Porsche next to the house and as she steps out of the driver seat. Zahra ran around to greet Neesa. Neesa just closed the door as Zahra leapt upon her but instead of landing on her back. Neesa levitated in the air about a few metres of the ground to save herself from the thump and gently pushed Zahra down as she held her paws and pat her head lovingly.

"Hey girl...Missed me did ya?" Neesa cooed as she patted her cat. Zahra purred and began to pull Neesa down playfully when she grabbed her shirt.

Zahra continued to purr and gently nudged her lightly swollen belly. April wasn't sure whether to think or say as she watched worrying of the worst would happen by accident.

"Careful Zahra, my belly." Neesa soothed

"I don't think she would understand about your belly." April said

"You spoke too soon and you are just worried over nothing. You worry too much." Neesa replied  
Zahra placed her paw upon neesa's belly then sat next to Neesa as she stood up.

"Sorry Neesa. I'm not used to a wild big cat been around." April said

"I'm sure that you are not the only one is feeling like that. It is a big adjustment but always remember; Zahra will never hurt any of you; **ever."**Neesa replied

"Let's go inside and put these dresses up safe where the boys won't see them." April suggested

"Wonder what the others are doing. Come Zahra." Neesa said as she patted her thigh to call her cat. Zahra followed behind them.

April, Neesa and Zahra went upstairs trying to be quiet and hang the dresses up before Leo notices they were back. Leonardo and Raphael just walked down from upstairs after trying on the tuxedoes and shined the shoes. The blue and red clad brothers went to the kitchen and get themselves a drink.  
************************************************************

To be continued in chapter four...

Ok...ok. it is not exactly any different but atleast the beginning is just little and makes decent sense this time. Well anyway, enjoy see ya guys next time...read and review please. tootles ;)


	5. the discovery

**Chapter four-the discovery**

**In the EFP base, secret location. **

The tall black slick figure walked in the laboratory, checking up for the required results requested as it was taking too long than expect. Bishop was pleased and curious with the sample blood that Stockman had returned with when he sneaked out of the building before the explosion.

Believing that is a ever growing threat against the earth; an alien invasion and a war that will come if there was no one stop it or protect the planet if he didn't exist. In his own mind, if someone didn't stick around long enough to defend the earth against alien plague there would be no future for any one.

Baxter Stockman and the EFP scientists, worked on the DNA day and night with no rest while also designed a compatible tracking device that could be inserted into the bloodstream also can't be easily taken out or detected. Testing the blood with all kinds of rectal viruses and bacterial germs to see how they would react; whether if it could be infected or merely evolved with the blood.

"Dr. Stockman...report." bishop demanded

"Ah agent bishop...we are still testing the DNA and found interesting results." Stockman answered

"Explain Dr. What kind of results were discovered?" Bishop wondered, growing impatient for answers

"Well it is definitely human with reptilian DNA and it is female but one strange anatomy—" Stockman answered, when he was cut off by the annoyed demanding request of his employer.

"Stockman...get to the point. Don't have time for chit chat." Bishop ordered, annoyed

"It is clone blood."

"Clone blood? Explain to me Dr. How can this be clone blood!"

"Well...this is artificial DNA and in small drops, it is harmless but if it was in gallons—" stockman stopped for a second as the scientist at the virtual simulator showed what happens the DNA was in gallons not a merely drop.

Standing behind the man by the computer simulator, waiting to see what suppose to happen. Seeing Baxter Stockman and the EFP scientist's experiment with the DNA, as they were trying to replicate it and began using it to create the first clone soldier...suddenly it began to balloon then explode as if it was a bomb, killing everyone in the room.

"**Hmm...**Interesting. Very interesting. Is that tracking device done?" Bishop mused

"It is nearly complete sir." Stockman answered.

"Good...What is the verdict of the viral and bacterial experiments? Can they merge, infect or evolve?" Bishop asked, demanding for answers.

"Well, sir they can invade the bloodstream but—"

"But what Dr.?" Bishop said, folding his arms and glared the cybernetic scientist with narrowed impatient gaze.

"All bacterial and viruses can invade but they can not infect or evolve with the blood. Which means the only chance we have of properly creating anything with the original and only way is to find her then we may continue with the—"

"**WELL FIND HER! NOW!" **bishop bellowed frustratingly

"Yes sir." Stockman answered, slightly trembled.

"Patch me to Lieutenant Matthews." Bishop ordered

The EFP scientist tinkered the buttons on the touched screen computers and video communicated with the soldiers already searching in New York.

**New York City **

Beep...beep

"Sir...Lieutenant." private jacks called.

"Yes private." Lieutenant Matthews answered

"Agent Bishop is on line and wishes to speak with you sir."

"Patch him through, private."

The man did what he was requested and the video com was finally connected.

"Yes Agent Bishop." Lieutenant Matthews greeted

"New mission soldier. Search for a red haired Egyptian descendant, young woman approximately in early 20's. Bring her back to base, unharmed and alive. Don't return until you do." Bishop demanded

"Yes sir...over and out. Alright we have our orders, search, trap and return back to base...understood?"

The other soldiers nodded. Splitting up in all directions and will not stop until she is captured.

...

To be continued in chapter five...

I know this is short and promise to update with longer chapters. Please read and review...tootles


	6. the honour of god parenting

**Chapter five-The honour of God parenting **

Both April and Neesa ran fast they could to the back room without been seen by the red and blue clad terrapins that were coming downstairs. But luckily the terrapins were talking and joking not taking any notice of that April and Neesa had returned from bridal shopping.

Raph went to the living room and played tickle rama with his daughter while Mona nursed Loki, sitting comfortably on the couch. Leo went to the kitchen and made himself a drink before returning to the doorway, hoping to greet Neesa when she walks in the front door.

"Daddy...ha ha...daddy tat tickles...ha ha..." Arliana laughed

"Oh really?...well maybe this will tickle too...hmm?" raph playfully smirked, kneeling on his legs with both hands on his terrapin hips. Letting his daughter to try crawl away before she was grabbed and pulled back again then to be tickled once more but this time, raph blew raspberry tickles upon her tiny torso, making her giggle out loud and squeal.

"Daddy...stop it...ha ha...that tickles...ha ha..."

"Ok hon...that's enough tickling for one day." Mona reassured even though enjoyed watching both her husband and daughter play.

"Ha ha...alright aril, ya and me will play later ok...daddy needs rest now my shell is sore. And mummy is hungry." Raph said, telling his daughter, giving her a warm fatherly smile.

Arliana nodded, smiled back and draped her tiny arms around her father's neck, giving him tight hug then ran off upstairs to play with her cousins.

The red clad terrapin glance his brunette haired wife and smiled. "Raphie...ya'r good with her, y'know that?" Mona mused, smiling

"I know...she is a good kid." Raph answered, climbing up the couch and sat next beside her, before going to the kitchen and making something that wished to eat.

Mona smiled, grasped his chin, gently gestured him to lean towards her as she kissed his cheek, lovingly. "Maybe later when lil mister here is asleep, you might...want to go for a walk outside somewhere for some private time?"

"That depends on what you mean private time, Mona." Raph cheekily stated, grinning.

Mona shrugged softly and replied whispery musingly. _"Oh I dunno...that depends on you and what you have in mind also raphie boy."_

Raph grinned evilly and knew what she meant by that statement and couldn't wait but he had until his son was asleep before taking off for alone time.

April and Neesa were just walking out from the back room and softly discussing between them as they were feeling proud of themselves, when they stealthed their way passed Leo and Raph before they even noticed their return.

"That was close, don't you think?" April said

"Sure was." Neesa replied and saw raph walking to the kitchen. "I'll be back." April said, walking upstairs to the bathroom.

Neesa nodded and continued her way to the kitchen but stood silently behind her blue clad terrapin fiancé. While she stood silently, April walked down and went passed the blue clad terrapin.

"You're back April!" Leo said softly

"Yep...I have get going again. I gotta pick up Moira from Robin's on the way home before Casey gets home...he went out looking for a job today." April answered, tiredly and drank her glass of cool water that grabbed from the cooler.

"You're leaving already? Where's Neesa?" Leo wondered, frowning softly.

Raph was walking towards where his brother stood, carrying a plate of food and a drink for Mona when he noticed that Neesa was silently standing behind Leo. Placing one finger upon her lips, signalling the red clad terrapin to remain silent. He softly smiled, shrugged and walked by Leo, pretending he didn't see neesa standing behind him.

Just as the blue clad terrapin was about to turn around, a pair of hands covered his eyes, blinding his sight. Reaching up and felt her hands to determine who silently stood behind. Playing the game and whispery greeted. _"Who's there?" _

"_Whoever you want me to be, darling." _

Leo smiled and knew immediately who it was, standing behind him. Grasped her hands, lowering them and turned around, gently grasped her pregnant waist and kissed her lips tenderly. "Hmm...hey beautiful...missed you babe." Leo murmured, holding her close.

Draping her arms around his neck, gently and lovingly gazed into his soft earthy brown eyes. "I know you did. I missed you too." She softly happily murmured.

"come on ya two...it was only a few hours." Raph teased, calling from the living room.

Neesa turned back and gazed the red clad terrapin with a slight annoyed glance. "Oh shut up raph, leave us alone." She said and stuck her tongue at raph.

"Right back at ya. Hee hee." Raph teased and chuckled.

Leo softly chuckled. Neesa faced him, giving a warm loving smile as she lovingly embraced Leo and giggled then stuck her tongue at raph again. Raph laughed it off. "You're beautiful...I love you. I can't wait to marry you and see my child, come in the world." Leo softly whispery cooed with happiness.

Neesa kissed his cheek and gently held his face, brushing her thumb across his cheek. "Leo...I think you better sit down, honey. I have to tell you something very important." She gently gestured to the dining table.

The blue clad terrapin warily gasped softly and worriedly inquired. "What is wrong? Something wrong with our baby?"

"No...nothing is wrong, my love. Just something, you need to know. Please sit down, please." Neesa reassuringly pleaded and gestured him to sit down on the chair.

"About what?" Leo inquired confused, warily.

"About...uh...well the baby." Neesa stammered as she begun to explain what she wishes to share then cut off, took a deep breathe to calm her trembling hands.

Gently grasping her trembling hands and softly inquired again. "Well...what is it? You can tell me."

"I'm carrying four babies." Neesa happily murmured but also warily feared how he may feel and think about the new information. Even though, she pleaded with April not to tell anyone as she felt a change of heart and wanted Leo to know as he is the father after all.

A huge happy grin grew ear to ear, even though he was shockingly surprised but didn't care how many that will come in the world, all it mattered to him that they are his babies. This was a big surprise that he never saw coming.

"Are you sure?" Leo inquired, stammered and unsure.

Neesa nodded and smiled then softly answered. "Yes." She reached for his hand and placed it upon her abdomen, waiting for the infants inside to move and they did.

"**OMG! Is this really truly real?" **Leo happily but unsurely wondered

Neesa smiled happily and nodded then kissed him. Don ran to the kitchen wondering what was going, trying to tie his belt upon his waist with his bandana sitting around his neck. Elissia was happily pleased as she slowly walked to the dining room, behind the purple clad terrapin.

April hadn't left the house yet but she stood close by and watched happily her friends were sharing something special. Raph slowly stood up along with Mona following behind him and Mikey with Tealana walking down then stood within arm's embrace, standing on the stair case.

"What is with all the excitement?" Don inquired, blushing as he was tying his weapons belt upon himself.

"Well, everyone...I will be having four babies." Neesa announced, proudly.

"What!" all exclaimed except April.

"Are you serious? Congrats bro." Don said, congratulated

"Thanks Don...this is the happiest day for us especially for me." Leo cried happily.

"April..." Mikey called softly

"Yeah mikey." April answered, placing the cup down after sipping the water.

"Did you know about this?" Mikey wondered

"Well I did but I swore to silence." April replied, keeping her oath to Neesa.

"Heh...you were lucky to get told first." Mikey snorted, defeated

"Well Mikey...I told her first because I wanted her to know first and I was hoping if she would accept to be my children's god mother."

"Whoa...that's is uh...hmm...I don't know what to say, Neesa." April answered, surprised as she gasped and gazed Neesa, unsure what to say.

"Please say you would...please April." Neesa pleaded, smiling

April stood up, walked to Neesa and grabbed her hand gently then faced her softly smiled, answering her reply. Showing she was honoured to be the children's god parent. "Of course, I will. I would be honoured to be their god mother."

"Thankyou April." Neesa whispery replied, smiling as the joy showed in her eyes.

April nodded, smiled and hugged neesa.

To be continued in chapter six...


	7. a mother's love & time to introduce

**Chapter summary: ****Master Wong**** aka ****Ammon**** has a visitor from the past, one that he hadn't seen since he was only a young child over 5,ooo years before. Also discovers that he had a twin sibling that die at child birth and learns that the reason why he was given the gift; sometimes the curse of longevity. How will he take the news? Also the DOB is what Ammon assumes as he was told by Beltana and DOD is when he discovers when their daughters were taken. **

**Spoken lines that in written Italic, zalika is a soft spoken woman...enjoy. ***********************************************************

**Chapter six-****A mother's love**** & time to introduce '****Husband to be' Leonardo**** & Master Wong aka '****Father'**

**Early that very morning in the sacred mountains of Japan**

Bruce rose from his futon bed, stretched his arms above his head and lightly yawned. Picking up his folded Kimono, sitting on the wooden dresser. When he dressed himself in his kimono, wished to begin with the early morning training but first paying his declaring respects to his lover taken too soon, this substitute memorial sat by the flowing water fountain and placed underneath the cherry blossom tree where a memorial plaque laid for all to see.

Softly sighed, knelt down before the tree and kissed two fingers and softly touched the memorial commemorative inscription.

_**Beloved lover, daughter and mother  
eternally loved and forever missed**_

_**Beltana Gong**_

_**Born 2**__**nd**__** December, 1955  
died 4**__**th**__** April, 1983**_

_**Dearly missed and forever in the hearts those knew and loved her, the most. Always and forever more remembered for your beauty, kindness, courage and love.**_

Silently sniffled, wiped away the falling tears. "I miss you...so very much...Beltana." he whispered softly, closed his eyes and lowered his head allowing another two tears to fall upon the white flower that grew beneath the tree.

Opening his eyes and slowly stood up, tears continued to stream down his cheeks as he turned around and went to his favourite spot near the flowing river, sat down and began his morning meditation. As he cleared his mind, allowing thought to flow from his mind until he sought nothing more than a white veil of light before him.

Pulling back the veil and saw what he always dreamed to see and hope to find. Peace on earth, everything and everyone in harmony. A soft familiar voice spoke, tenderly and lovingly.

"_Ahlan ibn."_ Zalika greeted

"Ahlan omm." Ammon lowly answered

"_You don't seem happy to see me, Ammon." Zalika warily said_

"Should I be...Mother." Ammon replied, unimpressed

Zalika sighed softly, lowered her head and closed her eyes as she slowly walked passed her son then reassured him the best way, she knew how. _"I understand you had to live this life, face the future events repeat themselves again and leave Beltana when she carried the girls. But you should know that it is how the fate was written for us all. I'm sorry my son." _

"Why mother? Why does my daughter, must face the heartbreaking event? Why two of my grandchildren must die? Tell me why mother, I must know!" Ammon cried, heartbroken and guiltily as he feels and believes this is his fault.

"_Ammon...there is nothing we can do to stop or change Neesa's destiny. Tealana was not meant to exist but she does and she was lucky to not have the gift and curse of immortality. Neesa has the sword of justice, the ring of destiny and the staff of life and rebirth?" _

Ammon gasped surprised and shocked to the news as his daughter is destined to be the reincarnated goddess. Question is when?

"Mother...If Neesa is the goddess that will rise...that means the evil queen will return as well." Ammon warily said

"_Yes...Neesa is 'Morsara'. She will rise after she dies at the hands of the enemy." _

"No! That will not happen...I can not allow it to happen." Ammon scolded

"_You have no choice, my son." _

"This is not fair...why can't we change it? My daughter is finally happy...Why take this away from her? This will only make her angry and terribly vengeful...the gentle and kind soul would not be the same if that happens. Please don't let this happen, mother." Ammon pleaded, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Tears streamed down her own cheeks. _"Oh my son...I can't...there is nothing I can do to change it. If I could...I would have ended the evil myself along time ago. Your brother died but you were given the gift of eternal life due to I wished it so." _

His eyes abruptly snapped opened and lifted his head, gazing his ghostly shade mother. "You mean...that I am twin...I had a brother, is that what you are saying truly?" Ammon asked, confused and shocking glanced.

"_Yes my son...you were twin and your brother was the chosen one...not you. When Neesa takes her place as she is destined to become...you will become a mortal then later on, you will pass on."_

He pulled away from his mother's embrace and stood a couple of feet away and gazed upon the heavenly scene around them. Zalika followed and stood beside him, silently and understandingly.

"Mother...I rather it to be me to fight the evil queen...not my daughter. She doesn't deserve to be taken away from her family that she has finally found for herself especially her children that will be born shortly. There must be another way...please mother, there must be another way." Ammon pleaded

Closed her eyes, lowered and slightly shook her head as she replied. _"I'm so sorry Ammon...but there isn't. Destiny is written for us and we must walk the path until the evil is vanquished. Only until then, Neesa may have the choice to live forever to make sure evil doesn't return or pass the goddess power into the first child of the next generation that will be named __**'Akila.'**_

"Akila? Why Akila?" Ammon wondered

"_She will be fair...shine like the evening star of the night sky. You will see when you look at her and see the goodness and love in her eyes when she is born." _

"Is that beautiful?" Ammon asked, curiously wondered

"_She will more beautiful than Hathor herself and she will bring peace and harmony to the world just like her mother, only when evil is vanquished forever. It is time you go back to your body and wake up but never mention this discussion to Neesa. She knows that you are their father and one day will ask the truth." _

"What should I tell them exactly as the truth?" Ammon asked

"_Tell them the truth about you and their Beltana but the prophecy will unfold in time." _

"I understand Mother." Ammon replied

Zalika raised her fingertips underneath his chin, lifting his head and faced him, gazing into his eyes with motherly love. _"I must go my son...be strong and I will always be with you...in your heart...I love you and goodbye son."_

As Zalika floated backwards into the white mists that folly across and between them as if they were walking through clouds. Ammon reached out for his mother then whispery farewelled. "Goodbye mother."

He felt his warmth of his body and the beating of his heart within of his chest. Bruce opened his eyes, softly breathed and looked down to his lap and saw...a single white Nile lily. This is his mother's favourite flower. Picking the flower up and held it in his hands as he held it close to his beating heart.

Looking up to the sky in silence and smiled.

Only three weeks until the wedding arrives and Neesa wishes to take both Leonardo and Masuki to meet her sensei and request him to give her away to Leonardo on the day.

Enjoying the cool breeze blowing pass the house as they sat together on the porch swing, comfortably while they watched the children play on the grass with their dogs.

The blue clad terrapin noticed that his fiancé seemed to be alittle interested. "Neesa you ok?"

"Oh of course I am...why shouldn't I be?" Neesa answered, confused

"You seem alittle uninterested." Leo unsurely said

"I was alittle distracted for a second...will go with me to Japan and meet my sensei?" Neesa asked

Leo smiled warmly and replied. "Of course...I would be honored to meet him. When do you wish to go?"

"As soon as possible, please." Neesa answered, returning the warm smile

The blue clad terrapin draped one arm around his fiancé's shoulder, held her close and kissed her forehead, softly said. "Let's pack and go to Japan tonight."

Neesa faced Leo with surprised glance, leaned in kissed his cheek and fondling said. "I love you Leonardo Hamato."

"I love you with all my heart and soul." Leo replied, fondly and lovingly smiled

Masuki and the mischief twins ran up to lovers as they sat on the porch swing. Tiredly panted and breathed requesting. "Uncle Leo...Mama." the twins and Masuki called

Both Leo and Neesa softly gazed the children, softly smiled. "We're hungry...can we have sumthin' to eat?"

"Of course you can...let's go inside...what would you like?" Neesa answered, fondly smiled

"Marshmallow pizza!" twins pleaded

Neesa raised a brow, warily and smiled while she shook her head. Leo lowly chuckled, also shaking his head. "Zucchini and cheese sandwich please." Masuki asked, holding Neesa's hand.

"Alright masuki...and you two, I don't think your mother would approve of you having marshmallow pizza without having proper lunch first." Neesa said, concerningly assumed.

The twin lowered their heads and softly answered. "Ok."

Neesa gently ushered them inside and softly said. "Yoshi...Lexi. Let's go inside and see mama might allow you to have marshmallow pizza, ok?"

The twin nodded. Masuki gently tugged on her mother's hand and wondered if she could have what the twins were having. "Mama...could I have marshmallow pizza too?"

"Eat your lunch first then you may have marshmallow pizza." Leo interrupted softly.

"Kay...I'll eat my lunch first." Masuki sulked, giving neesa puppy dog eyes with tears beginning to build in her eyes. Neesa was melting as she gazed down to her daughter's puppy pleading glance then softly repeated what Leo just said. "Suki...have your lunch first then you may a slice marshmallow pizza, ok."

"Kay."

Neesa softly patted her hand after she grasped her tiny hand and walked inside, Leo followed inside just as when he sensed a familiar presence that flew through him. _[Leonardo...my son.]_

"Master splinter?"

_[I'm always with you, my son...be strong for your brothers...your family.]_

"I will...father."

The blue clad terrapin bowed to the breeze carrying his father's presence then went inside after his fiancé and daughter. Standing in the doorway of the dining room and watched his daughter and fiancé play with the food, making the sandwich and enjoying the time together and laughing.

"Alright suki...that is enough hon...go sit down and eat your sandwich ok. I'll be right back ok." neesa smiled, kissed her forehead before leaving the dining room.

Masuki nodded, sat down on at the table and slowly ate her lunch, while she waited for her mother to return. Walking to the waiting blue clad terrapin, leaning against the doorway frame with folded arms and gave her a warm smiling glance.

Neesa returned the warm smile, grasped his hand and led him upstairs to the bedroom. Leo immediately assumed that he would be getting private loving. As they walked in the room, Leo closed the door behind him then draped his arm around Neesa's waist then nuzzled his beak into her neck, loving.

Despite she wanted too also but gently refused her lover and reminded him that they will be late for the schedule flight waiting to take them Japan, in a private jet. "Mmm...Leo...as much I want too..." she lightly moaned

"Hmm..." Leo humed, unzipping her dress and caressed her body.

"Leo...please honey...we be late for the flight to Japan." Neesa moaningly breathed as she was turned around, facing her terrapin lover and lost herself to the senses of her body in defeat.

Deeply and passionately kissed as they walked towards the bed, relying on the other for guidance to the bed. Neesa felt the bed edge behind her legs then slowly sat down as Leo followed and continued to passionately kissed, caressed her as they lovingly fore played then expressed their love.

**One hour later **

The parents to be laid within arms embrace, breathlessly panted as they gazed into eachother's eyes and lovingly smiled. Leo pushed himself so he may lean his head into his hand,sitting half-way on his elbow.

"You're beautiful." Leo lovingly complimented

Neesa lovingly smiled, gently grasped his cheek and brushed her thumb back and forth. The unmasked terrapin, placed his hand upon hers and gently grasped within his. "You are beautiful too, Leonardo." Neesa complimented

Leo softly gasped with a shock frown then smiled as he answered. "You really mean that?"

"Of course I do, Leonardo...even though you are a turtle on the outside, to me...you are always and forever ever more...down deep inside...you are beautiful. More beautiful then life itself." Neesa insured him, proudly complimented.

His eyes were filled with warm tears as they fell down his terrapin cheeks, smiled at his bride to be and leaned in then kissed her, whispery said. "Thankyou...I love you Neesa Swiftstone."

The red haired woman, wiped away the tears and replied. "You're welcome Leo...you mean everything to me and I love you too."

They shared another deep passionate kiss and embraced once more. "Leo honey, we better begin the packing and get the first class flight to Japan...hmm."

Leo smiled and nodded, raising up from bed first and went to help Neesa out from bed as there was a knock at the door just as it was been opened.

**Knock knock**..."Are you in here Uncle Leo?" the twins wondered

Leo rushed to the door, peeked out the door and greeted who the visitors that tried to walk in the room unannounced. "Who is it?" Leo asked

"Yoshiro...Alexis...Uncle Leo can we come in, please?"

"No...No...Aunty Neesa is changing kids...come back later please." Leo embarrassedly suggested the twin terrapins to leave that insistently fought to be invited inside.

Yoshiro and Alexis giggled, then they decided to continued tormenting their Uncle. "Uncle Leo...we want to play, please let us in." they playfully pleaded

Leo tried not to harm the twins as he continued to attempt to keep the door closed, looking around what he could do to lock the door then he had an idea when Neesa took out two candy bars. The twins favourite candy 'violet crumble'. Handing the bars to Leo so he could give them to the nosey terrapin children that insistently attempted to enter the room.

"Here ya kids go. Compliments from Aunty Neesa...enjoy." Leo told the children, handing the bars and finally slammed shut the door and locked it. Leo wiped the sweat drop from his forehead and exhaled with relief. Neesa giggled.

He caught her giggling. "You think that was funny, do you?" he smirked, softly chuckled.

"It looked funny when you were trying to close the door while they fought to get in." Neesa answered, continued to giggle.

"Is that so?" Leo playfully joked

"Oh Leo don't you dare."

"What? Me? Dare?...You know what?"

"What?"

"I _dare."_

Neesa tried to run, only to be grabbed and held within his grasped and tickling nuzzling. "Ok...ha ha...Ok...Leo I give...I give...ha ha."

"You surrender."

"Yes...Yes...I surrender...ha ha."

Leo released Neesa just enough to spin her around and have her facing him as he glared with an erotic smirk. "Yum...yum. Time to play again." He playfully teased and joked.

"I don't think so...once is enough for day, besides we are running late." Neesa answered, assuming that he wanted more then realised later that he was just kidding.

"I was just kidding, honey. You too serious." Leo teased

"Oooo...you're so in for it later."

"Really? What will I be in for?"

"I have to think of something first then I'll let you know." Neesa answered, smirking cheekily.

"I'm waiting to see your lil plan." Leo smirked playfully then kissed Neesa.

Meanwhile walking down the stairs, the twins were eating their candy bar when they were noticed by their mother, standing down the bottom of the stairs, waiting. "Where did you hyperactive buggers get those...hmm?" Tealana inquired curiously

"Uncle Leo and Aunty Neesa gave them to us." Yoshiro said, muffled with the bar in his mouth.

"Don't speak with your mouth full, young man. Just like your father." Tealana told her son, complimenting her thoughts as she realised that Yoshiro and Mikey share the same table manners.

"Who is just like their father?" Mikey said, muffled with mouth full of food.

Tealana smiled, shook her head and faced the orange clad terrapin then whispery said. "_Exactly_."

The twins laughed out loud. Poor mikey wasn't sure of the joke, standing confused. "Don't worry honey...I'll explain it to you later...slower." Tealana reassured softly.

The orange clad terrapin smiled, nodded and kissed her cheek before returning the kitchen for a drink. The twin followed after their father while tealana stood in the hallway corridor then went upstairs to her room. Wanting to consult the magical mirror as she felt something was trying to tell her something.

Opening her drawer and took out the mirror then whispery inquired to see something she recently dreamed the evening before as it was haunting her. Unsure what it meant and why she dreamed of something or someone that is been kept secret. As the mirror glowed white at first then changed to deep heartbreaking sorrowful blue color. A misty veil floated across the glass reflection before lifting and revealed the images of two different people.

The first image showed her and another baby. But the baby was constantly crying as he was suffering something unknown then she saw herself with blood red eyes and long sharp teeth, dripping with blood. A blood smoggy veil floated across the image and then it reappeared with her son still crying incoherently as he was held by something terrifying, evilly laughing.

Tealana trembled with fear, threw the mirror to the floor but the mirror levitated, avoiding contact. Then it glowed again, this it was a bright white as it floated before her. Waiting to be grasped, tealana grasped the handle then the second image revealed itself.

This time a image of a man, unknown to her. Flowing long ebony hair, braided tails hanged over his shoulders. Opening his arms wide, waiting then what it appeared to be...her sister walking into his waiting arms. Sharing a family embrace...as the image continued then one statement was said.

"_I love you...father."_

"Father?" she confusedly wondered

Then the image faded.

The golden blonde haired salamander sat on the bed, shocked and speechless to what she has discovered. Breathlessly panted as she absorbed the images, wanting to believe what she saw but couldn't. Needed answers and only one person can answer them before confronting the other for other answers to questions needed to be told.

Back in Leo's and Neesa's room where they played and packed for the long journey. When the luggage was finally packed, Leo carried the two large wheelie travel bags down the stairs while Neesa followed behind.

Tealana also followed down the stairs as she bumped into Mikey. "Where did you go to?" Mikey wondered

"I went to the bathroom for a second." Tealana replied

"C'mon." He insisted, leading her outside as Masuki ran out the front porch.

Leo opened the trunk and placed the bags inside as Masuki stood on the porch, assuming that is going to be left behind again. "Daddy...Mama." she called

The parents turned and faced their worried child. "You not leaving me here again?" she asked, beginning to cry.

"No, of course not Suki. You're coming with us this time." Neesa reassured.

The terrapin child's sad frown changed to a happy smile and excitedly cried. "Yay!"

"Hey Leo and Neesa." Mikey said while holding Tealana around the waist

"Hey you two." Neesa replied, facing her sister and the bigger terrapin hyper kid.

"Where you two going?" Tealana asked

"Japan." Neesa answered

"How long?" tealana wondered

"One week...Why? What is wrong?" Neesa replied, concerned

"Nothing is wrong. Couldn't it wait til the wedding to meet this...master wong?" tealana lowly said, gruntingly

"No, it can't...I want to request him a favour." Neesa said

"And what could that be?" Tealana frowned

"I want to ask if he would be honored to give me away." Neesa explained, desiring and hoped that the nominee would accept the honour.

"Oh..ok then. Enjoy yourselves." Tealana stated, walking inside.

"Why Aunty Teala upset, daddy?" Masuki warily inquired, facing her father with a wary frown.

"C'mon bubby, hop in the car. Mama will be just a minute then we will be going, ok." Leo said, insisting his daughter in the child seat. As the blue clad terrapin stepped back and got the chance to put the seat back, Zahra quickly leaped inside. "Zahra?"

Masuki giggled and reached for the large cat's head, giving her kiss and hug. Leo smiled, shrugged his shoulders then moved the seat back, hopped in the driver's seat then waited for Neesa.

Neesa quickly went back inside and saw her sister sat at the table, twirling her finger around the mug rim as the aroma of the herbal tea steamed from the cup. Neesa sighed, grabbed the top of the chair and pulled it out then sat down quietly.

Silence filled between them then Neesa broke the silence, asking her sister concerningly what was bothering her. "Tea'a...what is really bothering you?"

Sipping her tea, closed her eyes and placed the cup down then sighing answered. "Nothing. You should go or you will miss your flight."

"My flight can wait one more hour." Neesa replied, reaching Tealana's hand, gently grasping.

"Heh." Tealana lowly snorted

"Are you going to tell me what is bothering you or not?" Neesa inquired again.

"It's nothing...nothing is bothering me." Tealana hissed

"You're _lying_. You forget I can read your mind like an open book, _sis._" Neesa told her sister.

"You really want to know? Why didn't you tell me that you found our father?" tealana lowly hissed

"I'm sorry Tealana. I don't know what to say about that." Neesa answered in defeat, ashamed.

"About what? About that you knew who our biological father was! You knew all this time and you chose not to tell me!" tealana angrily barked.

As Neesa sat silently in defeat, she closed her eyes and faced the floor. "You're right...I should have said something the moment I knew who he was and I'm sorry...don't say nothing."

"Why should I?" tealana lowly barked

"Because he doesn't know that we know. Right now it is safer for us that way." Neesa told Tealana softly

"So when?" She asked, wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

"We will know when the right time comes. By the way have you told Mikey?" neesa answered and inquired curiously when she realised the symptoms.

"Told mikey what?" tealana hissed, rubbing her forehead.

"Have you told him that you are pregnant? And how long are you?" Neesa answered the question with a question.

Tealana was not surprised that her sister figured it out. "Six weeks."

"Better tell Mikey sooner than later." Neesa insistently suggested.

"I will...don't worry...I promise I will." Tealana lied

"Good...If you don't. I will spank ya lil butt, girl. ha ha." Neesa sarcastically teased and smirked

"Smart ass..ha ha." Tealana sarcastically replied, returning the smirked

"Come here, give me a hug." Neesa requested before leaving for the flight to Japan

Tealana stood up, draped her arms around Neesa, giving her a sisterly hug and then walked outside to the porch before separating. "Everything ok?" Leo wondered

Both smiled and nodded.

"See ya soon."

"Yeah...see ya soon. Be careful sis."

"Always am...don't worry tea'a."

Neesa softly smiled and kissed Tealana's cheek then joined Leo and masuki in the Porsche, waiting. The golden blonde haired salamander woman stood, watching her sister leave. Just as Neesa opened the door and before hopping in, she stood and gazed over the roof, gently gazed and smiled then waved goodbye.

Tealana returned the waved as her sister hopped in the car and Leo started the engine then began to drive away. Mikey stood at the door, seeing his wife standing at the porch railing beside the swing. Closing the door and walked up to the unaware beauty then draped his terrapin masculine arm around her waist. "You ok honey?" Mikey murmured softly, laying his chin upon her shoulder.

"Yeah." Turning around and faced the orange clad terrapin, softly smiling. "I'm ok." she answered then laid her head against Mikey's upper chest.

The orange clad terrapin draped one around her petite body, gently held her head with the remaining hand and kissed the top of her head. Glaring the distance out from the ranch, thought wonderingly to himself. 'What are you hiding from me, teala?'

"C'mon hon...lets go inside." he insisted

Tealana nodded. They walked inside with arms embrace and when they did, Mona stood in the corridor wondering where Masuki had gone to. After Arliana said that she wanted play hop scotch but couldn't find the terrapin cousin.

"Do you know where Masuki disappeared to?" Mona wondered, while she cradled Loki.

"Masuki is with Leo and Neesa." Tealana answered, walking to the kitchen and decided to prepare dinner early.

"Oh...that was unexpected. Where are they going to? And how long will they be gone?" Mona replied, surprised.

Sighing breathlessly and slightly annoyed. "Japan and they will be back in a week. Anything else you wish to know?" tealana replied, hissing.

"No...no really." Mona answered, walking away before she said something that will be regretted later.

Mikey walked up to tealana, grasped her shoulder reassuring her as he inquired his question. "Alittle hard on her, weren't you?"

Tealana stabbed the chopping board and hormonally hissing glared the orange clad terrapin. "Right now, I frankly don't care Michelangelo. If you don't mind, I have to prepare dinner."

Tealana turned back to the chopping board, resumed her vegetable chopping.

Mikey gasped in shock but he tried to reassure his wife again, tenderly. "Ya..._ok_?"

"No mikey...I have to tell you something."

Mikey waited silently.

"Mikey...I'm _pregnant._" She whispery breathed

"_Pregnant? Are ya serious?" _he whispery inquired softly

Tealana nodded then mikey draped his around her waist, gleefully surprised.

"_I love you teala." _

Warmly smiled and whispery replied. _"I love you too, mikey."_

"So...how we will be getting pass security, Neesa?" Leo inquired wonderingly

"Well, I will be casting disguising glamour spell upon you, Zahra and Masuki before arriving the airport and we will be flying private first class. Now I own the plane."

"_Private first class? Disguising glamour?..._What did you mean by that, Neesa?"

The red haired woman smirked softly and gave her Fiancé an soft glance then answered, explaining her plan of protecting her family. "I own the private jet that is been prepared for the flight to Japan and like I said...I'm using my power to glamour your appearance as a disguise."

"It's settled." Leo said, smiling

"Pull over at the next exit, Leo...I have work to do before we arrive to the airport." Neesa told her terrapin fiancé. He did what was requested, pulling over to the nearest pit stop in the woods off the road.

Leo parked the Porsche then hopped out and went to wake Masuki as he was immediately stopped. "Leo leave Suki for now, I'll get to her in a minute but first...put these on please." neesa said, handing the bag of clothing.

Unzipping the bag and took out the jeans from the bag, he glanced Neesa for a second raising a brow. "Don't look at me like that mister...either you want to be put in a lab and dissected by the first psychotic scientist." Neesa stated, jokingly smirked

Leo smiled in defeat and remained silent then removed his weapons belt, wrist, elbow and knee pads then dressed into the jeans and white shirt. "Better?" he inquired, holding his arms up.

Neesa smiled then softly bit her bottom lip as she glanced the blue clad terrapin and whispery replied. _"Better." _

Leo blushed red. "Are you blushing?" Neesa asked, smiling

"Maybe later I can show you, how much I can make you blush...hmm?" Leo teased

Cleared her throat and tickled his chin, making him purr. "You ready?" she inquired

"You bet I am." He answered, smiling and couldn't wait to see what he may look like.

"Ok...ready or not...here goes." Neesa said, raising her hands and prepared to cast the spell.

The clothes tighten upon Leo's body as it began to change, and appear more...human. His complexion changed from green to lightly tan with shoulder-length jet ebony hair. He appeared alittle taller, and slightly more looking...masculine. Neesa glared her terrapin now human looking fiancé, exotically nuzzled and started kissing his neck.

"Neesa...Neesa." Leo called

"Mmm." She humed

"Um...uh...we're running late." Leo reminded her; despite he was also enjoying the nuzzling and kisses on his neck.

She pulled away and bit her lip. _"Right."_

Light murmuring was heard in the back, Neesa went to check. Masuki awoke and wondered was going on. "Mama, are there yet?"

"No, not yet honey...come here bumblebee." She said, unbuckling the child from the seat then slipped a dress on. "Mama...you feeling sick?"

"I'm fine...just stay still." Neesa instructed as she did the same to her daughter. Masuki's appearance also changed. Pale complexion with long curly blondie red hair, flowing over her tiny shoulders but she resembled of her biological mother as she was once human before mutated.

Neesa stood in amazement as how beautiful her adoptive daughter appeared and knew deep down that Venus before she was mutated, she once was just beautiful. "What's wrong mama?" Masuki inquired curiously, raising her tiny child brow.

Neesa smiled softly, knelt down to her level and gently brushed the back of her fingertips against her tiny soft cheeks. _"Nothing sweetie."_ She whispered

Leo stood behind Neesa also glanced upon his daughter, softly smiling and admiringly amazed how beautiful she appeared. Breathed in and inquired not wanting to interrupt the mother and daughter bond. "Are you ready?" Leo wondered

Glancing up the newly glamoured terrapin in his handsome human form, softly smiled and nodded then grasped Masuki's tiny hand as she stood up. Without further discussion, they returned to the car and hopped inside. Neesa assisted Masuki back in her seat, glanced in the corner of her eye, smiled as she reached over to Zahra and patted her head then manoeuvred the passenger seat back then hopped in while Leo hopped in the driver's seat.

Masuki turned and glanced the large cat that is now only the size of house tabby cat. "MAMA!...MAMA!" the little tot cried

"What is the matter sweetie?" Neesa answered

"Zahra is gone...this black, grey striped kitty is sittin' on the chair." Masuki cried worried

Neesa smiled and giggled. "Honey that is Zahra. She had to change herself to look like a smaller cat or she'd won't be able to get through the security."

Masuki was sceptic towards the feline, sitting beside her and withdrew from her. Zahra felt the sceptical withdrawal and remained still on the seat. Neesa felt her dis-stress and telepathically reassured the feline. 'Zahra it's alright, give masuki some time. She'll come round.'

Zahra softly purred and curled up, closed her eyes then fell asleep.

Leo reached over for Neesa's hand, and gently grasped it as he quickly glanced towards her, giving her a warm soft smile. She returned the smile and returned the hand grasped as he kept his remaining hand on the steering wheel and began to resume the driving to the airport before the approaching sunset as it will be a long flight to Japan. But since taking the first class private jet flight, it may take less time to arrive the required destination.

*********************************************************************  
About thirty minutes later when they finally got through the hectic traffic and after parking the Porsche in VIP parking where it is under private personal vigilance. Leo softly sighed, retrieved the keys from the ignition and hopped out of the car and went to take out the luggage while Neesa unbuckled Masuki from her child seat and put a harness on Zahra.

Walking to the jet that waited with the pilot and flight attendants. The chief pilot walked to Neesa and told her that they are ready to take off as soon they board. "The Jet is ready and we should arrive in Japan within the next two hours instead of four, Ma'am."

"Excellent...can you get the cat on the plane but make sure she is secured in the seat not in the cargo of the plane please. Here is her lead." Neesa requested, handing the lead so she could carry Masuki as she was getting tired.

"Yes ma'am...is she a Siamese or Burmese cat?" pilot wondered

"No, tabby." Neesa answered

The chief pilot went to his station in the plane and prepared to take flight when the occupants finally board. "I'll take those for you, sir." The assistant flight attendant offered

"Oh...thankyou." Leo answered, allowing the luggage to be taken on the plane while he followed on board and relaxed comfortably.

Neesa placed Masuki in the reclining seat and covered her up with a blanket, now she was fast asleep but also strapped the seat belt over her, so she would not roll or fly off when the jet takes off. "Oh...I took the liberty to make the little one a cheese pizza." Flight attendant announced

"That is fine. Just make a fresh one for her when she wakes, please." Neesa replied

"As you wish, ma'am. Would you like a drink or may be something to eat before we take off?" flight attendant offered

"No thankyou." Neesa answered.

"I would like an herbal green tea please." Leo requested.

"Yes sir." Flight attendant answered

The betrothed lovers, strapped their belts as they comfortably leaned back in their seats, Neesa leaned her head upon his chest and closed her eyes then fell asleep as she was exhausted after casting the glamour spell. Leo twirled his fingers through her soft red curls as he admiringly watched both his daughter and Neesa asleep.

**Two and half hours later**

Finally arrived to Japan, masuki was still asleep. Leo picked her up in his masculine arms as neesa led Zahra out of the jet until they reach far enough from the airport to remove the glamour so the glamoured tabby disguised cat could return to her lioness form and carry Masuki during the remaining journey to Master Wong's residence in the mountains.

Which it wouldn't take long...Leo and Neesa gazed eachother, smiled and up for the challenge of which of them will beat the other. "Ready?" Neesa softly inquired

Leo nodded, slyly smirked and whispery answered. _"You bet I am, babe."_

As he was just about to run, Neesa placed her hand upon Zahra's head and reached out for his hand then suddenly...they were surrounded by a white light, everything around them disappeared. Leo gasped breathlessly and grasped her hand, wondering what was happening...as the light slowly lifted, looked around amazed and admiringly. He breathed one word as his eyes met Neesa's. _"Wow."_

Neesa smiled, placed her hand upon his cheek and whispery replied. "_I know."_

Just before they walked in the gate of Master Wong's courtyard, Masuki woke up and yawningly inquired. "Are...we there yet, mama?"

Neesa turned, faced the child and picked her up from the cat's back. "We sure are." She answered, cradling the tot in her arms.

She looked around as they were greeted and invited in the courtyard. "It is pretty mama...this where you trained?" masuki asked

"Yep, it sure is and you will meet my sensei today." Neesa replied, smiled and gazed over Masuki's shoulder.

Leo opened the gate and stood aside, holding it and waited until his fiancé, daughter and the large golden cat walked in. Closed the gate then followed them to the house and carried the luggage. Neesa placed masuki down her feet and knocked on the door.

The door opened, Neesa and Zahra bowed. "Konnichiwa Sensei." Neesa greeted

"Konnichiwa Neesa." He replied, bowing.

"Sensei...I wish to introduce you, my fiancé and daughter, Masuki Hamato and Leonardo Hamato." Neesa introduced

"Konnichiwa Masuki-Chan...Leonardo-san. It is a pleasure to meet you." Master Wong greeted, bowing and smiled.

"Konnichiwa Master Wong...I have heard so much about you." Leo complementally answered and bowed.

"And so have I heard so much about you too, Leonardo-san." Master Wong replied, bowed once more and gently smiled

The young child was surprised and faced Neesa, unsure what to say. "Mama...should I bow like you and daddy?" Masuki wondered

Neesa smiled, gently brushed her hand behind Masuki's little head. As Neesa just about to answer, Master Wong giggled and spoke up. "It is ok, Masuki...come inside. It is getting cold and you must be hungry." He requested, picking the terrapin child up in his arms.

"Thankyou sensei." Leo breathed softly

He nodded and continued walked to the living room while cradling his newly adopted grand-daughter. Leo grasped Neesa's hand, faced her with a warm smile. Neesa smiled and kissed her cheek then walked to the living room together.

Leo kissed Neesa's cheek tenderly as he went to the prepared room where Masuki will occupy while they sleep in the other next to hers. Neesa smiled, watched her terrapin lover to put the luggage in the room and she turned to face her lioness waiting outside; she lightly patted her thigh, instructing her cat to some inside.

Master Wong placed a plate down carrying a large fresh killed caribou meat, waiting to be eaten. Zahra made no hesitation to take the meat outside where she comfortably ate her meal in peace. "Thankyou sensei." Neesa thanked, grateful.

"You're welcome my child, Zahra is also family. I remember once upon a time that I had furry friend like Zahra but he was a tiger...Ptolemy, was his name." Master Wong said, remembering his past over beloved animal from ancient Egypt.

"I know..._father._" She whispered

He faced Neesa, softly smiled and whispery asked. "_How long have you know?"_

"_I have known since my trials with Zareb in Africa." _Neesa answered, whispery.

"That would mean...you have found your sister and she...too knows who I am." Master Wong replied

Neesa nodded.

"When is the wedding?" He asked

"Three weeks from Saturday." She answered

A proud smile grew ear to ear on his face then he said. "I wish to walk you down the aisle and give you away, _daughter_."

"I was hoping you would, _father." _ Neesa replied, joyfully cried softly in whisper.

The ever looking youthful ancient man gazed his daughter with pride, raised his hand and gently grasped her cheek, brushing his thumb across softly then leaned in and kissed her forehead as he draped his arms around and fatherly lovingly embraced her.

The blue clad terrapin walked out and saw Master Wong hugged Neesa. He smiled also wondered what they discussed. "So...who's hungry?" he asked

They parted and gazed the terrapin with happy smiles. "I'm so starved." Neesa answered

"I hope you like fried rice with satay chicken?" Master Wong offered

"Yum!" Masuki cried happily

"That is fine. Thankyou." Neesa said

As they all sat around the table and ate the freshly made dinner. Discussed about the upcoming wedding but neither Master Wong or Neesa brought the discussion earlier they recently had before Leonardo walked out from the room, luckily he didn't hear what they were talking about or heard what they called eachother.

"So...Leonardo-san. You are one handsome young man even for a turtle and I see why Neesa is so very in love with you." He complimented proudly then sipped his saki.

The blue clad terrapin drank his water then answered. "Thankyou sensei...She has brought me back from the brink of my self destruction. If it weren't for her...I believe that I would not have this beautiful little girl today. She has made me greatly proud that I will be her husband soon as she will my wife."

Neesa smiled, grasped his hand and her lower lip trembled lightly then she sensed her father's inner wary. She knew what he thought and silently agreed that if her husband to be knew the truth about Masuki's origin; how would he feel if he discovered that he was not the father and his brother, Donatello is Masuki's blood related father? Both feared the deep heart stricken break will scar him, not just emotionally but also eternally spiritually especially the truth of the betrayal is known.

"The wedding is not far away, right?" Master Wong stated

"The wedding is three weeks away." Leo answered, proudly and happily to announce

"Yes...so I have heard." He replied.

Neesa quickly cleared her throat interrupting the conversation. "Sensei, there is something that I wish to ask you, would you do me the honor to give me away to Leonardo, please." Neesa requested once more before the blue clad terrapin which he didn't mind to answered with honourable pride. "Of course I would be honored to do so, Neesa. And Leonardo-san, you are one very lucky young man to have this beautiful woman to be your wife." Master Wong complimented.

"I know sensei and thankyou." Leo replied, softly bowed

He returned the soft bow also noticed the baby bump that he completely forgot to see when he embraced Neesa earlier. "What is the other news you wish to share with me, Neesa?" Master Wong inquired, curiously.

"As you can see sensei, I'm 17 weeks pregnant." Neesa happily announced

"That is incredible news and brought great joy to hear that but...I wish to know how many are you carrying, Neesa?" Master Wong inquired curiously.

"I'm carrying quads...three daughters and a son." Neesa happily replied

Leo was astounded with the news as much Master Wong but he feared while remaining silent just he recalled the dreamscape flashback about the grandchildren that are to be born.

"Sensei...Sensei?" Neesa called softly

"Yes..." he softly answered

"You ok? You seem distracted as if you had something took your attention away for the moment." Neesa stated, warily

"I'm ok, Neesa...thankyou, don't worry yourself." Master Wong kindly insisted

"Mama, I'm tired...can I go to bed?" Masuki asked, tiredly

Neesa smiled and nodded. "Ready to go to bed, Leo?" Neesa wondered also felt tired herself.

Leo nodded and replied. "Of course...it has been a long flight."

"Especially for the young ones." Master Wong stated

Masuki quickly ran to Master Wong, draped her tiny arms around his neck and hugged him as she called him in whisper. _"Good night grand papa." _

He softly giggled and recorrected the young terrapin child's statement. "I believe you are calling me _'Ojisan'_, masuki."

Neesa covered her lips with silent gasping glance and felt her eyes build up with warm tears as two tear drops fell down her cheeks. Leo also silently gaspingly glance but he wished his own father was still alive to see the happy smile upon his face when he is called for the first, '_Ojisan'_ from his grandchildren then a warm familiar breeze blew past his shoulder, reassuringly with a fatherly love. _[__[__I know about Masuki, my son and will forever watch over her and also my other children. I'm proud of you...all of you, my son.__]__]_

"Leo..." Neesa called

The blue clad terrapin faced his red haired fiancé without saying a word, just softly smiled.

"You ok?" she asked

"Yes...I'm alright." He answered

"I know that he is proud, just he would be in life but more than ever in spirit." Neesa told him, reassuringly proud to be welcomed in the family as honourable as the Hamato's.

Master Wong kissed masuki's forehead and said goodnight then sent her to Neesa's side as she waited. "Good night sensei."

"Good night...Neesa." master wong answered

"Will you be coming, Leo?" Neesa asked

"In a minute." Leo answered

Neesa nodded and went to place masuki into bed while she read a book. "Sensei...I wish to ask if you like to do; one momentarily meditation?" Leo inquired, hoping that he would accept.

"Not tonight, Leo. You and your family has had a long flight but you are welcome to join me for morning training, if you wish." Master Wong replied, offering to do so in the following day.

"I would like that very much...shall we begin at dawn?" Leo replied, requesting the time frame to begin training with the new sensei.

"Of course...that would be the best time to begin if you wish. See you at the first raise of dawn." Master Wong answered, bowed then retired. The blue clad also retired but waited for Neesa to come to bed after she finished reading her favourite story book, _**'Beauty & the Beast'**_.

Silently stood in the doorway, watching his pregnant daughter read a story to his proclaimed grand-daughter, with a heavy heart and wished that only the evil that wishes to return and threat the very existence and thread of humanity, never existed then maybe the future of his daughters may be different. But then he would never have it in any other way for his children, also wished that he too would have the love and life that he always wanted that was denied to him.

All he wished for his daughters and grandchildren is to be happy, safe and forever loved not to have worry and fear of what is to come that will destroy everything.

He also prays, once the evil vanquished that the reward will given to those, who deserve the most. Silently disappeared in the shadows of his house and went to his room then retired for the night.

Meanwhile as Neesa read the last page, she gazed up and realised that her daughter was asleep. Closed the book, softly smiled and leaned down gently kissed her tiny head then stood up and left the room. Neesa tip toed quietly to her room, just two steps down the hall where her fiancé laid waiting.

Silently laid down beside him, assuming he too was asleep. He draped one arm around her body, caressing her abdomen. Placing her own hand upon his, softly gazed into his eyes and tenderly kissed him before falling asleep, contently within eachother's loving embrace and whispery exchanged their declared love.

"_Ai shite imas, Leonardo Hamato."_

"_Ai shite imas, Neesa Swiftstone."_

_..._

To be continued in chapter seven...

Far out this chapter took me ages to write as it was a big pain the butt. There were alot of scenerio's that I had to write so it would be properly understood where the story was going. Hope it will keep you interested and continued to read. Please read and review until next time...tune in for the next chapter coming soon asap. Tootles

Egyptian (Arabic) & Japanese translations

Omm-Mother (egyptain/Arabic)

Ibn-son (egyptian/Arabic)

Ahlan-hello (egyptain/Arabic)

Ai shite Imas- I love you (Japanese)


	8. father & second daughter finally meet

**A/N:**** It is Leo & Neesa's turn to walk down the aisle and say ****I DO!**** But neesa is now 20 weeks along. Elissia took the liberty of writing a wedding song not just for the newlyweds, also a start of new beginning of their friendship and in time, they hope to become sister in-laws. Master Wong also meets his other grandchildren both blood related and soon to be adopted grandchildren as well his other daughter, Tealana. How will she react when finally meet the man that never knew until discovered through the image of her magical mirror? Will she immediately opened to him or remain distant until she is ready to accept the relationship that they should have in the past? Tune in and read the following chapter...hope you will enjoy it. Title is rewritten just alittle and will be a long one, please bare with me. Tootles...**

**Chapter seven**

**Father and second daughter finally meet, Hen's & Bucks' night & the wedding is here!**

**One week later**

The first rise of dawn arose to greet the day...So did Leonardo to learn what Master Wong may have to pass. Before leaving the room, the blue clad terrapin knelt down and kissed his red haired beauty's head and whispered in her ear. _"Ai shite imas."_

Neesa remained asleep, smiled softly and softly humed. Standing to his feet and quickly checked on his daughter and she was still sleeping. Reaching for her tiny soft terrapin cheek, gently brushed her skin with the back of his fingers then went outside.

Master Wong was waiting with a hot brew herbal green tea and two tea cups. "Sit down please, my son." He asked softly

Leo obediently sat down but he also remembered, the last time that he heard his father say the very same request. Master Wong kept his eyes closed and said, wondering if he didn't say something offensive or disrespectful. "I didn't offend you or said something wrong?"

"Oh no...It was just...my sensei used to say that." Leo reassured.

Master Wong opened his eyes, gazed upon the blue clad terrapin with a heartbroken glance and apologised. "I'm sorry...very sorry Leonardo."

"Don't be sensei...it is alright...it has been awhile to hear that statement and to be called son." Leo replied, as he felt honourably belonged.

"Would you like some tea, Leonardo-san?" Master Wong offered

"Please." the blue clad terrapin accepted

He grabbed the handle to the tea pot and poured the hot brew green herbal tea into Leonardo's cup first then poured himself some tea. Placing the pot down, glanced the young terrapin with a friendly smile and softly nodded. Leo returned the smile and nod then both drank their tea before beginning the first meditation of many that they will share.

Meanwhile inside the house, where the pregnant mother to be laid sleeping soundly while the child slept in the next room close by. Neesa opened her eyes, rose from the futon bed and stretched her arms above her and breathlessly yawned also stretched her legs, wiggling her toe digits.

Slowly stood up to her feet then walked to the doorway of her room when she saw a trail of blood that ran from the room where Masuki slept. Following the blood trail until she reached the futon side, gazing upon the bloody bed with what seemingly appears to have the body of Masuki laying underneath. Trembling with fear as she hoped, prayed it was not her beloved foster daughter, laying underneath the sheet...murdered.

Slowly knelt down, tremblingly reached for the bloody sheet and then lifted it with fasten haste. As she lifted the sheet, there was nothing more than a stain of blood. Breathlessly and frighteningly panted, her heart beated faster with fear then felt a hot heavy breath, upon the back of her neck.

Unable to defend herself properly without endangering the infants within her as she haste stood to her feet and gathered her courage then faced the beast behind her. When she did, the beast viciously grasped her throat and began to slowly crush her wind pipe, making her gasp for air.

Trying to claw herself free from the beast's grasp that only revealed it's forearm but never it actual face as it stood in the shadows and growly snarled then said, mockingly. "You the great Neesa...come to save the world. Heh...how can you save anyone...if you can not save yourself or protect those within you?"

Her eyes widen with fear as she saw the face of the beast and it was a huge DNA genetically altered terrapin. Then a voice unknown to her stated, but remained in the shadows behind her...not allowing his face to be seen. "How indeed?" An unknown evil sinister voice stated.

Gasping for air, continued trying to escape without no success as the hideous beast raised its other killer clawed hand then opened with dangerously sharp talons extract outward...then driven towards her...she let out an terrifying wail.

Shot up from the bed, sweaty and confused as she cried. Grasping for her swollen ever-growing abdomen and was calm when her unborn children were safe and were having their little sibling rivalry within. Removed the covers from her lower body and slowly stood up then searched for the floor for any signs of blood and checked upon Masuki.

When she stood within the door way, and saw that Masuki was comfortably asleep in her bed. Neesa breathily sighed, walked toward the bed and knelt down. "Masuki...honey wake up." Neesa said, removing the sheet then Masuki faced her with mouthful of teeth.

Neesa shot up and woke up gaspingly. Breathlessly panted, held her chest and held her abdomen with fear when she heard Masuki call her. "Mama?"

Neesa turned and faced Masuki standing in the doorway of her room, gobsmacked with confusion. "Are you ok, mama?" Masuki inquired worried

Neesa didn't answer, just raised her arms up and opened as she was getting ready to cry even though her tears were already streaming down her cheeks. Masuki immediately went straight her arms, embracing her and comforted the best she could. Confused as she didn't understand why her mother was crying. Outside...where the blue clad terrapin and the youthful appearing ancient man, sat and meditated as they were distracted by the fearing presence of the large feline that stood and ran in hasty passé without hesitation into the house.

Both followed Zahra inside and saw Neesa was upset. Embracing Masuki tightly but didn't mean to grasped tightly as she too began to cry out. "Mama...Mama...you hurtin' me."

Leo immediately reassured the mother to release the young child, clenching her tiny arms around her father's neck as she silently sobbed. Stood up and left the room while Zahra took her place, laid beside her and placed her head down upon her lap.

"Give the child to me, Leo." Master Wong requested

Leo handed the child, he went to the centre of the living room and placed Masuki down. Softly hushed the child as she laid down silently then he slammed his hands together, rubbing them before holding them over her petite body. Healing her ribs and shoulders then went to Neesa's side, to give her comfort before allowing the terrapin to see as he does not know what is happening.

Leo picked up his daughter and held her close. "What happened bumble?" he asked softly

"Mama...sniffle...hurt me." She sobbingly answered

"How?" he confusedly wondered

"Squeezed me, daddy. Don't mama love me?" the sobbing frightened child cried

"Oh no...No...Mama was just upset." Leo reassured, as he gazed over Masuki's tiny shoulder towards where Neesa and Master Wong occupied the room across the house.

"Neesa...What happened?" Master Wong inquired fearfully wryly.

"I was having nightmares." She answered whispery

"Nightmare's? What kind of...nightmares?" Master Wong asked, fearfully.

"Death...murder..._**blood**_ and dreading omens of hideous fiends that lurked in the shadows." Neesa explained, confused as she couldn't understand what the momentarily recent nightmare she just had, meant.

He gazed upon his daughter with fear and silence as he immediately knew, instinctively in thought. _**'So...The time is fast approaching. It will soon begin again.'**_

"What do you mean by that...It will soon begin again?" Neesa asked, under her tears.

He shockingly gazed Neesa and replied. "Your power is growing...you are able to read minds."

"Read Minds? What?" Neesa gasped

"Your training is not complete and there will be a time that you must go somewhere...you never been before and must learn whatever you can." Master Wong explained, as history is on the brink of repeating itself. A history he wished and prayed to never resurface.

"What? Where will I be going and when?" Neesa asked, wanting to know more.

"I can not tell you because...I don't know, Neesa. You will know when the time comes, as the old world once said...'When the student is ready, the teacher will appear.' When that time comes, you must make your choice or you will be forced to make your decision." Master Wong fearfully explained.

Neesa glanced her father in the eye and wasn't sure what he meant. "What do you mean...when the student is ready that teacher will appear?"

"I mean that when it comes that your destiny is far greater than you will ever know." Master Wong replied.

"What choice will I be forced to make?" Neesa asked, wanting to know desperately.

"Know this Neesa. All I can tell you that...if you don't then a decision will be made for you and you will be forced to accept it." He told her, closing his eyes and turned away, lowering his head.

Silence and paused sat between them as they both couldn't continue the dreading conversation as one didn't understand what the choice will be that must be accepted and the other wished not to think of the worst as history is beginning to unfold and repeat. This was the exact same trial he was made to take and make the ultimate sacrifice when the time came to collect.

What was taken from him more precious than his own immortality that he must endure to live. _**Beltana Gong**_...she was secretly destined to be murdered when both Neesa and Tealana were only young toddlers to be kidnapped by the Notorious Foot clan and their leader, **the shredder.**

Feeling Neesa grasped his hand, reassuringly and comfortingly. Turned and faced her with dreading fear but that didn't bring him down, since he believed so strongly that this time...faith and love will bind them together...forever.

Both masuki and Leo walked in the bedroom where Neesa and Master Wong whispery spoke as he felt little wary. "Is everything ok?" the blue clad terrapin inquired warily.

"Everything is fine...it was nothing...Right now, I think it is time to return back and prepare for the wedding." Neesa insisted

"Alright...shall we begin packing?" Leo replied

Neesa smiled and nodded. Without another word is spoken, Master Wong was the first to leave the room and packed his bag while waiting for the young family to prepare. "Daddy."

"Yes sweetie." He answered

"I'm hungry...can I have egg on toast please." masuki asked, giving her father drooping eye glance.

Leo smiled and couldn't resist the glance, picked his daughter up in his arms and gave her hug then placed her down as he went to quickly make egg and toast breakfast. Neesa reached for her bag where her mobile sat within, took it out and dialled the phone number to arrange the jet to be re-fuelled and prepare to leave immediately when they return to the airport.

**Ring...ring**

"**Konnichiwa Tokyo airport, how I may be of service to you today?" the airport attendant said**

"**Konnichiwa, Miss N. Swiftstone speaking and I wish to arrange my private jet to be prepared for the flight back to America." **

"**Oh yes, Miss Swiftstone...your private jet is been prepared as we speak, when do you wish to leave ma'am?" airport attendant replied, hand signalling the private jet pilot.**

"**ASAP when my family and I board the plane...we'll be there in two hours. Thankyou." Neesa said, disconnected the call.**

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later**

Masuki only ate three quarters of her breakfast while she waited for her parents and grandfather packed for the trip back to America. "Masuki come here please sweetie." Neesa requested

Masuki obediently went to her mother and dressed in her pink flower printed dress as she was glamoured in her human form again. "Go get daddy." Neesa insisted softly

Masuki went to go find her father that was in the bathroom, quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face. "Daddy."

"Yes bumble-bee." He answered

"Mama ask me to get you." Masuki told her father.

Grabbing the towel from the towel rail, pat dried his face then went to the bedroom and Masuki waited in the living room as they door was closed behind the blue clad terrapin as he walked within the doorway. Then he quickly dressed in his street clothing as he also stood still while Neesa modified his appearance.

"Mmm...you make one handsome...no actually, incredible sexy looking man." Neesa purred

"You look pretty good yourself, beautiful." Leo replied, complimented as he gently grasped her side and gently pulled her in his arms, then kissed her lips. The unaware sensei walked in the room, turning away and cleared his throat, interrupting the beginning of the lovers love session.

"Ready?" Master Wong asked

"Ready?" Leo answered, looking over Neesa's shoulder.

Neesa bit her lower lip, blushed alittle and buttoned his shirt up. "Where's Zahra?"

"She is waiting for us outside." He answered

The red haired woman held her hand out as she waited for her daughter to grasp and led her outside, both Master Wong and Leo followed. Before walking down the three step tone, zahra waited patiently. Neesa raised her hand over the golden cat and cast the glamour spell, altered her appearance. Neesa and her foster daughters, both terrapin and feline waited for Master Wong and Leo to join them in the circle. "Do you need a hand with those?" Master Wong asked, offering to take the second luggage bag.

"You sure? I wouldn't want you to over carry what you can handle, sensei." Leo reassuringly told the man. Softly smiled and nodded, respecting the glamoured terrapins wish. Walked to his daughter's side and held his hand, offering safe passage in the circle. Leo smiled softly, carried the bags on his back, acceptingly grasped the father in-law to be's hand.

A white light grew around them, the courtyard of Master Wong's home disappeared. Before they knew it, they were standing outside in the alleyway just around the corner of the airport entrance. "You certainly have become...quite powerful." Master Wong stated, proudly

"It sure doesn't have it's drawbacks." Neesa tiredly answered, nearly falling to the ground from exhaustion after sped light across the country. Luckily that her lover caught her before touching the ground.

"Easy, there tiger." Leo reassured softly

She smiled, kissed his cheek and replied thanking her lover. "Thankyou honey."

Master Wong picked up Masuki and gently said as he started to walk away with Zahra following behind them. "Seems like you want to stay here instead of going back...when you two are always lip locking at every chance you seem to get...Masuki, Zahra and I will be waiting for you on the plane."

"Sorry, sensei." Leo apologized.

"Don't be. I remember once upon a time...when I was young once and in love, myself." He explainingly replied, softly smiled

Neesa welcomed her sensei to the new century as she held her hand, presenting the marvelling mechanical flying machine. "Welcome to the 21st century, sensei."

"This is a...what do you call this, Neesa?" Master Wong stammeredly wondered, confused as the transport across the sea is now the thing of a past.

"This is a jet...A plane." Leo answered

"Is it safe?" Master Wong asked, feeling alittle scarcely uncomfortable even though he marvelled the strange technical flying machine.

"It is the safest way to fly." Leo softly replied

As the newly formed extended family, walked together to the private jet waiting. The jet attendants stood, waiting to board the passengers. "We are ready when you are, Miss Swiftstone." Private jet flight attendant welcomed

"Thankyou..." neesa stopped as she had forgotten her employee's name.

"Sullivan...Clark Sullivan." He re-introduced himself to his boss.

Neesa nodded, quickly grasped her sensei's hand and led him on the plane while Leo carried Masuki and led Zahra then boarded the plane as her employee's took the bags and carried them on the plane. They sat in the seats, masuki requested for something to drink. "Can I have a drink?"

"Sure you can...Clark."

"Yes ma'am...What is your request?"

"Please make a cup of apple juice for masuki." Neesa requested

"Of course...would you like a drink before take off?" Clark offered

"Please...herbal tea, green." Neesa accepted the offered and requested what she wished to drink.

"Would you also wish a drink, gentlemen?" Clark offered

"May I have a green tea please, Mr Sullivan." Master Wong requested

"I would like one also, clark...thankyou." Leo also requested

"Coming right up." he answered, and went to prepare the drinks.

"So while we wait for our drinks...when is the wedding, my dear?" Master Wong asked, curiously wondered

"Saturday." Neesa answered, tiredly breathed

"What day is it today?" Leo wondered, forgetting the day was as he was too preoccupied with wanting to continuously embrace Neesa.

"Monday." Master Wong softly breathily answered

"_Monday..._MONDAY! The bucks is hasn't been arranged properly and it is on Thursday at Casey's and April's" Leo panicked

"Leo...Leo honey...shush...shush...It is fine, don't worry about it so much. Besides April knows that the bucks night is held at her place so don't fret." Neesa reassured tenderly.

"You're incredible...always making sure that everything is doe before any of us, have the chance to do anything. That is why I love you...You're the best." Leo lovingly complimented, gratefully.

The red hair woman, smiled and kissed Leo's cheek then laid her head upon his shoulder as they wait for their drinks. Master wong sat across the betrothed lovers and softly, tenderly smiled. Happy for his daughter has found happiness then knew that one day it will be over before it will have the chance to be lived.

Zahra laid across the floor, over Master Wong's feet. Closed her eyes, fell asleep and softly purred as she softly pampered her paws over his feet. Master Wong leaned down and softly scratched behind her ear as she purred.

"Mama." Masuki called

"Yes bumble." Neesa answered, softly gazing the child.

"I'm hungry...Can I eat please?" Masuki asked

"Of course...I can't see why not. What do you want to eat? Sandwich ok?" Neesa answered, offering the child a sandwich.

"Cheese and to...to..."Masuki tried to pronounce the word but couldn't.

"Tomato?" Neesa stated, helping her daughter to pronounce the word.

"Ta it." Masuki happily answered

"Clark." Neesa called

"Yes ma'am." Clark answered, as he walked towards the passengers carrying the tray of drink then handed a glass around.

"Ta clarkia." Masuki thanked, taking her apple juice.

He smiled and giggled. "Clark...and you are welcome sweetie. How can I be at service Neesa?" Clark answered, holding the tray against his lower torso.

"Please a cheese and Tomato sandwich for Masuki." Neesa requested

"Coming right up, ma'am." He answered, then went to prepare the sandwich requested

The pilot walked to Neesa and announced the required take off. "We will be taking off in one minute."

"Thankyou Philippe." Neesa thanked, smiled

The pilot returned to his station and about ten seconds later, Clark returned with the sandwich. Knelt down and placed the plate carrying the cheese/tomato sandwich cut in triangles as he softly said. "Here you go lil miss...your cheese and tomato sandwich also another drink, this chocolate milk."

Masuki's eyes widen with glee as the sandwich and drink was placed down before her on the lap tray holder. Master Wong loosely tied a napkin around her tiny neck, Leo smiled softly as his daughter enjoyably ate her meal.

The little gleefully happy child ate her sandwich not caring that a piece of her tomato had hanged slightly out of her mouth as she chewed. Neesa smiled and giggled while her sensei reached towards her lip and took the tomato strip away then quickly wiped her mouth and cooed. "You are little cutie pie."

"Yummy...want some?" Masuki offered, gleefully

"Nah, you have it." He answered softly, kindly declined

The plane began and prepare to take off, the uncomfortable strange feeling made Master Wong feel alittle uneasy as he grasped the sides of his seat. Neesa noticed that her sensei was feeling uncomfortable, softly reassured. "Sensei...It is ok, just breathe."

He nodded.

When the plane finally made flight, Neesa unbuckled Masuki and placed her beside Leo so she was able to sit beside her sensei as he was getting more uncomfortable. Grasping his hand, reassuring him. He faced Neesa, seeing her reassuring soft smile.

Retuned the soft smile and nodded.

Two and half hours later, they finally arrived. The first thing Master Wong wanted to do was get off the plane and feel the ground underneath his feet again. "Sensei...you ok?" Leo asked, concerningly

"Yes...I am fine, Leonardo-san. Thankyou. Something to take time to get used to." Master Wong replied, softly breathed as a result of air-sickness.

"Is Mater Gong, ok mama?" Masuki asked

"Yes Master Wong is ok...he never been on a plane before." Neesa answered softly

"Me never been on a plane, Mama." Masuki said, correcting her mother

"That's right baby, neither have you." Neesa answered, correcting herself.

"So where to?" Master Wong wondered

"Well...over here sensei." Neesa assured, leading him to the Porsche waiting in the VIP parking.

Raising his brow, then marvelled the vehicle. Shrugged his shoulders, followed the young family to the vehicle and hopped in the back with the cat and small child. While Neesa and Leo hopped in the passenger and drivers seats after placing the luggage in the trunk.

"Ready?" Neesa asked, looking back in the reviewing mirror.

"Ready." All answered

"Seat belts one everyone and hold on." Neesa instructed.

Neesa inserted the key in the ignition and slammed her foot on the accelerator, speedily reversed then sped off before the peak hour rush hour traffic emerged. Master Wong sat in the back, grasping upon the cushion of his seat. "Neesa...Neesa Please slow down." Master Wong pleadingly

Neesa looked in the review mirror and saw that Master Wong was uneasily comfortable, silently panicking.

"Gomenasai sensei." Neesa apologized, slowing down and drove the appropriate speed limit.

* * *

**Back at the ranch**

As Neesa and the others were expected to arrive back from Japan but with also fellow RSVP. Mikey and Tealana finally agreed on the catering menu and quickly printed the expected recipes for the food and drinks. Elissia stayed in her room, writing the perfect song for the wedding, one that will symbolize the union of Leonardo and Neesa also the newly made friendship between them.

The sounds of ruffling nuisance behind her, disturbed her from finding the right key to her song as Don searched in the boxes for the music equipment. Turning around, allowing her arm to hang over the back of the chair as she annoyingly and tiredly gazed the purple clad terrapin with a tired frown.

"Um...Don, what are you doing?" Elissia wondered

"I'm setting the music up and quickly repairing what is needed to be fixed. Why...What's wrong, elissia?" Don answered, frowning

"I want to sing this song that I have half written for Leo and Neesa at the reception and I will be needing the microphone." Elissia replied, telling the purple clad terrapin what she needed.

"Oh...sorry. I'll make the microphone is out for you to use, just let me to quickly make certain adjustments to it." Don replied in defeat, slapping himself in the face.

She stood up, walked to the purple clad terrapin and smiled as she whispery thanked him then kissed his cheek. "_Thanks Don, really appreciate it_."

Returning back to her song writing, leaving the terrapin surprise as he reached for his cheek, touching the spot where she kissed and smiled. Wondering that she may be coming around but he also thought about what he should do about the past regrets, he carried inside that he is starting to feel guilty about what he did to elissia. Decided to not just move on but also tell elissia the truth about his betrayal. The question is when and how? Also if he decides to confess his sins to Leonardo, will all be forgiven?

Or will the truth destroy their relationship, Forever?

"Don?" elissia called softly

He looked up, softly gazing the ebony haired terrapin. "You alright?" She concerningly asked

"I am now." He whispery replied, smiled and stood up then walked towards Elissia, kissed her tenderly. Her glance widened with surprised then closed her eyes and returned the kiss.

They parted and softly gazed into eachother eyes. "What was that for?" Elissia whispery asked

"I don't know." He answered

Elissia smiled and pulled Don in then kissed him again.

'La la la do da...' Mikey hums to himself as he does the house work with Tealana after completing the catering menu. The red clad terrapin walked in the living room, cradling Arliana in his arms as he wondered who was humming as it was annoyingly terrible to his ears to continue listen. "Far out mikey, you really suck at the singing...humming whatever thingy, y'know bro." Raph said in annoyance.

"What crawled up your shell, raph? You have been nothing but a moody pr—" mikey stopped and gulped when he realised a child was present.

"Moody what?" Raph wondered

"A moody jerk." Mikey stated, after quickly rethought his wording.

"_Heh, dipstick." _Raph murmured

"What is a dipstick, daddy?" Arliana asked

Mikey silently giggled, turning around.

"Dipstick is a tiny bread stick that you dip in ketchup." Raph explained

"Oh." She sarcastically said, nodding

"Go play." Raph instructed, softly patting her terrapin butt.

The light brunette haired terrapin child ran off, upstairs to see where her cousins could be while her father stormed outside, almost harshly brushed passing Tealana unaware she was walking out from the dining room.

"Oh sorry, teala." Raph apologised, continued walking outside.

"What's up with him?" Mikey wondered

"He is not happy since Mona kicked him out." Tealana half-explained the dilemma.

"For what?" Mikey wondered, raising a brow curiously but in a nosy way.

She gave her orange clad terrapin husband, 'you know what for' glare. As she placed her hands upon her hips.

"Oh...that. One of those months again, huh?" Mikey asked

"You could say that, Mona has been alittle moody lately but who could blame her?" tealana answered as she nearly fell.

Dropping the vacuum cleaning head as he swiftly rushed to his wife's side, breaking her fall. "You ok babe?" mikey worriedly asked

Softly rubbed the back of her hand upon her forehead as she tiredly answered. "Yeah...I'm ok, just alittle tired."

Scooping her legs over his other arm and suggested his wife to sit and rest. "Maybe you should sit down and I'll finish the housework."

Softly sighed. "Thanks b—" tealana half said as she sensed her sister was not far from the house.

"Tea...Tealana, you alright?" Mikey asked concerningly.

"_Neesa..._She is nearly home, mikey." Tealana softly whispered as she gleefully smiled.

"Really?..." Mikey answered, kneeling and softly gazed up to tealana with a soft smile

"Yeah but they aren't alone. They have someone else with them." Tealana explains

"Wonder who could it be?" Mikey curiously wondered

Tealana remained silent as she was unfamiliar to the presence of the unknown visitor. Mikey quickly finished the vacuuming the floor, returned the vacuum cleaner then went outside with Tealana and sat down on the porch swing, and then waited.

Five minutes on the highway five, just outside the property.

"How far is...your ranch, neesa?" Master Wong frowningly wondered

"About another five minutes, nearly there." Neesa answered, reassuringly

Finally arrived to the ranch, drove up the driveway and parked outside, the front porch. Mikey and tealana was the first to greet the betrothed lovers back as they stood on the stairs, embracing eachother.

Opening the door, placed one foot on the ground then stepped out. Gazing over the top of the Porsche roof, greeting her sister and orange clad terrapin brother in law then gave them a soft sisterly smile. "Hey you two."

"Hey yourself, Neesa." Tealana replied, returning the greeting as Leo opened the door also stepped out, manoeuvred the seat forward. "Hiya bro, need a hand?" Mikey greeted, offering help.

"Hiya Mikey, just give me a second and could you take Zahra with you for a second while I get Masuki out please." Leo answered, requesting

"No problemo." Mikey answered, excitedly as he stepped back and waited

"You haven't taken the glamour off Leo yet, Neesa." Tealana said, pointing her thumb towards the blue clad terrapin, wondering why.

"As soon we go in the car, I just sped as fast as I could to get back here then remove the glamour." Neesa explained.

Tealana paused in silence then softly nodded. "Anyway, someone you should meet that is waiting in the car." Neesa suggestively inquested.

Waiting to meet the visitor also wondered what she will say to greet whoever the visitor.

"Uncle Mikey!" Masuki cried excitedly

Mikey dropped the lead after he removed from Zahra and held his arms wide open, waiting for the embrace from his niece. "Hey little miss...Did ya have fun with daddy and Mama?" he asked

"Yep...it was awe...awe..." masuki tried to say mikey's saying of what he would express when he states.

"Awesome?" he said.

"Tat's it." Masuki answered

"It was awesome, huh?" Mikey asked again

"Yep and this is mama's teach." Masuki pointed towards Master Wong as he finally stepped out of the Porsche. "You must be Michelangelo?" He greeted, bowing

The orange clad terrapin bowed as he held his niece and answered. "That's me."

"I have heard so much about you and your brothers but first where is...is—" He asked and cut off when finally faced his other long lost daughter, tealana. Astounded to how she looked, more beautiful he imagined even though she appeared as a salamander but he didn't care as long he still had both daughters.

Tealana returned the gazing glance, faced her sister silently. Neesa softly rubbed her back and nodded as she warmly smiled. Tealana released her grasp upon Neesa's hand and walked to the other side of the Porsche and stood before Master Wong. She immediately knew.

Reaching for her soft skin and cupped her cheek, smiling. Placing her hand over his as her eyes filled with warm watery tears then streamed down over her face while the tears fell over their hands, entwined and laid upon her cheek.

"Hello..._Tealana."_ Master Wong greeted softly

Neesa closed the door and walked to the side, standing behind her sister and watched humbly as both her sister and father reconnected. Leo went to her side, draped his arms around her body and lovingly kissed her neck then laid his chin upon her shoulder and humbly watched.

"_Hello..."_ tealana answered, returned the greeting

Master Wong's lower lip trembled as if he was going to cry, stopping himself from crying but couldn't. Happy and joyful tears streamed down his cheeks as he pulled Tealana into his arms and hugged her. As they parted, continued to gaze into eachother's eyes. He gently held her head in his hands and whispery said. _"You're...beautiful, tealana..."_

Tealana softly smiled, silently gazed into his eyes and knew her inner circle of where she came from...is now whole. The centre circle is whole when she found Mikey now, her outer circle is finally complete.

"Come on, let's get the bags inside and get something to eat?" Leo suggested

"Of course but first the glamour." Neesa said

"Oh I forgot. I'm ready." Leo replied, holding his arms up, waiting to be returned in his own form.

As Neesa raised her hands, zahra stood beside Leo with Masuki but she was stopped. Master Wong silently offered to return them to their original forms. Neesa smiled and nodded, allowing him to do the glamour removing ritual.

"Ready?" he asked

They nodded and waited patiently.

Master Wong took a deep breathe in then slowly exhaled out. Raising both hands with ease and calm, a bright white light was sent from his fingertips, swirled around them. Changing them back to their original forms, and removed the glamour.

"_Wow!" _Mikey whispery stated

"You said it, honey." Tealana agreeing

Master Wong offered the pathway to the door as he followed behind. "Um, Master Wong could you teach me that thing, you just did." Mikey asked, wanting to learn the trick as he assumed it to be.

"I could...but." he answered

"But what?" Mikey wondered

"It depends if your body can take such power as if you never experienced it before." Master Wong warned gently.

"Oh...ok. Never mind, it looks harder to do then it looks." mikey answered, following the others inside.

Master Wong smiled, shook his head and softly chuckled.

Zahra had pinned the red clad terrapin as he walked back inside the house. "Hey girl...let me up, will ya." He requested, gently pushing the large cat back.

Walking to the living room as he heard voices, greeting and welcomingly. "Hi I'm Mona-Lisa Hamato and these are my children, Arliana and Loki. Not sure where is my husband." Mona introduced herself and her children.

"I'm sure your husband here is somewhere." Master Wong reassured

"I'll go find him." Don offered as he nearly bumped in the red clad terrapin, standing in the door of the dining room as he leaned against the door framing.

"I'm right here, bro." Raph lowly said

"Oh...Mona wanted you here to meet Master Wong. As everyone else has already met him." Don ushered his red clad terrapin inside. "Who is this Master Wong?" Raph inquired

"I am Master Wong." He answered, introducing himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, sensei." Raph answered, bowing immediately.

"Likewise Raphael." Master Wong replied

Without a single word, raph bowed and left the room then helped Leo with the bags from the trunk despite he was in a slight four mood.

"Would you like some tea, Master Wong?" Tealana offered

"Please my dear, that would be lovely. Extra milk please." Master Wong accepted

Welcome back, Leo." Raph greeted

"Thanks Raph...it's good to be back." Leo replied

"This is the sensei...Neesa was always training so much with over the years?" Raph wondered

"Yep...sure it." Leo responded, smiling softly

Meanwhile as raph and Leo carried the luggage to the rooms, Master Wong sat in the living room and got to know the family, while Tealana made some tea.

Tealana walked in the living room, placed the tray carrying the tea pot and cups with avocado and chicken sandwiches then sat down. "You have really done well for yourself, Neesa. I'm so proud of you...both of you." Master Wong said, proudly

Both the red and golden blonde haired young women, rose and went to his side and hugged him. _"Thankyou."_ Both whispery thanked

"I made some sandwiches...if anyone was hungry." Tealana said, offering

"Thankyou." All answered, taking one triangular sandwich each.

"Welcome." She replied.

"Where did Mona and Don go? Where is Elissia?" Neesa wondered

"Don is working on the DJ stuff, Mona is upstairs somewhere and elissia is out riding with Seth. Why?" Tealana answered

"Just wondered where every went." Neesa answered, curiously wondered

Tealana smiled and nodded as she returned to the kitchen and make more sandwiches since they went quickly. Tealana couldn't believe that she was in the presence of her long lost father. She wanted to jump and shout with all her might also show how she happy she was to meet her biological father but Neesa made her promise to not say anything just yet well not until the right opportunity came. The longer not able to express her happiness she finally knows where she belongs as she felt lost for so long is incredibly depressing but poor Tealana has no choice to wait until when she can share her emotions.

Master Wong is also wants to do the same as he feels it is not the right time to reveal who he really is. Seeing his daughters so happy gave him great joy. Master Wong could see that both daughters resembled their mother but Neesa had the beauty of her grandmother, Zalika.

* * *

**Three days later**

**The hen's and bucks night arrived**.

Casey and April arrived early that afternoon as this will be last night for the betrothed lovers as bachelor and bachelorette before becoming Mr & Mrs Leonardo Hamato. April carried Moira while Casey followed inside behind and carried the bags then shouted out loud. "Let's get the show on the road boys or we'll miss the start of the football game."

"Alright Casey, keep it down." Mikey annoyingly told the newly police cadets

"Master Wong, are you ready to come with us and have some fun?" Raph asked

"What do you mean by fun; Raphael-san?" Master Wong answered

"We are going to our friend's apartment in New York to enjoy the buck's night". Raph replied

"Sounds good but depends on what kind of fun you have in mind." Master Wong answered

"Nothing that should not be involved sensei." Raph replied

"Ok Raphael-san; I will come and enjoy the entertainment." Master Wong replied, unsure of what the bucks night meant but was curious to know how it was celebrated.

"Alright we're going." Raph said, quickly gave a kiss each to his kids and then finally his beautiful wife. "Have fun and don't get up to what we wouldn't" Mona teased

"We won't Mona, promise." Raph promised

"Sure...sure raphie. I know what you are like. Hee hee." Mona giggled

"Ooo...You will get it when I get home." Raph teased

"We shall see about that honey. See you tomorrow and have fun...be good." Mona said as she hugged and kissed her husband before he left the house but he wanted to play abit.

"I'll be good. You want to a little preview, hmm?" Raph evilly teased

"Go on, get out of here." Mona ushered

Raph smirked evilly and walked away, giggling. Mona watched her husband walk away, shook her head and giggled. The lovebirds held each other and gazed in one another eyes before separating. Elissia and Tealana ushered the boys to leave so they could begin their hen's night as they had surprise for Neesa. The red clad terrapin grabbed his brother's arm, dragging him away from his bride to be as they slowly separated.

"Come on lover boy or we'll miss the start of the game." Raph ushered

"See you tomorrow, Neesa." Leo waved as he was dragged away.

"See you tomorrow, Leonardo...I love you." Neesa said, returning the wave and blew a kiss to the blue clad terrapin.

'I Love you too.' Leo mouthed the reply.

"Come on boys get going or you won't have your buck's night and we won't have our hen's night either since the lovebirds are starting to be inseparable." Tealana said

"Alright, alright...we're going." Mikey said

"See ya when come home ok, love you mikey." Tealana said

"Love you too babe." Mikey replied

Quickly gave a peek on his cheek as he left the door. Master Wong walked to Neesa, kissed her forehead and whispery congratulated. "Congratulations Neesa and have fun."

"_I will_." She whispered

"Don't worry, sensei. We will be having loads of...fun." Mona excitedly said, draping her arm over Neesa's shoulder. Neesa wondered what kind of fun they would be doing as she assumed that they would be just having a girls night.

As Master Wong walked towards the door, he smiled and kissed Tealana's forehead as he slowly walked past. "Have fun..._daughter."_

"Same to you, _father."_ She replied, watching him leave.

The terrapins, police cadet and newly welcomed family member drove off to go to New York. While the girls went t and the living room began their hen's night after settling the children down to sleep also discussed about the baby shower. April brought in the sandwiches and non-alcoholic drinks since Neesa can't drink due to her pregnancy. As they waited for the surprise that elissia and April had planned to bring some fun for the party; they discussed about the baby shower where it will be held.

So, Neesa where would you like to have the baby shower?" April asked

"Baby shower?" Neesa wondered

"Oh sorry you don't know what that is, do you?" April asked

"No I don't. What is it?" Neesa wondered

"It is like this party but we are celebrating before the baby or babies are born. Your guest give you gifts that for the baby. Like a baby crib and clothes just like you did for us when we had all our children." April replied

"Oh...I thought I was doing the right thing by giving you what you needed for your children." Neesa answered

"You did and we are grateful. We wanted to do the same for you." April said

"Thankyou girls." Neesa replied

"You're welcome Neesa. We're family." Mona answered, giving her a lovingly hug.

"So...what is first? Will we be drinking or playing games?" Neesa wondered, getting anxious.

Both April and Mona gazed eachother, evilly smirked. Then gazed Neesa as they said. "Games...one that you will never forget."

Poor Neesa sat in her chair wondered what the game was as she slightly trembled and whispery replied. "_Ok then..._what's the game?"

"Oooh...What you want to know." Mona teased and chuckled

*************************************************************************  
Meanwhile the boys finally arrived to the apartment; Casey want to hire a stripper for Leo but cant due to their appearances. So just having a beer and chips while they watched the baseball game. It was the grand final match. The Chicago cubs and red Sox.

"Here guys a beer each and some nachos. That doesn't mean you eat them to yourself mikey." Casey said, joking

"Wha-me no I'm not that greedy. I'll make sure to leave a bite for everyone." Mikey answered smiling his devilish smirk

"I better make a bowl just for you or there won't be any for the rest of us. Ha-ha." Casey said

"Master Wong would like a beer?" Leo asked

"No thankyou. May I have a glass of water instead." Master Wong requested

"Sure sensei." Leo replied

"Come sensei live a little. We don't always do this all the time y'know." Raph said

"I hope you don't Raphael-san. You have children to think of." Master Wong worried

"Of course not sensei. We are not irresponsible like that. We do have a bottle occasionally. Sometimes we don't have one at all." Mikey answered

"Good." Master Wong replied

"How about we start watching the game instead and try to enjoy ourselves." Don said.

After getting the water and gave Master Wong, Leo walked over to the window and look up to the moon and wondered if Neesa and the girls were having fun without them.

"Leo; the game is bout ta start." Raph said

"Yeah alright I'll be there in a sec." Leo repliedas he returned to the couch.

Mikey turned the TV and switched the channel for the grand final baseball match. Master Wong had never seen a baseball game before; he tried his best to adjust to enjoy himself. As they watched the game and cheered; Master Wong sat comfortably and watched the others jumped up; cheered and shouted out loud. Master Wong just smiled.

**Back at the ranch**

April and Mona had secretly called up a strip-a-rama boy to come over as fire fighter. April gave her gift that had some sexy lingerie. Mona gave Neesa some kinky sex games. Elissia thought some soft love songs music would be nice. Tealana thought to do what Mona did but she bought Neesa some kinky dominatrix toys. Luckily the children were asleep and Neesa cast noise barrier spell to keep the noise out from disturbing the children as they slept.

They played their bride to be games until there was a knock at the door. Tealana went to answer the door. April and Mona tried their best not to laugh or giggle. Neesa and Elissia wondered what they were giggling about as they glanced eachother. "What are you two giggling about?" Elissia asked

"_Nothing." _Mona breathed, continued giggling

"Hello sir. May I help you?" Tealana asked, as she opened the door.

"Yes ma'am. I had a call that there was a fire." The stripper man answered as he walked inside to the living room.

"I don't smell no smoke." Tealana worried, sniffed for any trace of synch then realised that it was all planned but the question who is the culprits? The only suspects are in the house which leave Neesa out and herself which means either Elissia, Mona or April planned it.

"Let's get this party started now it is getting hot, hot in here." The stripper said as he played some music and began to strip his clothes off. Mona, elissia and April cheered and giggled as the stripper stripped off. Neesa couldn't help but laugh as she placed her face in her hand leaning upon her right leg.

The stripper danced in front of Neesa as the others cheered and placed one dollar bills into his pants. Mona grabbed neesa's hand and sat her down into the chair that was placed in the centre of the room. Then the stripper walked up to Neesa and began to dance. Neesa giggled and leaned back into her chair. The stripper jiggled his butt in front of her and Neesa covered her face and laughed so much that she nearly went in labour.

"Oooo." Neesa cried

"You ok?" April asked

"Yeah I'm ok. The babies just moved a little and gave me a hard kick in the side." Neesa replied

"Thank you pal." Mona said

"No problem. Thank you for having me." Stripper answered

"It is getting late. Thankyou girls; I had fun." Neesa said

"Oh you're more than welcome Neesa. It is your turn to walk down the aisle." Mona said

Elissia felt a little out of place since she was the last single female. And she wanted to try again with don but she also worried about getting hurt again. Elissia just hid her weary emotions from the others so they would see what is bothering her.

"Hey Elise, what is bothering you?" Tealana wondered

"Nothing. Just happy for your sister that's all. She really deserves to be happy and she is really lucky though." Elissia replied

"She sure is. But we are the ones that really lucky to have her." Tealana said

Elissia didn't say anything else and smiled.

"I'm going to bed before I have another sibling war inside of me." Neesa said

"Yeah me too. That was fun. We all better go to bed and wait for the boys to come home unless they will be staying at your apartment, April." Tealana said

"Yeah I suppose they would. But then Leo would have to do the same thing again tomorrow night before the wedding." April replied

"What's wrong? Worried the apartment be a mess when you get back?" Mona asked

"Not really. .If it is a mess no problem. The real problem is that if will they actually clean it up." April replied

"I'm sure that they would. Our boys know better than that." Tealana said

"I'm not worried about them. It is Casey I'm worried about. He is not really good at cleaning." April replied worried**  
**  
"Oh...oh...hmm...don't worry about it. He eventually would get the itch to it properly sooner or later." Tealana said

"I hope so tea." April replied

"Well I'm going to bed too. Good night everyone." Elissia said

"Good night." April, Mona and Tealana replied as they also went to bed themselves after checking on the children.

**In New York.**

Meanwhile at April's apartment, Leo went to the rooftop and began his evening meditation trying to take his mind off about the buck's night since it had ended. He missed his fiancé and wanted to be with her every second instead being where he was. Casey and Leo's brothers were asleep on the living room and Master Wong followed Leo wondered where he had gone.

Leo couldn't mediate as he missed Neesa too much. He stood and stared up to the moon that grew brightly in the sky. Master Wong walked up behind Leo and placed his hand upon Leo's shoulder.

"Leonardo-san. I know you are missing Neesa. And I am proud that she has found someone like you to love her like you do. And it is a great honour to be here so give her away." Master Wong said

"Thank you sensei. I want to be with her every second of the day. I never want to leave her side ever. She is the star of my sky. I don't know what I do if I ever lost her. I couldn't go through that twice. She is what keeps me going in the morning. Now I have four babies on the way very soon to be born I want to give whatever I can give them; even though there may be not much I can give but my love." Leo answered

"I understand Leonardo but we all wish the best for our children. Love is the greatest gift that we can give to our children." Master Wong replied

"Thankyou sensei." Leo answered

Master Wong smiled before leaving Leo to his thoughts. Leo went inside not long after Master Wong to go get some sleep before returning home in the morning.

The next morning Casey drove the terrapins and Master Wong back to the house. Neesa was still in bed due to she was up most of the night missing Leo and trying to get comfortable as the babies fought inside. Masuki woke up and went to the kitchen wondering where her parents were.

"Where is Mama and daddy?" Masuki asked

"Your mother is still in bed and daddy is with Uncle Casey." Mona replied

"Would you like some pancakes for breakfast?" Tealana asked

"Yes please aunty tea. Thankyou." Masuki answered

Tealana cooked pancakes for her niece and for herself since mona wasn't hungry; she wondered when raph was getting home. Elissia went out early for her morning ride with Seth. April still in bed, sleeping.

Tealana's twins woke up and walked down to the kitchen. Tealana made some cereal for her children. Arliana was not far behind. "Morning aunty tea. Can I have pancakes please?"Arliana asked"

"Sure you can." Tealana answered as she gave a plate of pancakes and maple syrup to Arliana.

"Hi mummy" Arliana said

"Hi baby. Had a good sleep?" Mona asked as she kissed Arliana's head while she cradled Loki within her arms as he grasped tightly upon her hair and shoulder with his tiny arms and hands.

"Yep. What bout you mummy?" Arliana asked

"I had a good sleep." Mona asked

Neesa had slept in, and began to recall her dream about the future of her children. As she watches; standing in the far corner of the room. No one can not see, feel or hear her presence. April and Don delivered the infants one by one. Neesa remembered what her grandmother said four weeks before about what will happen to her two daughters that will be taken at birth. But never told her which two of three girls would die. Instead of seeing which two daughters would die; disturbing dream changed into a horrifying vision and what she saw had her worried and fearful.

Neesa saw her son taken from her then later found him on a dissecting table in bishop's lab. As Neesa held her son's lifeless body; bishop appeared behind her mocking her that she couldn't save her son.

"Ha-ha. Look at you; you are weak. How are you supposed to be the great saviour of prophecy if you can not even save your own spawn?" Bishop mocked  
Neesa gently laid her son back down as she felt a tear fell upon his angelic face. She stood up and faced bishop with a blood lust revenge boiling inside. Neesa grabbed bishop's throat as he just mocked and laughed.

"Ha-ha...you are weak. You are nothing. You will not save anyone. You will destroy everyone. Ha-ha." Bishop mocked

"You are wrong...so dead _wrong_." Neesa whispered as she rips bishop's throat out.

Neesa returned to her son's body and wished to hold him. As she held him close; Neesa felt a hand draped around her neck. She opened her eyes and faced what or whose hand it could since it there was no possible explanation that it would be the baby's arm. Neesa saw herself; pail with black under-ringed eyes with blood pouring out of her mouth. Neesa realised that she was holding herself; her dead self. That rose up like an undead monster chanting a vampiric language.

Neesa woke up in fright and sweaty. She realised that it was only a dream then laid back down before getting up then going downstairs to have something to eat before Leo returned home so they could spend their last day as bachelor couple and begin the next day to take the step become husband and wife.

Leonardo and the others returned. And the first thing Leo wished to do was find Neesa and spend the day before walking down the aisle the next day. Neesa was already and had breakfast but she went to the stables and tried to take her mind off the nightmare she recently dreamed.

"Hi everyone." Casey said as he walked in the kitchen and kissed April with little moira.

"Hi Casey. Did you have fun last night?" April asked

"We had fun. If you call watching baseball; fun?" Raph whinged

"Oh poor Raphie; did you miss something you want to have instead that can't have because no-one is old enough to do what you want even though they won't run away with fright. Ha-ha." Elissia teased

"Hardy har-har; elissia." Raph answered

"Where is Neesa?" Leo asked

"Um...I'm not sure." April answered

"I believe she is outside somewhere." Tealana replied

Leo later realised he knew where one place that she may be. So he went out to the stables and found Neesa with nyla and her foal. Leo stood by as he watched Neesa brushed down the mare gently while the foal slept next to his standing placid mother.

Leo walked inside and hugged Neesa from behind and Neesa jumped a little as she wasn't prepared for the unexpected embrace. But luckily that nyla wasn't spook by neesa's frighting gasp.

"Leo...Don't do that! Someone could have got hurt; namely me and our babies. Lucky that nyla was spooked by my fright as you scarred me from behind." Neesa hissed

"Sorry Neesa...I wasn't thinking that you were not aware I was here. I will not make that mistake again. I'm sorry." Leo said as he began to walk away.

Neesa quickly hang up the brush and grabbed Leo's hand to stop him. Leo grabbed neesa's waist and kissed her passionately then held her close as he smiled.

"There is my girl. Missed you baby." Leo said, grinning

"Me too honey." Neesa replied, returning the grin

"So are my little ones today." Leo cooed as he gently leaned his ear against neesa's belly and pretended to hear what his children might be saying.

Neesa smiled as she watched Leo talk to the babies. "They are good." Neesa answered, smiling.

"Let's go inside and relax, hmm?" Leo suggested

"Why not." Neesa said softly

The love birds went back inside to the house and relaxed in the living room together with the children as Casey and April was getting ready to go home. Elissia was just finishing up the song she was working on for Neesa and Leo.

"knock knock..."

"Elissia you in there?" Mikey wondered

"Yeah; who is it?" Elissia asked

"It's me dudette, mikey." Mikey replied

"Come in mikey." Elissia said

Mikey opened the door and walked in. Elissia was sitting down at her little table and writing a song that she thought would be perfect to sing for Neesa and Leo. Mikey walked over and sat down after grabbing the spare chair and read over elissia's shoulder as she wrote.

"Mikey that is annoying. Please don't read over my shoulder." Elissia said annoyed

"What are you writing anyway, elissia?" Mikey asked

"I'm writing a song for Leo and Neesa that I can sing at the reception. And don't even ask what the name is. I'm not telling you." Elissia said

"Augh...no fair." Mikey sulked

"Oh...shame." Elissia teased

"Come on tell me please please...I won't tell no one." Mikey pleaded, in a childlike suave tone

"Nope forget it mikey. Wait til tomorrow night and you hear it when I sing it." Elissia replied

Mikey stood up from the chair then walked out and nearly bumping into Neesa in the corridor.

"Hey, there mikey. What were you doing in there and you have nearly bumped into me." Neesa said

"Sorry Neesa. Elissia was writing something for you and Leo. She won't tell me what it is." Mikey replied

"Did she say what it exactly was for?" Neesa asked as she caressed her swollen belly

"Not really. She said it was for you and Leo. I think she is going to sing for your wedding." Mikey answered

"We will know tomorrow. Wont we?" Neesa replied

After mikey went to his room; Neesa knock on elissia's bedroom door requesting to invite in so she could asked her something.

"knock...knock...elissia?" Neesa said

"Yes; come in." Elissia answered

Neesa open the door and walked in than sat down on the end of the bed as elissia turned around.

"Hey elissia." Neesa said

"Hey..."elissia answered

"I need to ask you something." Neesa requested

"Ok. What do you want to ask me?" Elissia wondered

"Well...uh...How do I put it? Despite the past confrontations and outbursts between us. I was hoping if we can get past that and try to start again as friends but I also wish you to be my...my...made of honour for my wedding." Neesa explained

Elissia was speechless with neesa's request and sighed before answering.

"Oh...um...wow. That is a big decision. Hmm...are you sure you want me to be your made of honour?" Elissia wondered.

"I know you are writing a song for me and Leo. I was hoping you would; not because you are the only single female left. I am asking because I want you to be." Neesa replied.

Elissia stood up from her chair and walked over to Neesa than sat down next to her. Placed her hand upon neesa's shoulder and answered.

"I would love to be your made of honour; Neesa. Thankyou." Elissia answered

"Welcome elissia. You deserve it." Neesa replied as she smiled.  
**********************************************************************************

**The following morning**

Neesa prepared herself, Master Wong walked in the room and wanted to speak with Neesa before giving her away when they reached the wedding altar.

"Neesa, is it ok I come in?" Master Wong asked

"Yes it is. Come in." Neesa replied

Mona opened the door and made sure that none of the others were hiding somewhere trying to sneak as it would be impossible. Neesa was just getting her make-up done and veil on. Master Wong was astounded how beautiful Neesa looked. And he couldn't help to cry.

"What is wrong sensei?" Neesa asked

"Nothing. You look so beautiful, Neesa." Master Wong answered

"Thankyou." Neesa said

"Ok girls are you ready?" Don asked outside the door.

"Yeah we are. Is all the guest ready?" Neesa asked

"Yes they are." Don replied

"Ok girls this is it." Neesa said

"Come on let's get out there and get you married." Mona said

"Neesa." Elissia called

"Yeah Elise." Neesa answered

"I want to say that you look beautiful." Elissia commented

"Thanks Elise, you do too." Neesa answered smiling.

Lexi walked down the aisle and threw rose petals. Yoshiro walked down the aisle and carried the ring pillow. April/Casey, Mona/Raph and Tealana/Mikey walked down the aisle first before Master Wong and Neesa walked down the aisle to the altar so Master Wong may give Neesa away to Leonardo.

The guests stood up and turned around to witness the bride walk down the aisle. As Neesa walked down, she didn't take her eyes off Leonardo until she reached the altar. Master Wong lifted neesa's veil to kiss Neesa before he handshake Leonardo and sat down to witness the wedding progress.

Leo held his hand out to Neesa so they could begin the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved. We are here to bare witness these two people in holy matrimony.  
Leonardo and Neesa have wished to read their own vows to each other. Leonardo would you like to read your vows?" Professor Honeycutt asked

Neesa was first to read her vows as she turned and took her vows then faced Leo, happily and joyfully smiled then read out loud.

"_**Neesa  
I would be lost in darkness deep within myself if I never found you  
You saved me from the darkness inside  
You showed me that no matter what that I could love...when I believed I would never love again after losing one. You are the star that can bright up my darkest night  
The sun in my sky. I give this ring to thee as a symbol of my love.  
I promise to love thee  
Honour thee in sickness and in health til death do us part." **_Leo said as he slipped the ring upon neesa's finger.

Leo read out his vows with pride and tried to hold back the joyous tears.

_**"Leonardo  
I don't know where I would be  
If I never knew you or have found you  
Without you I know one thing  
I would be lost and alone in the darkness  
You are the light that shines in my sky  
You are the very heartbeat that my heart needs to beat  
I give this ring to thee as a symbol of my love and I pledge myself to thee.  
I promise to love thee  
Honour thee in sickness and in health til death do us part." **_Neesa said as she slipped the ring upon Leonardo's finger.

"If there is anyone here would speak or forever hold their peace. Without further a-do. By the power invested in by the planet of dug unit. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride, Leonardo." Professor Honeycutt announced.

Leonardo removed the veil then gently grabbed Neesa and gently pulled her close; so they can seal the ceremony with a kiss. As they kissed, the witnesses stood and applauded and cheered. The newlyweds walked back up the aisle to begin the first step to the rest of their lives as husband and wife. After they arrived to the reception, elissia wished to instead of giving a speech as her duty of made of honour; she wished to sing for the newlyweds.

"Good evening. As some of you already know and can see I will be singing a song that I wrote for the newlyweds tonight and I hope this song will bring all you lover's together as it is one of my favourites. Tealana and Mona would you girls please come up on the stage with me and sing this song for Mr and Mrs Leonardo Hamato." Elissia announced and requested for Mona & Tealana to join her to sing a song she wrote earlier before the wedding.

As Elissia began to sing the first verse of the song; Leonardo stood up and held his hand to his new wife Neesa to join him for their first dance as husband and wife. Mikey and raph sat at their tables watching their wives sing the song that elissia has written and smiled. Donatello listened to elissia sing and began to fall for elissia. The guest stood up and began to dance as the girls sang the beautiful song that brought tears to elissia's eyes at the end.

**Verse one**

_**I hear you say my name  
across the sea  
I feel you think of me  
across the sky  
can anyone imagine how it feels  
on a lonely night  
where no-one's around  
**_  
**Chorus**

_**I'll be your heart  
If you'll be my wings  
I'll be your soul  
If you'll be my love  
I'll be your strength  
If you'll be my courage  
I'll be your pride  
If you'll be my faith  
I'll be there for you  
I'll be the moon  
If you'll be the sun  
I'll be the night  
If you'll be the stars**_ _**in the sky  
I'll be there for you  
If you promise to always keep me in your heart  
**_  
**Verse two**

_**To see your smile  
that beautiful smile I admire  
the touch of your hands**_  
_**makes me feel closer to your heart  
where I belong  
and where I'll always be safe  
to hear you call my name  
warms my heart and soul  
**_  
**Repeat chorus  
Verse three**

_**Falling in love with you  
I never loved someone  
the way that I love you  
a letter written from the heart  
this could be a perfect start  
under a lover's sky  
**_  
**Repeat chorus**

_**under a lover's sky  
is where I belong with you always...  
**_  
When the newlywed finished their dance. Mikey was first to dance with the bride, then Raph then Mona, April, Tealana, Don, elissia then finally her sensei. Bruce Wong danced with Neesa last before he congratulated her and told her how proud and happy he was.

"Congratulations Neesa. I'm so very proud of you." Master Wong said

"Thankyou sensei." Neesa replied as she hugged her sensei.

Which he was very happy to receive. Leonardo walked up to thank Master Wong for his attendance and doing the honour of giving Neesa away.

"Thank you Master Wong for giving Neesa and attending our wedding." Leo said

"You're welcome Leonardo-san. Neesa may be my student but she is also like a daughter as well." Master Wong replied even though he wished and longed to reveal his true identity as it is beginning to eat up inside of his soul. Master Wong bowed to Leonardo as Leonardo returned the bow but also handshake his hand as well. Master Wong immediately left that evening after the newlyweds and the wedding guest went home. **  
****************************************************************************

To be continued in chapter eight...

Gomenasai=sorry

Sensei=teacher


	9. feeling homesick

**A/N: ****This chapter will speculate two similar scenarios of Leonardo and Raphael. One enjoying their honeymoon together and preparing for the birth of their children together and the other feeling homesick, wanting to return back to New York. Missing the action of hunting baddies and putting the hurt in them before either disappearing in the shadows or leaving the crims beaten up for the authorties to come pick up the leftovers. What of Casey Jones? Has he found the job he desires to make a career of and bring home the bacon now that he has a young family of his own to help out his wife, instead of living on the earnings of what the antique shop will receive? **

**Read and join me for the ride, here is the story...enjoy everyone...tootles ;)**

* * *

**Chapter eight**

**Feeling homesick, lovebirds honeymoon & who is watching in the shadows?**

Early that morning, the red clad terrapin rose from the bed as he couldn't sleep. The boredom of peaceful living has drained him to the point; he feels that he may mentally insane. Despite enjoying been with his young growing family but missed the glory days of beating up purple dragons, The Foot and other street punks.

Quickly turned and gazed over his shoulder, softly and warmly smiled then leaned down and softly kissed Mona's forehead before leaving the room. Grabbing his belt and bandana as he walked to the door and left the room, silently.

The red clad terrapin went down the stairs, went to the weapons cabinet and took out the bow and arrows then walked to the kitchen and grabbed himself a large red apple then went outside for a walk outside where he could blow off some steam as he was becoming extremely anxious.

As Raph walked past the pen when he finished his apple, Khan stood close to the wooden pen railings, waiting. Raph glanced the stallion and then his apple core then returned glancing the stallion again. Holding the apple by the tiny twig, walked towards the pen and gave the apple to the greyish white stallion. Khan opened his mouth and gently took the apple core from the red clad terrapin's hand, softly neighed and walked away.

Red clad terrapin smiled and continued his way to the woods near the fruit orchid where he last left the arrow practice target. When he arrived to the tree that held the practice target, raph removed the arrow holder from his shoulder then placed it down after he took one arrow and prepared himself to aim before shooting the arrow in the target.

When satisfied with his aim, he released the arrow and remained standing where he stood while watching the arrow fly into the target. Lowly grunted when the arrow missed the assigned target point as it was a centimetre from the red centre circle. Retrieving another arrow then pulled it back, aimed to the centre in hope it will hit.

Growing frustrated as he was missing his assigned target.

* * *

Meanwhile on the yacht outside New Bedford, the newlyweds enjoying their honeymoon that was beginning to draw near to the end. The blue clad terrapin woke up early, rose from the bed and gently brushed the back of his terrapin fingers against soft cheek, lovingly whispered. "_Ai shite imas."_

Neesa smiled as she continued to sleep, rolled over and laid upon her back and made herself comfortable as the unborn infants squabbled within her abdomen. The blue clad terrapin stood up, quietly left the room and walked the spear cabinet,grabbed the fishing spear then dived in the water and began fishing for the best trout.

The mother-to-be continued sleep as the nightmares also continued to repeat, flashing as if it was a home movie that couldn't be regarded from her memory. Snapped opened her eyes in fright and worry, running one hand along her forehead and through the fringe of her red locks. Breathlessly sighed and closed her eyes again, trying to be strong and hold back the wary tears.

Reaching to the right of the bed, hoping to seek comfort from her newly terrapin husband. Only to feel an empty bed sheet, turning her head as she opened her eyes and glanced over to the side where Leonardo should be laying.

Neesa slowly rose up from the bed, grabbed her silk nightgown then went outside. Assuming that Leo may be meditating but he was not on the boat, in the middle of ocean outside of New Bedford. Neesa began to fret and panick alittle when she heard sounds of water splashing on the other side of the boat.

Sighed with relief when she saw her terrapin husband was in the water close by, fishing. Softly smiled as she leaned down, just enough to hold herself on the railings while watching her husband fish. When he surfaced and realised that he was watched, he then immediately faced the watcher.

"Good morning beautiful...How did you sleep?" Leo softly inquired as he wiped away the salt water from his terrapin face and held the spear full of fish in his free hand and slightly held it out of the water.

"I slept like a baby, when the kids finally settled after their sibling rivalry thankyou honey...What 'bout you? Did you sleep well?" Neesa answered, softly smiled

"I slept well also...Are you hungry for fish?" Leo wondered

"Hmm...Maybe later. This morning sickness is getting to me again since I hadn't had felt like this for awhile." Neesa replied, still felt a little ill.

"Ok...Maybe tonight?" Leo asked, giving his beautiful wife an half warm smile

"Sounds good." Neesa replied, returning the smile

Leo swam to the yacht and climbed up with the fish he just caught, Neesa took the speared fish from Leo so he could come aboard the yacht properly without falling back into the water. Neesa handed her husband a towel to dry himself before going downstairs together.

Neesa cooked French toast and egg omelettes just how Leo likes it as he scaled and gutted the fish. When he was finished, Leo washed his hands then walked up behind Neesa as she cooked. Leo wrapped his strong masculine green arms around neesa's big swollen pregnant body and gently caressed her neck lovingly with his tongue and beak.

Neesa enjoyed her husband loving embrace and passionate kisses upon her neck as she was finishing up with the cooking. Neesa began to giggle as he found her sensitive spot near her ear and she begged him to stop for a minute so she could take the pan off the stove before a fire accidently starts from burned omelettes.

"Leo...honey please give me a minute or I will burn the omelettes." Neesa begged as she tried to save the omelettes.

"Hmmm...yum...yum...I rather have you for breakfast." Leo purred in a seductively suave tone.

"I know you would but have to wait for that day until I can after the babies are born. Then you can have me in any way you like." Neesa said as she faced him with her arms draped over Leo's shoulders and around his neck after taking the pan off the stove.

"When the day comes you will be in big trouble little girl." Leo teased in a gentle tormenting tone  
"Oh...ok...we will see about that, we will see and you have to wait." Neesa replied as she tap Leo's beak with two of her fingers.

Leo smiled and passionately kissed Neesa as he gently held her close to his plastron.

* * *

Back at the ranch, while the red clad terrapin continued target practiced. Mona woke up by the sounds of Loki, softly nudging her arm. "Mummy...mummy wake up." Arliana softly called

While stretching her arms up above while Loki softly murmured in his sleep as he scurried beside Mona.

"Mummy...I'm hungry." Arliana lowly complained

Softly exhaled, closed her eyes as she placed her head back on the pillow and answered. "Alright baby, let's go see what we can find...Hmm?"

Arliana silently nodded, stepped back allowing her mother to stand up and picked up her baby brother as she waited to grasp her hand. As the young mother and children left the room and walked downstairs to the kitchen. Hoping and assuming that her red clad terrapin husband, may be either waiting for Mona to cook like he usually would when he wanted something good to be prepared when they finally got to the kitchen, no one was around. It was quiet...abnormal to see the kitchen to be empty. She shrugged her shoulders and continued within, then prepared a warm fresh bottle for Loki and made honey and cream pancakes for Arliana.

As she placed Loki down with his bottle in the basinet, and gave Arliana her pancakes. Mona made a hot cup of cocoa, standing by the window that faced the front of the property. Growing anxious where her husband had went off to, she drank her cocoa fast she could without choking when she forgotten it was just made. Placing the cup in the sink and ushered her daughter to the living room with her brother but Mona quickly placed Loki down on the floor while still in his basinet.

"Ok...you look after your brother and be good and I will be back." Mona insisted softly

Arliana nodded and watched her cartoons while her little brother laid beside in the basinet. Mona kissed her tiny forehead, leaving the house and went in search for Raphael. Assuming that he may be in the stables, doing barn chores and gave the horses their daily feed.

Scratching her head, wondering where else could he have gone to. Confusingly puzzled as she closed the stable door and as she folded her arms then began to walk back to the house when she sensed him. Walking down the nearby woods and heard the fling sounds of the arrow been shot. Walking slowly around the tree and peeked around. She exhaled with relief when she finally found him as he took out the arrow from the target and leaned against another tree, glancing the distance through woods.

Mona walked over to Raph and gently draped her arms around his shoulders. He was slightly startled, nearly defended himself when he realised the green womanly hands. "Hey handsome." She whispered in his ear.

"Mona you scared me." Raph said, startled

"Sorry Hon." Mona apologised, wryly.

The red clad terrapin gently grasped her wrist, kissed her hand and softly exhaled as he held her hand against his plastron. "You ok?" Mona concerningly asked

"Yeah...I'm ok. Just a little homesick and...and wanting something to beat." Raph honestly replied, anxiously

"You miss the glory days of cracking skulls and putting dirt bags in jail." Mona answered, saying exactly what he was thinking before he had the chance to say it.

"Yeah I do...Ya don't mind if we went back?" Raph wondered

"Of course not...me and the kids will be waiting for you when you return home as long you come back to us alive. I don't know what I'd do without you." Mona softly replied, kissed his shell and tried to hide her wary tears.

Raph turned around so he could face his wife as she tried not to cry. Raph touched Mona's cheek as he wiped away the tears then kissed Mona. Mona sighed happily as she leaned her forehead upon his and touched his soft green cheek.

"I love you raphie boy." Mona whispered lovingly

"I love you too Mona." Raph answered as he smiled and held Mona in his strong green arms.

* * *

**Back inside the house...**

Elissia woke up, laying in her bed alone and wondered why she couldn't sleep properly. Feeling suffocated the longer she stayed inside the house, raising from her bed and leaned her head in her hands as the strands of her ebony black hair drooped over her shoulders.

Sitting in her room alone and thought wondering, when will the time of finding love will come for her. Putting the wondrous thought in the back of her mind and stood up, quickly grabbed her duffel bag then went down to the kitchen.

Opening the refrigerator, taking out the bread and two bottles of water then went to the counter and made some sandwiches for both herself and Seth. She returned the bread loaf back in the fridge as she was on her way out of the kitchen, Elissia was stopped by Tealana.

"Morning Elissia." Tealana yawningly greeted

"Morning tea." Elissia returned the greeting and stepped aside for tealana to walk in the kitchen when she called out. "Where are you going?" Tealana curiously wondered

"Why do you need or try to be the elder of the family, especially when you are younger than I am, Tealana?" Elissia hissed, annoyed and cranky

"I am only concerned for you and I'm not trying to be something that I am not. Sorry if you feel that way but I never intended to make you feel like that...What is wrong?" Tealana concerningly replied

"Nothing...why do you have to constantly ask!" Elissia answered, becoming more annoyed and irritated.

Tealana warily gazed her friend and tried to reassured her with loving family embrace. Elissia refused and tried to walk away but it wasn't any good, allowing Tealana to hug in defeat then gazed into her eyes as she was held within her hands. "Have you forgotten how we known each other? I know when you are lying, feeling down and blue...now tell me what is wrong, elissia." Tealana reassured

Elissia sighed, pulled away and faced the floor, tried to ignore Tealana's inquiry, hoping she would just drop it and walk away but she didn't. "Elissia are you going to tell me what is bothering you before it begins to eat at you inside or not?" Tealana concernedly asked again

"Tealana..._please..._" sigh..."I don't want to go there with you. Just let me sort it out on my own and when I'm ready...then I'll ask for some friendly comfort. _Please leave me alone, ok." _elissia pleaded as she gently pushes tealana aside.

Tealana kindly stepped aside to allow elissia pass instead being pushed aside, no matter how gentle or harshly she may come across towards her. Following her outside and watched from the front porch as elissia walked to the stables.

Tealana returned inside when she heard footsteps. Quickly glanced in the living room and saw that Arliana and Loki were asleep on the floor, in front of the television. Walking to the doorway of the kitchen and watched her twins and niece squabble about what to use and make.

While lexi and Yoshiro squabbled, masuki went to the fridge and took out the eggs and milk then the frying pan and egg utensil then tried to cook. Tealana silently giggled not giving herself away as she watched.

Finally the twins stopped squabbling and agreed to make scrambled eggs and jelly toast. Yoshiro went to the cabinets and searched for the strawberry jam while lexi went to the fridge and searched for the butter.

"Where's the butter?" Lexi asked

"In the fridge...I t'ink." Masuki answered

"I have the butter." Yoshiro replied

"Ta bro." Lexi replied, taking the butter and scooped an over levelled teaspoon but she was stopped by her mother before she got hurt.

"Let me do it, lexi or you will get hurt honey." Tealana soothed

Alexis smiled and climbed down from the chair, allowing her mother to cook, breakfast.

"Where is the jam?"Yoshiro asked

"In the fridge." Lexi replied

"Oh?" Yoshiro answered, searching for the fridge again.

"I have the jam, Yoshi." Masuki said, handing the jam.

"Ta suki." Yoshi answered, gratefully

Masuki smiled and went to the table with her jam toast and milk.

Tealana smiled and giggled when she noticed the mess that Masuki left behind. "What you two would like to have for breakfast?" Tealana asked, softly gazing her son and daughter.

"Can we have scrabble eggs and jelly toast please mummy." The twins asked

"Can I just have some scrabble eggs too, please aunty Tealana." Masuki asked

"Sure you can." Tealana replied

While lexi and Yoshiro went to the table and waited for their breakfast, Arliana woke up then walked in the room. "Aunty Tea, can I have some too please." Arliana asked, rubbing her eyes.

The golden blonde haired salamander turned, faced Arliana and softly smiled. "Of course you can, Arliana. Would you like some jelly jam toast?" tealana offered

"Yes please, t'ankyou." Arliana answered

Elissia and Seth travelled through to the farest side of the woods beyond the meadows where they came across a lake before they stopped and rested. As she dismounted from the saddle upon Seth's back, the black stallion went to the flowing river and drank the cool water then walked to the closest tree with the cool shade and laid down on the grass comfortably while Elissia sat beside him underneath the shade, enjoying the calming scenery.

Enjoying the cool breeze in the air, gently blowing pass them and against their skin while she listened to the birds happily chipped and sing around her in the trees. It began to make her feel that she was back home before she was kidnapped and mutated. Missing the most precious place in her heart, wanting to return back to Texas but was incredibly afraid if her folks saw her as what she is now.

Feeling the tiredness wave over her, she closed her eyes as she comfortably leaned against Seth then finally fell asleep.

Elissia woke up to the sound of water splashing over the bush behind her. She stood up and walked over to the bush and investigated where the sounds she heard were coming from. Elissia also noticed that she some how felt a little lighter and thinner. She looked down to her hands and saw they were normal. Human looking not the terrapin mutated hands she grew used to over time.

Smooth tanned skin, shiny white nails so she immediately ran to the lake she was sitting by and looked into the lake reflection and saw that she was her normal self. Elissia began to cry tears of joy and wrapped her arms around herself.

Then suddenly she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Hey Izzy what you doing over there? The party is over here. Did you fall asleep again by the river and under that tree?" Jack said wondering why his older sister was sleeping by the lake again.

Elissia was so happy to see her brother, Jack. And to hear him call her by the nickname she solely missed. Elissia rose from her knees and went to the party and saw her family that she missed so much. Elissia couldn't express what she was and how she was feeling inside as seeing her family was more than anything she ever hoped for.

"Mum...dad...I have missed you so much." Elissia cried as she embraced her parents.  
"We have missed you too, sweetheart." Elissia's mother answered  
"Where's jack?" Elissia wondered as she turned around then suddenly saw him waiting behind her.  
"Hey sis." Jack said

Elissia smiled and held her arms open as she waited for her little brother to walk into her arms so she was able to hug him. Jack smiled back and went up to elissia and hugged her. She knew in her heart that she was home but in spirit as if her family saw what she really was physically; they'd never understand how she became and why.

Before elissia had the chance to ask her parents something. A white misty veil swept over and around her then her family disappeared. Elissia screams as she watches her family disappear into the mist and she tries to follow and only to fall deeper into a black hole then began to dream about what happened to her when she captured. Elissia saw herself when she was only 14 years about three years before she met Tealana, mona-lisa and Venus. Elissia was taken from Texas at the time and an suicide note along with a half decayed female body was in her place to state that she killed herself in the lake three miles outside of town. That night the torturous mutations began. Then the attempts of brainwashing began but failed.

She waited one night to plan her escape but she had to do something she thought she'd ever do in her life. Elissia had to kill a guard to escape. She wasn't strong but just enough to give herself the courage to do what she must to get out. Elissia used damp rag she used to choke the life out of the guard outside her cell then retrieve the keys and the gun from his belt.

As she took the key and gun after dragging the body inside the cell and covering a sheet upon him. She did her best to escape undetected then the alarm sounded off to and now she was hunted down. Elissia ran and ran until she found a door and as she opened it; a blinding light on the other side of the door blinded her sight for two seconds then she continued running then she reached a waterfall. Elissia could hear those goons behind her chasing after her with dogs.

Elissia looked down the waterfall and it saw there was no end. She looked back and thought if she went back they would surely capture her. So elissia leaped into the water and as her chasers reached the waterfall and saw nothing. They assumed that she had went in a different direction.

Elissia surfaced after been swept away by the water currents. She felt safe; but for how long before they find her. Elissia heard a horse grumbling and neighing as she saw no horses around. She searched around where the horse neighing may be coming from as she was surprised by a shadow then Elissia woke up in fright and realised she was only dreaming about her past. Seth walked over to her and nudged her arm to let her that he was hungry and it was time to go back before everyone got worried where they had gone.

"Hey Seth. Hungry boy? Here is a nice cheese sandwich." Elissia said as she saddled Seth back up for the ride back to the house before it started to get dark.

She longed to see her family again but in the form she was in; how could she go back. Her poor family would see her as a monster and wouldn't understand. To never go back home has given her the deepest crack in her heart that had pierced her soul. She only wishes that her family hasn't forgotten about her. Because she will never forget them. Maybe one day she will find a way to try change herself back and go home to her family.

But then she desperately longed go home and see if her family was still alive or not. Only this emptiness she carried could be filled with what she had missed for so long. And find the answers she seeked to find closure and then move on.

Wishing and praying for the day, she will find the courage to return back home and see her family one last time. Seth softly neighed and nudged her arm again, elissia softly smiled and hugged her comforting friend. _"I love you too, boy." _She whispered

Elissia stood up and sat on the saddle while Seth remained laying on the grass. Then she clicked her tongue, telling him that she is ready for him to stand then returned back to the house. Gently patted the side of his neck, he neighed again and then began slowly trotted through the woods.

* * *

**Back at the ranch (again.)**

Donatello walked down to the living room and wondered where was everyone after he was tinkering all day long or working on a new invention he had in mind the night before. Tealana was with the children watching cartoons and eating popcorn.

Leaning against the doorframe and gazed the television for a second then greeted his sister in-law. "Hey tea...have you seen the others at all?" Don asked giving an worrying glare

"No I haven't...why?" Tealana replied as she raised a brow with Yoshiro asleep next to her on the couch as she nursed lil Loki.

"Hmm..."Don thought and wondered to himself as he grabbed his chin. Then walking outside for some fresh air. As Don walked outside Raph and Mona were just walking up to the house after been down at the lake all morning and most of the afternoon.

"Hey there you two. What and where you been?" Don teased and smirked slyly.

"No where Don." Mona answered as she hugged into raph's side as they walked up.

Don stepped aside and allowed raph and Mona walk inside the house without saying another word. Don looked to his watch that he had on under his wristband. The time showed it was almost 4pm. And he wondered where elissia could be. But then he realise that she would be fine as long she didn't go where she get herself into trouble that she couldn't get herself out of.

* * *

As elissia and Seth were on their way back to the house, a strange breeze blew around elissia and it began to make her feel uncomfortable and wary. Seth started feel unsettled and began to become restless then neighed incoherently. Elissia held the raines tighter to calm Seth before he threw her off the saddle on his back.

When Seth finally settled elissia thought she heard someone call out her name. She looked around herself and stayed put where they stood. She waited for whom or what ever it was to say her name or something else so she may answer which it is usually a bad idea.

It was quiet all the sudden again so elissia ignored the unseen ventures then began to trot on. Little she did know or see that there was someone indeed watching her and Seth. A black shadow in the trees. Whatever it was; it stepped slightly aside to see what direction elissia was going to before disappearing in the shadows again.

* * *

**Back on the yacht outside of New Bedford**

The newlyweds sat on the front of the boat, enjoying the sea breeze gently blowing as they held eachother within loving arms embrace. Leonardo sat behind his heavily pregnant wife, while watching the sunset on their last day of their honeymoon together. Neesa suddenly sensed that something was bothering her husband.

Without a single word, neesa knew that he desired to return back home in New York. She held his hand tightly and rose to kiss him then snuggled into his upper chest scutes. Leo smiled, lovingly returned the embrace and kissed neesa's head then laid his cheek upon the side of her head after tucking her hair back.

Watching the sunset without saying anything as they didn't need to. They were becoming telepathically linked and talking without using words. Neesa turned to face Leo and lean toward him to kiss his cheek and whispery said. _"Ai shite imas Leonardo Hamato isho ni zembu watashino shinzo. And there is nothing in this world or in the next that could ever keep us apart...Ever."_

The blue clad terrapin gazed into her beautiful eyes, that glittered and shined like stars and he saw the love, so true and strong that intoxicated him. He was totally lost in her eyes as he gazed deeper into them. Leo lovingly and gently touched her soft cheek as he leaned in to kiss Neesa deeply and whispery replied. _"Ai shite imas Neesa Hamato isho ni zembu watashino shinzo."_

* * *

To be continued in chapter nine

English/Japanese translations

I love you with all my heart-Ai shite imas, isho ni zembu watashino shinzo


	10. returning back to NYC

**A/N: ****Neesa has decided to return the favour as her newly terrapin husband wishes to return back to New York City, not just because his brother's wants to go but he needs to return back to his duties of heroism, serve and protect the city from evil villains.**

* * *

**Chapter nine **

**Longing to return back to New York City**

**Two months later...**

As the sun rose to greet the day, raph was first to wake as he couldn't sleep. Forever grew annoyed to the growing anxiety and craved to return back to the old days of leaping the rooftops and beating the purple dragons, wannabe gangster gangs and the mob.

Sitting on the bed, leaning his head within his hands, rubbing away the excess sleep from his eyes and softly exhaled. Quickly gazing over his shoulder and lovingly glanced his wife, sleeping soundly. Leaning down and kissed her cheek and pulled the covers over her then stood up and began packing their belongings.

Walked down the stairs, remaining silent as the house was exceptionally quiet...too quiet. Empty silence's was something the red clad terrapin couldn't ever handle as it always gave him a dreading feeling, if he was been watched. Luckily he wasn't, it had been six years almost.

Mona reached over the bed, hoping to feel her husband to be laying beside her and only to find a empty bedside and ruffled sheets. Murmuring and softly moaned as she stretched and exhaled softly then rose up into sitting position then noticed that Raph was kneeling on the built-in wardrobe packing.

Rolling over to her side and laid down, leaning her head upon her hand as she watched raph silently.

He zipped the bag close then gazed up, softly stared into the mirror as he noticed Mona's reflection. Softly smiled, stood up and went to the bed edge then sat down. Mona reached over to his plastron and lovingly slid her finger down the centre of his chest toward his torso.

Without saying a word, raph gently grasped her cheek and gently brushed his thumb against her skin, lovingly then leaned down and deeply, passionately kissed her.

When they parted, gazing into eachother eyes and made their foreheads touched. _"I love you, raphie boy." _Mona lovingly whispered

"_I love you Mona-lisa." _Raph whispery replied

Mona gently gestured her husband toward her again, passionately and lovingly kissed him as she gestured him to lay down on the bed as she rolled over and slightly hovered over him.

Down the hall, Elissia woke up from an estranged dream that she recalls for a week. The same dream every night that makes her feel like how can she love him if he betrayed her once; wouldn't he do it again?

Elissia kept this dream of seeing herself and Donatello a secret. She wants to have what the others have but how can she open her heart if it will be burned again. What will happen this time? Will it better or just be another fail safe?

As elissia sat on the bed; leaning her arms across her knees and thought about what the future may hold for her. Her head was saying to forget him and one day there will be someone that will appreciate her for who she is since more and more mutants are coming out of the shadows in the most particular places that no one would expect.

But then her heart kept saying, encouraging her _'__Try again_. _He may see what you really are inside. What do you have to loose if you don't try and don't tell him how you feel for him'._

Feeling lonely, lost and confused. She didn't know what to do. Maybe another outing somewhere in the meadows may help to clear her head and so she may think what and how to tell don her feelings.

* * *

Donatello had been up all night again tinkering with his gadgets. Even though he thought about Venus but he wished to be loved again. Donatello fell asleep on his desk and woke up in a place that he didn't recognise the surroundings at first until he saw someone standing by a lake.

Donatello walked towards to whoever it was that standing near the lake. Walking through a light mist that lifted to reveal the mysterious maiden that waited. As the mist began to lift and disappear Don saw Venus watching the waves. Donatello was so happy to see her; he immediately walked up to Venus and wrapped his arms around her, held Venus close as he cried happily.  
Venus nuzzled her head into don's cheek and grasped his arms, embracing her.

"Oh Venus...I missed you so much." Donatello said as he embraced Venus

"I know, Don. I missed you too." Venus whispered

"Why did you leave?" Don asked

Sigh...Venus turned around to face Don and wrap her arms around his neck as she laid her forehead upon his and sighed again before answering Don's question.

"I'm so sorry, Donatello. I couldn't stay. You should know better than anyone that there is no changing the wheel of fate." Venus explained

Donatello sighed as he released Venus and decided to sit down on the sand. Venus sat down next to him as she laid her head upon his shoulder.

They watched the waves and gazed upon the beauty of the seaside sunset. Venus grabbed don's hand to wrap herself in his arm and lovingly embrace him to show how much she loved him with all of her heart and soul.

Then she also thought if they could go back in to the past and change the exact moment they betrayed their dear loved ones. Maybe it would be more blissful now instead of feeling the guilt that burden them so.

Don gently grabbed Venus's chin to face him so he could kiss her lovingly. Venus placed her hand upon don's cheek to passionately kiss him back as they both laid down in the sand and began to make love.

Don faced Venus as he gently touched her soft cheek and smiled. Venus smiled back as she held his face in her hand before kissing him. Just before Don woke up; Venus whispered in his ear as the sunset nearly diminished to bring the dark veil over them.

_"I'll always love you Donatello. Always..."_Venus murmured before disappearing.

The black veil fell over them then Don woke up and realised he was asleep by his desk and the light of the sun shining upon him. He thought to himself was that a dream? Or his subconscious mind playing tricks on him as he so wished to see Venus again and hold her in his arms tightly and never let her go.

As he was trying to figure the answer; he felt a warm touch upon his shoulder behind him. When he turned to look who it was or who it may be, there was no one. Don noticed that his window was open and he went to close it as he heard Venus saying in the gentle cool breeze.

"_{I'll always be with you. I'll always love you Donatello...always...}" _Venus murmured in the breeze.

Don was flabbergasted to what he had heard. To his mind it could not be possible to hear Venus's voice. Then he realised in his heart that it was her. Don heard Venus and he couldn't help himself crying a few tears of joy to hear her sweet gentle voice. Before Don closed the window shut and latched it. He said five little words in return from his heart.

_"I love you too; Venus."_ Don said, softly smiling

Meanwhile Elissia rose up from her bed and went downstairs to go outside for fresh air on the front porch before going to the stables as she enjoyed spending most of her time with the horses. Especially Seth; the black stallion she has become quiet fond of as her best friend and companion.

Mikey noticed elissia leaning against the porch frame by the staircase and decided to ask her what could be bothering her. Even though he knows very well that she would tell him it is nothing. He still went out to ask anyways.

"Hey dudette...what's up?" Mikey asked in his usual playful mood

"sigh...nothing. What do you want mikey?" Elissia answered as she tried not to be rude even though she didn't want company.

"Oh...um...I was just wondering what you were thinking about and how you are feeling tis morning?" Mikey answered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Elissia still leaned on the porch frame with her arms crossed as she looked toward the orange clad terrapin trying not to laugh at his silliness.

"What is that I see? Is that a smile? Did I make you laugh?" mikey cooed

Elissia smiled as she tried to not laugh and hushed mikey to not tell anyone that he made her laugh as she had been the moody female for a long time. "Shut up, mikey." Elissia murmured

"Don't worry Elise. I won't tell no body that I made ya laugh. Ninja Scouts honour." Mikey replied as he held his right hand up and his other behind him. Elissia faced the orange clad terrapin and smiled before walking down the stairs to go walkabouts for abit.

Mikey watched elissia walk away from where he stood before he returned inside to make himself and whoever may be hungry one of his speciality entrées.

Neesa woke up estranged and worriedly about a dream that she been having for almost a month. Luckily that Leo didn't wake only stirred in bed and continued sleeping. Neesa laid for a couple minutes before she got up from bed and get dress before going to the steering wheel to sail course for home as it was their honeymoon is now over and it was time to return home.

Neesa sat up on the edge of the queen-sized bed and gently stroke Leo's cheek lovingly as she pulled the covers over his shoulders so he would not catch cold even though Leo normally doesn't get ill.

As Neesa left the room; Leo began to have a dream that made him wake in fright after what he had seen. Leo walked among a crowd of people mourning for their loved ones that were slaughtered in the name of the Pharaoh that disappeared then later returned as a servant in the house of Queen Zalika and King Aten.

The Queen felt pity and sorrow for her people. She wished that her unborn child will be a better ruler than her husband. Zalika learned that her husband was been manipulated by his mysterious advisor which happened to appear from out of no where.

Leonardo watched as the queen plotted to do what she believes that must be done to save and protect her people and later twins are born but only one survives.

Zalika sent those wished for refuge from her husband that became more bloodlust and power hungry. Zalika feared what would happen if she didn't try to stop the evil floating around. She ordered two most of trusted guards to spy on not just the pharaoh but also her husband's advisor; learn what they may be plotting and why.

As Leonardo watched what already occurred in the past time went by. A mist floated before him to show that the queen had given birth two boys; one black and red.

Leonardo was shocked that these two were born a little alike Tealana and Neesa. Only difference is the raven haired boy had green eyes and the red haired boy brown. And he also saw how beautiful this queen was then wondered could she be his wife's ancestor as she resembled alot like her.

Leonardo's heart felt a sorrowful stab when he witnessed the black haired twin was a still born. And the pharaoh was more overjoyed then upset as he longed for the source that he wished to make himself a powerful being. Little he knew that his advisor had set him up with the Romans also wished for the power.

Leo felt anger in his soul as he watched the pharaoh's greed and lust for power grew. He wanted to kill the pharaoh as he is already dead. When the Romans attacked; the pharaoh's advisor disappeared until her time to return to claim what she lust to become that was taken from her when she left during the plagues.

The queen sent her young son in hiding as Caesar and King Aten came to kill Queen Zalika.  
Leo screams went in vain as he witnessed two men slaughter the queen that awoke him in a cold sweat and weary fright.

Leo sat up from the nightmare he had and wondered why he dreamed something so frightening and horrific. He went in the shower to try take his mind off it and see where Neesa went even it is obvious that she would not had gone far.

Neesa was steering the yacht back to the dock of the house as she noticed that Leo finally woken up and also sensed that something was bothering him as he wasn't his usual self in the morning.

"Good Morning, sunshine. How did you sleep?" Neesa asked as she tried not to show any indifference.

"Hi...I...sigh...I slept well." Leo lied as he walked up to Neesa and hugged her also place one hand upon her belly as he kisses her cheek.

"Are you sure Leo?" neesa asked worried that he may be unsettled in some way

"Yeah I'm sure. How about you? How did you sleep?" Leo asked smiling

"You know me. I slept like a baby as soon as our little ones finally fell asleep after they fought each other." Neesa cooed and soothed, smiling.

Neesa smiled and held Leo's hands as they laid upon her belly while he stood behind her. Neesa could sense that something was bothering Leo but she didn't wish to ask as she already knew what it could be. The bond they shared is increasing instancing more and more everyday.

Neesa assumed that the more they grew closer, maybe there is a reason for them to begin sharing dreams of the past and future. Something she wished Leo never have to learn about that may cloud his judgement and morals.

More secrets to lock away as she only wishes her family to be safe and happy. Neesa switched the auto-pilot on so she could face her husband and be lovingly intimate with him. Neesa kissed Leonardo as he passionately in returned. As they leaned their foreheads together; Leo whispered to Neesa.

_"Let's go home..."_Leo murmured softly.

* * *

**back at the ranch**

The purple clad terrapin went down to the kitchen and saw mikey cooking one of his special breakfast or lunch meals whichever it was since the time was now almost midday. Don just made himself some jam toast and cup of coffee to wake himself up from his sleepy state and satisfy his hunger pains.

Then went over to the window that faces the front where the barn and stables where they could be seen through. He noticed that elissia and Seth were on their way again for another gallop through the woods and he thought to may be join them on their venture.

He also thought to himself may be this could be his chance to make the first step to try and move on with his life so he can have what his brothers have and be happy. As he believes his brothers don't know that he and elissia weren't together in the first place. He assumed that his brothers think that he and elissia are just having a very long rough patch between them but don couldn't help to think that Neesa knows the truth and wondered she never said anything. He just pushed the weary thoughts aside and ran as fast as he could to catch elissia before she took off.

As elissia was just to climb the saddle; she saw Donatello running towards her and wondered what he wanted and why he was running so fast to catch her before she left.

"Elissia...Wait...Whew...I got cha before ya left. Something I want to ask you?" Don said as he tried to catch his breath

"Yeah don, what is it? What do you want to ask me?" Elissia asked annoyed and irritated as she sat on the saddle and held the reins.

"I wanted to ask if you would like some company on your...riding venture today?" Don asked as he gazed into her beautiful sky blue/sea green eyes.

"Mmmm...I don't know...maybe the horse may throw you off before you get a chance to even move. Why do you ask and why do you want to come?" elissia worried

"I thought you might want some...I mean...um...never mind." Don stuttered as he turned around and began to walk away.

Elissia gently pulled the reins back to request Seth to follow after Don so she can stop him and tell him to saddle up and join her for a ride.

"Wait...come on. I'll help you get one of the other horses saddled up and you can join me if you like." Elissia said as she sat on the saddle and Seth stood in his way.

Don faced elissia and smiled before answering also offering her a hand to help her down from the saddle.

"I would like that." Don replied

Elissia accepted don's offer and allowed him to take her down from the saddle as he looked into her eyes. Don blushed and so did elissia. Elissia grasped don's hand while she held the reins in her other hand as she led them to the stables and saddle another horse for the ride.

Seth was obedient and waited outside without running off. Don and elissia went in the stables to see Khan was. Khan was a Pure White Stallion with grey over his mouth. Khan was Neesa's horse.

Elissia thought Khan would do as the mares were attending to their foals and Katori a honey/brown mare along with Melu were pregnant with unborn foals that will be due anytime soon. Don started to become a little weary of Khan as he was Neesa's horse and companion. He worried about been thrown off if Khan didn't allow anyone else but Neesa ride his back.

"Elissia...uh...do you think this is a good idea?" Don asked worried as he tried not to gawk at the horse

"What is wrong? Oh...I see. You're afraid. Figures." Elissia teased

"Couldn't I just ride Katori like I did last time?" Don recalled the last encounter when trying to ride a horse.

"Katori is pregnant and will be preparing for birth sometime either today or on Sunday." Elissia replied

"Right." Don stammered

"Khan won't bite or hurt you if you don't show fear." Elissia assured Don  
"I'm not afraid." Don answered trying to show that he isn't afraid.

"Sure don. Khan can smell your fear." Elissia teased  
"Really...?" Don answered in weary tone

"Really...!" Elissia teased, smiling her devilish smirk

Don kept his distance as elissia saddled up Khan which he was quiet settled and content. Elissia led Khan out as he swished his tail around side to side and swished across Don's face.

"Ouch..." Don cried as Khan neighed that sounded like he was laughing for swishing his tail into the purple clad terrapin's face.

"What...what happened?" Elissia worried  
"The horse swished his tail in my face." Don answered as he rubbed his right cheek

Elissia just giggled without hesitation then apologized as it was funny even though in one way it wasn't.

"I don't know what to say, don. I can't punish the horse for swishing his tail around. All I can say is that you should had never been back there and it would not happen. Ha ha...ha ha" elissia giggled

"Ha...ha... very funny elissia. You will get it." Don said teased  
"Oh really Donatello. What and when will I get this punishable revenge of yours...hmm?" elissia mused.

"When you least expect it." Don playfully threaten  
"Well I have to watch my back. Wont I?" Elissia teased as she bit her bottom lip while trying to not laugh again.

Don didn't say anything in response as he followed after Khan and Elissia within a clear 5m distance since he didn't want to get hit by the horse's tail again. Elissia climbed upon the saddle on Seth as she waited for Don to climb the saddle on Khan. When he finally did; Khan lifted his tail and let one off.

Elissia giggled so much she began to cry as she covered her nose since khan farted. Don was flabbergasted by the strange acceptance from khan as he never knew that horses could fart. Especially one that reeks to the point that will make anyone want to run for the hills and never come down again.

At first Don gawked at elissia in annoyance then began to laugh as he realised it was after all hilarious even though normally it wasn't. Elissia faced towards don and smiled; don smiled back as they started to trot towards the woods.

* * *

Raphael grew impatient for his brothers to return from what they were doing so he and Mona may discuss about the living arrangements. Raph was in the training room where he could use the punching bag and weights to keep himself fit and strong. Mona was in the living room nursing her infant son. While Eva, Masuki and the twins sat at the table playing a board game together.

Tealana walked in the living room to give the children some sliced fruit to snack as she noticed that Mona was thinking about something.

"Mona...you alright?" Tealana asked as she sat down after placing the plate of fruit down on the table.

"Yeah Tea. I'm alright, why what's wrong?" Mona replied

"Nothing. It just looks like something on your mind." Tealana worried

"Not really." Mona replied assuring tealana

"Are you sure Mona...it looks like you might be thinking about something." Tealana said concerned

"Sigh...there is something but have to wait til the others are back." Mona suggested

Meanwhile Neesa and Leo just arrived to the docks and were getting ready to walk up. Neesa sensed that something was a little different. She also knew that not only her husband but also Raphael wished to return to New York. Leonardo carried the bag so Neesa could walk comfortably without putting strain upon herself or the infants inside.

"We are here sweetie." Leo announced

"We are. You know that Zahra will come running the moment she senses we are back." Neesa said

"Yeah I do. Masuki will be happy to see us as well. We better get up there and inside." Leo replied as he held his wife's hand

Zahra saw Neesa and Leo from where she laid in the tree after she return from her hunt. Zahra leaped down from the branch of the tree and trotted over towards to leap upon Leo and show how much she missed him and welcome her mistress's husband.

"Zori...zori...**ZAHRA**! **NO**...stop...no no no...Stop! Thump. **OUCH**." Leo cried as he was slammed on to the ground by the large cat

"How sweet. Leo, she just wants to welcome you home and show you she missed you. Heehee ha ha." Neesa cooed and giggled

Purr...purr...Zahra purred as she head butted Leo before letting him up and greeting Neesa.

"Hi girl. You're not a little cub no more sweetie. Can't just leap upon any of us like that all the time. You are getting much too big for that." Neesa cooed as she knelt down so she could lovingly pat and hug her pet.

Leonardo was still on his shell with Zahra standing upon him purring as Neesa patted the big cat before requesting her to let Leonardo up before she crushed him. Zahra walked inside the house first then Leonardo and Neesa silently walked inside the door as everyone was busy playing board games in the living room.

Zahra gently nudged Masuki to tell her that Leo and Neesa have returned. As she tried, Masuki thought she wanted something else and gave her a piece of the pepperoni pizza. Zahra sniffed it then gently tugged her clothes so Masuki would turn around as she did. Masuki got up with excitement and ran towards Leo and Neesa.

"Daddy...mama...you back." Masuki cried

"Yep we sure are. Been a good girl?" Neesa asked

"Yep I have been good. We have been playing games and watching cartoons. Had lots of fun." Masuki answered

"Really? You didn't really; Mona?" Leo wondered

"Nah... Masuki is just exaggerating. But she has been good though." Mona replied

"That's good. What about Zahra?" Neesa asked concerned as she worried about her cat while she was away.

"Zahra...uh...most of the time she was either in your bedroom asleep or either out hunting something or with Masuki." Mona replied not sure what to say as she hadn't really noticed that Zahra was around while they were gone.

"As long she didn't get into trouble that all matters." Neesa said as she gazed towards Zahra giving her a worrying glare. Zahra just looked at Neesa with her big brown eyes gazing.

"Anyway welcome back. How was the honeymoon? Man...You are getting big now." Mona said

"Thanks Mona. It is good to be back. Where is everyone else?" neesa wondered

"Raph is in the training room. Don and elissia are horseback riding together. Mikey was in the kitchen and I think Tealana is out picking apples." Mona explained while she held loki over her shoulder to burp him.

"So...when will you have this baby shower? And what names have you chosen for the little one?" Mona asked smiling as Tealana walked inside with a basket full of apples.

"We're not sure yet and we are still deciding on the baby names... Hi teala. Thanks I'm absolutely craving apples. Hmmm...yum..."Neesa told Tealana and bites into the apple she grabbed from the basket as she walked in the corridor to the kitchen.

"Hey Neesa...Leo...how was the honeymoon? The apples are fresh and even though you are eating one at the moment. Would you like to have some apple pie that I will be making?" Tealana asked

Leo and Neesa faced each other and faced Tealana surprised. Neesa immediately offered to help out and bake the apple pie with her sister.

"I would like a piece of apple pie if you let me help you with the ingredients?" Neesa offered

"That would be great. Thanks Neesa. Better get started with the peeling. "Tealana replied

"Since when you can cook apple pie?" Leo teased

"Mikey..." Tealana hissed

"Mikey? Are you sure that he didn't teach you how to make one of his weird pizza recipes?" Leo teased

"Oh shut up Leo. Only because you seem to burn the food." Tealana snapped in annoyance.

"Ooohh...it is on." Mona said sarcastic.

Leo faced Mona and gave her a "you are so gonna get it later" glare. Mona returned the "well see bout that" glare to Leo before walking away.

Mona lowly giggled.

* * *

Don and Elissia were enjoying the time and the ride together. Galloping through the woods until they reached a clearing where elissia loved retreating to for over a year. Donatello was amazed by the beauty of the meadows that elissia fell in love so much with and understood why she loved coming here.

The endless green acres of fields; trees flowering with uncultivated beauty and a pure clear flowing river that could drink from, hypnotised him. It looked like paradise on earth and Don didn't want to leave; he could see why elissia loved this beautiful place.

As they still remained on the saddles of the horses as they watched birds flying across the scenery and enjoying the cool breeze gently blowing in their faces. Donatello reached over toward elissia and gently grasped her hand. Elissia looked down to her hand and noticed that Don was gently holding it. Elissia faced Don as she held his hand in return and smiled.

Don didn't loose eye contact with elissia as he lifted his right leg up to swing over so he could hop down and help elissia down from the saddle. Elissia blushed as she looked into Don's soft brown eyes.

Don gently grabbed elissia 's chin so he may lift her head to face him as he leans in then he kissed elissia for the first time and begin a new chapter of his life with someone not exactly new but hopefully a special one to start a new chapter and see what may happen.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the house Neesa and Tealana were baking an apple pie together as the others discuss about what they want to do about their future and discuss when the baby shower will be held for Leo and neesa's new arrivals.

Tealana wasn't feeling very enthusiastic as she had something on her mind. Neesa noticed how her sister was feeling while she peeled and sliced the apples as Tealana made the dough for the pie pastry.

"Hey tea'a what's the matter? You don't look very happy today." Neesa said concerned

"I'm fine...just a little tired and sick that's all. This pregnancy is taking its toll on me." Tealana replied in a soft low tone so everyone else wouldn't hear what they were discussing about.

Neesa gawked at her sister and demanded an explanation in whisper. Tealana knew the look when Neesa knew about something that should already resolve.

"Are you telling me that..."Neesa cut herself off for a second and turned around to see if anyone else heard their brief discussion even they only started to speak.

"Are you telling me that you hadn't told Michelangelo about this pregnancy?" Neesa asked in a low whispery tone.

"He knows." Tealana whispery answered

"Well what is the problem?" Neesa whispery concerningly inquired

Tealana didn't wish to face her sister as she knew what Neesa may do or say when she answers the question.

"Sigh...Neesa don't be mad...I...I hadn't told him yet that...I wasn't ready to have another baby so soon and I wish to terminate." Tealana said as she walked to the sink and washed the rolling pin.

**"TEA'A!**..."Neesa snapped

"Is everyone alright in there?" Leo asked concerned

"Everything is fine; honey. Just relax in the living room, ok. The pie shouldn't be much longer now." Neesa calls out trying to change the subject.

"Ok...let me know if you need help." Leo answered weary

"Yeah, sure hon. Thank you." Neesa replied in a sweet chirpy tone as she glared at Tealana.

Tealana just wanted to run for the nearest window and run for the hills away from her sister as she knew that Neesa may want to beat her butt for lying let alone terminating the pregnancy.

"What made you decide to terminate the pregnancy, tea'a?" Neesa ordered in a harsh low tone

"I'm just not ready for another youngling as it has been stressful with the twins lately." Tealana replied trying not to cry.

Neesa noticed that she had frightened and hurt her sister's feelings being emotionally unstable and pregnant. Neesa also began to feel the urge to cry herself as she too was pregnant. Neesa wrapped her arms around Tealana and immediately apologised.

"Oh Tea'a...I'm so sorry. I will not make any excuse for my behaviour even though I too am pregnant. I am sorry." Neesa said as she did her best to hold her own tears back.

Tealana accepted the apology and the sisterly embrace without saying one word to Neesa as they telepathically communicated.

"So teala...why didn't you say something earlier?" Neesa asked, concerned

"I was afraid and I couldn't confine with Mikey as he would become hysterical if I told him that I wasn't ready to have another baby." Tealana replied

"Look I'm here now and we'll get through it, together." Neesa answered, giving her sister an reassuring glance as they continued to bake the apple pie.

Tealana smiled, nodding.

"Hey girls." Mona calls out from the corridor.

"Yeah Mona." Neesa answered

"Is that apple pie ready yet? I'm starving." Mona replied

Tealana and Neesa faced each other and laughed before one of them answered.

"Ha...ha...ha...Yeah hang on Mona the pie will be ready in half an hour, ok." Tealana announced

"Aww...starving girls. Want to try this famous pie of yours." Mona whined

"Well you will have to wait just like everyone else won't ya?" Tealana said

Neesa smiled as she listened to the play teasing. Neesa also sensed that there was a good vibe in the air. A vibe that hadn't been around for awhile especially for two members of the family that truly needed to feel again. As Neesa and Tealana walked in the living room to rest after finally placing the pie in the oven.

Raphael wanted to discuss something with everyone but he wanted don to be home and attending the family meeting but since he didn't want to wait. Raph decided to tell don when he returns from the horseback riding with elissia.

"Everyone, I want to discuss something with you guys but it would be better if don was here. Since he isn't I'm not waiting." Raph said

"Why raph? What is it?" Mikey wondered

"I'm not sure if you want to but Mona and I have decided to go back to New York." Raph announced

Tealana didn't take the announcement well as she was happy and wondered what everyone else felt about it.

"Gee...raph did you think about the rest of us." Tealana wondered

**"Hey little miss...You don't have to go. You can stay here if you want. But before you...It was only us. Me and my bros."**Raph blasted at Tealana not realising what he had said may push her a little overboard.

**"Ok raph...I get the...whatever it is...that in the past it was you and your bros. But now it is us. Not you and Mona. US!...We are family and we must stick together. If not for ourselves; do it for our kids."**Tealana blasted back as Neesa stepped in to stop Tealana from saying something else before she overdid herself.

"Alright...alright you two. I think you need a time out." Neesa said as she grabs Tealana's shoulders and guides her to the couch.

"Whew!..."Mikey said as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Go on raph, go for a walk and calm down." Mona urged raph away and out of the living room.

"Mikey...I think you should attend your wife as she needs your comfort right now. I will attend her afterwards." Neesa said

Mikey obediently did what he was told that should be done with Tealana without hesitation as Neesa sat down with Leonardo on the couch while the children played together outside with Zahra.

"Sigh...You ok, Babe." Leo wondered

"Yeah, I'm ok. Leo...sigh...Do you want to go back to New York like Raph?" Neesa asked as she faces him.

"Yeah I do. Just feel a little homesick. But we don't have to if you don't want to. I want my family to be happy and safe." Leo replied

Neesa knew the answer long before she asked. But Neesa needed to hear it. She grabbed her husband's hand and smiled as she said it was ok if he wished to go back.

"It is ok, Leo. If you want to go back. We can. Maybe going back to New York may do some good for everyone especially for Raphael since he is missing the excitement chasing crooks and street punks. And putting them in jail even though sometimes I know he has a bloodlust for the kill. It's ok." Neesa said as she kissed Leo's hand and caressed his forearm.

Leo smiled and kissed Neesa before saying how much he loved her and what a lucky turtle to have an understanding wife like her.

Now they just have to wait til Tealana and raph cool down so they can resume the discussion until elissia and Donatello returns from their ride.

Meanwhile Elissia and Don sat under a tree together while Khan and Seth stood and ate nearby as the lovers begin their relationship. Don leaned against the tree trunk while Elissia sat between his legs and leaned against his plastron as she held his arms around her.

"Sigh...mmm..." Elissia moan happily.

"You ok?" Don asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm ok better in fact. I'm so happy to finally take the step...to ah...uh..."elissia cut herself while she blushed so red like a plum.

"What do you mean finally take the step?" Don wondered

"To be with you and share my feelings." Elissia answered as she turned to face don and hold his soft olive green cheek and gazes into his soft brown eyes, smiling. Don touched Elissia's hand as he nuzzled his face when he heard her say the L word.

_"I love you Donatello."_

_"I love you too, elissia."_Don replied as he passionately kissed his lover and held her close as they watched the sunset together.

As the sunset over the horizon, elissia and Don laid down to become closer while they caress each other physical forms. Don smiled as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, trailing down her neck to her right breast.

Don pinned elissia down by the arms as he hovered over her. Elissia smiled as she held his face and draped her legs around the lower end of his shell, bringing him closer to her eager vulvar.

They made love under the stars before laying in each other's arms and gaze the starlight sky. It wasn't long until they realised it was getting late and chilly.

"Don, I think we better get back it is getting chilly and the horses are famished." Elissia said as she tries to rub her arms warm.

Don looked at the time under his wristband and suggested that they better get on the horses and get home before it starts to be really by the time they return.

"We better get back it is getting late and cold." Don said as he stands up and held his hand to offer elissia up from the ground.

"What is the time anyway?" Elissia wondered

"It is 5:30pm." Don answered

"Oh wow. We better get back, they'll begin a search party for us." Elissia said sarcastically, smiling.

Don smiled as he held elissia close to his plastron tightly and nuzzled his face in her neck. Don and elissia walked hand in hand toward to the horses as they readied themselves to climb up the saddles and gallop back to the house.

One hour later when they arrived to the house and unsaddled Khan and Seth before going inside while everyone else were waiting for them to return so they could discuss about if whether they want to return to New York or stay in New Bedford. Don and Elissia walked inside and wondered what was going on.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Don asked wondering why everyone was sitting around the dinner table like someone had died.

"Don, elise. You better sit down. We need to talk about something important and neither of us can come to terms for a final decision whether to stay here in New Bedford or return to New York city." Leo explains after he politely asked Don and elissia to sit down.

Don and elissia were shocked to what they have heard. They too didn't know what to say or think either. They sat down and wondered what to say and figure the solution to the question whether if they wish to return or stay.

They discussed about whether who will return back and who will stay in Franklin. Raphael stood up and requested for his brothers decision.

"So...are we going back to New York together or will it only be, me and my family?" Raph asked

"We will go." Neesa answered as she held Leo's hand and caressed her belly with the other.

Raph faced neesa as he raised his brow and wondered if she was thinking clearing being pregnant and all. "Are you sure... you want to go back to New York, neesa?" Raph asked concerned

"No matter if I'm pregnant or not; Raphael. Leo and I already have discussed this matter earlier and I have agreed to go back no matter what. I understand that you wish to go home to the lair. You are feeling homesick. I would do the same. And our decision is made." Neesa answered, continued facing the front yard of the ranch.

"If my sister is going then I will go too. We always can come back up here every couple of weeks to get away. This place isn't going no where. Besides may be it may be good to show the children where you grew up and learn about what the city is like." Tealana said.

Donatello didn't answer as he knew his brothers already knew his answer. Elissia agreed to return also without saying a word. Just nodded and smiled. Raph was happy that his brothers and two sister in-laws along with elissia agreed to return to New York. The children were already in bed sleeping as they had an early dinner.

Tealana, Mona and neesa went to bed while their husbands packed what will be needed. Don and elissia went upstairs together and packed their belongings before going to bed themselves but they had other plans to enjoy their night instead of sleeping.

Leo, mikey and raph noticed their brother and elissia walking upstairs together. When they finished packing the battle shell and what they could pack into the trunk's of the Porsche & the Gran Torino that evening, they all went to bed.

The long drive back to New York is going to be one adventure that even kids will enjoy as they will see where their parents met eachother also April and Casey.

Unaware a group of EFP soldiers awaited in New York for their return.

* * *

To be continued in chapter ten...

Wow this is the another long chapter rewritten slightly and far out what will happen when they return back to NYC? Until next time...join for the next chapter...read and review...tootles everyone...sayanora everyone.


	11. first night of patrol

**A/N:**** in this chapter which terrapin will go out on the first night of patrolling after so long away?  
What does he have in mind to put the hurt in certain villains? Read and find out as this will be one to remember as Casey Jones is also on the patrol training as the NYPD officer. **

**Chapter ten**

**First night of patrol**

Early that morning, raph woke up feeling anxious than ever as he gazed over to his right where his wife laid with his kids laid between them. Wanting to just grab his family and go but he had to wait since they were still asleep and he didn't have the heart to wake them as they all slept soundly. Laying rolling over to his side, tucked back Mona's hair and leaned over Arliana and Loki then kissed his wife's cheek. Mona smiled and whispery said as if she was talking in her sleep. _"Love you raphie."_

Raph smiled warmly and laid, draped his arm around his daughter, giving her an warm loving hug then closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Down the hall, Neesa opened her eyes and stretched her arms above as she inhaled softly then turned her head, facing the sleeping unmasked terrapin laying beside her. As she softly smiled and raised her arm, gently brushing the back of her fingers against his soft terrapin cheek.

Inhaled softly, slightly shifted as he opened his eyes and warmly smiled while gazing Neesa. "Hi." The unmasked terrapin greeted

"Hi." Neesa greeted back, continued to gently caress his face.

The unmasked terrapin, raised his hand towards his face and gently grasped Neesa's hand then gently held her hand towards his beak and kissed her hand tenderly before giving her a loving morning kiss.

"So...I think we better get going early before nightfall, don't you think?" Neesa inquiringly suggested

Leo smiled, inhaled then replied softly. "_Yeah, we better go_."

Neesa pulled her hand away, threw the covers aside and slowly stood up as she went to the wardrobe as Leo called and said. "_Hey Hon_."

"_Yes Leo_." Neesa answered

"I love you."

Neesa tenderly and warmly smiled then replied. "I love you."

* * *

**This part of the scene is rated MA 15years +.due to sexual relations descriptions...sorry everyone**

Don opened his eyes, rolled over and draped his arm over elissia upper body then lovingly embraces her as he nuzzled into her neck. The ebony haired terrapin, lowly purred as she turned her head, returning the loving nuzzle then opened her eyes, warmly smiled.

"Hi bright eyes." Elissia purred

"Hi yourself..._beautiful_." Don replied, leaning and kissed her passionately.

Elissia draped one arm around his neck as she held the back of his head within her hand and returned the passionate deep kiss.

Don caressed Elissia's terrapin petite frame, lovingly ran his hand along her chest then slowly down towards her lower body and gently grasped her thigh, raising up and gently gesturing her body to accept him then made love to elissia, sensationally. Elissia draped her legs around his lower shell, pulling him closer.

Deeply and passionately kissed then parted. Softly and lovingly gazed into each other's eyes, elissia caressed his face and smiled as he returned the smile and slid his hand down between their lower plastron bodies, grasping his ever swelling terrapin fleshy manhood and guided it towards her eager ever hungry vulva.

Elissia closed her eyes as Don closed his and leaned his head backward as he penetrated inside. Feeling both hands grasped his face and gestured him to lean down then kiss her terrapin lips as he begun to slowly thrust gently.

Softly moaned and panted as they enjoyed, caressed and embraced eachother's bodies as they made love. Parting away, panted and moaned.

"Don...oh Don...don't stop...please faster...go faster, my love...make me scream." Elissia moaned, pleading for more

"Oh Elissia...uh...uh...oh yes...scream for me..." Don lowly moaned

Elissia tightened her leg grasped around his waist, holding him close as he thrust harder and faster. Both grew hot, sweaty as they reached their desired climaxes. "Oh...breathe...Don...faster...uh uh..."

Poor Mikey and Tealana were in the next room and heard every single grunt, moan and slight murmuring bed thumping through the wall, luckily they weren't too noisy and didn't wake the sleeping children down the hall.

Tealana smiled softly, closed her eyes and lowly giggled. The unmasked terrapin, gazed his golden blonde haired wife, curiously wondered what was the joke. "Tea, what is so funny?"

"Nothing...just that Elissia and Don are alittle noisy and friskie this morning, don't you think?" she replied

Mikey softly glared with a huge grin. Tealana raised her brow, warily and wondered why he was grinning then she returned the grin and leaned in kissed him. _"I know what you are up to." _She whispered softly

"You do?" he warily replied

Tealana softly and slyly smirked, glaring into his baby blue eyes and nodded then answered. "Mm...I sure do and you are not getting it, unless you want to put me in labour now."

"Oh?...I wasn't thinking about it but since ya have brought it up, maybe...we can just kiss and fondle. Hmm?" Mikey erotically mused

"Forget it, hound turtle." Tealana replied, smirking as she rose from the bed.

The unmasked terrapin laid on his shell and clicked his fingers then said. "Shucks."

Tealana gazed in the mirror, glancing his reflection and shook her head, smiling and thought to herself. _'Goof ball.'_

* * *

Meanwhile as Raph laid down, fatherly embraced his daughter not realising that he had been snoring. Mona opened her eyes, raised up and leaned upon her arm as she watched her terrapin husband sleep. Quietly chuckled as she attended to Loki then suddenly raph opened his eyes and saw Mona ready to change Loki's diaper.

Arliana was still asleep as he slowly pulled away his arm then walked up behind Mona. Draping her feminine waist and laid his chin upon her shoulder, softly purring. Mona smiled, leaned her head against his and softly greeted. "_Hey raphie boy."_

"Hey beautiful." Raph chirped

Mona picked Loki up, cradled him in her arms as she turned around and lovingly faced her husband. Making their foreheads meet, as they gazed into eachother's eyes. _"So...are you ready to go back?"_ Mona said, then instantly knew what raph thought.

The unmasked terrapin smiled, kissed Mona tenderly then softly answered. _"Only if that is what you want also." _

Mona warmly smiled and replied. "Wherever you are...we will be waiting."

"_No wonder why I love you so much_." Raph whispery stated

"I love you too, raphie. We better go or will we be staying?" Mona said, warmly smiled

The unmasked terrapin returned the warm smile and as he was about to kiss his brunette haired beauty, a knock at the door interrupted the lovers, Mona smiled and nodded then whispery said. _"I'll get the kids ready."_

Raph lowly grunted and was irritably annoyed as he walked to the door, turning the knob and opened the door then noticed his elder brother waiting outside the room. "Hey Leo, what's up?" raph asked

"You ready for breakfast?" Leo offered

"Sure...be right down in a minute." Raph answered

"No problem." Leo replied, walking after Neesa down the stairs to the kitchen. While the blue clad terrapin and the red haired mother-to-be, played lovely dovely and mucked around in the kitchen just when as Tealana, mikey and the twins walked in.

"Leo...ha-ha...hon please. _Um, Leo honey_."

"_Mmm...what's wrong?"_ Leo murmured, erotically purred as he nuzzled into her neck.

Mikey cleared his throat, folded his arms and stated. "Go get a room, bro. There are kids present, dude."

Leo smirked slyly as he glanced his baby brother and returned to lovely dovely tickling Neesa again. "Ha-ha...Leo...honey please...ha ha." Neesa laughed

"Oh c'mon Leo, really? C'mon teala, looks like we'll have to wait." Mikey said, draping his hand around her waist and slowly led her to the living room when they were called. "Mikey...tealana. You can come in the kitchen, we are finished playing." Leo said, teasing as he kissed Neesa's cheek then went to go upstairs and get Masuki.

Tealana giggled while mikey gave his brother 'sure ya are' glance. Neesa softly smiled and nodded, then resumed cooking while Leo went to give the kids their breakfast as they waited at the table. "Ta Unca Leo." twins thanked gratefully

"Ta daddy." Masuki said grateful

"Welcome kids." Leo replied

A few minutes later, the red clad terrapin and his family walked down to the kitchen, then sat their children at the table while they prepared their breakfast. Leo and Neesa grabbed their juice, scramble and French egg toast then sat down with their daughter, quietly enjoying their breakfast but the blue clad terrapin was giving sly glances toward his pregnant partner and nevertheless, Neesa couldn't help but to quickly drink her juice as she tried not to laugh while eating.

Leo also couldn't help himself, laughing.

Both Raphael and Mona-lisa glanced the snickering couple and wondered what was the so-called joke, if there was even one. "What's so funny, you two?" raph wondered, raising his brow.

"Nothing..." chuckle. "Never mind, raph...you mightn't get it...don't worry about it, bro." Leo told his brother, continued snickering with his red haired lover.

"Get what? Leo?" Raph hissed, annoyingly

"Raph it is ok...don't worry bout it." Neesa reassured, kindly also continued snickering.

Then suddenly the red clad terrapin clicked, realising what Leo and Neesa were snickering about, shrugged his shoulders and slightly shook his head, trying to get the thought of what his brother and sister in-law were laughing about. Mona softly smiled her terrapin lover, reassuringly and softly told him. "Never mind, raphie baby...you will have all the fun later on tonight when we get back to the lair."

Raph slyly glanced Mona and slyly smirked, quickly looked back to Leo and Neesa then back to Mona then nodded, agreeing. Whispery saying. _"I love you, mona. Can't wait." _

"_I love you too, just be patient. Everything will come to those who wait." _Mona whispery replied, leaning towards raph and kissed his terrapin cheek.

The red clad terrapin softly smiled and chuckled.

The others mingled in the kitchen, ate breakfast together while they wait for Donatello and Elissia. Neesa looked up to the ceiling, smiled as she knew instantly what the rekindled lovers were up. Closed her eyes, warmly smiled and continued to eat when the blue clad terrapin noticed but wondered his pregnant lover was smirking about. "Honey..." Leo softly called

'Hmm.' Neesa humed softly

"Is there something that I should know what is funny?" Leo wondered, curiously

Neesa softly gazed her blue clad terrapin lover, grasped his hand and whispery said. _"Everything is going to be alright...now." _

Leo gazed his lover, slightly confused then warmly smiled. Returned the gentle loving grasp, raised her hand to his terrapin lips and kissed her hand tenderly. Meanwhile upstairs, where two missing terrapins were mucking about.

The unmasked terrapin laid on his side, watched elissia brush her ebony black hair. Elissia gazed into the mirror, noticed Don's reflection watching her and warmly smiled. Turned around, leaned on the back of the chair and softly said. "What are you looking at, hmm?"

The unmasked terrapin returned the smile, pushed himself up from the bed and walked towards the ebony haired terrapin. Gently brushed the back of his terrapin fingers against her cheek and softly replied, purring. _"I was thinking...how beautiful you are, Elissia." _

Elissia blushed and replied. "Really?"

The unmasked terrapin smiled, gently cupped her cheek and kissed elissia once more. Sharing a loving tender kiss then parted and gazed into eachother's eyes, smiling.

"What?" Don softly inquired

"Let's go downstairs before they perform a search party for us." Elissia said, smiling

Don raised a brow, slightly confused. "Search party? What do you mean—" Don began as he cut off when realising the remark.

"Donnie, you are easily misled when it comes to jokes. Hee hee." Elissia chuckled

The unmasked terrapin smiled and gently lifted elissia up, carried her to the bed and quickly but gently placed her down as he slightly hovered over her and slyly smirked. Elissia quickly stated softly. "Donnie...ah...sweet Donnie, don't you think we should go downstairs with the others?"

Donatello slyly smirked and erotically licked his upper lip, erotically glared elissia without saying a single word and leaned in then began tenderly kissed her neck. Elissia closed her eyes and erotically purred, enjoying the affection but murmured softly. "Donnie..." purr. "As much I want this but...oooo...donnie please—"

The unmasked terrapin stopped and hovered over his ebony haired lover, gazed with sly smirk and giggled. "What is so funny?" Elissia asked, raising her brow

"Oh nothing much, it just was that—" Don answered but cut off before giving too much away.

"It just was that what?" Elissia wondered

"You are easily...misled at times." Don recited the remark, smirking playfully.

"Oooo...you bloody jerk! That was my line...oooo...you are so in for now." Elissia replied, playfully pushing him away then threw the pillow at the unmasked terrapin. Don caught the pillow, thrown at him and just laughed then playfully lunged towards elissia and began tickling her, making her laugh out loud.

"Ha...ha...ha...ha...Donnie please stop...ha...ha...ha...that tickles." Elissia laugh out loud

"Hee...hee...I know." Don cheekily chuckled and continued to tickle elissia.

Both terrapins laid on the bed, panting from laughing. Elissia rolled on her side and gazed upon the unmasked terrapin, laying beside her. "What?" Don wondered

"Nothing." Elissia answered

"Nothing huh?" Don replied, half smiled

"I just was thinking...about how handsome and smart you are." Elissia purred

"Really? Well...I know a few certain karma sutra positions that I want to try with ya, beautiful." Don answered, returning the erotic purr.

"You can but we better go downstairs and get something to eat then come back up here afterwards...hmm?" Elissia stated, smiling

The unmasked terrapin sighed and replied with slight disappointment. "A'right...let's go downstairs but afterwards...I will be kissing you every bit of your body with my...tongue." he purred erotically

Elissia smiled and replied. "That's fine but food first, ok."

Don nodded and stood up, held his hand and waited for elissia to accept his 'may I help you up, ma'am' hand gesture. Elissia smiled and accepted his hand then stood up, gazed into his eyes as they glitter with the light of the sun, showing around them. They quickly dressed then walked downstairs to the kitchen, hand in hand when they stood in the doorway and wondered what was happening as the others were discussing about leaving the ranch.

"_Donnie...what's going on?" _elissia whispery wondered

"_I don't know."_ He replied, cleared his throat and spoke up. "What's going on, guys?" he asked.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in." Raph chuckled

Zahra looked up and lowly hissed at the red clad terrapin. "Just kidding, kitty." Raph said, crouching down and patted the large golden cat. Zahra purred and lowered her head then returned back to sleep.

"Anyway...is someone going to answer the question or not?" Elissia asked, growing impatient.

"We have decided to return back to New York." Mona answered

"What! When did you decide this?" Elissia exclaimed, with disbelief.

"Just now." Tealana answered

"Oh...ok." elissia replied, still in disbelief.

Don stood surprised also but longed to return back to the lair. Leo stood up, walked around Neesa while held his hand on her shoulder and softly said to his younger brother. "Donnie...you don't have to go if you don't want too, y'know bro."

"Of course I want to go back...I longed to go home after so long and besides my other girlfriends are probably wondering where I am." Don joked

Elissia placed her hands on her hips, stepped aside and gave the purple clad terrapin an raising jealous brow. "Oh really? What other girlfriends that you are not telling me about, hmm? Well if you can more than just me, so can I." Elissia slyly playfully joked.

"I was only kidding, elissia. There is no one else...honest." Don tried to justify his honesty.

Mikey, tealana, Neesa and Leo and snickered while raph and Mona stood wondered what was so funny. "What's so funny? This is serious..." Mona stated, annoyed

Elissia gazed Mona and gave 'I'm joking glance' then joined in the snickering. Mona caught on with the joke but raph still didn't catch on. _"Ah, Mona what is so funny?" _Raph whispery asked, confused

"_Never mind, raphie...I'll explain later." _Mona whispery replied

The red clad terrapin shrugged his shoulders and ignored the snickering, pretended to be laughing as he still didn't understood the joke.

"Donnie...it's ok, I was just playing with ya." Elissia reassured the purple clad terrapin, giving him a soft smile

"Elissia...you sly little girl, you." Don playfully cried, draping his arms around her shoulders and gave elissia a kiss then held her close.

"A'right...lets get everything in the vehicles and get ready to drive back to New York before nightfall." Leo suggested

Neesa naturally accepted her lover's hand and stood up as she lightly patted her leg, calling for her lioness to follow while they prepare for the long drive back.

Leo, Neesa, Masuki and Zahra hopped in the Gran Torino while Mikey, tealana, raph and Mona hopped in the Battleshell, taking their belongings. Don and Elissia hopped in the Porsche with the terrapin tots, safely buckled up in the back. Raph wanted to drive, so naturally he and Mona sat in the front seats while Mikey and tealana sat in the back, holding hands. Leo pressed the button to the driver's seat and it automatically moved forward, allowing additional passengers to jump in the back. Zahra jumped in first then Leo leaned in to strap Masuki in her child safety seat then realigned the seat back in place while Neesa carefully hopped in the passenger side.

Leo hopped in the driver's side, inserted the key in the ignition but didn't start the engine until he had his seatbelt on.

"Ready?" Leo asked softly, smiling

Neesa returned the smile and answered. "Sure am, Leo."

Leo nodded, started the engine and led the way while Don followed in the Porsche and Raph behind Don in the Battleshell. As they drove down the driveway of the property, Neesa had a strange erring feeling wave over her and assumed to be one of her pregnancy paranoia moments then ignored it.

"You ok?" Leo concerningly inquired

"Hmm...Of course, I'm ok." Neesa answered softly

"You sure?" Leo reassuringly wondered

"Yeah...Im sure." Neesa nodded and softly smiled before gazing back to Masuki and Zahra. Leo gazed into the reviewing mirror and softly smiled then reached for Neesa's hand, raised to his terrapin lips and kissed her hand.

It had been a long drive from Franklin to New York City. Just when they finally arrived to the old lair in central park. Raph was the first to jump out and took a deep breath of air and exhale happily.

"Sniff...Ahh...Home Sweet Home." Raph announced

"Yeah raphie boy. You got that right." Mikey said as he jumped out of the battle shell.

"Alright guys, better start unpacking the vehicles then settle in since it has been a long drive for everyone." Neesa suggested

"Oh well yes ma'am." Raph teased

"Ya better quit that yes ma'am crap or I'll ya my version of yes ma'am, Raphael." Neesa jokingly hissed

"Bring it, Neesa...I am game if you are." Raph challenged

"Maybe another time, hothead." Neesa replied

"Hmph." Raph snorted

As they unpacked the vehicles; Zahra jumped out of the Porsche and immediately began to explore the lair and find a spot to settle herself in. The children didn't know what to make of the lair when they saw it.

"So daddy this is where you grew up?" Masuki asked as she faced Leonardo, confused.

"Yeah; it sure is." Leo answered

"It is a little dirty; daddy." Masuki replied

"That is because we hadn't been here for a long while and we have to clean it up to make it look nice. Right?" Neesa said

"Right." Masuki answered as she hugged into Neesa from her side as she looks up.

Despite that the terrapins brothers were a little tired after the long trip but Leonardo suggested that he and his brothers go topside to practice their katas in between their first patrol after finished unpacking and getting the lair fixed up along with the security up and running. Before the terrapins left the lair; Michelangelo and Raphael gave their wives and kids a hug and kiss before they left as they waited for Leonardo and Donatello.

Donatello kissed elissia passionately and whispered in her ear that he will be back. Leonardo kissed Neesa and gently embraced her belly as he cooed to his unborn children that will be born in three months.

"Be careful Leo." Neesa asked even though she knows that he will be fine but it didn't hurt to be cautious for her hubby.

"Y'know I will be ok, hon." Leo cooed as he wrapped his arms around Neesa and laid his forehead upon hers as he gazed into her eyes and smiled.

"I know. I wanted to say it to only get you come back and give me a kiss." Neesa evilly grinned as she teased Leo that he naively fell into which he didn't mind anyway.

Leo smiled as he touched neesa's soft tanned skin and kissed her again then turned to join his brothers for their evening katas practice and first evening street patrol.

Elissia and Neesa went to the kitchen table after making a cup of hot cocoa as Tealana and Mona took the children to bed since it had been a long drive not just for them but also for the children.  
Neesa sat down and waited until elissia joined her at the table when her cocoa was ready. Neesa noticed that elissia had something to smile about and she wondered what it may be.

"So Elise. What has made your evening? What are you smiling about?" Neesa asked smirking

"Well maybe you should already know the answer to that question. You're psychic right?" Elissia replied sarcastically.

Neesa sat in her chair as she drank her cocoa and placed one hand upon her belly and gently caressed it. Elissia and Neesa faced each other without saying another word as they were interrupted by Tealana and Mona-Lisa when they over heard the brief conversation.

"So what is the answer, Elise?" Mona asked as she and Tealana sat down.

"Do you really want to know?" Elissia answered as she glanced at Mona while she drank her hot cocoa.

"Hell yeah girl. **Spill it!"**Mona anxiously asked again as she was beginning to grow impatient, waiting.

"Don and I are...well...we are a couple. We have decided to take it slowly though." Elissia answered but she fibbed a little for obvious reasons to keep the juicy details to herself.

Tealana and Mona gazed to each other flabbergasted then faced elissia. Neesa smiled and congratulated elissia.

"Congratulations Elissia. Very happy for you." Neesa said as she hugged elissia.

"Thankyou Neesa." Elissia answered as she welcomed the friendly embrace.

"You're welcome. The main thing is you are finally happy." Neesa told elissia, leaning in her chair.

"So you are in a happy mood and you hugged me. You are normally a little cold towards me like...ah..." Elissia stammered

"Well...ah...elise. You have to understand that you were not very welcoming towards to me either in the beginning. I'm glad that you are happy and I want us to be friends. Bickering over rubbish isn't good for me or you. I'm glad that we have got past our bickering checked past and begin a new chapter for the better; begin a friendship worth keeping." Neesa explained, gently grasping elissia's hand, smiling.

Smiling..."Me too. I'm glad that we can forgive and forget; and try to form a friendship for the better." Elissia replied, opening her arms and hugging Neesa again. She felt couple of tears fall down her cheeks. Mona and Tealana smiled and hugged elissia after saying also hoping that the circle will be finally completed. Mona and elissia decided to go to bed and get some sleep. Neesa gently grabbed her sister's wrist to request her stay at the dining table so she may have a private conversation about if she had told mikey that she is pregnant again.

"So tea. How are you?" Neesa asked as she gazed toward her sister.

"I'm good and tired. Thanks for asking. What's up?" Tealana asked weary of what her sister may ask of her.

"I know you are tired tea. So am I and I can't wait until these little critters are born. They are a lot to carry and I need sleep. Does mikey know about the pregnancy?" Neesa wondered concerned

"Sigh...no..." Tealana murmured twirling her fingers in between each other.

"Why doesn't he know?" Neesa asked

"We already have two. Just worried how many I may be carrying this time." Tealana replied worried

"How long are you now?" Neesa asked

"I'm about 11 weeks." Tealana replied

"We will know next week. How about when the boys returned. I'll ask Leo to contact Leatherhead in the morning so we can do a sono thingy midget to hear them." Neesa suggested

Tealana smiled and giggled as she listened to her sister tried to pronounce the stethoscope.

"What...!" Neesa asked as she gave her sister 'Why are you staring at me like that'glare towards Tealana.

"Giggle...nothing. It was funny to listen as you try to pronounce the stethoscope. That's all." Tealana answered

"Oh shut up tea...you're such a cow. You know that." Neesa teased

"Ha ha...yeah I do but you still love me." Tealana teased back as she giggled

"Humph...Yeah I do. You're my sister and we must stick together no matter what. C'mon better go to bed before the boys come home from their evening katas practice and patrol." Neesa suggested

Tealana and Neesa quickly rinsed their mugs before they went to bed and Tealana checked on her children. Neesa smiled as she watched her sister tucked the twins in their beds. Neesa thought to herself that it will not be long until she will do the exactly same thing with her babies but she will have to face the fact that she will loose two of her three precious daughters before they even get a chance of their first breath of life. She knows in her heart and in the deepest part of her soul that she can't share this information with her newly wedded husband and father to be of her children of the heartbreaking truth as it is and was forbidden for her to even know.

**On the surface...**

It had been too long since the terrapins have patrolled the streets of New York City. As they did; it was quiet for at least three hours. Three of them went back to the lair but Raphael wanted to stay a little longer for some air and blow off unwanted tension until Raphael heard a faint female scream in an alley about two blocks away.

Raph went to investigate and when he did. Raph witnessed a group of purple dragons surrounding a couple. One purple dragon member named as dragon face held the women with the knife to her throat as he accomplices brutally beat her partner before her so he couldn't protect his girlfriend if they get the chance to do what they please before help arrived from a mysterious vigilante.

Raph was sickened by the scene so he jumped down to help the couple. Long enough until the victims could make their escape so he could finish his attack on these purple dragon punks.  
Raph threw trash can lids at the punks one by one as he hid in the shadows so the man can free his girlfriend from dragon face's grasp and flee. The scumbags groaned and wondered who or what attacked them and demanded their attacker to show themselves.

**"WHOEVER YOU ARE, COME OUT SHOW YOURSELF!" **Dragonface barked as he wiped his bleeding mouth.

"Big words for a piece of shit like you." Raph barked back as he revealed himself from the shadows and held his Sais ready to attack and defend himself against these punks.

**"What the F-CK! **It's one of those lizards." Dragonface snarled

**"Turtles! Tur-tles**...Do you know what a turtle is if you seen one." Raph contradicted his opponent

**"Kill him!** Master Hun would want his head on a platter." Dragon face ordered

Raph twirled his Sais with his fingers as he readied himself for battle. Normally he would just knock the wind out of them but he rather to kill all except for one to take back a message to let his boss know that they are back.

One by one raph stabbed either in the gut or in the neck of his opponents and left one alive to flee back to his boss and tell the message. Little raph knew that one of the dragon punks shot him that he didn't take any noticed of.

Raph held dragon face by the throat two metres off his feet with the sai in his face ready to be driven through his right eye.

"Grrrr...Now Dragon boy. Get out of here. Beat it and don't come back." Raph ordered as he threw him to the ground hard and broke his right arm.

As dragon face fled; raph heard sirens approaching and he immediately disappeared in the shadows and return the lair safely. Dragon face ran as fast he could to return headquarters. When he did; dragon face barged into Hun's private chambers interrupting him and his playmate.

"What is the meaning of this, Dragon face." Hun Bellowed as he stood half naked and hovered over above dragon face.

"M-master Hun...the...the..."Dragon face stammered

"Spill it punk!" Hun bellowed

"The Turtles are back." Dragon face replied

"The turtles are back...where? when?" Hun asked pleased

"Around Third street and Harold avenue. Master Hun." Dragon face replied and crawled away as fast he could without been hammered in the nearest wall

Hun was very please and wanted to the terrapins mounted on his wall as trophies.

"Go and find them. Bring me their heads." Hun ordered

"Yes Master Hun." Jake answered

"Dragon face." Hun called

"Yes master Hun." Dragon face answered

"You go get yourself cleaned up and join Jake on the mission to hunt down those freaks." Hun ordered

"Yes master Hun." Dragon face answered holding his gut after been punched in the gut by raph earlier before he retreated to tell his master the news of the terrapins return.

Hun walked to the window and looked down to the streets smiling his evil smile as he was caressed from behind by his playmate that happen to be brothel prostitute waiting for the concluded entertainment.

Raph finally reached the lair undetected and double checked that no one followed him home. Before he went to bed; raph quickly went to the bathroom and washed the blood off himself and cleaned his Sais; so Mona wouldn't learn that he killed a group of thugs.

When raph was finished in the bathroom he quickly dried himself and went to the kitchen for his late night dinner since he didn't eat anything before he went. Mikey was asleep on the couch in front of the TV. Donatello was asleep with elissia after they admitted their feelings before returning to New York. Leonardo was in the dojo training his katas and Neesa was asleep.

Tealana walked in the kitchen and noticed that raph has returned. As she went to the refrigerator for a midnight snack and a drink she noticed that raph was bleeding and wondered if he knew he was. Raph sat down after he warmed up his dinner left in the oven that Mona made for him. Tealana made herself a drink then walked to raph and place her hand upon his shoulder to get him turned around and face her for a second.

"Raph..." Tealana called

"Yeah tea. What's up? Shouldn't you be in bed sleeping?" raph asked, concerned

"I wanted to tell you that if you hadn't noticed that you are bleeding from your underarm." Tealana said, worried

Raph faced Tealana confused. He reached to where Tealana said he was bleeding and saw blood upon his fingers. Raph left his food on the table and went to the infirmary and tried to patch himself up before he bled more. Tealana followed raph and thought to try help him out so no one would think he got hurt.

"Here raph, let me help you." Tealana offered while holding some bandages.

Raph normally would expect his wife to do the job but he wish not to disturb her so he allowed Tealana nurse his wounds.

"Don't move. It may hurt a little." Tealana soothed as she tried to clean and stitch up the wound without hurting him.

"Don't worry...I wont." Raph said as he gritted his teeth while Tealana started to stitch up his wound.

Raph gritted his teeth and moaned in pain silently. Tealana placed a temporary bandage that can't be seen. Raph was pleased that his sis in-law had the healing touch even though she didn't possess the healing power like her sister.

"Thanks tea." Raph said smiling his crocked smile.

"You're welcome raph. And don't worry; I will not say anything about this." Tealana said as she placed the bloody utensils and cloth into a surgeon bowl.

"Say about what?" Raph asked confused.

"I will not say nothing about the wound you have under your arm." Tealana answered as she turned to face raph while she held the surgeon bowl, smiling.

Raph smiled and nodded before he went back to the kitchen and ate the remainder of his dinner then retiring to bed. Tealana cleaned the surgical utensils and threw the bloody rags away before she went to wake mikey so she could tell him to go to bed and turned the television off.  
...

To be continued in chapter eleven...


	12. bishop's discovery & search for neesa

**Chapter eleven-The heroine's akelas heel**

**Area 51 base...somewhere in the desert of New Mexico**

The EPF agent walked through the doors of the laboratory, holding his hands behind his back and silently stood behind the cybernetic scientist then lowly demanded for update. "Status report ."

The cybernetic scientist turned around, faced the federal agent and slightly smirked. "Well, Agent bishop...all I can say that this DNA is, how would I put it...uniquely perfect. There seems to be no way to either infect or destroy this genetic sample." Stockman answered, pleased with himself obliviously.

Bishop glanced the computer simulator and was exceptionally please with the results that he hoped for. The federal agent gave the order to begin with the first cloning test where another scientist ran in the laboratory with similar results.

"Sir...there is a slight problem."

"Ah...this may not be the best time to discuss this." Stockman replied

"Dr...Tell me what is the problem?" bishop demanded huskily

"The DNA seems to be almost perfect." Stockman answered

"What do you mean...Almost perfect...explain doctor!" bishop angrily demanded

"There seems to be a certain flaw in the DNA. We know this is clone blood...but the problem is starting to break down and has an allergic reaction to silver." Stockman reads the report that another scientist recorded.

Bishop raised a curious brow and said. "Silver? What species is that DNA?" Bishop asked

"It's half human and reptilian with traits of wolf DNA." Stockman replied as he continues to read the report.

"You're telling that this DNA has traits of possible werewolf DNA? Explain to me, how is that possible Dr..." bishop hissed

"I...I have no idea." Stockman answered, shaking his head; confused.

Bishop snatched the clipboard that carried the report and read the information written. Bishop walked to the computer and demanded to see the DNA cells. As he studied the sample even it was only a few seconds. He decided to go ahead with the decision he made earlier.

"Find a way to take the anolomy out of the equation and start creating my army with the turtles and triceraton DNA immediately and report back to me with the results.

****************************************************************  
**24 hours later...**

Dr. Stockman and the other EPF scientists have discovered the secrets of the DNA. Bishop walked in the laboratory and demanded for status report. "Report ." bishop ordered

"Ah, good evening agent bishop." Stockman greeted

"Enough chit chat and get to the point Dr." Bishop hissed

"Very well, sir...cleared his cybernetic throat...this is rather unique and I believe we have found the answer how this blood carries wolf and reptilian DNA." Stockman replied with confidence.

"Stop with all the stalling and get to the point, Dr. Stockman." Bishop hissed as he was beginning to become impatient.

"The wolf DNA is genetically hereditary but the reptilian DNA is...result of mutation." Stockman explained

"Interesting...is it strong enough to create my army?" bishop asked, evilly smirked

"No. We need the original source to create your army but—" Stockman answered but stopped as he was unsure with the procedure.

"But what Dr..." Bishop hissed

"We have created one foetus out from the DNA but it is already beginning to die. If we had the original source, we would be able to create your army within a matter of hours not days; also there is one fatal flaw." Stockman explained

"What flaw? Explain what kind of flaw." Bishop demanded instantly

"Well, even with the first embryo that will be created through cloning, it may die within the next 24 hours after been released from cryotube. So impregnation is the only option, which it may take months to create your super soldier army." Stockman replied

"Is there any percentage of tracking the original host or not?" Bishop asked, impatiently demanded for answers.

"There may be an 40% chance that we could track down the original with this sample." Stockman uncertainly replied

"_Do it." _Bishop lowly hissed

"Y-yes sir." Stockman stammered

"Patch me to Lieutenant Matthews." Bishop ordered

"Yes Sir." Soldier answered and obediently did what he was ordered.

Five seconds later lieutenant Matthews received a videolink from Agent bishop.

"Have you found the target?" bishop asked

"No we have not sir." Lieutenant Matthews answered

"When you find the target. Don't harm her. I want her alive and bring her back to the base. Don't let anyone or anything stand in the way." Bishop ordered

"Understood sir." Lieutenant Matthews replied, turning off his video link and performed the mission he was instructed to complete.

...

* * *

To be continued in chapter twelve...

Bishop is becoming incredibly desperate for the original source aka Neesa Hamato. This dont look good...what will happen when the EPF soldiers capture Neesa? Will the babies survive through this ordeal? Most of all, will neesa be able to escape without getting herself or her unborn infants harmed?

Read and review until the next time...tootles


	13. the kidnapping

**Chapter twelve-Kidnapped**

**That following morning...**

**Dreamscape **

Walking through an endless, dreaded dark forest as the air grew colder with every step while continuing further through horrid, uncharted territory. Paranoia worsens on her mind and strength began to weaken as her muscles started to give way to the cold.

The sounds of owls hooting and wolves howling as it was followed by an eering frightening whisper, carried in the wind. Gathering her courage and what strength she had, while keeping her back faced to whatever could be lurking behind.

The eering sounds grew closer, telling herself to be strong and let no fear consume her as she waited for the presence to reveal itself. Closed her eyes, took a deep breathe then turned around to face the enemy...a empty dark, cold forest stood with the cold wind that slightly blew towards her feet, carrying a small handful of autumn leaves.

Lowering her closed fist, inhaled and exhaled with slight relief then fear returned as she felt a sharp jaggered fingers trailing over her shoulder. Breathing heavily and trying not to shudder as the fingers were followed by an ice cold hand then heard an eering dreaded voice whisper.

"_You're going to die...You can not protect them...they will be...my slaves and there is nothing you can do about it."_ The evil voice whispered, while reaching for Neesa's abdomen and slightly clutching with the sharp claws, digging into the skin.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, angrily. _"I will stop you."_

The voice evilly chuckled. _"You will not be able to stop me...If you can't see."_

Neesa spun around and tried to grasp the enemy but the evil fiend had the better of her. Spinning around, trying to face the enemy that wouldn't show itself. Breathing heavily, panting lowly as she slowly turned around one last time then faced the horrifying creature, evilly smiled.

Neesa raised her hand, ready to strike but she was overpowered by the fiend. Twisting her wrist, making Neesa to kneel. Large amounts of salvia dripped from the monsters mouth as it mouthed one last statement before biting her throat. _"Time to...die."_

Neesa breathed in and out, panted as the mouthful sharp teeth drew closer towards her as she let out a horrifying scream then everything went black.

**End of dreamscape...**

* * *

Hastily rose from her bed, sweaty and slightly cold. Neesa breathed and panted heavily as her heart beated faster, looked around the room and realised it was only a dream...a nightmare. Inhaled a deep breathe to slower her heart rate as she laid back down and placed one hand upon her sweaty forehead, closed her eyes and breathed softly. _"Only a dream."_

Softly inhaled and exhaled as she reached over where Leo slept but found an empty space. Turning to face where her hand laid and faced the ceiling then slowly rosed from the bed, due to her oblivious pregnant state...now she is becoming bigger in her abdomen with four foetuses, growing inside her.

Slowly pushed herself up then walked to the living room and noticed that Mona, sat in the couch comfortably nursing her infant, Loki. Elissia played monopoly with Masuki, Arliana, Yoshiro and Alexis.

Warmly smiled as she watched her adoptive daughter, play with her cousins and aunt. The mother-to-be hope and prayed to see her children to do the same when the time, they will be old enough to play board games. Then also wondered what the future may or will be...will she have the honor to live as a mortal, or out live everyone she loves only until the day she is finally granted the sweet pleasure of death when evil either is or will be forever vanquished?

Fearing the possibility of what could be...her cursed future. Putting the fearing thought aside and continued on to the kitchen, made a cup of warm milk before going to the dojo where she knows where her terrapin husband and brothers would be.

As she stepped out of the kitchen, a sweet soft voice called. Facing the greeter as she sipped her drink. "Good morning, Neesa." Tealana greeted, softly smiled

"Good morning, Tea'a...Has masuki been good while I was asleep?" Neesa replied

"Of course she has...Masuki is a little sweet heart." Tealana answered, suddenly her mood changed.

"What is wrong?" Neesa asked, concerningly

"Nothing...It bothers me that her mother, Venus. Why did she leave such a beautiful little girl behind? I don't know if that was me...I would fight to try to stay alive for mine. I couldn't leave them." Tealana told neesa tearfully

"Where did this come from Teala? Why are you saying these things?" neesa asked, more concerned

Neesa gazed Tealana confused and weary of why her sister said worrying things. Also wondered what or why she said them. Then Neesa realised that Tealana was afraid she may die this time. Draping her arm around Tealana's shoulder, giving her sister a comforting embrace then gazed into her eyes with a sisterly concerning glance.

"Teala are you ill?" neesa asked

"No..." Tealana muttered, as she walked pass and placed the plates in the sink then filled a cup with cool water, taking a small sip while continued to stand by the sink. Neesa walk in the kitchen after her sister, standing by the table.

"Then why did you say such words?" neesa asked again

"I was afraid not for me but for you." Tealana explains

"Don't be silly Teala. I'm not going anyway." Neesa said as she giggled with a crooked smile.

"Don't lie to me Neesa." Tealana bellowed as she angrily threw the cup into the sink.

Neesa slightly cringed with fright. "Teala I'm not lying." Neesa replied

"Neesa I know..." Tealana told her

"Know what?" neesa asked, confused

"I know that you will die during childbirth. I dreamed about it last night." Tealana said as she began to cry uncontrollably. Neesa went pale in her face as she listened to her sister's fearful news. Neesa sat down at the table, caressed her abdomen in silence and thought about what to say in response to Tealana as she walked to the table also and sat down next to her pregnant sister, facing the table surface.

"Well...Neesa are you going to tell me something if I am wrong or not?" Tealana asked

"Tea'a, what do you wish me to say and tell you? Yes I will be dead during childbirth! Tea'a it was only a dream. A nightmare. I will be fine. There is nothing to worry about. If you don't believe me then we can go to LH's place and ask him to do some test; ok. I promise that there is nothing to worry about and I will not be going no where any time soon. It was just a nightmare. You have been watching too many monsters and heartbreaking soap movies again with mikey. Haven't you?" neesa told her weary and over dramatic, paranoid sister

Teala nodded and giggled as she smiled.

"I'll have to talk to mikey about these movies that give you these nightmares." Neesa said in joking tone.

"No...No...Don't do that..."Tealana cut herself when she realised her sister was only joking and laughed.

"I gotcha sis. Come here, give me a hug. No more heartbreaking movies and eating junk before bed." Neesa replied as she gave her sister a hug before going to the dojo to see if Leo may like a glass of water or glass of juice.

"You're such a clown...you know that?" Tealana stated, joking.

Neesa smiled and replied. "I know but you love me, lil sis."

The golden haired salamander glance her sister, raising her brow then returned the sisterly smile. Neesa prepared a tray carrying four glasses of refreshments. As she was about to leave, her sister called once more. "Neesa."

The red haired mother-to-be stood in the doorway and faced her sister, warmly sisterly smiled and softly humed. "Hmm."

"Would you like some pancakes?" tealana offered

Neesa softly smiled and answered, appreciating the offer but respectfully declined. "No thankyou, tea'a. I'm craving scramble eggs with French toast though."

Tealana softly smiled and nodded. Neesa returned the smiled and nod then went to the dojo, walking down the corridor to the practising room and as she finally arrived to the dojo entrance. Neesa silently and patiently stood in the doorway, waiting.

Leo practised his katas and katana form. Raph worked on his arms with the handbell weights. Mikey and Don were sparing.

While Neesa stood in the doorway as she watched her husband practise his katas. Raph and Mikey were first to see Neesa holding a tray of glasses with water in them, except one glass contained juice. The three terrapins walked over to Neesa, Raph was the first to take a glass then Don gladly took the second glass of water but Mikey wanted the juice and tried to take the glass when he received a slight tap upon his hand. The orange clad terrapin slightly whinced as he asked why he was hit. "What was that for?"

"This is for your brother, mikey." Neesa said, giving the orange clad terrapin, 'I'm not your barmaid' glance. Mikey cheekily smirked and giggled.

Both Raph and Don lowly snickered; Mikey sulked then took the last water and drank the liquid substances before Leo noticed. Leo didn't take any noticed that his brothers stopped and took a break. He continued with his training. They all thanked Neesa. Loud enough for her to hear them so Neesa could take the last glass to Leo and also greet him.

Leo sat down while having his shell facing the dojo entrance and pretend to not notice then began his meditation, not knowing that his wife silently walking up behind him. Neesa placed the glass far enough from her walkway so she could slip her hands over Leo's shoulders to his plastron and surprise him. As she slipped her hands over his shoulders to his plastron and kissed the back of his green bald head. Leo smiled and grabbed her forearms and gently tugged her down onto his lap so he may give her a morning kiss.

"Mmmm...Good morning beautiful. I think, I hurt my legs while pulling you down to my level." Leo said as he smiled and caressed her abdomen.

"Good morning handsome and don't worry, I'll massage your legs later." Neesa offered, lovingly gazed into the terrapin's warm earthy brown eyes.

"Mmm...Sounds _good."_ The blue clad terrapin purred, warmly smiled as he nuzzled his beak into Neesa's neck. Neesa's body slightly shuddered and she gently cupped his terrapin cheek, softly and loving glanced the blue clad terrapin once more, sharing a soft tender kiss. "Want some juice or water? I have a glass waiting for you behind if you can reach it?" Neesa asked and teased Leo as she played with his bandana tails. Twirling the bandana tails between her fingers.  
Continued to gaze into eachother's eyes while Leo reached behind without looking to see where the glass sat, when he finally grasped the glass. Leo drank the drink.

"What was that drink?" Leo asked

"_Juice..."_neesa softly replied

"Nice; freshly squeezed?" Leo wondered

"Yep. Just like you like it." Neesa answered

"Thanks babe." Leo answered, showing his appreciation as their foreheads touched then kissed Neesa as he help her up back her feet so she could leave and allow them to continue their morning training. Neesa decided to go outside; topside after eating the breakfast prepared for her. As Neesa prepared to leave the lair, Mona stood in the doorway, leaning against the door frame with her arms folded across her chest. "So where are you off to?" Mona asked, curiously

"Oh...Mona, no where special. Could you do me a huge favour please?" Neesa replied with a requesting question. "That depends on what the favour is." Mona replied

Neesa handed the folded paper with Leo's name on it. Mona gazed Neesa and immediately assumed that she was leaving again. "What is this? Are you leaving?" Mona asked, trying to keep her volume of her voice down as it would echo on the lair walls. "No, of course not." Neesa replied, in defence.

"Then what is this is, then?" Mona demanded again in a low tone. "It is a note to let Leo where I will so he wouldn't worry." Neesa confirmed nicely

"Sorry..." Mona apologised

"Don't be...I understand you were only looking out for him and you should not worry yourself anything. And besides, I will be taking Zahra with me...would that make you feel better?" Neesa replied, telling the salamander to relax.

"Very." Mona answered, softly smiled.

"I'll be back soon...especially before dark if I don't come back before then, I'll call in." Neesa told Mona, confirming the curfew.

"A'right...just be careful." Mona kindly pleaded

"I will." Neesa replied, smiling then hugged the brunette haired salamander

The sister in laws parted and walked to the garage while the large golden cat followed behind and waited for the door to be opened. Neesa opened the door, slid the seat forward then hopped in the driver's seat, closed the door then gently grasped Mona's hand and smiled, warmly.

"Don't stay out too late, ya hear?" Mona requested

Neesa smiled, nodded and started the engine then slowly drove away as she released Mona's hand. Mona waved and stood in the centre of the garage then returned back to the living room as she waited to give the note to Leo.

* * *

**Topside...  
**  
Neesa and Zahra drove to the natural history museum. Zahra stayed in the car and Neesa went inside and looked around to enjoy the artefacts before going to Aprils and returning home that afternoon.

It was beginning to get late in the afternoon so Neesa went to Aprils to stay for an hour or two.

**Knock...knock...**

"Who could that be?" April wondered

"Yeah, I wonder it is now 4.30pm." Casey answered as he cradled lil moira. April answered the door and saw the visitor was Neesa and Zahra. "Neesa...zori?" April greeted

"Hey April." Neesa answered

"Hi Neesa...Your cat aint going to hurt me, right?" Casey asked, wearily and scared

"Nah...She wont hurt ya case. Don't worry. See she only want to lay around your feet." Neesa assured Casey

"She is a peach." Casey said skittish, smiling his wearily crooked smile

Neesa and April giggled as they went to the dining room. Neesa sat down at the table and April made a cup of tea and placed a plate of choc chip cookies that she made earlier that day.

"So Neesa. What brings you up here?" April asked

"Nothing much. Just thought to come to drop by for a bit. It was getting a bit crowded in the lair. And I needed some fresh air and some space." Neesa answered

"Fair enough, so...how long til your turn to give birth to those little ones?" april excitedly wondered

"Nine weeks." Neesa answered

"Time surely does fly. Excited?" April asked

"Excited but also a little scared." Neesa murmured

"You scared? We all believed you to be the more strong and fearless type." Casey said overhearing the conversation. "Some times I don't think or feel I'm brave." Neesa told Casey in a soft tone

"Why is that?" April asked, raising her brow

"Well watching the children grow up and help the others give birth to theirs. It made me happy but..." neesa said

"But what?" April wondered waiting for a response

"I just feel that I am carrying and will be giving birth to not one but four babies and I wondered will I cope with it or not?" neesa replied

"Neesa you are the proof that we all have these babies. If it were for you all those years ago. Leo wouldn't be open and the old Leo we knew and loved would be gone. Because of you, Leo has returned. Raph isn't usually the sentimental type even though it was mainly of Mona-Lisa but you are the heart of this entire family. You are what kept this family going even when master splinter passed away." April told neesa as she positively reassured

"Thanks April. I don't want to keep you from your duties or make Leo worried where I had gone to. I just hope that Mona has given Leo the note I left so he would know where I have gone." Neesa said as she started to stand from her chair.

"You only got here. Relax and we can talk about the pregnancy and look for names on the net to choose for the babies if you like?" april told neesa; pleading her to stay alittle longer.

"I would like that. Thanks April. Do you mind if we could start now?" neesa asked

"I can't see why not. We can do it now, if you want." April replied

"Yes please." Neesa pleasingly replied

* * *

Little Neesa knew while she was preoccupied with searching for baby names with April that she was followed by bishop's troops that were waiting outside. Lieutenant Matthews called to base and report that he had found the target.

"Agent Bishop. Lieutenant is on line." Private Smith said

"Put him on screen, private." Bishop ordered

"Yes sir." Private smith replied

"Agent Bishop. We have found the target." Lieutenant Matthews said

"Excellent. Where is the target, Lieutenant?" bishop asked

"The target is in April O'Neil apartment. Should we move in the pursuit?"lieutenant Matthews inquired

"No...Wait until she has left the apartment and collect." Bishop ordered

"Understood." Lieutenant Matthews replied

"Lieutenant...we have a problem." Private Snipes

"What kind of problem, private?" lieutenant Matthews asked

"Look for yourself sir." Private snipes said as he hands over the binoculars

Lieutenant Matthews looks through the binoculars and sees what private snipes saw. He wasn't expected to see that the target they are assigned to kidnap had a Lioness.

"What will we be doing about that cat?" Private snipes wondered

"Whoa she has a cat?" Fellow soldier asked

"Yeah she does." Private snipes replied

"What kind of cat?" Soldier wondered

"A lion." Private snipes answered

"What! A lion! What the hell is she doing with a lion? And how she gets away with one without getting in trouble with the WWF authorities?" Soldier asked

"This is no ordinary lion...it happens to be a lioness but not one I've never seen before." Private snipes said as he was cut off.

"This makes no difference. The plan has not change. Just shoot the cat with a tranquilizer dart or shoot it with a bullet. Understood." Lieutenant Matthews ordered

"Yes sir." Private snipes answered

* * *

**Back in the lair...in the Dojo.**

Leonardo was still meditating in the dojo as his brothers decided to leave the dojo and get something to eat after training most of the morning and the afternoon. Mikey made himself egg omelette and chocolate milk as he went to the living room, where he found Tealana watching her TV soap with lexi asleep in her arms and Yoshiro asleep next to them with shadow and Ora sound asleep on the floor, laying on her feet.

"Hi honey. The kids are asleep, they are so cute." Mikey said, holding his lunch.

"They sure are, give me hand with Yoshiro please." Tealana answered as she stood up with lexi in her arms without waking her or Yoshiro.

Mikey placed his food and drink down on the table and picked up Yoshiro then followed his wife, carrying their sleeping children. Shadow lifted his head and yawned then resumed sleeping. As they returned to the couch, Mikey ate his lunch and began to feel a little hungry for some sex. As he intimately kissed his wife; he was pushed back and he wondered why.

"What is wrong tea? Not in the mood?" Mikey asked

"I want to...but I can't at the moment." Tealana answered with a worrying glare.

"Oh...it is the time of the month again? No fair." Mikey said, as he sulked and pouted under his false 'I understand' glance.

"Mikey...I have to tell you something." Tealana murmured

Mikey faced Tealana with an 'uh-oh' glare. He waited to hear what his wife had to say.

"What is it, you have to tell me?" Mikey asked worried

"We have two beautiful kids...I...uh...I'm...I'm..."Tealana stammered

"Are you telling me that you are pregnant?" mikey asked

"_Yes._I know this is too soon and we just moved back to New York. This is not the right time..." Tealana said as she was cut off

"No tea. It is ok. How long are you?" mikey assured his wife

"Almost four months." Tealana replied

"So that means you will be due not long after Neesa?" mikey wondered

"Yeah that is right." Tealana replied

"Wahoo!" mikey excitedly cried

Tealana was happy that her husband is looking forward to another arrival. Both Raph and Don overheard the commotion from their baby brother and wondered curiously, why mikey was woohooing so they walked to the couch and asked.

"What is with the woo hooing; mikey?" Raph asked with Mona under his arm as they were going upstairs to get some sleep. Don and elissia were doing the same as they came from the kitchen.

"Well bro's, tea is pregnant. Almost four months along." Mikey answered

"Congratulations guys. How many will it be this time?" Don wondered

"I hope it will only be one not anymore than that." Tealana replied

"We can go to the infirmary and have a look if you like." Don offered

"A'right. Let's go." Mikey said

The once again, expected-to-be parents followed Don to the infirmary while raph and Mona went to their bedroom and caught some shut eye. As Don prepared the ultrasound machine ready; Tealana hope onto the bed and laid down as she waited. Don squeezed some of the sono gel upon Tealana's abdomen and began to screen her abdomen to see how many she may be carrying.

"Oooo...that is cold." Tealana whinced

"Sorry tea. Ok, here we go. It looks like there is only going to be one this time. Congratulations bro." Don said as he screened over Tealana's abdomen and removed the ultrasound camera.

"What is it? Is it a girl or boy?" Mikey wondered. The orange clad terrapin gazed down to his left hand and saw that Duke, slobbered all over his hand. Raised then shook the dripping canine salvia off his hand. "Ew." He whined

"Ew what, Mikey?" Tealana recited, raising a brow curiously.

"Duke slobbered over my hand." Mikey answered, still felt grossed.

"Want to know the baby's sex or not?" Don asked

"Well hurry up and tell us, Donnie." Mikey demanded

"Looks like that you will be a dad of another boy." Don answered

"Woo hoo. Thanks Donnie." Mikey said as he hugged his brother then turned to hug and kiss his wife. "Thankyou baby." Mikey said as he held Tealana close.

"You're welcome, mikey. I was wondering if you wanted another boy. I wanted another baby boy." Tealana said as she held mikey's cheek "You got it baby." Mikey replied as he smiled happily

Meanwhile Elissia waited as she leaned on the doorway frame while Don did an ultrasound examination for Tealana. Don gazed toward the doorway and warmly smiled, elissia returned the warm smile and waited in the living room, reading a book.

Don washed his hands, left the infirmary then went to the living room where elissia waited. He walked toward elissia and wrapped his arms around elissia's shoulders, leaning his cheek against her head. Closing her eyes as she nudged gently back to her terrapin lover, folding down on the page of the book as she placed it down then stood up and slowly walked around the couch then draped her arms around Don's neck, lovingly gazing into his eyes. He grasped her waist, gently pulling her close then lovingly embracing her within his arms. "So...What now?" Elissia whispery asked, cheekily smirking.

"Well...There is only one thing I have in mind that we can do...If you let me." Don replied, hoping that Elissia would give permission to do what he desired.

Elissia lovingly and warmly smiled as she leaned towards him and tenderly kissed his terrapin lips then gazed into his eyes once more. Don returned the smiled but erotically and gleeful as he lifted her up upon his hips so he could carry elissia while he walked up the stairs to their bedroom and made love for the remained of the afternoon and wanted to continue all night long.

Leonardo finished his meditation, walked to the kitchen and made himself something to eat as he hadn't eaten anything all day long. Leo also noticed that no one was in the living of the lair. He went to his bedroom and saw that Masuki was asleep with Enzo, laying on the bed end but Neesa was not in the lair, either. Enzo rose up, jumped down from Masuki's bed end and followed after the blue clad terrapin. Leo grabbed his shell cell to call April if Neesa is with her since he couldn't reach Neesa on her cell. Neesa left her phone in the car turned off.

**Ring...ring...**

"Hello..." Casey answered the receiver

"Hey Casey...its Leo is Neesa with you and April?" Leo asked

"Yeah Neesa is with us. Do you want to speak with her?" Casey inquired

"No, it is ok. Just let me know when she will be on her way home ok?" Leo replied

"No prob, Leo. Don't worry; April and Neesa are looking on the net for baby names." Casey told Leo

"That is a'right, Casey. Thanks pal. See ya Casey" Leo said

"See ya Leo." Casey replied

"Was that Leo?" Neesa asked, curiously wondered.

"Yeah it was." Casey answered

Neesa smiled and felt that Leo missed also worried about her. As Neesa was getting ready to stand up and prepare to leave. April found a few names that she thought that Neesa would like. "Hey Neesa I think I have two names you might like." April said

"What are they?" Neesa answered, curiously

"Well one name for each so far; one boy and one girl name I have found but still have to look for two more names. **"Akila and Morio".**April said

"You're right; I do like them but it looks like there is two more other names I like and they're girl's names. **"Femia and Kishia**" they're perfect." Neesa replied

"What about another boy name?" april wondered

"Nah. I have the names I want; thanks April." Neesa said

"Neesa, how do you know that you are not carrying what you believe to have and you have to find another name?" april curiously wondered

"I just know...I just know." Neesa answered smiling, caressing her swollen abdomen. As Neesa walked to the door of the apartment; Zahra immediately stood up and followed not far behind her mistress along with Casey and April waiting to give Neesa a hug before she left out the door.

"Thanks Neesa for stopping by." April said

"No problem April. It was nice to be here. Thanks for having us." Neesa said as she watched Zahra walked back to April and sat down and gently nudged her thigh.

April patted Zahra while she purred and Casey placed his hand upon Zahra's head as she lifted her paw over his wrist so she could lick his hand and nudged his thigh before joining with Neesa out the door. "See Casey she isn't what you thought she was. She is like a normal house cat, only a lot bigger." April said

"She is a big pussy cat." Casey chuckled.

"We better get home before Leo starts a search party for us. See ya guys." Neesa said, joking

"See ya Neesa." April and Casey said as they watched Neesa walked down the stairs and closed the door when they walked inside.

* * *

"Lieutenant; the target is now in pursuit. What do you want to do, sir?" Private Snipes asked

"Begin the assignment and remember no screw ups. Tranquilize the cat now." Lieutenant Matthews ordered. "With pleasure sir. Tranquilize the cat now; soldier." Private Snipes ordered

Zahra sat down and waited for the car door to be open when she smelt a strange scent in the air and started to become defensive. Neesa was on immediately alert and luckily she had the cell in her hand but that did nothing even when she turned it on. Zahra was darted with a tranquilizer, Neesa knelt down and took it out from her neck then threw it away. As she was just about to dial for help Neesa was grabbed from behind. Neesa fought them off, as a result of the struggle. Neesa slammed one soldier into her window, making him whinced as he was cut from the broken glass then suddenly she was darted with another tranquilizer that was shot.

Neesa's vision began to become blurry and disorientated as she fell on conscious from the dart and dropped her phone on the ground near Zahra. Neesa was taken to the area 51 base where bishop and stockman waited.

* * *

**Back in the federal secret base...**

**Beep...beep**

"Lieutenant Matthews on line sir." Soldier said

"Put him on screen." Bishop ordered

While Lieutenant Matthews waited for the video call to be connected; he noticed something about Neesa. He was astonished to what he witnessed.

"Report Lieutenant." Bishop ordered

"Agent bishop...We have got the girl." Lieutenant Matthews reported

"What about the cat?" Bishop asked, fearing that the animal would be a fatal threat.

"Neutralised, sir." Lieutenant Matthews answered

"Excellent!" bishop answered, pleased

"Sir...there is also something else you should know about the prisoner." Lieutenant Matthews told Bishop

"What is it?" bishop asked

"She...she...she's pregnant." Lieutenant Matthews replied

"Pregnant?" bishop stammered

"At least between five or six months sir, I think." Lieutenant Matthews inquired

Bishop was very pleased and thought to make sure that the stockman and his fellow scientist to begin on testing when the subject arrives.

"Return to base...soldier."Bishop ordered

"Yes sir." Lieutenant Matthews answered

"Another thing, lieutenant." Bishop stated

"What is that, sir?" Lieutenant Matthews answered

"She must brought back...unharmed and appropriately carried with care. Is that understood?" bishop ordered

"Understood." Lieutenant Matthews replied, and then disconnected the commlink communication.

* * *

**Two hours later...**

Meanwhile back in the alley outside April's apartment. Zori woke, sniff for her mistress and couldn't find her so she ran and ran then climbed her way up to the window where she could lightly tap with her large paw to get help.

**Tap...tap...tap...**

"What is that?" April wondered

"Could that be one of the guys tapping on the window?" Casey said, wondering if the visitor may be the terrapins, as they were usually the only visitors that tapped on the apartment windows.

"I don't know...maybe...go open the window and let them in Casey." April replied as she placed moira in bed.

Casey walked out of the room and saw that Zahra was waiting outside the window, groggy and slightly disorientated. Casey immediately opened the window without no hesitation as his stomach churned as something was trying to tell him, something was horribly wrong. Just when Casey opened the window, Zahra slowly climbed through the window and groggily meowed then collapsed on the floor.

"April...hurry, neesa's cat has just collapsed on the floor...she has some cloth in her mouth and she is injured." Casey cried

"What! _Oh no..._Neesa is in trouble. Something has happened and zori looks like she is fine. Just groggy from something. Call the guys right now." April asked

"Leo is going to be extremely pissed." Casey worried

April didn't answer and knew that Casey was right about that Leo will be very angry when he learns about Neesa is in trouble and would wondered how and who.

* * *

**Ring...Ring...**

The orange clad heard the phone and went to answer when Enzo behaved slightly strangely, lowly yelping and tugged his belt tail. "Enzo...c'mon boy, I gotta answer the phone...please down." Mikey pleaded, gently pushing the young pup down. But the tanned/black shepard continued to pull his belt tail and tried to convince the terrapin that something was not right.

**Ring...Ring...**

"Yes...Who is it?..._C'mon boy down, down_." Mikey answered the phone

"Mikey get your brothers and get over here now. Something has happened to Zahra and Neesa is missing." Casey shrieked

**"WHAT!"**Mikey Shrieked. Enzo flinched alittle then lowly yelped once more.

"Neesa is missing. Get over here...Hurry." Casey ordered, from the background.

"We'll be right over. Hang tight." Mikey replied as he hung the phone and ran upstairs with Enzo but instead of explaining what is happened, he just yanks Don from the bed and drags him to the battle shell and whistles out to his older brothers and yells out..."Leo, Raph...Get in the Battle shell now!"

Enzo jumped inside the vehicle then ushered out by the orange clad terrapin as he was told that he couldn't go along. Raph and Leo glared at each other and wondered what was up mikey and walked to the vehicle.

"What's up lame brain?" Raph asked, irritated as he stood and folded his arms.

"Just get in, Neesa is in trouble and zori is injured." Mikey answered

Leo felt a sharp stab in his heart and felt pale as a wave of worry and fear waved over him. Leo immediately jumped in the driver's seat, pushing mikey out of the way and ordered raph to get the truck. "Move it Raph." Leo ordered

"What is going on?" Mona asked

"We'll tell you when we get back ok. Love you babe." Raph answered as he kissed his wife's cheek and jumped into the truck without hesitation.

Don quickly put his elbow, knee pads, wristbands and bandana on since he didn't get a chance to get out of bed properly as he was dragged by mikey to the truck in a rush but luckily he equipped the truck with their weapons. Leo drove so fast he didn't care if he went over the speed limit just to arrive to April's apartment.

When they finally arrived. Leonardo ran upstairs to demanded for answers from April and Casey of what they knew may have happened while Don examine zori and the other two investigated the scene outside near neesa's car. "Casey...April..." Leo cried as he barged in the door.

"Leo take it easy, calm down." Casey soothed

"What happened to my wife?" Leo fearfully bellowed

"We...We don't know, Leo. All we know that Neesa is missing when zori came tapping on the window from the fire escape and carried a piece of black cloth in her mouth; that is all we know. We're sorry." April answered trying to not make matters worse as they already were.

Leo snatched the cloth from April and examined it himself. "Bishop..."Leo said in low angry growling tone.

"Bishop?" April, Casey and Don exclaimed

"Why would bishop want Neesa?" April worriedly said, felt fearful for Neesa

"I don't know but we are going to find out and I will not stop or rest til I find my wife." Leo bellowed angrily. "By the looks of this dart. It is only a tranquilizer. Zori should be fine." Don said, examining the tranquilizing dart.

"Why and who would use a tranquilizer dart on zori?" April wondered

"Not sure...whoever it was, thought to tranquilize her so they could kidnap Neesa without have to shoot her dead." Don answered

"Thank goodness they didn't shoot neesa's cat. May be she could help us to find Neesa." Leo said as he walked to the window and glared out the glass with his hands on the window sill; trying not to think of the worst.

"Where are you going to look?" April asked

"I don't know...If it was bishop that kidnapped Neesa then we must find a way to rescue her." Leo snapped as he tried not to shout. Everyone didn't say anything or protested back as they can see Leo is feeling fearful for his missing wife.

Casey walked up behind Leo and placed his hand upon Leo's shoulder trying to comfort his friend and try to give him some hope that they will find Neesa, no matter what it took. Leo grabbed Casey's hand and held it for a couple seconds before pushing it away.

Raph and mikey investigated the Porsche and found nothing that may be left behind except a broken window from the struggle. Raph felt something under his foot. It was a phone. Raph picked it up and glared at mikey with fear and worry in his eyes. He feared the worst for his older brother and thought to himself that this couldn't happen again, not again. Leo can't go through this again.

"What is it raph?" Mikey asked

"It is neesa's phone. Neesa is definitely in trouble and not sure where to look. Leo is going to be so pissed." Raph answered. "No doubting that." Mikey replied

Don wondered what his elder brother would do if he knew who took his wife. Especially, heavily pregnant. "Why take Neesa for what reason. I'm gonna suit up and help the guys to find Neesa." Casey said

"Be careful Casey." April begged

"Don't worry babe. I will be fine." Casey replied, giving April a forehead kiss. Raph and mikey ran upstairs to join Leo and Don as they waited for Casey to suit up so they could begin the search for Neesa. Leo was getting more fearful and angry by the minute.

"Leo, we will find her." Don soothed.

"Leo, wouldn't you be able to get Tealana to connect with her sister telepathically?" April asked

Leo faced April and couldn't believe why he didn't think of it before. Instead of going out to search for Neesa on dead tracks and scent. May be getting Tealana could help them to find Neesa before it is too late.

April quickly packed a bag of clothes for herself and her daughter, for the night so they could go to the lair and try to find some answers why they kidnapped Neesa. "Mikey drive neesa's Porsche back to the lair and Don get ready to do some hypnotises on Tealana to tap in to connect with Neesa." Leo ordered

"Sure Leo." Mikey answered. Don nodded.

The terrapins jumped in the truck, hastily sped back to the lair and seeked for Tealana's help. When they returned, Leo and Don carried in Zahra. Zahra was still out of it from the dart. April placed moira on the couch until she got the bag out and made a comfy bed to sleep on while they worked on a plan to find and rescue Neesa.

"Raph...What is going on?" Mona cried, confused what was happening.

"Neesa is missing and zori was darted with a tranquilizer." Raph answered

"What...Who and how?" Mona wondered

"We don't know and we are trying to find out. All we have is this cloth from the scene." Raph replied

"Let me see it." Tealana asked as she stood behind Mona unexpectedly and could sense that something was wrong. Raph handed the cloth to Tealana. Tealana immediately got a shock from the cloth as she touched.

"Neesa was kidnapped." Tealana said as she held the item

"Who?" Mikey asked

Tealana could hear and feel her sister being grabbed from behind and smothered by a chloroform damp cloth over her mouth. "She was taken by men in black. A secret organisation, not the ninja bad guys." Tealana said as she began to loose the vision.

Leo knew exactly who it was just as he assumed when he saw the cloth as they arrived to April's.

"Bishop! He has kidnapped my wife." Leo growled

"Leo calm down. It is only making it worse." Raph soothed. Don worried for his brother if he didn't calm down and think with a clear head that this rescue mission will turn into a suicidal slaughter.

"Leo, think about this for a minute. I know you are angry and worried for Neesa but if we don't think this through clearly it will end in a disaster." April said trying to get through her beloved terrapin friend.

"I was lost once. I can't go through that again. I can't live without her or my children. I want them back." Leo cried, falling to his knees as he sobbed in his hands on the floor.

April knelt down to Leo and embraced Leo in her arms comforting him as he worriedly sobbed.

_"I know...I know Leo."_ April whispered.

* * *

To be continued in chapter thirteen...

Uh oh...oh crap neesa has been kidnapped by bishop's flunkies and taken back to base. What will happen to her and the unborn infants on arrival? Will they survive or perish? Also who is the hidden profiler lurking within the federal commission? What is his plans and who is the victim that will be target for his nasty fetish?

Read and review...the next chapter will have a higher rating due to slight description of physical and sexual inflictions within one scene...sorry but I do hope you will enjoy the fiction though. Until next time...tootles


	14. the rescue & tealana slips in a coma

**Chapter thirteen-Rescue plan & tealana slips into a coma**

Lieutenant Matthews and his team arrived to area 51 with the captive. Private snipes and three other soldiers carried Neesa on a stretcher until a wheelie bed was assembled properly to lay their guest upon until taken to the laboratory.

Bishop and Baxter Stockman waited at the entrance as the doors were opened to permit the agents inside with the captive. Bishop was very pleased with the specimen.

"Bring her to the lab and make sure she is tied down properly. What is this? Is she pregnant?" Stockman said, astonished by what he witnessed.

"Dr Stockman, begin the testing on her blood and see if her DNA matches with the sample in the lab. And report back to me immediately. Oh one more thing determine how far along in her pregnancy she exactly is." Bishop ordered

"Yes sir. Take her to the lab immediately." Stockman requested.

Neesa was taken to the lab and strapped down on the operating table. Neesa laid on the table on conscious as Stockman and the other scientist prepare to draw blood and maybe just take a small piece of flesh. Dr Frankstein tried to cut neesa's abdomen and the surgeon knife bend backward. Dr Frankstein and three other scientists were flabbergasted to what he witnessed as he tried to cut into neesa's abdomen. He called Stockman to examine the patient and discussed how to get what they need to determine the blood sample matched to the one they already have in crio freeze.

"Dr Stockman...you better take a look at the patient. We have a problem." Dr Frankstein said worried

"What is the problem?" Stockman asked as he walked in the room.

"We can not seem to cut her abdomen, sir." Dr Frankstein answered

"Why not?" Stockman asked annoyed

"Well...sir. The utensils just either snap or bend as we try to cut in to the flesh." Dr Frankstein replied  
Stockman looks at the patient and wondered how this could be possible.

"That is not possible. Show me, bloody oaf." Stockman hissed.

Dr Frankstein grabbed a knife and began to try again while Stockman watched. Stockman was amazed also shocked. Stockman examined neesa's body himself to find some weak spot to try take small piece of flesh and a sample of blood somewhere.

Stockman smiled as he found a tender and soft area among in the middle region of the arm. Stockman wrapped a long rubber band around the arm to stop the circulation for a couple of seconds so they could draw blood.

"Give me a syringe." Stockman asked as he held his hand out to be given the needle.  
"Here Dr Stockman." Dr Jons answered  
"What are the patients BP and HR?" Stockman asked as he pricked the skin to draw blood from neesa's arm.

"BP is 90 over 60 and HR 40 over 30." Dr Jons replied

"The patient is doing very well." Franstein said smiling

"Take this sample and take her to the next room until we can find a way to cut her abdomen open. Make sure a camera monitor is on every second." Stockman ordered as he walked out to go report to bishop about he has learned so far.

Neesa was moved to another room under surveillance and still strapped down. It wasn't long til no one was no longer in the room that Neesa began to wake up and wondered where she was.

Meanwhile stockman reports the status of the procedure while waiting the results of the blood if it matched or not.

"Agent Bishop. There is good news and bad news. Which one you wish to hear first?" stockman asked

"What is the bad news?" Bishop answered

"The bad news is that no matter you try; all of the surgical tools either break or bend on contact to the abdomen region." Stockman replied

"What do you mean break or bend; Doctor?" Bishop demanded for answers as he glared irritated.

"We don't know."

"The blood test is back, sir." Dr Frankstein said as he hand over the paper with the result.

Stockman was amazed with the result and handed it to bishop to see the report. When bishop read the report. He was exceptionally pleased.

" So she is 29 weeks along. Insert the tracking device in her blood and make sure it goes off to send back the exact location when she goes in labour." Bishop said as he handed the clipboard back to stockman.

Stockman nodded and did what he was ordered to do but he thought to keep her for a little while and try to see how many she is carrying inside and begin to find what neesa's blood carries so it can be used to create the clone army for the EPF and create a body he long yearns for himself.

* * *

**Sorry this part of the scene is rated 'R' 18+**

Little Bishop and Stockman were not aware that there was a rapist that worked the military. Sergeant Marcus Hicks; he didn't care how or who the victim may be as long he got what he lust over to satisfy his sick appetite.

When the scientist left Neesa in a secured patient room where it was monitored. Sergeant Marcus Hicks walked in the room, locked the door and then slowly undressed himself. The sexual predator walked to the side of the operating table then slowly trailed his fingers up, Neesa's legs then tore off Neesa panties as she began to wake. Neesa tried to fight the overly large man off, then he slugged her in the face, knocking her on conscious. The overly large man climbed up, parted her legs open then begun to violate her body despite she is pregnant. Thrusting hard, penetrated deep inside and held Neesa's arms down until he reached his climax. When Sergeant Marcus was done, he walked out and went back to his duties like if nothing happened.

Neesa's body reacted, violently to the assault as her abdomen shuddered. A single foot or hand moved across, slightly within then completely stillness.

* * *

**Back in New York**

Searching high and low, far and wide...all over Manhattan to find Neesa and found nothing. Leo was getting more worried and angry by the minute. He feared for his wife, longer she was missing the longer he feared about her safety and their unborn children.

Raph patted Leo's shoulder as he tried to say some comforting words to his older brother so he wouldn't go insane from worrying and fearing what could or may happen to Neesa.

"We will find her Leo." Raph soothed

"We have searched all over and found nothing. Where could she be? That monster better not has done something to her or to my unborn children. I will kill him if something happens to them." Leo fearfully hissed

"I know Bro." Raph replied as he worried for not just Neesa and the babies she carried. He feared for his blue clad brother. Raph had never seen his brother like this before as he is usually the calm, patient and self controlled turtle.

"I think we should call in for some reinforcements to help find Neesa." Don suggested

"That is not a bad idea. But wait, don't you think that LH would know where bishop is since after all, LH did escape Bishop." Leo replied

"We can only find out." Don answered as he reached for his cell phone, just when there was a knock at the door. Mikey went to the door and answered it.

"Well speak of the croc. LH is here every one." Mikey said

"Greetings my friends." LH said as he walked in the lair wondering what was going on.

"LeatherHead, we need your help." Leo explained

"Of course Leonardo. I would help to find your wife; Neesa. Where is she?" LH asked

"That is why we need your help. My wife has gone missing and we believe that Bishop may be responsible." Leo said, trying to get angry or upset.

LH didn't know what to say as he was too shocked to hear that Neesa was missing. Especially he and everyone else knew that she will never let any one get the better of her or even capture her ever.

"When? How? Where?" LH asked frantic

"Today, outside April's apartment and zori was darted with a tranquilizer so they could kidnap Neesa." Don answered

"I know where Bishop's base is." LH said

"Great! Let's get a move on and rescue Neesa." Mikey shouted.

"Mikey...Shush...the kids are sleeping." Tealana hissed

"Oh sorry Hun..." Mikey replied as he smiled with blue puppy eyes melting into Tealana

"You would be sorry if they woke up mikey." Tealana mumbled with her arms crossed her chest.

"You can never get or stay mad at me tea..."mikey said while he wrapped his arms around Tealana and nuzzled his beak into her neck. Tealana giggled and smiled as she nuzzled her salamander nose to his terrapin beak.

"Mikey come on. We have to get going and find Neesa now." Leo hissed and walked away while the others followed to the chopper. Zahra ran so fast to the chopper and waited until she was able to jump inside.

Elissia, Mona, Tealana and April didn't worry about getting a hug or kiss before their partners left to go on their mission. Don opened the side chopper door and Zahra jumped in first and laid down on the floor and waited for the others to get in.

"What does she think, she is going?" Raph asked, raising a brow.

"Zori wants to help. "Mikey replied

"Zori come girl; you can't come. You must stay here." Leo tried to kindly request her to jump out.

Zori wouldn't leave the chopper; she just hissed and growled as she began to become aggressive and violent towards Leo. "Leo...I think we should allow zori to come or she will hurt us as well yourself." LH said

Leo faced zori and suddenly he felt her pain, sorrow and fear for her mistress; his wife and their children. Masuki woke and stealthed her way to the chopper room then ran to her blue clad terrapin father and told her father about what zori would do if she is not permitted to join them on the rescue mission.

"Masuki?" Mikey cried as he wondered why she is in the chopper room. Leo turned around and saw his daughter and knelt down as she ran towards him.

"What are you doing up; sweetie?" Leo asked as he hugged Masuki.

"I'm worried about mama. Daddy, please let Zahra go with you, please. She feels responsible for letting the bad man take mama. Please let her go with you. She will protect you and save mama." Masuki cried.

"How do you know this, Masuki?" Leo asked

"There is something telling me that I am like her and Zahra. But I am not old enough to protect her." Masuki replied.

Leo gazed in frightening woe and wondered how could his daughter knew that zori wanted to go and rescue Neesa; especially know how she felt. "Don't worry Masuki. If you think that zori should come with me then I will not ignore your suggestion. You are wise before your time. Go on, please go inside." Leo asked

Masuki hugged her father and did what she was told but she feared that her family may be in more danger then anyone could imagine.

Leo permitted zori to join with them and requested Don to continue with the mission. "Don continue on with the mission and allow zori to come. I don't think Neesa or zori will forgive us." Leo said as he worried about his wife and hope they are not too late.

Don nodded and started the chopper engine and began to fly out of the lair and travelled to the secret government base.

* * *

**EFP laboratory...**

Neesa opened her eyes, rose up with a slight headache and aching cheekbone. Holding herself up when noticing that was wearing nothing but a patient robe and covered in blood. Fearfully worried and frantic she uncovered her belly and feared the worst. Since she saw blood, then she assumed that her babies must be taken out her some how which they weren't. The pregnancy protection barrier spell she cast when she learned she was pregnant kept her little ones safe. If only she knew and remembered what happened to her when she was in her subconscious state.

Neesa tore the needles out of her left arm and right hand also from the side of chest where her collarbone was. Trembling from the cold and felt weak; she couldn't risk falling to the floor. So rubbed her legs to circular late the blood flow so she could try to find a way to escape which it was going to be difficult due to the door was a key card safe lock.

Not remembering much what had happened during the kidnapping to where she woke was all a blur. She only hopes Leo and the others find a way to find her and take her home. One of the scientists returned to the ER room and decided to do check on the patients. And do an ultra sound and try to take more blood for further testing until he noticed that the bed was empty and blood everywhere.

He pushed the red alert button that announced the escapee had escaped. The scientist went inside the ER room and wasn't expecting Neesa to hiding behind the door waiting to attack him with a scalpel. It was too late for the doctor to defend himself as Neesa came toward in a furious rage when she ran it so far in his gut then slit his throat before taking his clothes so she could escape undetected after she quickly cleaned herself up.

Neesa walked out of the ER room dressed in the scientist uniform and tries to escape through the front door of the base. As the soldiers, bishop and stockman searched the base as she looked for a way out. Bishop and stockman saw Dr Stevens laying on the floor only in his boxers and single on conscious.

"Find her now! She is escaping." Stockman hissed  
"Look to the doors and stop her." Bishop ordered as he ran back down the corridor and saw her trying to walk out the door.

"Stop her!" Bishop ordered his soldiers as he points his finger towards Neesa.

Neesa heard bishop ordered his soldiers to try to stop her from escaping so she took off the white doctor's jacket and threw it to the ground and tried to defend herself in horse stance but she was too sore.

One single soldier happened to walk down the corridor, unaware that he was close enough for Neesa grasped, pulled into the shadows then punched so hard that she broke his nose, making him fall to the ground just when she reached for his 48 hand gun then began to shoot before she escaped out of the doors.

Neesa waited and looked round the corner out the door, when she was whacked in the back of her head from another soldier that came to aid his fellow comrade.

Neesa fell to her hands and knees with a thud. Two soldiers grasped her arms and held her up as they dragged her towards to bishop. Neesa gawked at bishop and spat in his face. Bishop wiped his cheek and along over his mouth before he slugged Neesa across her face and split her lip.

"Take her back to the ER room now." Bishop ordered then the doors were exploded open.

As the doors were exploded opened, among the smoke six dark figures walking in and knock the military soldiers on conscious but Leo and Zahra leaped out of the smoky mist to rescue Neesa from the clutches of bishop and one of his soldiers. Sergeant Marcus Hicks was holding Neesa with a knife against her throat as he whispered in her ear that he couldn't wait to be alone again. Neesa felt sick in the pit of soul when she realised that he was the one that had knocked her on conscious earlier.

Leo unsheathed his katanas prepared to attack the sergeant to get him release his wife. Sergeant Marcus held the army knife closer and deeper in her throat.

"Don't move Leonardo or your beloved pregnant wife will have her throat slit before you even get to her." Bishop ordered.

"NO... don't hurt her. Let her go; you bastard." Leo hissed as he charged to try to slice the sergeant's shoulder just enough to make him release his wife.

But he was stopped by another soldier. Leo was struck down and he landed upon his plastron; he pushed himself up to see if he could try again.

Leo was angered and sicken as he witnessed sergeant Marcus Hicks held his wife hostage and sickly whispering in her ear that made him more angry and also realised that Neesa was getting frightened which he never saw in her, ever. Neesa grasped sergeant Hick's wrist and twisted it just enough to get him to loose grip so she could grab the knife and stab him in the neck as she tore it open.

Sergeant Hicks choked on his blood as he gasped for air. Zahra leaped over to Neesa to stop another soldier that tried to shoot Neesa but he missed shooting Zahra as she landed upon him and had bitten his throat and torn to shreds before running to aid Leo with Neesa.

Leo was horrified by what he witnessed and wondered what made his gentle kind beloved to the edge to do what she had done to the enemy. Neesa ran to Leo and fell into his arms as his brothers, Zahra and LH covered them so they could escape.

_"Leo..."_Neesa cried as she fainted after she ran to Leo

_"Neesa...I have you. We are getting out of here"._Leo replied as he worried for his wife and carried her outside to the chopper. Raph and Zahra ran after Leo to protecting him and Neesa until they reached the chopper.

LH, mikey and Don fought off the remainder of soldiers that charged toward them before fleeing to the chopper. LH threw a few of smoke pellets that he took from raph's belt before he ran to protect his brother as mikey and Don threw four shurikens and more smoke pellets.

Leo and Neesa made to the chopper as raph prepared the chopper to take off and Zahra stood by just in case if they were stopped; while the others ran to catch up. Leo held Neesa close and saw there was blood, everywhere. On her arms, upper chest but when saw blood was trailing down between her legs; he panicked and ordered to get home immediately and pleaded his purple clad brother to examine his wife and unborn children.

"Raph get us home as fast you can." Leo shouted in a frantic worry

"On it Leo." Raph replied as he piloted the chopper back to the central park.

* * *

Back at area 51 base, bishop ordered his troops not to follow as he knows it should not be long until Neesa will give birth as she will be induced due to how many infants she carried.

"Agent Bishop they are getting away." Sergeant Poe said.

"Let them. The tracking device will let us know when she gives birth." Bishop ordered as he turned away until one of the scientist came to tell that Neesa may give earlier than expected after what he witnessed on the security camera.

"Sir...we have a little problem." Dr Stevens announced as he ran from the ER room after witnessing what the security camera had recently recorded before the ambush.

"What is it now?" Bishop snapped

"Neesa may give birth in between now and in the next three weeks by what was done by Sergeant Marcus Hicks." Dr Stevens explained

"What do you mean sergeant Marcus; doctor?" Bishop barked as he demanded for answers.

Sergeant Marcus laid on the floor dead anyway so there would be no need for bishop to do what Neesa had already done herself.

"He...he...Sergeant Marcus had sexually violated the patient." Dr Stevens explained

"WHAT!" Bishop shouts in disgust.

"The patient was raped by the sergeant, sir. And due to the violation it may cause her to be labour at any given time from now but also can cause some dangerous impact on the birth." Dr Stevens replied

"Where is Sergeant Marcus Hicks. Find him and killed him." Bishop ordered

"Sir, sergeant Marcus is dead. He is over there." Private snipes answered as he point to the body of the sergeant's body was located.

"Good. Get rid of that scum's body and if I ever hear something like this again from any of you. I will kill you personally after I cut you seven ways from Sunday. Understand me!" Bishop hissed in disgusted angry tone.

The surviving soldiers nodded and went to aid their wounds.

Neesa, LH and the terrapins finally returned to the lair. Leo carried Neesa to the infirmary without delay. LH and Don worry about the unborn infants and neesa's lives. Leo laid his beloved down on the bed and wished to stay by herself as Don and LH examined Neesa. Leo held her hand while don was on one side and LH on the other.

LH and Don faced each other and found something that they never thought would happen while she held captive by Bishop. Leo was too busy and occupied by his worry, fear and thoughts about Neesa to even ask or wonder what is troubling don and LH.

"Leo, you have to leave please. We need to examine Neesa thoroughly and properly to make sure that isn't eternal damage." Don explained and requested his blue clad brother to leave so he and LH may examine Neesa to see what is wrong.

"Why Donatello? What is wrong with her? Tell me." Leo demanded for answers as he stood.  
"Please Leo. We have to see what she needs and give her what will help her heal." Don answered

As Leo left the infirmary; Tealana rushed in and could feel her sister's anguish and pain. Tealana pushed don and Leather head away so she could get close to her sister and grasp her hand. Tealana carried no power like her sister did as she grasped neesa's hand. Tealana felt a strange power coming from Neesa and going into herself. Tealana let go of her hand and fell into the chair and held her head as she suffered a temporary headache.

"Are you ok Tealana?" Don asked

"Yeah I'm ok. Just have a headache after I touched Neesa. I felt something that inhabited me." Tealana replied

"Like what? Whatever it was. Stay here and rest. Don't move please." Don requested as he walked to help Leatherhead to save Neesa.

"What does she need LH?" Don asked

"She needs a blood transfusion. She has lost too much blood. And there is something that will make Leo terribly angry if he learns about what happened to her."LH replied

"Let me see." Don requested

Don looked for what Leatherhead said what may anger Leo and what he witnessed had made him agreed with his friend. As they immediately began to do what they believe could save their beloved friend and family member. Tealana stood up from the chair she sat in and walked over to where her sister laid and requested both don and leatherhead to move before neesa's injury worsens.

"Donatello...Leatherhead move please. Neesa healing power is temporary inside of me and I can save her before her wounds worsen." Tealana requested

"Tealana, how can you heal or save her? You don't have what Neesa has." Don told her, disbelieving her words

"I may not have the extraordinary powers she possesses but we do have one thing in common. We are twins and have a strong telekinetic bond, don. Please let me do this." Tealana pleaded

Leatherhead and don moved away from Neesa so Tealana could try to save her sister with temporary power that ran in her veins to heal her body and save her and the babies. As Tealana was beginning to place her hands upon neesa's abdomen and grasp her right hand; Zahra and Masuki walked in and stood on the other side of Neesa.

A white glowing light grew from their hearts to help Tealana in hope to heal Neesa and save the unborn infants inside. Tealana's hands grew also white and merged with masuki's and Zahra's energy as they began to heal Neesa. It was successful and only Tealana was overwhelmed by the power that she never carried. Tealana fell to the floor with a thud, knocking her out cold. Don ran to Tealana's side, tried to wake the golden haired salamander but no response. The purple clad terrapin without a second thought and immediately acted on trying to figure what happened to Tealana, picking her up from the floor and laid her down the bed beside Neesa. Cheeking her pupils, pulse and brain waves then diagnosed her sudden state.

Both the purple clad terrapin and the large gentle croc stood in silence, exhaled softly but worriedly. Leatherhead gently grasped Don's shoulder and softly breathily reassured. "There is nothing more we can do for her...think of it, this way...she is alive."

Don's eyes filled with warm worrying tears as he reached up to his shoulder and returned the friendly grasp. Then he felt two tiny arms draped around his waist and a tiny head laid against his side. Looking down to the little terrapin child, gazing up back the purple clad terrapin with a worrying sad glance. Releasing the croc's hand then gently lifted Masuki and hugged her.

Don and Leatherhead were astounded as they witnessed Tealana, Masuki and Zahra stand around Neesa and mysteriously had power to use and heal Neesa's body. Don confused and couldn't understand how or explain where did Masuki inherit such power. Venus was skilled in the Shonobi ways but never was as powerful like Neesa. Where did this power came from. Mikey and Leo rushed in to the infirmary and wondered what happened.

"Don what happened? We saw a bright white light." Leo cried

"Tealana!..."mikey cried as he rushed to her side and grasped her hand.

The purple clad terrapin placed Masuki back down on her feet then answered his older brother's inquiry. "Well Leo...Tealana healed Neesa. Then fell in a coma. But Zahra and Masuki also helped Tealana to heal Neesa but nothing happened to them. Only to Tealana." Don explained

"How?" Leo asked worried

"I don't know." Don answered

"What happened to Tealana?" Mikey hissed and demanded for an answer as he closed his fists so tightly that his hands trembled.

Don and Leatherhead temporarily faced each other as they answered mikey's question. And explained to him what they know that they were told by Tealana before she performed the process.

"Mikey don't be angry. Stay calm as we tell you what happened." Leatherhead soothed

The orange clad terrapin remained silent, trembled with worry.

"Tealana told us when she held neesa's hand and she stopped us to begin transfusing blood.  
Neesa's healing power temporarily transferred through Tealana's body then a white light grew brightly from her hands and then she healed Neesa but with the help of Masuki and Zahra. After when they were done; Tealana collapsed then..." Don half explained then stopped, while he closed his eyes as tears fell down his cheeks with worry.

"Then...What? Donnie what happened to my wife!" Mikey angrily cried, demanding to know.

"She is in a coma." Leatherhead answered

The orange clad terrapin gazed the croc and his purple clad brother, shocked and disbelief. "No...No, she couldn't be in a coma...Wake her up Donnie, please." Mikey exclaimed, tearfully

"I can't...If I try to wake her, she may come out of it with brain damage or worse." Don answered

Mikey held his wife, close and tightly as he lowly wailed and sobbed. The large gentle croc walked to his side, draped his large croc arms around the sobbing terrapin. Mikey tried to push his friend away but he wouldn't budge then tried again and mikey finally gave up, allowing the croc to hug him. Don's heart began to slowly break as he watched his baby brother, cling onto his wife and as he turned to face his older brother; Leonardo was sitting beside his pregnant wife, holding her hand against his cheek. The purple clad terrapin walked to his brother, placed his hand upon the blue clad terrapin's shoulder, reassuringly.

"Will they ever wake up?" Leo asked, wearily worried

"I...I don't know. Maybe...Maybe not." Don replied softly

"I want to be with my wife...alone please." Leo requested

Mikey continued to cry and hold Tealana tighter as he didn't want to leave her side. Leatherhead loosen his reassuring embrace and walked away, leaving the orange clad terrapin with his love and softly reassuringly stated. "I'm sorry, Michelangelo."

Michelangelo ignored his friend's reassuring apology, kept his shell facing him. The large croc softly inhaled then exhaled sympathically then left the infirmary. Don followed the croc but then stood in the doorway, looking back and breathed softly with sympathy. "I'm sorry."  
...

* * *

To be continued in chapter fourteen...

I know this chapter is slightly edited but not much changed though. What a frightening scene? Who knew that would ever happen to poor Tealana? Will she come out of the coma? Or will she sleep until she passes away?

Read and review until next time...tootles


	15. time to recover

**Chapter Fourteen-Recuperating **

**Three days later...**

Both Leonardo and Michelangelo stayed by the sides of their beloved wives, waiting for a change, waiting for a miracle that their wives will wake up. The blue clad terrapin slept on his arms as he sat beside the bed.

Neesa opened her eyes, looked around the walls of the infirmary and wondered how she came to be where she laid. Slowly pushing herself up into a sitting position and looked to her right and saw her terrapin husband, sleeping. Warmly smiled as she reached over, gently ran her hand upon his bald grass green head.

The blue clad terrapin woke to the gentle caressing touch as he felt, someone running their hand over his head. As he looked up with half opened eyes and when he saw Neesa looking down at him with a large warm tired smile, he shot up out of his chair then hugged her.

Pulling back and held her face in the palms of his hands, kissing her lips with relief and joy. Then made his forehead meet hers as, he softly cried. "You're awake, thank heavens." Leo said as he held her hand, sitting upon his cheek. "Wait—how long have you been awake?" Leo asked, curiously wondered—gazing into her eyes.

"_Not long_—about twenty minutes at the least." Neesa softly said, still smiling

The blue clad terrapin gazed his red haired pregnant wife, softly smiled and cupped her cheek then gently pulled her towards him and kissed her, tenderly and lovingly. She hesitated at first then forced herself to kiss her terrapin husband so he would not be suspicious why she hesitated to be intimate with him.

"Oh my _sweet love_, I thought I have _lost you_." Leo cried as he tried to hug his wife as she pulled away. Then felt a little hurt to the slight rejection from his wife had presented.

"Why pull _away_? What is _wrong_?" Leo asked, worriedly about why Neesa pulled away from him as he tried to kiss her again.

"It...it's _nothing_ Leo. I'm just a little _sore_ and _tired_, I'm sorry hun." Neesa answered as she turned and stared the floor beside her bed and closed her eyes.

Leo cupped her chin, gently raising her head—making her face him, Neesa smiled and grasped his hand, gently pushed it away as she tried to get up from the bed. Leo naturally stood up and helped his wife to get up from the bed and walked to Tealana's bedside, just behind the orange clad terrapin's shell.

"Michelangelo, what happened to Tealana?" Neesa asked as she placed her hand upon mikey's shoulder so he will turned to face her and answered her question.

"Tea said when you were on conscious that your healing power transferred into her. Tealana tried to heal you along with Masuki and Zahra then she fell in a coma." Mikey explained as he held her hand and tears fell down his cheeks.

"How long ago this happened?" Neesa wondered

"Three days ago." Mikey replied

"What—three days! My dear sister fell in a coma because of me for three days and I was also on conscious for three days." Neesa cried as she tried not to fall to the floor from the shock.

Leo grasped Neesa's under arm and helped her back on her feet, reassuring and comforted his wife. Neesa felt terribly guilty for what her powers had done to her sister also amazed that Masuki and Zahra had tapped into the power similar to her own. She wondered what made her sister to temporarily use her powers. Neesa understood that her sister was only trying to help but not at the cost of her life to do so in the process.

Neesa softly assured that she was feeling alittle stronger and was able to walk. The blue clad terrapin understandably allowed his wife to walk from his embrace so she may go to Mikey's side and try to reassure him as she too, was fearing for her sister.

Neesa ran her hand through Tealana's hair trailing down her cheeks with the back of her fingers. Neesa felt two tears fell down her soft cheek trailing down to her chin as they fell upon Tealana's cheeks. Neesa leaned down towards Tealana and whispered in her ear.

_"I'm so very sorry; sister. So sorry. Come back to us. We love you. We need you. I need_ _you."_Neesa said as she sobbed and whispered in her sister's ear then kissed her forehead.

Then facing, the worrying orange clad terrapin and couldn't imagine how he must felt or imagine how angry he could be towards her even though she didn't have any control when she was fighting for the lives of her children and her own.

"_Michelangelo_..." neesa called

"Not _now_, Neesa. Just leave me _alone_." Mikey told her

"Michelangelo _please_, I'm sorry for what I couldn't control or change it. You must understand if I was conscious, this would never ever happen. _I'm_ _so very sorry_, Mikey." Neesa understandably reassured him.

Mikey grasped his wife's hand as he leaned on his elbows before laying his forehead upon the bed edge. Mikey ignored neesa's apology before looking up and lovingly ran his hand through Tealana's beautiful golden blond hair as he sobbed for his beloved and wondered will she ever come out of her coma. Leo offered to help Neesa back into bed so she could continue her recovering. Neesa gladly accepted, walked back to her bed, climbed in and rolled over then she fell asleep. Leo pulled up the covers over Neesa and kissed her head as he walked away and stood in the infirmary doorway before going to the living room then asked Don about what he knows when they returned after they rescued neesa from bishop.

"Don...I need to know something." Leo said

"Leo? I thought you were still in the infirmary." Don answered

"I was. Neesa woke up." Leo replied

"She did? That is a good sign." Don assured

"How did my wife get all the bruises upon her arms, legs and cheek?" Leo asked as he glared at Don worried and very angry.

Don didn't answer immediately. Instead answering the question his blue clad brother asked; Don tried to change the subject as he got up and walked to his room as fast he could.

**"DON! Answer me!"**Leo shouted and hissed as he followed don upstairs.

"Leo...you are not going to like the answer. This will only make you more upset." Don answered as he looked the floor with his eyes half open.

"Donatello please just tell me where and how did Neesa receive the bruises?" Leo fearfully asked

"I believe when Neesa was captured and tried to escape. I believe she was beaten and roughly handled as they tried to tie her down." Don answered but he lied to cover the truth.

The blue clad terrapin glared his brother, raising his brow suspiciously wondered as he knew deep down that Don knew more what he was telling. "Are you there isn't anything else that you may have to tell me?" Leo suspiciously asked, folding his arms.

"No...there is nothing else. Sorry Leo." Don lied

Leo glanced his brother, half believing him as his heart was telling him otherwise. Without a word, he left the room then stopped and stood in the doorway as he turned and faced back. "Donnie." He called

"Yes Leo." Don answered

"If there was something you hadn't told me...you would tell me, right?" Leo asked, hoping the answer would be the right one.

"Of course." Don replied

Leo continued out the door and returned back to the infirmary. Don sat in his chair, slapping his face then ran his hand down, pulling on his lips softly. Taking out the results he discovered and read them once more then thought to himself silently. 'Oh Neesa...what did that evil fiend has done to you?"

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter fifteen...**

**What a predicament that Don has gotten himself into again. Will he tell the truth to his brother or remain silent and let Neesa to confess what has happened to her while imprisoned by Agent Bishop? **

**What will happen to the unborn infants, growing inside her? will they all survive? Time is running out.**

**Read and review until next time...tootles **


	16. prolonged baby shower

**Chapter fifteen-A baby shower withheld & Leo seeks answers**

**1 week later...**

April prepared her family to go down to the terrapins lair and celebrate the baby shower for the soon-to-be new arrivals. Little she knew that Neesa is suffering scars from within and battling her demons of her recent dilemma. Meanwhile in the lair neesa had recovered quite quickly, alot faster than any one expected.

Under the watchful surveillance of Donatello, the purple clad terrapin regularly checked upon the sisters but there had been no change with Tealana and Neesa's guilt worsened as Mikey grew distant while he waits for his wife to wake and couldn't help to be angry with Neesa.

The concerned mother-to-be wished and prayed that her sister would come out of her coma but felt more helpless as she couldn't find the answer to help her sister. She too, was becoming distant and cold. Leo fearfully worried for his wife's health as she dramatically changed; the gentle, loving nature seemed to be lost. The blue clad terrapin longed for and missed terribly the gentle and loving soul, he once knew.

Praying, hoping and wished Neesa will return to who she was but he worried that she may not be the same Neesa; he once fell in love with ever again.

"What's wrong bro?" Raph concerningly wondered

"Hmm...Oh hey raph...Nothing is wrong. Just feel alittle...scared." Leo answered as he turned away and watched Neesa from afar where he sat in the couch while she sat in the chair across from him in the far corner of the room.

"Scared? Ya scared? What are ya scared of, Leo? Ya're the strong that is never scared of anything; well maybe a worried at times but never known to be scared." Raph replied, confused

"That is not true raph. I am scared of some things but what I fear the most is losing my family especially the woman I love." Leo answered as he tries not cry

Raph wasn't sure how or what he could do to comfort his older brother through this tough time. After rescuing Neesa; raph has witnessed that Neesa had become distant and cold towards Leo. Neesa chooses to stay up late in the night and meditate alone and gets angry at everyone when everyone is worried about her, especially as Don only tries to examine Neesa isn't suffering no mental illness as a result from her imprisonment. Leo walked to the dojo and trained continuously throughout the morning then retires alone, sad and worried.

* * *

**That very afternoon...**

"Neesa—" Don cut off as Neesa glared and viciously snapped at him.

**"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"**Neesa viciously barked in a low growling tone.

"I'm sorry...but I have to do a quick examine on the babies...t-to make sure they are alright. And I will leave you alone afterwards. _No need to bite my head off, ok_." Don calmly answered; he understands that she is angry and suffering physically and spirituality even though Don would bark back but he didn't.

Don just ignored the sudden attitude and temper, she presented towards him. Neesa glared viciously and then allowed Don to do what he said he was going to do.

"Alright Donatello. Since you want to make sure my children are fine but I'm telling you that they are fine." Neesa said as she stood and followed Don to the infirmary.

"I understand that Neesa but it don't hurt to do what is good for the little ones that you are carrying inside." Don replied as he prepared the sonagraph machine as she laid on the bed.

* * *

**While upstairs...Leo's bedroom**

As Leo laid on the bed, staring the ceiling above him. He wondered what has made her so angry, distant and viciously aggravated towards to whoever try to go near her. Leo couldn't get the images of the bruises he saw her body and her beautiful face. He didn't want to think or believe that something bad could have happened to her.

Then he decided that maybe it was best if he left the lair for a little while to give her some space until she was ready to confide in him about what happened to his beautiful wife in hope, he will have the woman he fell in love back, one day. Leo believes that Neesa he loves and knows is still inside and underneath the ragged and viciously person that he sees before him.

The blue clad terrapin rose from the bed, packed his backpack and made his way to the door when he bumped into April, Casey and Moira. "Hi Leo." April said with lil moira in her arms.

Leo didn't answer and tried continue walking but was stopped by Casey.

"Leo where you going pal"? Casey asked confused as he saw the sadden look on Leo's face when he didn't answer until he walked past and face his shell to them before giving them an answer to their question.

"I'm going out for awhile. I'll see ya guys another time." Leo answered as he walked down the tunnel nearby the lair until he disappeared to the surface and do some training to try to take his mind off what he fear to hear later from Neesa about what she suffered and endured during her abduction and imprisonment.

April and Casey gawked at each other and wondered what was bothering Leo and just left it as was, while he walked away and they continued inside.

"Hey April, Casey." Raph Shouted as he ran to them and grabbed the baby bag to help them out for couple moments even though Casey was more capable of doing the job himself.

"Hi Raph. What was wrong with Leo?" He seemed a little tensed and upset. April asked

"I dunno. Leo has been training intensively and...and..."

"Spill it Raph. You're sounding like a broken record player that keeps jumping the song." Casey teased

Raph wasn't laughing nor he wasn't amused. Casey realised what he said had done nothing but made raph annoyed as they don't know what happened in the past week.

"That isn't funny Casey." Raph hissed as he angrily glared at Casey.

"I'm sorry Raph. What bug crawled up your shell?" Casey asked

"No bug crawled up my shell. If one did I would had killed it by now." Raph snapped

"Oh boys calm down. Where's Tealana and Neesa?" April asked as she stepped between raph and her husband to calm them down while she cradled her daughter.

"They are in the infirmary. Neesa is having an ultra...ultra thingy magig done and Tealana is...she is..."Raph was cut off as Mona walked up behind Raph cradling their infant son so she could answer the question.

"Tealana is in a coma, April." Mona answered

"What! When? How?" April gasped and Casey listened to the news with a frightening glance.

"When raph and the others went to bishop's base and tried to rescue Neesa. As Don was trying to examine and determine nothing was wrong with Neesa. Apparently Tealana had neesa's power and healed her then she fell into a coma long after that." Mona explained

"How long has Tealana been in a coma?" April asked

"At least a week." Mona replied

"Casey can you take moira and give her something to eat while I go to see Tealana and Neesa please."April requested Casey to take moira.

"Sure babe, we'll be in the living room waiting." Casey said

"Ok." April replied as she and Mona went to the infirmary after giving gino to raph.

April and Mona went to the infirmary and noticed that Don was just finishing up with examining Neesa. Mikey was sitting with Tealana; praying and hoping for a miracle that his wife would wake up.  
Mona went to mikey and wondered if he was hungry since mikey didn't leave the infirmary since Tealana been in a coma. April went to Neesa and greeted her. Neesa was happy to see April as she saw her as an angel. "Hello April." Neesa said, giving a half smile as she hugged April.

"I heard what had happened to Tealana and...and to you." April explained

Neesa shut her eyes tightly as she felt her guilt, all over again while she tried to not cry. April grasped neesa's hand and tried to comfort her friend as she showed Neesa a loving friendly smile. Neesa smiled back as she got off the bed to walk over to her sister while mikey stood up and left the infirmary. April was shocked by mikey's behaviour as he left and wondered why.

"Hey mikey." April softly greeted

"Oh...hi April." Mikey replied as he continued to leave the room.

"What is bothering him?" April wondered as she turned to Neesa with a confused glare.

"Well...as you can see that my dear sister is in a coma and it was my fault. She...she took my hand and my... a little of my healing power transferred into her and she used to heal me then it overwhelmed her; putting her in a coma. That is why mikey and I had a falling out. He is very angry with me." Neesa tearfully replied.

"I'm so very Neesa." April answered while she places her hand upon neesa's shoulder.

"It's ok April. Tealana is in there still and she will come back. There is hope. She will return to us." Neesa replied as she grasped April's hand on her shoulder.

It wasn't long until Zahra walked in the infirmary. April felt a large hard head gently nudging her leg and she turned to see Zahra sitting next to her waiting for April to greet her as she looked up. April smiled and patted Zahra's head as she purred and gently rubbed herself against April's side. Neesa smiled and watched Zahra enjoying the pat and scratch behind her ear as she purred. April faced Neesa and smiled.

* * *

**on the surface...**

Meanwhile on the rooftops; Leo practiced his katas and katana fighting stance. While he practiced, Leo remembered the good times before bishop kidnapped his beloved wife. He felt rejected every minute as time passed and felt lost without the love of his wife before she became the person she is now after the rescued. Before Leo returned to the lair; Leo sat down and closed his eyes and began to meditate until he found himself on the astral plane where his beloved father was waiting. Leo was happy also sad when he saw splinter. Naturally Leo walked to splinter and bowed his sensei as he knelt.

"Master...father...I missed you so much. It was hard without you." Leo cried

Splinter gently touched Leo's head while he ran his hand down to his chin so he could lift his head gently to have his son face him.

"Leo...my son. She will come round, give her time to heal, she needs your love and support. She is so angry and vengeful. Try to comfort your wife as much you can but don't force it upon her as she will retaliate in defence and pull away." Splinter explained worried and fearful for his son.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked

"Give her time and when she is ready; she will tell you." Splinter said while he comforting his sadden son.

"I missed you so much, master splinter." Leo cried, hugging his father.

"I know my son...It is time to go back. Time is getting very near." Splinter said, comforting and reassuring.

"Near? Master Splinter what do you mean...time is getting very near?" Leo gazed the rat.

"You all are in danger. Must go back to Franklin." Splinter warned and pleaded.

"I will do what you say sensei." Leo answered, and floated back to his body as he watched the mist float in front of him; splinter disappeared.

Leo woke up from his meditative state with his father; Leo's heart felt like it broke in two. He unsheathed his katanas and sliced the air conditioner nearby to release his anger and frustration before returning to the lair with a clear head and angry feelings lifted; so he could try to comfort his wife in this painful vague time.

As when the blue clad terrapin leapt across the rooftops, unaware that someone was hiding and watched the terrapin return back to the sewers, this shadowed figure followed.

* * *

**Back in the lair**

Neesa sat beside her sister's bed as she held her hand and prayed for her to come back. And April sat on the other side of Tealana's side before. Neesa didn't make no eye contact or spoke. April softly sighed, stood up and walked out of the infirmary; allowing Neesa to have a private sisterly moment. She went into the living room where her family waited.

"Is Neesa ok?" Casey asked

"Not _sure_. She is...distant and cold." April answered

"Hmph..."Mikey under his breath with his arms crossed over his plastron, sitting the couch pouting.

"What is your deal, mikey?" Casey said as he glared at him

"Nothing..."mikey lied

"Mikey, please tell us. What is wrong? We can help you. We are family." Casey begged

Mikey stared at the floor and gritted his teeth before he said something that he would regret.

"Mikey, we understand that you are hurting but think it of this way that your wife is alive. She will wake up. Try to be strong for the kids and for your wife." April said as she comforts her friend.

Mikey faced April and smiled as he accepted the embrace while began to sobbed.

_"Thankyou April."_Mikey whispered.

"Don't be angry with Neesa, mikey. After all Tealana and Neesa share the same self-sacrificing nature to try help others. You can't be mad at Neesa for what your wife only wishes to do what she believed to do was right; especially Neesa is all family left. You must understand Neesa is all she has besides you and the twins." April replied as she wiped the tears from mikey's cheeks.

"How do you do it? How do you stay calm and strong like you do?" Mikey wondered

"Just like you, mikey. I have Casey, moira and family and you guys. As long I have you all nothing will never bring me down ever." April replied

Mikey smiled and hugged April then kissed her cheek as he ran off to apologize. When he arrived to the infirmary door he realised that he didn't thank April for her advice.

"Thanks April. I owe you one." Mikey shouts from the infirmary doorway after turning back.

April and Casey looked to each other as April walked to the couch where Casey sat while he watched moira ate her sandwich. Casey patted the seat as April walked around to sit down and lean into his arm.

"Babe you are the best; Y'know that?" Casey cooed as he wrapped his arm around April's shoulder.

"I know handsome but that is why you married me, right?" April asked while she gazed into his beautiful blue eyes.

"I married you because I fell in love with the woman of my dreams. You are my everything." Casey smiled and kissed his wife as he held April close.

"Casey, maybe we should wait until next time to give the gift to Neesa as she and the others need some time." April suggested

"Maybe that would be a better idea, babe. Should tell the others before we leave." Casey replied

"Wait until Leo returns and discuss then. See what he thinks of the idea of making the baby shower prolonged for later." April suggested.

"That would be best don't you..."Casey said as he was cut off when elissia and Mona overheard the conversation and thought of the same thing.

"That would be a good idea. Since poor Tealana is in a coma and Neesa isn't feeling herself either." Mona said

"Let's plan the baby shower another day when it settles down for everyone." Elissia suggested.  
"How about in two weeks that we can try again to throw the baby shower for Neesa to remember?" April said as she grabbed the calendar from her handbag.

"That would be great idea. How about on a Saturday afternoon which in two weeks that day would be the 13th February." April wondered.

"That sounds great. Should we start planning for the day?" Elissia said happily while she bit her lower lip.

"Yeah we better get started or it never will get done. Lets make a list what to get for decorations and find the appropriate time on that day to surprise her." April suggested as she grabs a pen and writer's pad to write down the list.

* * *

Meanwhile in the infirmary, mikey silently walked over to his wife's bed and stood next to Neesa before she realised that he was standing by her, in silence. Neesa looked up to mikey and decided to leave for the sake for her sister and what remainder of their family bonding. Neesa stood up from her chair and began to walk away and leave the infirmary as mikey walked after her, stopped her and wished to reconcile their family relationship.

"Neesa, please don't leave. I need to talk to you." Mikey begged as he grasped neesa's arm to stop her leaving the infirmary.

"What do you wish to talk about, mikey?" Neesa asked as she continue to stare at the floor avoiding mikey's eyes as she feels guilty for the not so past dilemma.

"I want to apologize for my behaviour and want the way...everything used to be. Me and my wife, you and me are good friends." Mikey exclaimed as he worries about the answer from Neesa.

Neesa smiled and accepted the apology but it wasn't his fault that Tealana is a coma. It was hers even though she had no control over it when she was out cold.

"You were not the one in fault, mikey. I am and now my sister is a coma. I'm so very sorry, mikey." Neesa explained as she started to feel sadness overwhelmed her.

"Tealana is your sister and she was only doing what she thought and believed to help you. After all she is you're family. I would have done the same for my brothers. Forgive me for been such a jack-ass." Mikey asked as he held his hand out. Neesa looked at mikey's hand and accepted the handshake and forgave mikey for his misunderstood judgements.

"I forgive you mikey as long you have forgiven me." Neesa replied

"I forgive you, Neesa and I promise to never do or behave like I have." Mikey explained as he rubbed the back of his head with a crooked smile and biting his upper lip worrying that Neesa might tell to get lost, out of annoyance.

"Don't worry about it, mikey. It was only a misunderstanding and you were worried and afraid for my sister as much I was for her. I love my sister just as much you do love her. I'm very happy that she has you." Neesa replied happily and proudly.

Mikey's terrapin lips softly trembled, two tears streamed down his cheeks as he bear hugged Neesa.

"M-mikey let u-up the hug a little, you are crush-ing me. And you're welcome, mikey." Neesa welcomed and pleaded as she gasps for air.

"Sorry Neesa, I didn't mean to hug ya so tightly." Mikey exclaimed with excitement and happiness.

"It's ok mikey." Neesa replied, softly smiling while she turned to leave the infirmary as she looks back and sees mikey sits down next to Tealana's side and held her hand. Neesa smiled to know that her sister has someone loves her truly and deeply that will never leave ever.

As Neesa just turned around to see where she was walking before she bumped into Leo when he returned from the surface. Neesa hugged Leo as she felt a little lonely and needed some affection even though she feels violated in some ways as she hasn't recovered emotionally and mentally especially spiritually. Leo supported Neesa and tried his best to help his lover recover and become the woman, he once fell in love with but to have whom she was but the scars will always be there but he prayed hopefully one day they will heal.

"Hi." Leo greeted Neesa as he grabbed her hand

"Hi." Neesa answered

"Come on; let's go to bed. Get some sleep." Leo suggested

Neesa smiled and hugged Leo as it was the first time, she has ever felt safe again.

As the parents-to-be, slowly reconnected as they walked with arms embrace towards to the bedroom, elissia walked out and saw the lovers as they should be then happily smiled as she continued to the living room after her own love romping with her purple clad terrapin, she left in bed...asleep. Softly sighed while brushing her excess strands of her hair back, behind her shoulders and felt satisfied and happy to have the love of her life...finally. Elissia swore to never let anything take him away from her, ever again.

"Leo is back." Casey said as he looked over his shoulder.

"Is he? Where?" April wondered as she looked up from the writers pad since she interrupted writing the baby shower list.

"Where did he go?" Mona asked, raising her brow

"I'm not sure." Elissia lied, smiling her small crooked smile and shrugged her shoulders then continued to the chair and sat down comfortably.

"Never mind. How about the baby shower should held for the 13th? That will give Neesa some time to recover and settle back to normal then we can celebrate the soon-to-be new arrivals." April suggest

"That sounds a good idea...we better get started and prepare for it then." Mona answered, taking it upon herself to begin the preparations. April smiled, lightly shook her head then prepared to pack the bags and quickly picked up moira then began to leave since her daughter was getting tired and Casey was getting hungry.

"We will see ya guys next time, ok. I have two babies to get home or they will be very cranky if they don't get their food and some sleep." April said, softly chuckled

"Yeah, see you guys later. Thanks for stopping by. Come down more often, don't be a stranger." Elissia begged and teased.

"Don't worry we be down next week ok." April replied.

"Bye April, Casey and moira." Mona said as she snuggles into moira and kisses her head while April cradled her.

"Bye." April and Casey replied as they left the lair.

* * *

to be continued in chapter sixteen...

What did you think? Good? Or slightly confusing? I know but this is what I could come up with as this is a slightly re-written fiction and it has taken longer than expected due to, I have other fictions that are needed to be attended and completed before another fiction is born.

Read and review...until next time...tootles.


	17. the nightmare

**Chapter sixteen-Elissia's plan, The Nightmare & Tealana wakes up!**

**Three weeks later...**

Neesa bottled up all her anger and pain, so one would think that there is something different about her behaviour. Ever since her abduction and ordeal, has silently wary and shaken within. Pretending to be her normal self was growing warily thin as she continues to keep that dark event hidden, under a lock and key.

Trying to rebuild her life and try to forget the evil assault. Gently caressed her pregnant abdomen as she laid comfortably and slept soundly. Leo opened his eyes, rolled over and tenderly kissed Neesa's forehead and softly whispered in her ear. _"I love you."_

Neesa softly inhaled, sighed and humed as she smiled in her sleep. The unmasked terrapin, pushed the covers off his lower body as he placed his feet down on the floor. Reached for the bedside table where his bandana sat, waiting to be worn. Quickly looked back, over his shoulder and warmly smiled as he watched the red-haired beauty sleep soundly beside him.

His smile immediately changed when he remembered the horrific bruises, clutching his hands into tight, trembling fists. The blue clad terrapin pushed himself onto his feet, leaned over the side of the bed and pulled the blanket up; furthering covering Neesa's shoulders then trailed the back of his terrapin fingers across her soft warm cheek.

Letting a small sigh as he walked away and sat down in the centre of the room where meditated, quietly.

Don rose from the bed, happy and faced the ebony haired terrapin soundly slept beside him. Leaning down close and tenderly kissed her terrapin cheek. Elissia stretched and reached for Don's terrapin face, cupping his cheek as she felt his terrapin lips.

"Morning..." Don greeted

"Hmm...Morning." Elissia greeted back, lovingly

"Would you like some breakfast?" Don offered

"Yes please...you promise not to burn the eggs." Elissia joked playfully

"Mwha? Me? Burn eggs? Since when I burn the eggs?" Don replied, raising a confused but playful brow.

The ebony haired terrapin half smiled, chuckling. "What is so funny?" Don wondered, frowning

"I can't believe you fell for that one." Elissia chuckled

"Oooh, ya think ya're funny, huh? Well see about that." Donnie playfully threatened, as he hovered over his lover, erotically grinned.

"No...No...please Mr Turtle don't hurt...Ha...Ha...Hee...Hee." Elissia giggled

"Who said anything of pain?" Don replied, thinking it may was not a bad idea even though he wouldn't actually hurt her intentionally.

Elissia's giggling expression changed to an wary frown. "Are you ready?" Don asked, licking his lower lips, erotically.

"Ready? For What?" Elissia answered, warily raised her brow

"_For this." _Don replied, reaching down under the covers between their bodies. As she laid underneath the unmasked terrapin, erotically glared and felt his terrapin, large hand softly, gently and tenderly caressed her eager vulva, gently arousing her.

Panted and erotically exhaled as her body responded to the tender caress. Don was enjoying arousing the ebony haired terrapin as he leaned down and kissed her lips, deeply and passionately. Continued to hover over her as she reached up and draped her arms around his neck, gently running her fingers over the back of his bald head.

Pulled away, gazed down with a warm loving smile as he continue to tease her. Naturally she wanted more but he laid beside her, tenderly kissed her lips again and continued to gently arouse until she reached her climax.

Softly erotically moaned as she terrapin grew hot and trembled. Don humed, teasingly glared, removed his hand from under the covers and licked his fingers. Elissia gazed Don, watching him clean his fingers, enjoying her body fluids on his terrapin digits as he smiled.

Pushing the sheets away and stood up then grabbed his bandana as he walked to the doorway when Elissia rose up and wondered what just happened. "Donnie...where ya're going?" She inquired, raising her brow

"I'll be back with some breakfast..." Don answered, half smiling his cheeky smile

"Then we can finish our little game?" Elissia asked, as she draped her knees.

"Well...yes and no." Don replied, teasing

"What does that mean?" Elissia wondered

"I'm tired and want food." Don answered, playfully smiled evilly.

Elissia gawked the purpled clad terrapin with surprise and grabbed the pillow then threw it at the terrapin as he bolted out of the room, giggling. Elissia laid back against the bed head and crossed her arms over her chest as he huffed with disappointment and annoyance. Then she had a devilish idea. "_Ya're in for it now, Donnie_." She stated to herself in low devilish whisper.

Walking past the door when he noticed that his older brother was sitting in the centre, meditating while Neesa slept. Don leaned against the door frame, silently watched Leo meditate and quickly glanced towards Neesa, exhaling a soft sigh when he was about to walk in the room...Leo spoke out loud, acknowledging his younger brother's presence.

"I know you are there...in the doorway, Donnie. Leo said, keeping his eyes closed and continued to meditate.

"We can never fool you, bro...Ya're always too good for us." Don teased and chuckled

Leo smirked and chuckled a little under his breath. "What did you want to ask me?" Leo said, curiously wondered

"Would ya like some breakfast?" Don offered

"Nah...Thanks Donnie but I'll wait til Neesa is awake." Leo answered, gratefully

Smiled, nodded as he made his way of the room but then wondered how to tell his brother the truth or what he assumes to how Neesa received the bruises. Don turned around and left the room and went to the kitchen, made breakfast before returning back to the bedroom where Elissia waited, unaware that she had a sly plan of her own.

* * *

**Don's bedroom...**

Elissia threw the sheets off her legs then stood up and went through her secret tucker box, she hid in the wall, somehow but luckily hadn't be discovered by Don or anyone else for that matter. Quickly looking over her shoulder and hoping no one wasn't watched as she pulled out a black lacy shoulderless garment. Also taking a handful of tea light candles and rose petals, ran to the laboratory and placed the rose petals on the floor, leading to the table where she wants sit while she holds a single long stem rose in her mouth.

'He wouldn't be able to resist me this time.' She devilishly thought, lowly giggled.

Raph walked out of his room and noticed that elissia was carrying alot of candles and rose petals, curiously wondering what she was up to but he shrugged his shoulders and ignored the suspicious terrapin then went to the kitchen, stretching his arms and lowly grunted with a soft sigh. "Mornin' bro. What's Elissia doing in the lab with all that stuff?" Raph asked the unaware terrapin.

The purple clad terrapin faced his brother, confused and wondered what he was going on about. "What are talkin' about, Raph?" Don answered finally.

"Uh...nothing...forget I said anything." Raph replied, patting his shell and quickly grabbed the milk from the refrigerator then left the kitchen when he realised that his brother had no idea either and left it as that.

The red clad terrapin went to the couch and sat down with his brunette haired beloved wife and spent some quality time, alone while their rowdy kids slept in. Huffing a low sigh, changed the television channel. Mona glanced her husband with wary suspicion, folded her arms and waited silently. "What?" he finally said

"Don't you what me, mister. Why ya all sudden behaving different this mornin'?" Mona asked, suspiciously wondered as she waited for an answer.

"I slipped up and said to Don that Elissia is taking alot of stuff into the lab." Raph replied, in a low tone.

Mona raised her brow, looked over her shoulder and wondered if raph was telling the truth or just pulling her tail so he could have his way with her. Evilly smirked at the red clad terrapin and gently brushed his bald head with her tail, erotically teasing him. Raph gazed Mona, returning the cheeky smirk and placed one arm over the back of the couch. "So...What do ya have in mind?" Raph said, smirking

"Ya didn't have to lie if ya just wanted to go upstairs and play, raphie boy...ya know that I would regardless. So...what are ya going to do about it?" Mona told him, furthering teasing.

Raph rolled his brows, licked his terrapin lips and replied. "Well, I'm gonna turn this TV off and then..."

"_Then what?" _Mona whispered

"_This..._" raph whispery replied, scooping Mona up into his strong embrace and carried her up stairs. Mona draped her arms around his neck and lowly purred, erotically. "Oooh...Raphie, ya're so romantic."

"_Ya hadn't seen nothin' yet." _Raph cheekily stated, evilly smirked.

As the couple went passed the lab, Mona quickly glanced over Raph's shoulder as he nuzzled into her neck. Then Mona realised why Raph was all the sudden wanted sex. Grabbing his chin and gently pushing his face away then requested to be placed down on her feet. Raph obediently placed his wife down, gently. "Now...tell me the truth." Mona lowly demanded

"About what?" raph replied, gobsmacked

Mona grabbed his arm and pointed into the lab. Raph quickly peeked in the room; luckily that Elissia was occupied with her planned romantic scenery. He begun to drool when witnessed how lovely elissia looked in a lacy underwear garment. Mona grabbed Raph's bandana tails and dragged him away from the doorway then stood before him with folded arms sitting across her chest and stood in a disappointed stance. "What? Oh come on, Mona—" Raph stated, then cut off when Mona hissed.

"Don't ya dare...'Oh come on, Mona' Me, Raphael! Is that why ya want sex? Because ya saw Elissia dressed up in lacy purple underwear?"

"No...Sort of!" Raph replied, slouching in defeat and slightly blushed

Mona grunted angrily as she stormed off. Raph chased after Mona and tried to make her the only one for him. "Mona...baby please. I'll admit it, Elissia is...Nice but ya're the only Lady in my life and ya're always beautiful to me." Raph reassured, draping his arms around her tiny frame.

"Really?" Mona answered, closing her eyes as she felt raph nuzzle again in to her neck. Raph humed, kissed her neck and replied. "I would like to see ya in that lacy underwear though."

Mona's eyes snapped open and she lightly tapped his arm as he flinched slightly and giggled. "Maybe if ya're a good boy...I'll ask Elissia if I could borrow it, later." Mona promised

Raph grinned ear to ear, and replied. _"No need...ya're beautiful, just the way ya are." _

Mona smiled and kissed her husband as he scooped her up, bridal styled carried Mona as he walked to the bedroom, closed the door and placed a sign stating. 'Do not disturb or else.'

While Elissia waited for Don in the lab with the room, finally assembled. She quickly finished up the rose petal trail then climbed upon the table, crossed her legs and thought what she is going to say that may make the brainiac terrapin to desire her when he sees her, sitting on the table.

Don carried the tray with two plates that held, fresh fried bacon, scrambled egg omelettes and fresh orange juice. Walking to the bedroom, assuming that elissia is waiting for him in bed. When he got to the room, the bed was neatly made. Wondered where she may have gone then he saw the note, stating. 'Follow the rose petals.'

'Rose petals?' Don thought, leaving the tray on the bedside table and did what the note requested.

He searched for the rose petals along the floor outside his bedroom door, only to find a single petal sitting within the doorway of his lab. When he finally arrived to the doorway, stooped down and picked up the petal then as he rosed up and saw the trail, leading into the laboratory. Stepping in the doorway and he was amazed by the candles around the room even though he worried something might catch on fire but he didn't care as long the lit candles were been watched. Elissia was sitting on the lab table that the computer was meant to be sitting. He continued to follow the rose petal trail on the floor, suddenly saw elissia and he was more amazed by how his girlfriend looked and all he grabbed her and turned animal on her as he couldn't stop himself from sheathing his swollen manhood any longer. Elissia giggled.

"Come here handsome." Elissia asked as she invited him to come close.

Don blushed as he tried to control himself then he decided to follow his instincts. Don walked up to elissia and gently grabbed her legs, gently parted them and grouped her terrapin buttocks, pulling her close as she draped her legs around his lower shell and began to make love.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Leo opened his eyes, softly sighed as his stomach growled. Feeling hungry, standing up then walked to Neesa's side and ran his fingers through her soft red curls down to her cheek then kissed her forehead. Neesa squirmed alittle but continued to sleep as she heard her terrapin husband whisper in her ear, saying three words. _"I love you."_

He stood up and left the room, leaving his pregnant in bed where she continued to sleep. Just as when Leo left the room, Neesa fell in a deep slumber and began to dream about what she hope to never seen or remember again. Finding herself, falling in a large room filled with darkness closing in, around her. Couldn't see where she was and tried to find a door as claustrophobia began to set in. Ignoring her fear of been trapped in a small space and continued to find a way out. While searching for a door to exit through; the scene suddenly changed.

Instead in an ER room and laying on a patient bed. She was in a cell; chained to a wall. It was cold, dark and dirty. She reached to touch her abdomen and found it wasn't the way it should be. She looked down and saw she wasn't pregnant then she cried out a heartbreaking scream as a evil dark figure approached the cell door and started to unlock it then walked in.

Neesa stood up and tried to defend herself against the perpetrator but she wasn't strong enough. She was hit so hard to the ground; she spat out a large amount of blood from her mouth as the perp stood over her and began to unzip his pants so he could maliciously have his way with her.

Neesa tried to get up but she was kicked in the abdomen to be weakened so she couldn't defend herself and try to stop what will happen to her.

"Are you ready for some fun; **BITCH**!" Sergeant Marcus Hicks Maliciously sneered at Neesa

Neesa recognised the voice of the man she was violated by and she felt sicken and really peeved. Her blood boiled as she tried to ignore the delirious pain in her abdomen. She stood up and faced the monster that wanted to force himself upon her.

Neesa threw a punch at Sergeant Hicks and missed as he punched her in the stomach again and winded her. As she winced in pain; sergeant Hicks walked behind her and maliciously grabbed her hair as he viciously pulled her head back before dragging her to the nearest bed and tore what clothes she had on and slugged her again as he began to rape her. Neesa whimpered as she tried to fight him off.

"**LET ME GO MOTHER F-CKER! GET THE F-CK OFF OF ME; SON OF A BITCH!**"! Neesa viciously shouted from in her sleep.

Neesa was screaming out loud within her sleep; Zahra heard neesa's cries and sprang up from her hammock that Don made her in the corner of the living room and ran to Neesa's side. Leo noticed that Zahra was running in a flash towards to the bedroom then immediately ran as fast he could after the large feline.

Leo got to the door and saw Neesa was having a nightmare, throwing punches and trying to kick her legs. Zahra tried to wake her mistress; only to be hit in the head so she backed away. Leo quickly ran to neesa's side, grabbed her hands and tried to wake her.

"_NEESA...NEESA..._Wake up!" Leo cried as he tried to wake Neesa.

Neesa opened her eyes frantically as she gasped for air and began to cry. Leo held Neesa close trying to assure her. "Sshh...Its over... Its ok." Leo soothed as he embraced Neesa in his arms and ran his hand over her head.

Neesa whimpered and sobbed as she held Leo tightly while she nuzzled her face into his chest. Zahra walked up to them and nudged neesa's side as she stood up on her hind legs. Neesa pulled away and turned to face her cat and hugged Zahra as Leo sat beside them and patted Zahra while Neesa embraced Zahra as she purred.

"Are you going to tell me what you dreamed about?" Leo asked, worriedly sympathised

"I want to but..."Neesa cut herself as she pulled away and leaned back on the pillow.

"But?" Leo wondered

"Leo, please leave it alone. I'm not ready to tell you about what happened and it will only anger you. Besides I already had my revenge when you and your brothers rescued me. So please just leave it alone." Neesa begged

Leo caressed and kissed her abdomen as he worry for his wife. Leo stayed with Neesa as she sat in the bed trying to forget the nightmare.

"Neesa...I can't leave it alone. I promised to stay with you every step of the way and try to help you through this. I promise to keep you safe and make you happy. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you that day. I'm sorry baby." Leo said as he felt tears fell down his cheeks.

Neesa reached out for his face and brushed away the tears while she pulled him close to embrace him in her arms. Leo wrapped his arms around Neesa and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Leo...it was not you fault for what happened that day. The main thing is that you came and rescued me. _I love you_." Neesa said

"I love you...I swear to never let anything happen to you or our children...I swear it." Leo vowed, placing his hand on her abdomen and leaned in, close. As their foreheads touched, Neesa softly sighed then kissed his lips lovingly and tenderly.

* * *

**In the infirmary...**

Tealana opened her eyes, looked around the room. Couldn't recall how she got in the infirmary, taking the ventilating air support from her mouth as she pushed herself up into sitting position. Feeling hungry and wanted to go get something to eat but she was still very weak but sore from laying in one position, depending for how long she was asleep.

Just as mikey walked in the infirmary; what he saw was something that he couldn't believe. "**TEALANA**...ya're awake." Mikey shouted as he ran to her side, held her close and kissed his wife so deeply and passionately. Raph and Mona heard Mikey cry out and wondered why he was shouting, they got up from bed then went to the infirmary and they were astounded by what they saw.

**"OH MY GOSH! YOU'RE AWAKE"! **Mona cried

Raph ran to Don's and Leo's rooms to tell them that Tealana has woken up. Raph ran in the door of Leo's room and told them the news.

"What is with the running, raph? You'll break your legs if you slipped." Neesa said

"_Huff...puff..._Neesa your sister is awake." Raph announced as he tried to catch his breath.

Leo and Neesa gawked at each other and got up and went down to the infirmary fast as they could without running. Raph ran to Don's room and found no one inside so he assumed that he must be in the lab. Raph ran to the lab and instead of knocking; he just barged in and shrieked as he witnessed Don and Elissia having sex. Don and elissia shrieked in shock and embarrassment.

**"WHAT THE F-CK YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, RAPH!"** Elissia hissed embarrassed and blushing red.

"Sorry Elise. I didn't think or knew you were busy doing something ok." Raph barked while he covered his eyes as he turned his shell towards them.

"Alright Raph. Why did you barge in anyway?" Don asked irritated

"Well, Tealana has woken up." Raph replied as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

"Tea, woke up. That is good news. More like a miracle." Elissia said still blushing and annoyed wanting to continue her fun with Don.

"Yeah it is a miracle and great news. We can go see her or we can...y'know." Don suggested, grinning and hoped that Elissia would rather to continue mucking about in the lab.

Elissia gently placed her hand upon his chest, grinned and replied. "Let's go see her."

Don gazed Elissia in defeat and kissed her once more then walked down to the infirmary, arm in arm. Seeing Mikey and Tealana reunited with their children happy to have their mother back.

"You had all of us scared and worried there, tea." Leo said

"_It was you guys. All of you that kept me going to come back to where I belong. Especially you, mikey. Your love...lead me home_." Tealana breathlessly said as she cupped mikey's cheek.

Mikey grasped her hand upon his cheek and smiled as tears fell down his face over her hand. Tealana brushed the tears away as she requested for her sister.

"Where's Neesa?" Tealana asked as she looked around.

Raph and Leo moved aside to let Neesa in so she could sit down after giving Tealana a sisterly embrace.

"Hey teala." Neesa said as she smiled and hugged her sister

"Hey Neesa". Tealana replied smiling

"So are you feeling, teala?" neesa asked holding her hand as she pulled away.

"I'm feeling good. It is you that I'm worried about." Tealana answered smiling

"You don't have to worry about me, girl." Neesa reprimanded softly and calmly.

"Yes I do. We all do." Tealana replied, raising a brow.

"Why do you say that Tealana?" Mona asked

"When I fell in a coma...speaking a coma how long was I...asleep?" Tealana asked

"You were in a coma for nearly three weeks." Don answered

"**WHAT! **I was in a coma for three weeks. How are the twins? Are they ok?" Tealana panicked as she tried to get out of bed when Neesa placed one hand upon her shoulder and pushed Tealana down back in the bed.

"They are fine." Mikey replied as the twins walked beside their father.

Tealana couldn't stop herself crying as she opened her arms to invite her children for a hug. Then she also remembered what about the baby she was also carrying.

"What about the baby inside of me?" Tealana begged

Don gawked at Tealana wondering what she was talking about.

"What baby?" Don asked as they others stood wondering themselves

Neesa placed her hand upon Tealana's abdomen and closed her eyes to sense for the foetus.  
Neesa smiled when she could sense the foetus was just fine. Only the expectant mother was in need to be fed for the foetus sake.

"The foetus is fine, Tealana". Neesa said as she grasped her hand while she placed her other hand upon her head and brushed her thumb over her forehead. Tealana smiled and thought to herself. "_Thank goodness for that."_

"Now as I was saying before. How are you feeling Neesa?" Tealana asked

Neesa knew exactly what and where her sister was coming from when she asked the question so she said that maybe it would be better if they discussed a certain matter in private but it also involved Leonardo.

"Guys, could we have a moment alone please." Neesa asked

"Sure Neesa. It is awesome to have ya back, sis." Raph said as he and Mona quickly gave Tealana a kiss on her forehead before they left the infirmary. Mikey, Leo, Don and Elissia were about to follow after Raph and Mona when Tealana requested Don and Leo to stay as Neesa was too embarrassed and afraid to ask.

"Donnie and Leo please stay this involves you too." Tealana requested

Leo and don gawked at each other and wondered why both of them if it really only involved Leo not him.

"Uh...um...tea, I think you meant it involved Leo not me." Don said

"Don...yes it does as you know exactly what I am talking about. And besides you have to re-examine Neesa after Leo learns what she should tell him what has happened to her." Tealana answered as she looked at Neesa, holding her hand.

"What do you mean; Don knows what you are talking about?" Leo asked Tealana, confused

"Leo...you better sit down because what I am going to tell you. You are not going to like what you going to hear." Tealana replied, worried for Leo and Neesa.

Leo grabbed a chair and sat down next to his wife fearing what he is going to hear. "Ok, Tealana. I am ready to hear what you have to tell me." Leo replied anxiously

Tealana sighed as she prepared herself to explain what she knows.

"Leo...When bishop abducted and imprisoned Neesa against her will. One of his FED's hit Neesa so hard that she was put on conscious when she started to wake and he...he...viciously _raped_her." Tealana explained

Leo's blood boiled and he was so angry that he had hurt neesa's hand. Neesa pulled her hand away out of Leo's grip. "That sick son of a bitch! He raped my wife and worst of all she is pregnant. That didn't stop him. These bastards have no honour. Nor remorse." Leo hissed as he turned to grab Neesa and held her close. Don was incredibly shocked that he was right all this time when he examined Neesa that day.

_'That would explain the bruises and the light tearing and blood stains between her legs._' Don thought to himself.

"Don...Don!" Leo called to his brother as he was in shock. Don looked to who was calling him and snapped himself out of the state he was in. _"Yeah."_Don answered

"Please check Neesa over to make sure she is ok." Leo requested

"Um...Leo I think you should read this." Don answered as he handed the report that he had stashed away in the drawer. Leo took the report and read it. After reading the report, he became more angry and disappointed.

"How could you not tell me that you had found the answer to the bruises; all this time and you didn't tell me." Leo barked as he was angry to be kept in the dark about what really happened to Neesa.

"I'm sorry Leo but even though I did the examination. I wasn't sure if she was or not. I did some tests and the results returned, stating that Neesa may give birth anytime from now and may between two to three weeks. Her body was losing or rejecting blood." Don replied incoherently and frantically out of worry. Leo was so angry and couldn't believe that some scum had violated his pregnant wife. Leo wanted to search for the man that did such violent haziness evil act. He already knew where exactly to look.

"I'll be back. Don't wait up for me, ok. I love you." Leo said as he kissed neesa's forehead and began to leave the infirmary when Neesa walked after him and grabbed his arm before he could. Leo stopped and noticed that Neesa wanted to tell him more and not to worry about it.

"Leo...don't worry about it. Please don't go, stay." Neesa begged

"Neesa that monster is still out there. I will not let another woman fall prey to bishop's agents." Leo lowly growled under his breath as he turned away trying not to snap at Neesa for stopping him.

"Leo, he will never hurt another woman again." Neesa assuring Leo that there was no need for what he planned.

"How do you know that?" Leo asked raising a brow, confused and angry.

Remember the agent that held me hostage while standing near bishop that day? Neesa asked as she recalls that exact moment and evening.

"Yes..." Leo replied

"I know this because you witnessed me... kill him." Neesa answered

Leo gazed shocked at Neesa and remembered the man that held Neesa with the knife at her throat when she took the knife slitting his jugular and tearing it out.

"I already had my revenge for what he did to me, Leo. It is over." Neesa said as she cupped Leo's cheek and leaned in to hug him as she nuzzled her face into his neck while he held Neesa tightly but gently in his strong arms and promised that no one will ever touch her ever again and if they do; he won't be the mercy kind like she was.

He will make sure...it will be a slow, painful and torturous death in every way he can think of imaginable before letting them die quietly...**no..._It will be loud and bloody_.**

...

* * *

To be continued in chapter seventeen...

Finally tealana is awake, and most of all healthy but what of Neesa? Is she mentally stable to continue on with her relationship with Leonardo or will she leave? Poor Leonardo, what horrifying news he has discovered not only to hear that Neesa revealed her secret too soon but his brother knew from day one when they brought her home.

How could Don keep such important information a secret from his brother that had every right to know? Did he assume that it would go away or pretend it never happened? Whatever the reason has now put him the dog house for not telling the truth. Will Leonardo forgive him? Or will he be relented? Find out in the next chapter. Read and review until next time...thankyou for your reviews, opinions, comments and suggestions as this greatly appreciated. Tootles everyone...


	18. the ankh & neesa sees a terrifyin vision

**Chapter seventeen**

**The Ankh & Neesa's terrifying vision **

**While in the mountains of Japan...**

Ammon sat nearby a pond under the cherry blossom tree. While he was in his meditative state; a presence that could not be seen came to pay a visit and tell him what will come in the near future.

Ammon was not aware of whom this visitor was not nor he feared who it may be. Ammon stood up from his sitting position and faced the stranger but also prepared himself in case he may have enemy instead of messenger.

"Tell me who you are"? Ammon asked as he waits for an answer and readied himself to fight.  
This visitor dressed in a black cloak and kept their face hidden. Ammon waited for this stranger to answer but no reply was given.

"I asked you who you were?" Ammon asked again as he was beginning to become annoyed which this usually wasn't one of his strong holds or virtues. Instead of answering Ammon's question, an ankh given. The symbol of the traveller but also used by the evil queen that disappeared without a trace. Ammon glared at the ankh in fear and desperation; then looked up and saw the messenger was taking their leave.

The old man ran after the cloaked foreigner and demanded for more information as he grabbed the stranger's shoulder and forced this silent messenger to face him. When Ammon forced the stranger around to face him; he tore off the cloak and revealed the appearance of this hideous creature. Ammon witnessed this stranger was not human as he tore the cloak off and saw it was a mummified demon.

The demon lashed out and finally spoke the words that Ammon demanded earlier to know when receiving the ankh. Ammon back flipped and readied himself in horse stance to fight while he retrieved a very sharp dagger from his back.

The demon hissed and snarled as it lunged out to sweep Ammon from underneath him. Ammon leaped up into the air and levitated himself from the creature. The demon stopped and grabbed his cloak in defeat and announced the prophecy of the queen that will return.

"This world is for my mistress...this world will ruled by the one true queen. Ha-ha...You and everything, you care about will be her slaves or be destroyed." Demon hissed as he evilly mocked and laughed.

"No...It is not possible." Ammon cried in anger

"Oh...but it is and it will. There is nothing you nor your little b-tch daughter that you call...Neesa can do stop it. Neesa is the key to her rebirth." Demon mocked as it began to float away in to the darkness from behind.

"No...I will allow it to happen." Ammon shouted as he tried to chase after the demon that disappeared in the dark mist.

_"It has already begun. Ha-ha ha-ha."_ Demon mocked and laughed evilly.

Ammon returned to his body and opened his hand then he saw that in his hand was the ankh. As he stared at the ankh; Ammon worried what the demon prophesized about its queen returning. Ammon immediately packed and travelled to America so he could warn his daughter before it can happen. Or all will be lost...

* * *

**Back in New York...In the lair...**

Lexi and Yoshiro were playing vid games with their father and uncle raph while Arliana and Masuki were with Tealana and Mona attended her son, Loki. Leo was in the dojo training giving his wife some space after learning what Neesa endured. Don and elissia were in the lab fooling around like there was no tomorrow. Neesa rested and tried gathering her strength before going downstairs and make something to eat as her cravings were getting the better of her. Neesa slowly got to her feet then walked down to the kitchen before going to the dojo.

Just as when Neesa finally stepped down on the last step of the staircase; she was approached by Masuki and arliana. Neesa smiled and was happy to see her niece and adoptive daughter so happy. There was nothing in the world, she wished for more.

"Mom...Aunt Neesa." Both Masuki and arliana called out as they ran over.

"Hey girls. How are you today?" Neesa asked, as she ran her hand down masuki's head down to her cheek and held Eva's hand.

"We are ok but we are wondering how you are?" Arliana replied with a '**we are not babies no more' glance.** Neesa gazed Arliana and knew what she was thinking and smiled. She knelt down and hugged Arliana and Masuki.

"Thankyou girls. I know you are worried about me but I am ok. Where's your father, Masuki?" neesa asked

"Daddy is in the training room." Masuki answered

"Ok. Go on girls...go play and I will be back in a minute." Neesa said as she gently ushered both Masuki and Arliana to return to what they were doing as Tealana and Mona walked out from the bedroom with Loki.

"Afternoon sleeping beauty." Mona teased as she cheekily grinned. Tealana smiled while she cradled Loki.

"What time is it? Did I sleep all morning?" Neesa wondered while she looked for the time.

"More like almost half the day." Mona stated

"It is 2pm." Tealana answered

"Oh dear. I slept half the day almost. I better get some late breakfast and see what Leonardo is up to or doing. Thanks teala, I'll see ya afterwards ok." Neesa replied

"Sure Neesa. See ya shortly; I'll be in the living room with the kids." Tealana answered

Neesa nodded as she walked to the kitchen and made herself a bowl of cereal and glass of orange juice but she also thought to make a glass of water for Leo. Neesa ate her meal and was on her way to the dojo carrying the glass she just made for Leo. As she was arriving outside the dojo; she dropped the glass as she fell and began to see something so horrifying that she screamed in horror.

"Nooo! _Leo..."_Neesa cried as she began to see glimpse of the vision.

Leo heard her screams echoed through the corridor; he dropped his practice swords and ran to where Neesa was leaning against the wall. He grabbed Neesa by her shoulders and tried to wake her from her vision state. Leo saw that Neesa eyes were completely white like if she was blind.

"Neesa...Neesa...wake up...can you hear me?" Leo cried as he tried to wake Neesa and watched helplessly while she saw, felt and listened to what the vision was showing her.

The blue clad terrapin picked his wife up; bride style and ran to the infirmary as fast as he could to place Neesa on a bed and called for Donatello.

"DONNIE...DONNIE..."Leo shouted in fear

Every one faced Leo and wondered why Leo was shouting. Raph left his game of space invaders with mikey and the twins and ran over to Leo without hesitation.

"Leo, what's wrong bro. What's with all the shouting?" Raph asked weary as he grabbed Leo's shoulder while he tried to run upstairs to Don's room.

"Neesa has fainted and she...she..."

"She's what, Leo?" raph cried

"Go in the infirmary and see for yourself because I can't explain it." Leo answered

Raph went to the infirmary and saw Neesa lying on the bed and he wondered why Neesa was looking like she had gone in a strange deep sleep and also looked like she is blind.

"Holy Sh-t! What is happening to you, Neesa?" Raph exclaimed; wondering why she is in the state she is. As Leo ran to Don's room; luckily that Don and Elissia were just laying down in bed resting after fooling around.

"Donnie...please come with me now. It is Neesa. She is...I don't know how to explain it." Leo cried

"Where is she?" Don asked in a worrying glare as he got out from under the sheets.  
"In the infirmary." Leo replied

Leo and Don ran to the infirmary and when they got there. Leo and Don saw Masuki, Zahra and Tealana standing around Neesa. Tealana stood behind Masuki as she stood by her mother's left side and Zahra stood by the right side to keep her from going into a place that she is not capable to fight alone in her pregnant state.

"What are Masuki and Zahra doing?" Leo demanded, confused

"I'm not sure...They were here after you went to get Donatello." Tealana replied

Don tried to intervene and got struck by an energy force that came from Masuki and Zahra and made him fly back to the wall and knocked him on conscious. Leo watched helplessly and tried to do the same thing but Tealana intervened and stopped him before he could.

**"Leo...Don't you dare touch either one of them!"** Tealana ordered as she feared that he would suffer a concussion as well.

"Tealana...why did you stopped me?" Leo snapped at Tealana for stopping him.

"I stopped you because if you intervened you would suffer a concussion like Donnie. Don't touch them. It is for your own good. You have to wait til the regression is over." Tealana pleaded as she normally would never yell or shout since she was soft voiced type.

"Tell me what my daughter is doing and where did she get whatever it is she has and what is happening?" Leo scolded as he demanded for answers.

"You can see that neesa's eyes are white. She is in the spirit world. She is having a vision shown to her and all we can do is wait until she has seen what she is meant to see." Tealana explained as she barked back at Leo.

Leo was stunned by Tealana's back slash shouting. He wondered where this kind of outburst came from as she is the gentle voiced sister and Neesa is the more out spoken strong voiced sister. Leo took a deep breath to calm down and asked softly how did she know this since she possesses none what Neesa always had.

"Tealana, how did you know that she is having visions?" Leo asked after he calmed down.

"Neesa and I had discussions about what she can do and sometimes that she is still training on. She told me if any of us sees her like she is now. Just allow it to run it course and she will wake up afterwards." Tealana answered as she watched her sister lay stiff on the bed with Masuki and Zahra stood around her.

"Ok, what about my daughter? Why is she standing by her mother glowing white light around her?" Leo asked while he watched in disbelief that his child may carry some kind of power like her foster mother. Question is...How?

"I'm sorry Leo. I can't tell you." Tealana replied while she turned around and walked out of the infirmary. Leo walked after Tealana and grabbed Tealana's arm and turned her around so she faces him.

"Don't give me that garbage. Tell me why my daughter is glowing white light around herself and her mother. I understand that Zahra may have the kind of power like Neesa but not Masuki there is no way she possess such power. Tell me now, what you know." Leo lowly scolded at Tealana.

"Look Leonardo...I don't know and if I did, wouldn't you think I would had told you by now!" Tealana scolded back with a '**Back off now before you get hurt**' glare towards Leo.

Leo, released Tealana's arm and looked to the floor in shame and guilt as he apologised.  
"I'm sorry, tea." Leo said softly

"You should be, Leo." Tealana replied in a low vicious tone before she turned and walked away. Leo stood in shame before returning to the infirmary and waited for Neesa to wake up from her visionary state along with his daughter that stood in concentration of helping her mother also.

* * *

**Dreamscape**

Neesa was in the spirit world watching the events of the near future...she saw a sarcophagus, surrounded by priests chanting and preparing a woman to sacrifice. The high priest cut her hand so he could drain some blood in a bowl to pour into the mouth of the mummified corpse.

As the blood was poured into the mouth, the priests chanted for their queen to rise. The mummified corpse rosed up from it sarcophagus and turned to face, a waiting slave. The frightened woman stared at the monster as she had no chance for survival.

As the prisoner struggled to free herself when she felt a hand with razor sharp talons digging into her chest. The corpse tore her heart out and feast upon it as she turned around and stepped backward towards the slave's body and merged. After merging; the slave's body began to fall as it was torn inside out to reveal the queen's appearance.

A raven hair, dark skinned Egyptian. The scenery changed and showed the future of men, women and children slaughtered and enslaved by this evil tyrant as she sat on a throne that was upon a pile of human skulls as she drank blood from her goblet and just evilly smirked.

Neesa grew angry and wanted to do whatever she could in her power to stop it from happening. The evil queen saw Neesa and was pleased. Neesa wasn't prepared for the confrontation as she witnessed that they queen had brought back one of her deceased daughters and made her into a hideous serpent like monster.

Neesa screamed as she returned to her body and woke up from her regression in a cold sweat. Masuki and Zahra also woke out of the regression. Masuki grabbed her mother's hand and smiled before she walked away and laid down for a sleep in another bed in the infirmary. Zahra walked over to where Masuki laid and slept on the floor. Leo stood up from the chair he sat in and walked over to Neesa and embraced her within his trembling worrying arms.

"Thank goodness you are alright." Leo cried as he held Neesa close

"Of course I am alright, Leo. Why wouldn't I be?" Neesa wondered like nothing ever had happened and pretended that she must have fainted.

"Neesa, I know you were having a vision. Why and how can Masuki have any powers like you?" Leo asked as he held neesa's face cupped in his hands while he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Leo, I'm sorry. I don't know why or how Masuki has what she does. Your guess is good as mine." Neesa replied but she lied even though she looked him in the eye. Neesa knew very well how and why Masuki has powers but she wouldn't tell anyone because it will only endanger everyone if they knew.

"What did you see Neesa?" Leo worried what Neesa will tell him.

"_We are in danger and we must leave here and go somewhere to have our babies. We are not safe here_." Neesa replied

...

* * *

To be continued in chapter eighteen...

Oh man...what a concept. Not only Neesa recieved a terrifying vision but her father had also recieved the symbol of the traveller. What is going to happen? Will they escape to a safe house where the new arrivals will be born?

Read and review...until next time...tootles


	19. no longer safe

**Chapter eighteen**

**No longer safe**

The young terrapin child and the lioness were still recovering from the regression but that didn't stop them to do what they believed that was must to be done to help and protection Neesa during her vision. Neesa began to feel contractions assuming it must be only Braxton hicks. She also realised that couldn't be since she was only 33 weeks along. Neesa quickly sat down until the contractions settled down before she could move around in hope of she won't be going into labour. Her sister noticed that she wasn't looking well and walked over to Neesa and asks if she is alright.

"Hey Neesa. Are you ok?" Tealana asked concerned as she stood in front of her sister. Neesa looked up to Tealana as she tried her best to ignore the cramps and try to relax instead of worrying over nothing.

"Yeah I'm ok. Don't fret teala. Just feeling a little tired and sore. These little buggers are strong." Neesa answered, smiling her crooked smile.

"Are you sure?" Tealana asked again, concerned

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks tea'a." Neesa replied and leaned back on the couch. Tealana left to go help mikey with their twins as they were being little hyper than usual. Leo was in the bedroom, packing the luggage when he was interrupted by Raph wondering why he was packing.

Raph cleared his throat to make himself noticed by his elder brother. Leo turned and faced raph as he continued to pack neesa's clothes and some of her other personal items when he found an unusual ring with a staff that fell from behind the dresser.

"Whoa... what is that Leo?" Raph wondered, while Leo picked up the strange staff and ring.  
"I don't know." Leo answered while he stared at the ring and held the staff in the hand.

Leo wondered where did this staff come from or let alone who owns it. The staff grew a bright light from the crystal ball embedded in the staff's top that was crafted with waterlike waves on one side and tree branches on the other side as they intertwined above the crystal.

Leo gazed into the crystal and saw images of a beautiful woman that resemble neesa's and Tealana's mother. A silvery white haired, blue eyed beauty that intoxicated Leo. Her beauty was enticing that he wondered could this woman be someone that he may know as she looked strangely familiar to him even though they never met.

"Leo...Leo...Leo...wake up bro." Raph shouted as he tried to shake his brother from his sub sleep state.

"Huh...yeah what raph?" Leo answered when he finally woke up and faced raph wondering why he was yelling in his ear. Leo finally answered raph after he broke from the crystal's gaze.

"Ow my ear; what is wrong with you raph?" Leo scolded and whinced; while he placed a finger near his ear canal and rubbed the ringing out of his ear.

"You were doing that look. You were spaced out." Raph replied

"What are you talking about, raph?" Leo wondered confused; not realising still holding the staff in his hand.

"You picked up that stick and you just stood here like a zombie. Like what Neesa does when she is meditating with her eyes open." Raph explained incoherently

Leo gawked at raph in confusion and looked to his hand and saw he was holding a staff with a ring but remembering nothing why he picked it up or how he held it before he blacked out.

*******************************************************  
Neesa sat on the couch downstairs while she waited for Leo return and announce about what must be done. The blue clad terrapin thought what he would be saying to explain why they may have to leave in order to have their children born in a safe environment as the lair was no longer safe for the birth and the danger is growing closer within every minute.

Mona was wondering what took raph so long and she went upstairs to Leo's room to find her husband as she walked closer to the door. Mona heard voices discussing about living arrangements and she wondered exactly what and who is discussing about the subject. Mona knocked on the door before walking so she would be invited in.

Raph and Leo heard the knocking at the door and Leo invited whoever it was waiting on the other side of the door.

"Who is that? Would not that be Neesa? She normally walks in before knocking." Raph wondered

"Well this is her room also but she probably thought to knock first if she hears you and me talking. Let's see who it may be then. Come in." Leo called out after talking with his brother.

Mona opened the door and walked inside. Leo looked at Mona and raph as he closed the suitcase and prepared to leave when Mona stopped him.

"Why are you packing neesa's suitcase, Leo?" Mona asked confused as she also stared at her husband wondering what they were discussing before she arrived to the door.

"Do you want to know or should raph tell you?" Leo answered as he tried to leave without running over Mona's feet with the wheelie suitcase.

"Tell me about what? That you and Neesa moving out. Instead of staying here where we all can help out until the babies are born then move out later for your own little love nest." Mona scolded and worried for neesa's safety as she would do the same for her and others.

"Mona please, we have to leave." Leo replied as he tried to walk past Mona without pushing her aside just to leave the room. Since the suitcase was beginning to become heavy.

Downstairs Neesa and Tealana heard the argument that echoed through the lair. Neesa wanted to get up and walk up stairs to see what was going on between whoever is arguing. Tealana ushered Neesa to remain where she sat. Elissia ran up to the room where the echoing argument was heard. When elissia finally arrived to the room; she saw that Mona and Leo were arguing about where Neesa should be until she gives birth.

"What the hell is going on in here? Mona...Leo...Raph why didn't you stop them fighting instead of letting them go at each other like rabid wolves!" Elissia scolded at Raph.

"You know what Mona is like when she has something to say and when getting the wrong side of her." Raph replied as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed across his upper scutes.

"Stop it both of you. Neesa does not need this. Quit the fighting and what is this all about moving away?" Elissia scolded and waited for their answer, also noticed that Leo was holding a crystal staff.

As she waited for an answered, elissia admired the white staff and wondered where did it come from as she never seen it before. "Neesa doesn't feel safe here and she wants to leave. We are endangered, if we stay here." Leo answered, afraid for his wife as he also prayed that she may be wrong even though most of her prophecies, she tells always come true. He hoped this one won't happen.

Elissia never questioned Neesa, especially when she predicted about the future for her and Donatello that will come in the near future with their first child. "Where did you find the staff?" Elissia asked, softly this time.

"I found it behind the dresser." Leo answered

Silence filled the room. Elissia frowned, but continued to admire the white stick then left the room without saying anything else. "O-ok...What just happened?" Raph asked, confused

Mona raised a brow, also confused. "I don't know...Elissia can be a loud mouth when she is peeved off but this...don't seem right."

"What do ya mean?" Raph wondered

As Mona just about to answer, Leo interrupted and said. "Maybe she is just worried about Neesa and Tealana." Both raph and Mona shrugged and left the room.

The blue clad terrapin closed the suitcase as he was about to leave the room, a bright gleam slightly glittered. Shielding his eyes from the bright flash and followed the light back where it gleamed. Reaching down beside the bed head side and grasped a hard cover. Curiously wondered what it could be, pulling his hand out from the bed side along with the mysterious object.

Leo gazed the sword with admiration and curiosity but wondered where it come from also who possibly could own the weapon. Taking it with him, along with the staff and suitcase then went downstairs to the garage.

Elissia walked to the couch, aided Neesa to stand on her feet and walked along beside her. "You ok, Neesa?" Elissia asked, concerningly

"I'm ok, thanks elissia." Neesa gratefully replied

Elissia smiled and welcomingly nodded the pregnant, mother-to-be. While Elissia aided Neesa in the passager seat, Leo was not far behind. Elissia crouched down, gazed Neesa's over sized abdomen and wanted to feel the babies move but she hesitated. Pulling her hand away and slowly stood up as she was about to turn around and walk away, she felt her hand gently grasped. Facing Neesa, silently and softly smiled as she nodded, then placed the ebony haired terrapin's hand upon her abdomen.

Crouching down again and waited for the first foetus to move. Elissia smiled and softly giggled when she felt, if the foetus had brushed it's tiny hand across underneath Elissia's hand. Neesa smiled and nodded, saying. "Your turn will come."

One tear ran down Elissia's cheek, she replied in a soft whisper. _"I hope so."_

"It will. Could you get Masuki and Zahra, please." Neesa replied, requesting Elissia to get her terrapin daughter and lioness.

"Of Course." Elissia agreed, nodding kindly

As Leo walked downstairs and made his way to the garage, trying to carry the suitcase in one hand, along with both the staff and sword in the other. Zahra came up behind the blue clad terrapin and snatched the sword from Leo's hand, making him drop the staff. "Zahra...give that back right now." he ordered.

Zahra ignored the terrapin's order and continued on to the garage, carrying the sword in her mouth. Leo sighed in defeat, picked up the staff and followed the cat.

"Zahra, just walked in...I'll be back with Masuki." Elissia told Neesa softly

"No problem." Neesa tiredly replied

Elissia walked past the lioness then Leo out of the garage and went searching for Masuki, where she may be. Lowly huming to herself, wondering where to look first...Masuki had a habit of hiding from Elissia. Lightly tapping her chin as she said. "If I were a little hide 'n' seek bugger...where would I hide?"

Masuki hid behind the couch, giggling. Elissia smirked as she walked towards to the couch and pretended to know that Masuki isn't where she presumed to be hiding. "Well I guess Masuki isn't hiding, maybe she could be hiding in the kitchen." she said, walking away.

"Here I am." Masuki called out, giving herself away.

"There you are, you little bugger." Elissia stated, playfully

"Hee...Hee...gotta catch me first, aunty Elise." Masuki challenged as she ran off but wasn't expecting to be caught by Raphael. "I got'cha masuki." He said, smiling.

Elissia smiled, walked to Raph and said. "Thanks raph."

The red clad terrapin smiled and nodded as he carried the terrapin child to the garage. Elissia quickly went upstairs, grabbed what essentials that Don would take that would be needed.

************************************************************  
Meanwhile Leo opened the driver side door, slid the seat forward and pressed the button to open the trunk. Walking to the trunk and lifted the trunk door, as Zahra hoisted herself up and placed the sword down then Leo packed the suitcase and staff inside. Closing the trunk door, turned and faced Don walking in the garage, carrying Masuki while Zahra made her way to the driver's side door and hopped in the back. "Thanks bro." Leo said

"No problem, Leo. She is one little hyper turtle." Raph stated, handing the terrapin child over.

"She sure is." Leo answered, taking and gently carried his daughter to the car then placed her down. Masuki hopped the back and tried to put her seat belt on then called out. "Daddy...I can't get my belt on."

"Ok...ok. I'm coming." Leo answered, slid the seat back then stood in the door and asked his brother, will he be following close behind. "Ya comin, bro."

"Ya kidding, right? I wouldn't miss this birth for the world." Raph replied

"Hurry up and get the battle shell ready and get movin, will ya." Leo encouraged

Tealana power walked to the kitchen and found that Mikey and their twins were eating peanut and jelly sandwiches. Tealana gently ushered her children to quickly get their things packed as she would never let her dear sister go any where alone even though Leo is more capable to defend and protect her but she could feel something was wrong and she wished to go.

"Come on kids; we are going with Uncle Leo and aunty Neesa up to the ranch for a little awhile." Tealana ushered while she was grabbed by mikey wondering what was going on.

"Why are they going to the ranch? We only had been here for not even a month. What is going on Tealana?" Mikey asked worried

"Neesa feels unsafe and she wants to go back up to the ranch until it is safe to return here. Please trust me mikey. I wouldn't expect the children to do what I ask if there wasn't something wrong. Besides I feel that there is something wrong." Tealana explained

"Quick kids, go get your things. We are going to auntie's ranch. Go horse riding." Mikey said as he also gently ushered his twins.

"Yay!" The twins exclaimed as they ran off to pack their things. Don walked out of the lab when he was brushed past by Mona while she carried, Loki in her arms and dragged a big bag of stuff. The purple clad watched, confused as why everyone was packing and getting ready to leave the lair. He both assumed that everyone were packing their stuff and moving out to raise their families in their own nest instead living together.

As he turned and faced Elissia, not knowing that she planned to go along with them while holding a bag. "Well I guess; we will have the lair to ourselves Elissia. It looks like that everyone is moving out." Don said, happily.

"I'm sorry, Donnie but we should go with them." Elissia stated, holding the bag up with his Bo staff and security equipment that will be needed to secure the perimeter. "Wait...we're going too?" Don asked confused.

"That is what I said, try to keep up. I thought you were the smart one, Donnie." Elissia teased, smiled cheekily. Don smirked and ran after Elissia, draped his arms around her terrapin, petite waist. "C'mon Don, please." she pleaded, giggling.

"Ok..ok ya two. Ready or not?" Raph called out.

The lovers glanced Raph, 'what do you think' glances. Mona and tealana were already in the battle shell, waiting after they buckled the children in their safety seats. "Hurry dudes...let's get going!" Mikey shouted, growing impatient as he stood in the opening of the side door.

"Now are we ready?" Raph said, after Don and elissia finally jumped in the battle shell. "A'right everyone, let's roll." Leo ordered as he sat in the driver's seat and started the engine while he grasped Neesa's hand and kissed the back of her hand.

Neesa smiled as Leo kissed her hand and laid her hand upon his chest as he smiled back to his beautiful wife. Neesa also suggested that they picked up leather head for extra help.

"Don't forget Leatherhead Leo. He will be a great deal in helping us with the delivery too." Neesa suggested, smiling uneasily. Leo agreed and asked raph to stop by Leatherhead's lair to pick their croc friend up as well to come along with them.

"Raph, we have one quick stop before going to April's. Leo told raph as he leaned out the window."  
Raph nodded and drove to leatherhead's lair and urged him to grab whatever he could carry and get in the battle shell so they could collect April.

Don thought to give April and Casey an call to let them know that they were leaving new York in case they were dropping by but he thought to tell them to pack also in case that they may need their help.

**Ring...ring...  
**  
"hello..."April answered as she received the call.

"Hello April..."don answered

"Hello Don; what's up?" April replied

"I know this is sudden. Pack your stuff and come with us up to the ranch." Don requested

"This is sudden why are you guys going back up to the ranch? You hadn't been back in New York for not even a month." April wondered confused

"I'll explain it later. Could you come?" Don pleaded

"Of course. Is Neesa alright?" April asked worried

"Neesa is ok but she don't feel safe in the lair." Don replied

"Give us five minutes and we will follow up. See ya soon." April replied as she hung up the receiver.

"Casey..."

"Yeh babe." Casey answered; while he walked out of the bathroom after showering.

"We are leaving in five minutes. The guys need us to go with them. Neesa is feeling unsafe in New York." April explained while she went to the bedroom and started packing the luggage.

"Is she in labour?" Casey asked

"I'm not sure. They will be down stairs soon waiting for us to follow." April replied

"Aren't we going to the ranch?" Casey wondered

"I don't know." April answered

It wasn't long when their friends arrived outside the building. Don jumped out of the battle shell and let April that they were waiting for them after they picked up Leatherhead.

**knock...knock...**

Casey opened the door and invited the visitor inside.

"Ready to go?" don asked

"Yeah just give us a sec. just making sure we have everything." april replied

"I'm going to take moira and one of the suitcases down ok." Casey said carrying moira in his arms with the suitcase in his freehand.

"Ok, I'll be right behind you." April replied grabbing a premade bottle for her daughter.

Casey took moira down to the van; parked in the alley while they wait for April and don. April double checked all the locks and windows were locked properly before setting the alarm as she and don left the apartment.

While April and don walked down the stairs to meet with the others; she wondered out of curiosity if returning to the ranch.

"Are we going back up to the ranch?" april wondered

"To be honest, April. I don't know. Leo is driving up and we are following them." Don replied confused and weary about what is happening.

************************************************************  
Meanwhile the others waited for don and April to join them. Neesa felt a sudden eerie feeling wave over her. She requested Leo to check over the car and the motor that everything is in order before they continue their journey; suddenly instead Masuki mouthing the words to check under the wheel cover.

She glared at Neesa and immediately Neesa knew what she was going to say before she said a word. Neesa immediately faced Leo and called out to him telling him to check under the wheel cover. Leo couldn't hear what she had said so he walked to her side and asked her what she said.

"Sorry honey; I didn't hear what you said. What did you ask me to do?" Leo said

"Check under the wheel cover on the driver's side of the car please. I can hear beeping." Neesa begged. Leo gawked at Neesa in confusion and weary but he did what Neesa asked that he should do before getting back in the car and continue with the drive. Leo walked back to the driver side of the car and checked underneath the wheel cover and found what Neesa feared to be hidden that she heard was beeping but he couldn't hear it.

Leo retrieved the device and Neesa requested Leo to destroy it. Leo immediately destroyed the tracking device with his katana without hesitation and jumped into the driver's seat and ordered the others to move.

"April...Donnie hurry up. Let's get moving." Leo ordered before he drove off while Neesa threw a walkie talkie to don.

April and Don gawked at one another as they just walked out the door of the store; while trying not to drop the walkie talkie as it was thrown to him. April jumped into her van with Casey driving behind Raph. And don leaped into the battle shell as Raph began to follow Leo. Don used the walkie talkie to ask what was going and why Leo ordered so harshly.

"Leo...Neesa...over" Don said

"Yes Don." Neesa answered

"What is going on? Why are you such a hurry to move?" don asked

A slight pause before Leo answered don's question why he ordered everyone to move harshly and drove in such haste. Neesa took the walkie talkie and answered the question since Leo was busy trying to concentrate on the road.

"Don, Leo discovered a transmitter underneath the wheel cover. Someone is tracking us and I think I know who it may be. Over." neesa replied

"What? Did Leo destroy the device and who is tracking us? Over" don muttered

"Yes...I believe Bishop is behind this and will not stop at nothing to find us. Over" neesa explained

"Are we returning to the ranch? Over" don asked, wondering where to go.

Sigh..."I think it is too obvious. I have another place and we can get there if go past Casey's grandmothers farmhouse. It is small but it will do until my children are born before returning to either the ranch or New York. Over" neesa explained

"What is she saying? Are we going to the ranch or not?" raph demanded

"I don't know raph." Don answered unsure what to tell his brother.

"Well Raphael, we are not going to the ranch because it is too dangerous it is the first place Bishop will search for us. Over" neesa answered, telling him the answer to the question that don couldn't answer.

"How the hell does she that?" Raph confused also wondered how she know who was talking or asking if not using the walkie talkie and ask the question.

Don shrugged his shoulders; confused himself. "I don't know raph but you should be used to this by now; I admit that she may seem to a bit strange at times."

"Quit talking about me you two or I'll turn you into frogs. Over" neesa jokingly threaten  
"Busted...ha ha." Tealana and mikey giggled

Leo continued driving while he listened to neesa's joke but he didn't laugh. Just smirked even he thought it was funny.

"So Neesa where are going? Over" don asked

"We are going to Amherst. Over" neesa replied

"What is there? Over" don asked

"Well hoping that no one; not even bishop can find us for a while. Meaning there is plenty of coverage to hopefully protect our location. Over" neesa answered

"How long will it take to get there? Over" don wondered

"Depends on the route we take. But we take the quickest and safest; we should arrive within the next couple of hours. Over" neesa replied

"Where the hell is Amherst?" raph scolded, snatching the walkie talkie from don

"According to the map; it is not far from North Hampton." don replied since neesa ignored raph's scolding outburst.

"If it isn't far from North Hampton. Why are we going there?" raph wondered

"Neesa said it supposed to have the appropriate coverage that should hide us." Don explained

"So how long this take to get there Donnie?" raph asked wondering the distance as he began to tire.

"In between maybe two or three hours at least; Raph." Don replied

"What a frigging pain in the butt she is." Raph whinged

"Raph!" don scolded

"Well she is." Raph replied annoyed

Don sighed and he shook his head, disappointed in his older brother's respect for a member of the family that should not be underestimated since they don't know exactly everything about their beloved sister. Neesa was pleased when her contractions ceased. She caressed her abdomen, smiling and she turned around to check on Masuki and Zahra. They were both asleep since the journey will be a long tiring one and they will need all the rest that they will get.

...

************************************************************  
to be continued in chapter nineteen...

Neesa may give birth quite soon...sooner than expected and bishop actually tried to bug her car. What else has he bugged? Will they discover the device within Neesa's bloodstream before it is too late?

Read and review until next time...tootles


	20. the premature birth

**Chapter nineteen**

**The premature birth and death of two**

Leaving New York City was a long tiring journey for all involved. As night fell, grew colder with every mile closer to desired destination. Along driving up towards near North Hampton, Casey suggested to maybe stay at his grandmother's farm where it is all re-furnished and suitable but was disappointed when Neesa respectfully declined due to the current situation of certain enemies wish to track, destroy and enslave for their own selfish gain.

It was drawing close to 11pm when they finally arrived to Amherst, luckily the contractions were only brief and weren't any more than Braxton Hicks, so she decided not to tell Leo as it was not time to get him all worked up when the labour hadn't began. Yet...

Driving towards the driveway up to the old and reggae house. Windows were broken and falling apart along with the doors just barely sitting upright on their hinders. The house was a little dusty and old but it was enough until it is safe to return back to New York without the fear of Bishop on their trail. Everyone stared at the old house in confusion and wondered why here and not at the ranch. Why pick a location that looked like it is abandoned but it was the perfect location that Neesa believed would be the safest place to give birth and hide until the right time and safe enough to return home.

"Neesa, why are we staying at this dump? It is old and falling apart." Raph asked in unison.

"This location is the best place to stay until I give birth and stay hidden until it is safe to return to New York or back to the ranch. Besides look around you; this is why I chose this location. Perfect coverage; harder to be found or located." Neesa answered pleased with her decision.

"Humph...I still think it would be better at the ranch. At least no fixing duties would be need doing." Raph murmured underneath his breath as he pouted with his arms crossed.

"Oh come on, Raphie. Look we can sleep under the stars tonight until the house is fixed up." Mona suggested in delight.

"Yeah daddy." Arliana said with excitement. Raph glared at Arliana and couldn't say no to the puppy eyed look from his little girl that smiled. Raph smiled as he picked up his daughter and agreed only because he gave into his daughter's pretty please glare.

"Alright...but I still think it is better inside." Raph complained. Neesa rolled her eyes. April suggested Casey to grab the tent that they had in their van and set it up so they could get moira to bed and enjoy the night sky together.

"Leo, we better get the tents set up and get some sleep before we can begin fixing the house in the morning." Neesa suggested, lightly smiled with tired eyes.  
"Tonight is a nice night to watch the stars glitter." Leo replied, smiling as he gives Neesa a kiss on her cheek before retrieving the tent equipment.

"So are we going to sleep under the stars tonight, mom?" Masuki asked unison.

"Yep. Don't you think it looks like a perfect night to sleep under the stars?" Neesa replied, kneeling down with Masuki looking up to the sky.

Masuki nodded and hugged her mother with cheery happiness and excitement.

While the terrapins and Casey set up the tents; April and Mona watched Neesa with Masuki glad that this beautiful little girl has someone to call mother.

"Neesa is good to Masuki." April said, smiling happily for both Masuki and Leo that they have someone like Neesa to be apart of their lives. Mona looked towards Neesa and Masuki; smiling also happy for them.

"Yeah they are lucky to have her. I couldn't imagine what it would be like for Leo and Masuki if they didn't have Neesa. They are happy again but something ever happen to them...I couldn't imagine what or how they would cope through it, if something broke them up. This would devastate Leo. Especially Masuki." Mona replied weary and fearful.

"We better get some sleep as soon the tents are up and ready." April said, trying her hardest to not yawn so much. Mona yawned and nodded before she went to the battle shell and checked on lil gino and get Eva settled until the tent was equipped.

Leo began to worry about what Neesa hasn't told him about the vision she had nearly two days before they moved into the house in another location. And wonders what his wife is afraid of or what she is or maybe keeping from him that he should know about.

While everyone settled in; little they knew that Bishop was not far behind. Bishop was closing in but he only pin point the last closest location before losing the signal. It wasn't long when Neesa goes into premature labour.

* * *

**The following morning...**

**Saturday 13****th**** feb, 2006**

The sun rose up and Leo was the first up before his brothers and Casey woke up to see what exactly what is needed to fix the house. Casey and Don retrieved the tool boxes and whatever timber wood that was found beside the house in a large pile.

"Ok, boys let's get started before our families wake up." Leo calmly ordered

"Yes sir. _Yawn_." Mikey replied  
"So where do you want to start?" Don asked

"Well you, LH and mikey see what floorboards and what walls that needed to be fixed along with the plumbing." Leo replied

"What you going to do?" Mikey wondered

"Raph, Casey and I are going to sweep, dust fix whatever that is needed inside." Leo answered, walking up to the front door.

Luckily it didn't take long to fix. There were only a few broken windows, doors falling off their hingers and floorboards missing except from being extremely dusty and covered in cobwebs everywhere.

While Casey, Leo and his brothers were working on fixing the house and arranging what furniture that was left behind underneath dusty old sheets. Neesa decided to take a short stroll while everyone else still slept. Neesa sat underneath a tree where she could see a view similar as she would see from the meadow mountain of the near her ranch. She leaned against the tree as she began to drift off to sleep since she didn't get any during the recent evening.

* * *

**Dreamscape**

_"Neesa...Neesa.."._an unfamiliar voice calling out; walking among the mist that swayed around Neesa as she looked around in unison and alerted for what or who is calling her name that wont show themself.

"Show yourself. Stop hiding in the mist. Face me." Neesa reprimanded as she went to retrieve her dagger from her right side then realised that she didn't carry no weapon with her and realised that she had left it behind in the car. She put her hands together and pulled apart to magically create a dagger to protect herself. Nothing worked; she prepared herself to fight hand in hand combat.

"Ha...ha...ha...ha..."a voice echoed laughed mocking her while prowled around like a hidden predator stalking its prey. The mist began to ceased and reveal light brunette beauty standing before Neesa with cold deathly stare. Neesa felt a cold chill ran up her spine, while she glared back and trying to figure out who this young woman could be. This mysterious stranger evilly smirked as she prowled around Neesa and mocked.

"What is the matter? Don't you recognise me?" Misakia lookalike mocked. Neesa glared confused and disbelief. She wondered who this woman is and how could she mock her. "Should I know you?" Neesa asked unison

"What is wrong? Don't you remember who you have left behind?" Misakia lookalike replied

Neesa glared at Misakia confused and she gave her an deathly look. "I'm sorry...I don't recall what you are talking about. I don't recognise you. This is only a illusion. Whoever or whatever you are...You have to try better than that." Neesa insulted as she dared her opponent to do better.

"You should know that you left me behind. Mother." Misakia lookalike exclaimed

"That is not possible...you are not my daughter. None of my daughters are not born yet. You are not my daughter." Neesa barked and hissed in disbelief and unison.

"Oh yes...it is me, mother. Misakia..."Misakia lookalike said

"No...No...Misakia. You are not born yet. You can not be here." Neesa cried as she grasped the intruder's throat and began to squeeze the life out of them. Suddenly this woman disappeared and reappeared beside her, laughing. Neesa stared as she tried to get a grip upon herself and fight whoever is trying to mislead or trick her judgement.

"There is the monster in you. You are not as good you believe to be. Mother... Ha...ha..."Misakia lookalike mocked

"You are wrong and you are not my daughter." Neesa hissed

Echoes sounded as she heard April's voice calling her to wake up. "No one can help you and you will kill those..._you are meant to protect. Just like before._" Misakia mocked, stepped back then changed form. Lowly snarled and growly as Neesa slowly turned around, faced the beast standing behind her, with a mouthful of razor sharp teeth.

"_Neesa...Neesa...wake up...Neesa...Neesa..." _April cried as she attempts to wake Neesa. Neesa smiled when she heard a familiar calming loving voice that helped her to see that she is only dreaming and the unwanted visitor is only an illusion. Neesa raised her hand and gathered her energy to form a ball to throw at her opponent.

As Neesa's energy ball impacted with the enemy; the glamour cracked and revealed a hideous shapeshiffting creature. Neesa was pleased that she was no longer being fooled by the illusion of her unborn daughter.

"You are _nothing_ but a shape shifter that has no face of your own. You tried to trick and manipulate my judgement and faith. You will die for this crime." Neesa barked and hissed as she drove her hand into the chest of the monster and tore its heart out. Crushing the heart into pieces then threw the remains to the ground as the body fell and disappeared as it was nothing more than dust. Or was it?...

Neesa returned to her body where she hears April calling her name. The shape shifter, Neesa left behind in the dream state astral plane stood up and watched Neesa walking away; believed to be killed...turned to dust but only to revived itself once more. This creature smiled before disappearing into the shadows of darkness as it laughed lowly.

**********************************************************  
_"Neesa...Neesa...wake up."_April cried

Neesa smiled as she opened her eyes. "Yeah April; I'm awake, quit shaking me. What time is it?" Neesa muttered, stirring from her sleep.

"Thank goodness. It is about 10am. Why didn't you tell someone that you were going for a walk?" April reprimanded softly.

"You were all asleep and the boys were busy working on the house." Neesa replied

"You still should have woken one of us and so we would know where you went to." April replied worried

"I didn't have the heart to wake any of you." Neesa said

April rolled her eyes; smiling. April and Neesa walked back to the house arm in arm; laughing and giggling until Neesa felt a strong sharp pain.

"Neesa...what's wrong?" April asked wearily

"April; help me. I'm in a labour." Neesa whinced as she tried to walk and hold on to April's arm.  
"You are not meant to be in labour now. You are only...how long are you?" April wondered trying to be calm.

"I-I'm 33 weeks t-today." Neesa replied in between breathing.

"Oh wonderful. Today is the thirteenth and we had a surprise for you. Looks like that we are prepared for the arrivals then." April said, while she helped Neesa back to the house.

Neesa glared at April surprised and asked if she was right even though she knew what the surprise would be.

"So you girls planned a surprise baby shower for me and now I will be giving instead?" Neesa asked, smiling.

"Yeah we did." April replied

"Thanks April." Neesa answered as she concentrated on her breathing through the contractions.

Luckily that they weren't far from the distance of the house; before Leo noticed that his wife was in labour. Mona bolted towards Neesa and April when she saw that April was having trouble trying to help Neesa walk as she stopped every couple steps to breathe.

"Take my arm Neesa. What is wrong? She is not in labour now?" Mona asked unison.

Neesa was busy concentrating on her breathing to answer Mona's question as she accepted her help and tried her best to walk through the contractions without falling to the ground.

"We have to get Neesa inside now. She is in labour." April replied

"She is only 31 weeks right?" Mona wondered

"33 actually." April answered

"Look you two; quick bickering and just help me inside or someone please get Leatherhead instead now." Neesa snapped as she glared at both April and Mona.

Leatherhead heard his name been called and he wondered who was in need of him so he quickly stopped what he was doing with mikey and Don in the bathroom and went the nearest window to look for who was in distress. Mikey gawked at Don and wondered why leatherhead stopped and walked away. Don just finished with the sink pipe and was getting ready to attend the shower when he also heard the bickering coming from outside.

"I'm sorry Donatello. Neesa seems to be in pain and I heard her cry my name out." Leatherhead humbling apologised as he tried to run outside to help Neesa.

"What! Are you sure it is Neesa? Sure it isn't someone else?" Mikey asked unison while he glared at leatherhead confused. Don dropped his spanner and ran after leatherhead along with mikey behind him. Leatherhead ran out the house to where April and Mona were as they tried to help Neesa to walk to the house.

Raph and Leo gawked at each other and wondered what on earth that made leatherhead run outside so fast. Leo heard Neesa shriek so he ran out to her after dropping the chair. April and Mona bickered about who will help Neesa through the contractions as leatherhead tried his best not to only accidently hurt her while trying to lift her gently Neesa in his hands and carry her to the nearest room to deliver the babies.

Leo ran as fast he could and saw leatherhead carrying his wife inside to the house. Poor Leo hadn't really gone through what his brothers have with their wives that he will finally experience to help his love to get through a birth. Neither has Donatello.

'_Neesa...'_Leo thought to himself as he saw leatherhead carry her inside while he held her hand.

Leatherhead gently placed Neesa down on the bed and Leo sat beside Neesa still holding her hand and trying to help his beloved wife through the contractions. Even though there is not much he can do, only just try to comfort and hold her hand as she did all the hard work of giving birth to their children.

Neesa cringed as another contraction kicked in and squeezed harder upon Leo's hand which he tried his best to ignore the pain that he endured from neesa's grip.

"Are you ok?" Leo asked showing his calm smile as he places his free hand upon her head and lightly rubbed his thumb across her forehead.

"Yeah, I-I'm Ow...ok. This hurts b-but I'm trying to d-do the best I can." Neesa answered uneasily with a small smile.

Leo smiled and kissed her hand. "I know. Hopefully it should be long." Leo assured calmly.

Leatherhead returned to check if neesa's water had broke yet; Zahra and Masuki came running in the room and immediately went to neesa's side. Neesa smiled when she saw her adoptive daughters run in the room.

"Hey girls." Neesa cooed smiling

"Hey mom. Are you ok?" Masuki asked curious

"Yeah I-I... aagh...I'm ok." Neesa replied while she yelped and winced.

Masuki walked around to her father and give him a hug. Zahra hoisted herself up next to Neesa and gently placed her paw upon neesa's arm giving her a _'you can do it'_ glare. Neesa smiled and scratched the back of her ear while Zahra purred.

Suddenly Neesa began to cry out of the blue. Leo stood up from his chair and tried to comfort his wife and wondered what may upset her. Neesa welcomed the embrace and continued crying then started to become moody and pushed Leo away.

Leo looked at leatherhead and felt a little rejected. Leatherhead assured that Leo should try his best on his part to help Neesa through the birthing process. April walked in the room and gives leatherhead a hand with Neesa. April noticed that Neesa had been crying and Leo was in the corner pouting and feeling rejected.

"What happened?" April asked softly.

"I think Neesa is having a...um..."Leo cut himself as leatherhead cut in to answer the question.  
"Neesa is experiencing transition phase and mood swings. And Leo felt rejected." Leatherhead explained.

"Oh...she will be experiencing this until the contractions get closer." April said while assuring Leo.  
Leo glared unhappy at April; wondering what he should do or say. As April just about tell Leo that he should try to be a supporting partner and ignore her emotional outburst.

Neesa wanted to get off the bed to try walk through her contractions to break her water. When Neesa stood up and before she took her first step; her waters broke and something was found in the amniotic fluid. A small black thin metal thing that flashed every couple of seconds.

Neesa climbed back onto the bed; leatherhead picked up the metal item and observed it then realised what it was. Neesa gave leatherhead a cold frightening glare while trying to even her breathing now that the contractions began get closer and stronger.

"What the shell is that?" Leo exclaimed as he stood up and went to support Neesa through her contractions.

"L-Leo don't d-destroy it. Get rid of I-it n-now." Neesa pleaded in between breaths.

"Why not destroy it?" Leo declared, snatching it from leatherhead.

"Bishop would know and find us for sure if he hasn't already." Leatherhead said convincing Leo that what he think to do with the device that will only pin point the location for bishop.

Zahra rushed over and snatched the tracking device from Leo not meaning to bite his hand while trying to retrieve the device and running out the nearest window and try to lead bishop away.

"ZAHRA!" April called out, bolting after her and poking her head through the window.

"ZAHRA!" April called out again...just in time to see the gigantic cat disappeared into the darkness of the woods with the device. April gawked at Neesa unison. Neesa was smiling and knew her beloved cat would do what she could to lure bishop away from them so they could deliver the babies.

"Zahra knows, daddy." Masuki said gravely.

"How do you know that, Masuki?" Leo asked unison

"L-Leo...don't ask how just accept that she knows—" Neesa started in weak voice but cut herself as she gasped for air as another contraction waved over her body.

"April please take Masuki out with you to the living room." Leo asked calmly

"Sure Leo but I will be back to help leatherhead so you will can help Neesa with her breathing." April replied

Leo nodded and helped Neesa to sit up and lean forward a little so he could support her. Neesa squeezed harder onto Leo's hand as she felt that she had an urge to push.

"Leath-leatherhead grab that towel on the chair now. A-and get April back i-in here. The baby is coming right now." Neesa pleaded between breaths and pushing. Leatherhead did what he was told; grabbed the towel and called out for April to come back and help him deliver the first baby.

"Now I know what Mona and Tealana endured. OW! I don't want to do this; it hurts." Neesa stammered as another contraction began but she urged herself to push through it.

"Come on Neesa. You can do it." Leo said assuring Neesa to push.

"I see the head, Neesa. Just one more push." April said excitedly

Neesa gave one last push and April gently picked up the little bundle; dried and wrapped the baby in the towel she held. Leo requested for leatherhead's help to gently sit Neesa up so he may get down and attend to his first newborn baby and cut the umbilical cord. When he saw his new baby; he was astounded by what he saw. This beautiful little bundle stayed calm and quiet.

Leo cut the umbilical cord and wasn't prepared to start again with the next baby. But there was no choice whether he was ready or not. Neesa began to breathe through the next lot of contractions for baby number two.

"Far out, Neesa. You only just gave birth to one only twenty seconds ago and now moving to the next one." April said in surprise.

"Maybe you should b-be here and I-I'll be there so you may feel and experience what I'm...breathe... enduring to...breathe...give birth to f-four babies that a-are demanding...breathe...t-to b-be b-born." Neesa stammered and hissed as she tried to breathe and push.

April continued to prepare for baby 2 to come and not say a word as Neesa is not herself due to the contractions. April remembered what it was like to be in labour and saying things incoherently that she normally would never say.

The second baby was born quite swiftly...Quicker than the first one. Leatherhead grabbed another towel and gave Leo the baby to dry off and cut the umbilical cord again. Neesa wanted to know and see her babies before she began to concentrate again on breathing and pushing on baby number three and then baby number four.

The exceptionally proud father carried two beautiful little babies to meet their mother before their younger twin siblings came. Leo stood beside Neesa—smiled warmly and proudly, while he held two little bundles so his wife could see her babies. But she knew in her heart that the two were born first are girls. One light grass green like her father with emerald eyes and red hair. And she could see that her daughter had a tail with webbed hands but with turtle like body. The second daughter sky blue eyes, light brunette hair also she also had turtle like body with webbed hands and tail like her sister.

"They are so _beautiful_." Neesa cooed as she felt a contraction beginning to start after ten seconds.

"April...g-get r-ready. Baby 3 is coming now." Neesa stammered while she began breathing again.

April called out the door for mikey to get two more towels. Mikey ran to get more towels and asked how Neesa was doing also wondered curiously if they are boys or girls. "Mikey we need two more towels." April softly shouted out.

"Sure thing, April." The orange clad terrapin ran fast he could to get the towels and returned back to the room. "How is Neesa doing?" Mikey asked as he handed the towels.

"Neesa is doing ok...she don't look well, I think something is wrong. I hope that Zahra can or will be able to keep bishop away." April replied. "Where's Zahra?" Mikey stammered

"Zahra has left with a tracking device that had came out of Neesa when her water broke." Leo answered as he held his daughters while leatherhead gently grabbed one to place in the crib nearby in the room. "What? How did it get in her?" Mikey confusedly inquired

"I don't know, Mikey. But we should never underestimate anything when it comes to bishop, lil bro." Leo answered.

"Oh man this really _hurts_. **OW**...Aaagh! I can't do this _anymore_." Neesa whinced and groaned. Her teeth clinched together with another contraction that waved over her as she urged herself to breathe and push the baby out as quickly as possible without over tiring herself or worst.

"You're almost there, Neesa. I can see the head. The baby is crowning. Come on girl, you can do it. Push...push..." April soothed and encouragingly supported her friend.

Neesa embraced herself to push again so the baby could take its first breath of air since been in the womb. Neesa took a deep breath and pushed once more. As the baby plumped out, April gently picked up the little baby and quickly wrapped it in a towel nearby that mikey gave her. Leo was so happy but also worried how far Zahra could keep bishop away and wondered why his two eldest daughters never cried once.

He assumed that they must be calm and content so he left it as that and concentrated on helping with the next one that he will meet his newborn son. His son resembled dark green skin tone with jade eyes and a small patch of jet raven hair, cover his tiny head but he was more turtle appearance when his older sisters appeared turtle/salamander.

April quickly wrapped the newborn boy in a towel then gently placed him in the crib and quickly cleaned his tiny terrapin body then cut his umbilical cord. While Neesa was preparing on the fourth baby; Raph and Mikey went outside as they believed that they heard something and went to investigate. Neesa yelped as she felt a sharp pain run through her shoulder also another contraction waved over her again.

Neesa's shoulder began to turn black. Leatherhead attended her shoulder while April stayed where she was to deliver the last baby. Raph and mikey could see that bishop was not far away when they believed that they captured Zahra.

Raph and mikey ran back to the house and urged their wives to grab the kids and run. Mona did what she was asked to do but Tealana protested that she won't leave without her husband. Mikey urged her to take the children and run, once more. Tealana begged mikey to go with them but Mona stepped in and tried to convince her to leave with her and with their children before it was too late.

Her eyes trembled with frightened tears that began to well up and as just she was about to turned the heel, run with Mona out the door as pleaded—she heard her sister calling, telepathically.

_"Tealana...Tealana..."_ Neesa telepathically called out to her sister, pleading to wait a few minutes until the last baby was born so she and the others could help her run with them and the infants to hide so leatherhead and their lovers could cover their escape.

"Mona wait." Tealana pleaded. "Why? What for?" Mona protested

"The last baby is coming. We have to wait until then and help her by taking the babies for her and run." Tealana protested back, running down the corridor. Mona followed after Tealana to the room, saw that Neesa was almost done with the last baby. Tealana and Mona wrapped around themselves sheets to make baby slings so they could carry the infants.

Neesa was exhausted but was feeling more than just tired—She was dying. Leo looked over his shoulder and saw Tealana and Mona prepared themselves to carry the newborn baby girls as he cradled his son in his arms and asked what was going on. "What's wrong?" Leo demanded

"Leo...There is no _time_. We must get ready to take the babies while we have a chance and run before bishop gets here. Bishop has Zahra and he is on his way here now." Mona exclaimed warily as she cradled the red head infant and Tealana cradled the other. Leo agreed that Tealana and Mona take his daughters while he stayed with his son until Neesa gave birth to their last baby then try to help Neesa move after wards. "_Be careful."_Leo pleaded.

"We _will_. Don't worry—they are our nieces and nephew too. They will be fine. I _promise_." Tealana reprimanded softly and soothed before turning to go with Mona and ushered their children out the door and run. "Leatherhead." Neesa calmly called out. "Yes, Neesa." Leatherhead answered

"Go with them _please_. I beg you to _protect_ them and my daughters. _Protect_...Femia and Misakia _please_." Neesa pleaded.

Leatherhead nodded, followed after Tealana and Mona with the children. Raph and mikey stayed and prepared to fight and saw that leatherhead left with Tealana, Mona and the children. They jumped in the battle shell and began driving but up the other direction from bishop so they could get away.

Finally the last baby was born...another little girl. Leo was astounded that was a father of three girls and one boy. He immediately cut the umbilical cord and wrapped her in towel while April tied a sheet around herself to make a sling to cradle the last baby girl while Neesa cradled their son as he carried her. Neesa's body was too weak to either stand or sit up from the bed.

But it was too late...A strange vibration seemed to flow up the bed. There was a small cracking noise, like wood being pressed to its limit. Suddenly, there was a snap from the living room, and Neesa breathlessly faced towards the bedroom door. Their son had fallen silent, as if he was listening closely to the sounds outside. Their daughter was startled by the horrific wood cracking noise then took in a deep breathe and let out a high pitched wail.

"Leo..._get_ out of here _now_." Neesa begged as she felt that something wrong. Neesa began to gasp for air as she protested her husband to leave with the babies before it was too late.

"_No_...Neesa. I'm not leaving _you_." Leo protested, cupping her face within the palm of his hand.

"Leo _go_... Get our babies to safety now. I-I will be _right_ behind you. _Go...go now_." Neesa whispered as she received a loving kiss from Leo.  
_  
"I love you. I can't leave you_." Leo whispered, realising that she may not make it.

_I love you too_. I always be with _y-__you_. Neesa replied with her last breath as she closed her eyes and died. Tears streamed down his cheeks while he cradled his daughter but quickly passed the baby to April so she could prepare to escape. Leo hurriedly walked to the crib and prepared to pick him up just before they were confronted by Baxter Stockman. April stood behind blue clad terrapin as he unsheathed his katana, ready to fight.

Stockman smirked and chuckled menacingly. "Well, Well, Well." He mused. "What do we have here?" As he also stared at the body, laying on the bed after glaring at Leo defensively stood in front of April cradling his daughter as his frightened newborn son, laid in the crib.

The cybernetic villain evilly smirked when seeing what he and his employer came for. April cradled the infant closer to her chest and tightened her embrace. Leo clenched his teeth angrily as he held the sword before him to protect his loved ones.

...

****************************************************************  
to be continued in chapter twenty...

Bloody hell...poor neesa, giving birth to four infants which would normally be too much for some mothers in the world as usually a single or twin babies born to an first time mother. But these days mothers today are lot stronger to carry more than two, now.

It is amazing how the body works, especially been a woman. We are for sure amazing creatures, if only men respect us better as without us, humanity would never become what it is today. If you are an woman, holler out with pride and show that you are happy to be a woman as we are the true power in humanity's success for survival. Which it is true and a proven fact by science and biology.

If it weren't true, then humanity would never exist to be what it is right now. anyway read and review until next time...tootles


	21. loss and gain

**A/N: ****You will need a box of tissues during the middle and end. This is a harsh and upsetting chapter especially long. Laters. Song playing during the scene of Master Wong trying to comfort a grieving terrapin, Leonardo. 'Evanescence-The only one' enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-Loss of three and Gain of one**

"_Ah_—Miss April O'Neil. We meet again after all this time. You have what I've came for." Stockman went as he made the door opening bigger for himself to walk in.

"That is **MRS O'Neil **to you, Stockman." April narrowed her eyes and hissed.

"**Back off**—Stockman you are not getting my children without a fight and you will not get them that easy. In fact you will not be getting them at all." Leo defensively snarled and his eyes narrowed to slits as he held his katana towards Baxter. Bishop entered the room, a smug smile on his face. Facing towards the bed and saw the mother laying—motionless.

"What a pathetic _waste_." Bishop sneered, merciless

Leo felt his blood begin to boil inside of him; his eyes narrowed deeper and more deadly as he gave Bishop a killer glaring look. While April stood behind Leo cradling one baby while the other baby still laid in the crib next to her. Leo prepared himself to attack whoever came near April, himself or his infant daughter and son.

"Don't you _**dare**_touch them; bishop." Leo bellowed, holding his katanas defensively.

"It _doesn't_ matter whether they are _alive_ or _dead_. They are only an interest to me for experiments and dissection." Bishop sneered and mocked evilly as he smirked.  
**  
"YOU WILL NOT DO NO SUCH THING. YOU WILL NOT GET NO WHERE NEAR THEM." **Leo growled and hissed as he stood in battle stance, ready to defend.

The hot-headed terrapin flew through the doorway and slammed into the Cyborg causing him to fall after he managed to stop bishop's forces and attacked stockman instead. Stockman had crashed straight through the wall, and Raph had bolted out after him. Stockman swinged his cyborgic arm to defend himself against Raphael's deathly attack that made the hot-headed terrapin fly through the room, slamming straight through the next wall along with Don unfortunately was caught in the crossfire trying to aid his brothers.

The cyborgic man stood up and started to walk where the hole and try again, to get the infants. Mikey ran faster that he ever ran before and rammed into stockman making him fall backwards again in the opening of the wall where he was crashed through by Raph. Casey helped Raph up before leaping into the group of bishop's goons doing their best to stop them getting to their leader. Suddenly Raph saw leatherhead running through the front door and giving him a helping hand before going for bishop.

"LH—Weren't you with the girls." Raph asked, confused as he drove his sai through one of the federal agent's throat.

"I was—Then Tealana begged me to come back and help you with Neesa and the other two infants." Leather head replied as he picked up two goons and smacking them so hard together that he smashed their skulls while he swished his tail behind himself.

"Good timing." Raph said, pleased with the Calvary.

Leatherhead ran to the back room, making his way through the EPF forces where both Don and mikey were trying to aid Leo then viciously wrapped his croc limbs around the agent, holding bishop in a deadly bear hug. Tightening his grasp and began crushing bishop while his agents tried their best to free him from the croc's grasp.

While trying to hold and crush the villain, quickly saw in the corner of his eye and realised that Neesa wasn't moving then feared the worst. Bishop had somehow released himself from Leatherhead's grasp. The fight between the old enemies resumed in the living room, unseen by April. April did her best to protect the younger twins as she was approached by Stockman when he balanced himself up after throwing mikey out the window.

April watched in horror as she tried to protect herself and the infants. Stockman raised his hand and reached out for April when Raph leapt to Stockman's blind side and kicked him down to the floor and began tearing at his 'body'. Luckily they missed the bed and Neesa.

* * *

As Mikey fell before realising that someone had unexpectedly caught him by breaking his fall.

"Oh man—That hurt. Thanks whoever you a-. Y-you're neesa's sensei." Mikey stammered with shock but also surprised to see Master Wong to come their aid.

"Well Mikey-san you're welcome. How is Neesa? And it looks like you need another helping hand." Master Wong asked

"I dunno. All I can say is that we better back in there and help the others to protect the babies." Mikey answered, as fear showed his eyes.

Master Wong placed the terrapin down his feet then they leaped back in the window where the orange clad terrapin was thrown through. April placed the infant she cradled in the crib next to her brother and stood in battle stance to defend herself and the babies. She learned much before master splinter's passing. She was astounded to see Master Wong.

"Thank goodness you are here. We really could use the extra help." April reprimanded grateful, quickly placing the infant in the crib and grabbed the first thing she could use, and defend herself and the babies.

Master Wong looked to where Neesa laid and couldn't believe what he witnessed. The old man screamed out in anguish and heartache.

_**"Noooo! Aaaagggghhhh...Grrrr...!" **_Master Wong screamed aguishly in an animalistic roar that made the blood of those who witnessed and heard.

Leo also leapt towards the cyborgic man and drove his twin katanas into cyborgic armour. Both terrapins were on top of stockman stabbing and tearing his cyborgic body when they heard the screaming coming from the bedroom, assumed that April must be in trouble. Don hit one of the goons in the stomach with his Bo staff knocking them to the ground and began to run back to the bedroom.

Before he got the chance to see who was screaming—Don saw the one person would do anything to help and protect who he prized the most. Master Wong stood in the doorway of the bedroom before he walked out vengefully and very angry. Don stepped aside, standing out of the doorway and allowed Master Wong to walk out of the room and stand within the doorway as he animalistically growled and attack those, unknowing Neesa was not killed by no one's hand.

"_**No**_**...Grrrr...Aaaaggghhhh.** **YOU MONSTERS WILL PAY FOR THIS! THERE IS NO JUSTICE FOR YOU WHERE I WILL BE SENDING YOU!"** Master Wong shouted and continuingly growled blindly as he flew forward towards Bishop and Stockman to tear both a part limb by limb.

Bishop round-housed kicked his opponent, making him fall then the federal agent slammed his foot upon Master Wong's throat, holding him down on the floor. Then demanded for a halt.

"Stop now—unless you want to have this cat to be torn limb by limb, and made into a mink floor mat." Bishop sneered with an amusing smirk while a couple of his agents dragged the tired and muzzled lioness.

"**ZAHRA!"** He shouted, stopping in his tracks to avoid the cat being butchered. Leo jumped off of Stockman and landed just beside neesa's adoptive daughter. As Leo landed— Raph crashed into him, sending the two sprawling across the floor. Stockman pushed himself up and reached back, ripping Leo's swords out of his back. Stockman's holographic face faded in and out. Leo's sword had only slid in deep enough to hit the cords that operated the hologram but didn't cut deep enough to shut him down.—_permanently_.

"Too bad the mother is _dead_. She would have made _excellent specimen_...but at present time, I only want the babies." Bishop sneered in amusement. This made Master Wong very angry and his blood boiled inside of him as he listened to bishop's intentions and evil mockery.

Stockman hardily pushed April aside that made her fall backwards as she tripped. Casey bolted to April's side as she lifted her head up; wiping the existed blood dripping from her mouth while staring at the cyborg villain. Stockman lifted the bundles into the air; he had tied the baby's towels so they held the twins like pouches. Leo watched and listened in horror to his newborn son scream on top of his lungs and moving about while his daughter remained silent and still.

"Put them down, stockman." April shouted as she moved forward after pushing herself up from the floor. Casey grabbed April's arm and gently pulled her back.

"Heh." Stockman evilly snorted as she reached out and viciously grasped her throat with his cyborgic hand. April gasped as the air supply was cut off, slightly while she clawed to break free from his grasp. Casey defensively attacked Stockman, also trying to break April from his cyborgic grasp and angrily demanded. **"LET HER GO.—TIN CAN!"**

"As you wish." He evilly sneered, releasing her throat but retracting his cyborgic arm so he could hit the vigilante brute across the room to the nearest wall. April held her throat, choked as she finally gasped for air and helplessly watched her partner, fly across the room. _"Casey."_ She gaspily cried.

"Heh." He snorted again as he walked towards April and Casey. Their terrapin friends leaped upon the hologramic man's back as they were thrown again to the floor.

Bishop removed his foot from Master Wong's throat, slowly walked away as the old man rolled over and grasped her throat, coughed and gasped for air once again as his wind pipe was nearly crushed. Stockman reached out and grabbed Zahra, who remained tied up and muzzled. Zahra whined in pain and Leo flinched.

"Stockman!" Bishop shouted. "Let's go—we have what we came for!"

Master Wong pushed himself up to his feet then shot after him, but leatherhead reached out and stopped him before he got close enough for either bishop or stockman to do the unthinkable. Stockman turned back.

"Follow us, and they all _die_!" Stockman threatened, clinching onto Zahra's neck. As Stockman turned and started rushing away. Raph growled and shot forwards, determined not to let them get away. However, Leo was close behind and grabbed Raph's shoulder.

"Raph! No! He said quickly. We—we can't risk—"

"What? Zahra getting killed?" Raph bellowed—turning on Leo, anger flashing in his eyes. "**She's a cat,** **Leo! A CAT!** **A stupid four legged animal that could have done a better job of leading bishop away instead of getting herself caught!"**

Leo stood, facing the floor speechless. Raph continued.

"Ya're sitt'n there thinking **SHE'S** gonna get hurt while Bishop makes off with yar kids! What the **SHELL** are ya** THINKING**!"

"**ENOUGH!"**Master Wong stepped in between the brothers and demanded Raph to back off.

**"LOOK Raphael**, this will not bring Neesa or the babies back. Instead of bickering and fighting among ourselves, we should find a way to get the infants back." Master Wong started as he tried not to sob after seeing that his own daughter had been also taken.

"**WHO ARE YA TO TELL ME TO BACK OFF! YA MIGHT BE NEESA'S MASTER BUT YA AIN'T OURS."**Raph hissed and snapped, clinching his fists as they trembled.

"**RAPHAEL!"**Leo reprimanded harshly.

"**RAPHAEL—WHAT LEO! HE IS NO MASTER TO ME**." Raph Barked back.

"**SHOW RESPECT**!" Leo hissed

"**ENOUGH! BOTH OF YOU! THIS WILL** **NOT BRING MY DAUGHTER OR GRANDCHILDREN BACK**." Master Wong shouted.

"_Your daughter?"_ Leo gazed in shock; hearing the information that he couldn't believe with his own ears. "_Yes._Neesa is my daughter not just my pupil. And Michelangelo-san you are married to my other daughter; Tealana." Master Wong replied; facing the floor as he could feel tears building in his eyes.

There was a silent pause that filled the room with confusion and disbelief. Both Casey and April walked in the trashed living room and were immensely were speechless along with Don and Mikey didn't know what to say or how to express their shock expressions.

Raph punched the nearest wall with his fist; remained silent and felt like an idiot for saying such hurtful things. Raph bolted out to the woods as he was called by Don, begging him to stop. Raph slower his pace and stopped, dropping to his knees. Don wrapped his arms around the hot-headed terrapin that suddenly felt defeated and ashame. He didn't like seeing his brothers fight like they always did but this is no normal fight. He couldn't bare to watch this tear their brotherhood bond.

Now have learned something that they never thought or dreamed to ever discovering but wondered if Neesa and Tealana know who he is to them. Leo went after Raph as he was stopped by Master Wong—he too was grieving.

"Raph, you may be right but you must think how he must feel. Losing Neesa and now his youngest twins but atleast two are safe. And discovering that Mater Wong is the girl's father is something we all never dreamed to know about." Don told him, trying to assure and help his red clad brother to understand better.

Raph's hands trembled as he closed them tighter, grasping the grass between his fingers and returned the brotherly embrace as tears to stream down his face. Leo remained silent as he walked back to the bedroom where his beloved wife laid while Master Wong followed not far behind.

Leo sat by neesa's side holding her lifeless body, sobbing. Master Wong walked up behind Leo and gently slid his hand down upon Leo's head to his right shoulder. Leo turned to face who was behind him. Leo laid Neesa back down on the bed and faced Master Wong standing behind.

"Why didn't you say who you were before? That was something Neesa and Tealana should know especially me." Leo asked softly

"Would you believe if I told you then—especially if your wife has not told you herself?" Master Wong replied. Leo glanced shocked that his own wife didn't tell him that she had found and knew, all along that her master was also her father. He wondered if Tealana knew. Leo felt his eyes building with uncontrollable tears streaming down his face.

Leo softly sobbed as Master Wong gently reached for his trembling hands. Trying to pull away as the old man welcomed the terrapin for comforting and reassuring embrace, then lifted and slowly pulling the sheet over Neesa.

"I know, _my son_. Let it out. Where are the other two babies that were taken before the attack?" Master Wong asked, holding Leo's head in the palms of his hands facing deep in his eyes through the tears.

Leo took a quick breathe and walked over the window and stare out of it to the sky then softly answered. "Safe..." Master Wong walked up and stood close behind the grieving terrapin then looked over his own, towards his deceased daughter lying underneath the sheet as his eyes begun to well up with grieving tears.

Neesa had given birth to four infants on cold afternoon. The last infant that was born before bishop and stockman arrived was 5:09pm February 13th. Seven weeks premature, too early for four babies that were only to be taken from them.

"My eldest daughters are with their aunties. Neesa begged them to take the first two that were already born and run. Then we would follow after the other two were born; now bishop has stolen my son and youngest daughter. I couldn't save or protect them from those fiends." Leo mournfully wept and sobbed as he leaned on the window sill.

Master Wong placed his hand upon Leo's shoulder and tried to comfort him but the heartbroken, grieving terrapin just became angry then tried to push the old man away but Master Wong wouldn't leave and continued to try then wrapped his own arms around Leo, holding him close until he gave in; finally excepting the comfort embrace.

* * *

**...In the spirit world...**

Meanwhile on the other side in the light that leads to the gates of heaven; Neesa slowly stood up and shielded her eyes as she was blinded by a bright white light and then a shadowy figure walking towards her holding a white and silver staff. Neesa knew that she had died but wondered was she in the afterlife.

_"__**Neesa—Neesa—you are the chosen one. A goddess of great power and leadership.**__**You are the only goddess of two different worlds**__."_A soft gentle voice explained before revealing her face.

"Why me? Why does it have to be me?" Neesa demanded for answers.

"Because you are the only goddess that is a descendant of an Egyptian pharaoh and a Chinese wolf Wiccan." Aurilian said as she revealed herself, smiling.

Neesa was captivated by her beauty and elegance. She asked the first question that came to mind and wondered who she is.

"Are you _Aurilian_? Guardian of the light? Guardian of goddesses and warrior protectors?" Neesa stammered softly. Aurilian smiled and nodded as she bowed down respectfully before answering.

_"I am."_Aurilian replied

"Will I rest in peace or will I be going back?" Neesa asked, wondering her fate.

"Your time is not done—you will return with all of your natural gifts. Your mission is not yet complete but first, you should meet your two daughters before you return back to earth." Aurilian said as she gracefully lead Neesa to heavenly maidens that cradled Femia and Misakia.

Neesa glared in disbelief, the two daughters—she was warned that she will lose were her eldest daughter's—Femia and Misakia. Neesa held her hands up and open, desirably wanting to hold them before she was sent back to the living as an immortal.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she demanded for answers. "Why are they here? They were just born. _Why_? "Neesa tearfully, exclaimed

"They are here because they were too weak when you gave birth to them. They silently passed away as they slept." Aurilian said as she placed her hand upon neesa's shoulder. "Why? What was wrong with them?" Neesa demanded for an answer.

The angelic maidens took her daughters away and Aurilian raised her staff up above Neesa and a white light glowed around her. "You must go back and finish your mission. Fulfil your _destiny_. You will know _why_and how your daughters passed." Aurilian said

Neesa closed her eyes and felt her spirit flying back to her body. By the time she returned to her body she was already too late to do anything. But that still didn't stop her.

* * *

**...Outside not far from the house...**

Elissia slammed her foot on the brake, parking on the side of the road and panted with relief as she felt safe but prayed her lover was ok. Tealana sensed something was very wrong with the baby, she cradled. Gently placed a single finger upon the newborn's tiny throat and checked for a pulse.

Lifting the baby to her ear and hoped to hear soft breathing—_nothing_. Her heart beated faster—as she breathed in and exhaled, frantically. "What's wrong?" Elissia asked, looking back then immediately walked into the back of the vehicle. "The b-baby isn't b-breathing—I-I can't f-find a pulse. Do something Elissia, you know **CPR**." Tealana stammered incoherently.

Elissia placed two fingers upon the baby's tiny chest and performed **CPR**. Mona handed the other twin, she cradled to Masuki and aided Elissia then realised there was nothing else could be done.

"_Aunty Mona—Aunty Tealana."_ Masuki whispered, giving a teary gaze.

"Yes, Masuki?" Tealana answered, sniffling and weeping

"Is the baby ok?" Masuki replied, crying and sniffling

"Yeah—sure she is ok. She is just sleeping." Tealana lied, trying to convince her niece that the baby is only sleeping and she will be fine.

"Is this one going to be ok? She is not moving." Masuki wearily asked, fearful that she may have done something wrong.

Tealana and Mona looked at each other; Mona immediately attended to the other baby girl. Mona gently scooped the baby from Masuki and feared the worst when she saw that this baby also passed away.

Mona cried silently and held Masuki; assuring her that it was not her fault.

Yoshiro and lexi walked over to their mother and hugged her as she cradled a little person in her arms. Elissia gently touched Arliana's head, facing the ebony haired terrapin. Her eyes filled with uncontrollable tears as she draped her tiny arms around Elissia's neck as she reached for Loki and held him, reassuringly.

* * *

**...Meanwhile back at the house...**

Mikey, Raph and Don worried about their lovers if they were safe. April and Casey held each other mourning for Leo. April suddenly cried out worriedly. "Where's Moira?"

Casey gazed April worriedly then ran to far room that was untouched, luckily Moira was unharmed and sound asleep. Scooping her up in his bruised and cut arms, walked back to his wife and April was relieved. Snatching her daughter from Casey's grasp and motherly embraced her precious treasure, Casey understood and draped one hand around his wife's waist and gently caressed Moira's little head, running his fingers through her thin hair. Master Wong walked to the living room leaving Leo with Neesa to have a private moment alone to say good bye and prepare to bury her body. Little they know that she will return and disappear.

"How is _he_?" Mikey asked softly, wondering what the answer could be.

"He is broken-hearted and _mourning_." Master Wong murmured softly as he walked past to go outside when he notice a vehicle was returning back. He assumed it was bishop returning so he alerted everyone to prepare to fight again.

"Prepare yourselves to fight. A truck is coming this way. Get your brother now." Master Wong ordered

Don and mikey gawked at each other and ran after Master Wong outside. Mikey could see that the truck arriving was not bishop. It was the battle shell driven by elissia.

"_Sensei_—It is alright. It is not bishop; that is our battle shell." Don assured Master Wong. But he wasn't convinced this reunion will be a happy one; he senses that something was wrong.

When the battle shell approached and stopped. Mona was the first to jump out the battle shell and run into her husband's arms while cradling Loki. Along with Arliana not far behind her. Don ran to elissia's side to hug and kissed after knowing that she was safe.

Alexis and Yoshiro jumped out first then Tealana followed by Masuki, cradling her little sister.

"Thank _goodness_you are safe." Tealana said; feeling her fear and worry fade away.

"I was more worried for you and kids." Mikey replied, facing Tealana and gently holding her delicate face. Mikey felt her cheeks were wet. He realised that his wife had been crying then he lift the towel that was used to wrap the baby in. Mikey closed his eyes after seeing both babies—dead and knew that his dear brother will be devastated.

"Are the babies ok?" Don asked

Elissia didn't answer; she remained silent and tears began building in her eyes. Don turned and saw that his youngest brother was silently sobbing. Masuki ran to the house, searching for her father. Master Wong knelt down, stopped the young terrapin and lifted the towel then closed his eyes with tears of heartbreak fell. Masuki's eyes filled with heartbreaking tears, cradled her sister in her tiny arms, not wanting to let go but gently insisted to hand the deceased infant. Raph gazed at the others and noticed that they were all silent and crying.

"Why are ya all crying; we are safe." Raph asked not knowing why.

Mona remained silent and glared at raph with a sad heart breaking look. Raph faced Mona and immediately pushed mikey aside and stared at the deceased infant in Tealana's arms. He too closed his eyes, feeling tears building before streaming down his face and sensing the heart break his older brother will be struck with.

"Leo has been in there a long time." April said looking up to Casey. Casey nodded silently; gently pushing her head down upon his upper chest near his throat then whispered and sighed.

_"__**I know...I know...sigh**__". _Casey reassuringly softly embraced.

April saw Masuki walked in the door with Master Wong; cradling the tiny infant that he gently took from Masuki so he could comfort her. April handed Moira to her husband, walked towards Master Wong and Masuki then immediately knelt down, reassuringly opened her arms. Masuki faced April and silently sobbed as she wrapped her tiny arms around April's neck for a comforting embrace then pulled away and acceptingly grasped her god-mother's hand before going to see her adoptive mother laying on the bed with her father sitting next to her, holding her hand.

April and Masuki walked to the room and stood in the doorway, waited for Leo to turn and face them. Masuki watched her father as more tears fell down her tiny soft green cheeks. Leo raised his head up, looked over his shoulder then turned around and opened his arms to soothe Masuki when she witnessed her adoptive mother laid underneath a sheet. She knew very well that she was not sleeping.

"Did my _mama_"—sniff—"go to heaven, _daddy_?" Masuki asked, under her tears

Leo scooped Masuki up in his arms and walked out of the room; April stood in the doorway silently looking towards where Neesa laid before joining with the others. Just as Leo, Masuki and April left the room. Neesa silently sat up, taking the sheet off and used her magic to change her bloody clothes so she can swiftly leave through the broken window without been discovered and try to rescue her youngest daughter, son and other adoptive daughter; Zahra.

Leo walked in the messed up living room where his family and friends were waiting. Leo saw Master Wong cradling one of the elder twins and Tealana held the other. He placed Masuki down and walked up to Master Wong, grabbing his first born daughter.

The distraught father lifted the towel to see his daughter and felt a stabbing ache in his heart. Master Wong stood behind Leo; watching him cradle the infant.

"_I'm so sorry_, Leonardo-san." Master Wong soothed. Leo remained silent as he turned around and walk back to the bedroom, to place both daughters in the crib. When he finally arrived to the bedroom doorway, he discovered that Neesa had disappeared. Quickly placed his daughters in the crib, Leo ran out the front door and began shouting out for Neesa.

"**NEESA! NEESA**!" Leo shouted. Raph bolted after Leo and tried to comfort his brother.

"Leo.—she is gone. Screaming will not bring her back." Raph soothed, embracing his brother.

Tealana went to the bedroom to see if Neesa still lay where she was left. And saw that her dear sister had disappeared; she poked out the window and screamed out.

"**NEESA!"**Tealana shouted as mikey and Masuki ran to the bedroom, witnessed what Tealana and Leo seen. Mikey ran back to the living and cried out.

"**NEESA IS GONE!" **Mikey cried, frantically.

"What!" April and Casey reprimanded shocked

"That is not possible. She is dead and no one has—" Don cut himself off when he thought to himself.

_'__**Could she be more than what she says she is**__?_'

Master Wong stood out on the porch, looking up to the sky and thought to himself. '_**Why it had to be her? Why my grandchildren had to be sacrificed in the name and fate of the world? So many hearts broken.—All for this prophecy to come true—why?'—**_

* * *

**...In the woods of Amherst...**

Bishop was on his way back to base with her babies and cat but hadn't left Amherst, _yet_. Neesa hid above as she watched Stockman and a small group of agents begin to take Zahra out and drag her to the nearest river to dump her in, so she will drown along with one of the wrapped towels that carried her infants inside; not realising one of the infants were still inside in one towel.

"Now dump that rigging feline in the river along with these rags." Stockman ordered as he handed over the towels not knowing one baby was still inside of the towel before he walked back inside the vehicle then drove away.

Three agents dragged Zahra to the riverbank, lifting her up and getting ready to throw the cat in the strong currents before throwing the towels along in afterwards. Neesa jumped down from her hiding place in the tree where she sat watching and raised her hand up to save Zahra and her daughter from their deaths. The agents looked around and saw Neesa standing behind them; glaring her narrowed eyes that stared deadly slits. Which normally, no human can change their eye pupils into slits like animals are able.

The agents raised their guns to shoot Neesa and continue with their mission before returning to base. Neesa guided Zahra and her sound asleep daughter down near where she can see them while she froze the upcoming bullets before defending herself and having some revenge also untying the rope around her back legs. "Oh shit. What are we going to do, sir? Isn't she meant to be dead?" Private Snipes asked, frightened

"Just keep shooting." Lieutenant Matthews ordered

"Aaagghh—"one of the agents shouted in pain since he was attacked by Zahra from behind after she finally freed herself from her binds.

Lieutenant Matthews and private snipes turned their guns to shoot Zahra and rescue their companion. However Zahra was not fast or swift enough to escape the bullets. One bullet hit her in the shoulder missing her artery and veins—just a flesh bullet wound.

"Zahra grab Akila, **NOW!"**Neesa ordered

Zahra did what she was commanded to do and run for the nearest tree to hide in until Neesa had killed private snipes and wounded lieutenant Matthews so she could question about where bishop has taken her son. But poor Zahra was bleeding from her shoulder; she had been shot by one of the agents when she tried to run before attacking but that didn't stop her trying or protecting the sleeping child.

While Zahra ran, Neesa covered her cat's escape along with her newborn daughter **"Akila".** Neesa shot at private snipes grasping his throat and crushing the very life out of him as she raised her free hand to send lieutenant Matthews into a tree trunk that temporarily knocked the wind out of him and placing him on conscious.

"_You will die for your insolence."_ Neesa growled as she continued to choke her victim to death until his throat split open and blood splattered over her hand and face. Her nails grew into talon like claws; as she dug her fingers into the enemy's throat while choking him.

Neesa threw the bloody, lifeless corpse to the ground as she made her way over to lieutenant Matthews, tying him up against the tree with vines that hanged from the branches. Zahra climbed down from her hiding place with baby Akila wrapped in the towel.

The new mother knelt down and grabbed her baby from the cat's mouth and uncovered the infant's face to see her for the first time. Neesa uncovered the infant's face and she was sound asleep, Neesa was so happy to see her daughter alive. She only been born nearly one and half hour before, lowered her breathing so bishop believed she was a stillborn.

"_You are Hamato alright. Just like your father_." Neesa cooed, feeling akila's little hand reaching out to her lower lip. Neesa gazed happily when she saw her daughter open her eyes and revealed her smile underneath light caramel brown eyes. She had also noticed that her daughter appeared different to her sisters.

A beautiful raven haired, light caramel brown eyed bundle. She resembled herself and had her grandfather's nose. She looked more human than hu-mutant. No matter what her daughter looked like; she did not care as long one of them was in the safety of her loving motherly arms.

"_Welcome to the world and I am your mother—Akila_." Neesa said, cradling her daughter and Zahra sitting next to her mistress before they heard the moaning of their prisoner that was tied up against a tree behind them.

"**Ugh—uh.—"** Lieutenant Matthews moaned and groaned as he woke. Neesa placed her daughter down for a couple of seconds so she could call upon the trees to manifest a wooden basket for Zahra to carry back to the house.

Finally, the basket was fully manifested; Neesa placed her daughter inside with some soft grass was comfortably laid out underneath her child. Neesa quickly placed her hand upon Zahra's wound, healed the cat's shoulder but not completely.

Zahra felt stronger but still felt the pain in her shoulder, ignored it and gently picked up the basket by the handle and began to trot back to the house as fast and gentle as possible after Neesa gave Zahra the strength to run properly until her wound was properly attended.

Neesa watched Zahra disappeared into the darkness of the night before attending her prisoner.

* * *

**Back at the house...**

The cool night's breeze flowed swiftly upon Leo's face; he sat on the step outside the house. Not knowing for the first time in his life what he should do. Master Wong sat beside Leonardo silently.

Leo stared into the distance before him, thinking about his family. Wondering if his wife is alive; and decided to do the ritual how his wife would want to give their children peace before they had a chance of life.

Nothing matter to Leo no more. Only thing he wished to see is his wife and new born children; to have them by his side, was his only wish and desire.

Tealana and mikey held their twins close; Tealana silently sob as she cradled lexi and mikey cradled Yoshiro. Mikey raised his hand to brush away the existing tears streaming down his wife's cheek before she placed her own hand upon his as she gazing into his warm loving blue eyes.

Don watched Raph and mikey with their families and couldn't begin to imagine or feel what they are feeling or thinking to be eternally grateful for what they have nor how lucky to still have them. Don gazed out the door where Leo and master Wong sat. He felt a sharp sorrowful pain in his heart that pierced into his soul; tears filled his eyes as they fell down his cheeks.

Elissia grasped his hand and gently cupped his cheek to turn him around and face her. When he did; Don immediately wrapped his strong arms around elissia petite terrapin like body.

Suddenly everyone heard Leo shout one name; eyes widen with shock and disbelief how this could be real. Was it only a hopeful dream or wish to come true. Master Wong smiled proudly that his daughter has taught her feline well.

"**ZAHRA!"** Leo shouted; as he stood up and began to run half way towards to the big cat that carried a basket in her mouth with a little bundle inside.

"Zahra? She couldn't be back or _alive_. Could _she_?" Casey said, confusedly blinked.

"I'd wouldn't be surprised since she was trained and raised by Neesa; case." Raph muttered

"Gee; Raph a bit sensitive ain't cha?" Mikey asked in a lowly tone which is a first since mikey is usually the cheery happy turtle. But since master splinter has passed away; he has grown up a little.

Sometimes he acts like a kid when he is happy and playing with his kids. Since what has happened in the past couple of hours, the chirpiness had quietened.

They all went outside and saw Zahra gently placing the basket down in front of Leo. Zahra stepped back and sat down; allowing Leo to lift the towel and see underneath when he heard a small wail. Leo couldn't believe with his own eyes that he was looking at his baby little girl.

He immediately scooped her up in his arms and held her close; before turning around for the others to see but not allowing any of them ask to hold the infant not just yet. Not until he has bonded with his daughter first. Zahra walked up beside him and Leo looked down to Zahra; thanked the big cat for bringing back his daughter.

"_Thankyou Zahra_." Leo said smiling and tears fell down his cheek.

Leo swore that he seen a small tired smile grew as she faced up to and purred contently. Master Wong stayed where he stood feeling a relief that at least one of his grandchildren made it back alive and safe with the help of a brave cat. He sensed that she didn't or couldn't have done this alone; even though if she could then Neesa has taught her well.

But he wonders this rescue must have been planned and that is why Neesa is missing when she is meant to be laying down on the bed in the bedroom.

"Oh my _goodness_." April breathed, rushing outside with the others. Tealana stood with Master Wong watching everyone else swarm Leo holding the baby. Leo was so happy to have his child in his loving arms; just one more thing he wished to have right now that was no where in sight..._Neesa_.

"_It's a miracle_." Tealana said, whispery.

"Yes, it is a miracle." Master Wong answered, smiling.

Tealana faced Master Wong and smiled as she waited to welcome the new addition to the clan.

"She's so beautiful." April and elissia cooed wanting to hold the little youngster.

"She seems—uh—different. She looks like her mother." Mona said quickly and confused, raising her brow. Leo didn't care what his daughter looked like whether she appeared a turtle, salamander or human. As long he had her, nothing could ever change his mind or heart's love for his child.

Leo walked up to the stairs where Tealana and Master Wong stood so he could introduce his daughter to her grandfather.

"Master Wong—Meet your grand-daughter." Leo said, introducing grandparent and grandchild as he handed her over to him. Master Wong cradled his grand-daughter with happiness that filled his heart and soul.

Master Wong smiled as he said her name with pride. "Welcome to the world and to the family little _Akila."_Leo wondered how he would know what to call her since he hadn't chosen the name yet or knew what the names were chosen for the children.

"How do you know what to call her?" Leo asked raising a brow.

"This daughter was already named before she was even born." Master Wong answered

"How?" Mikey and Don reprimanded softly

"Ask Mrs O'Neil, she would be able to answer that for you as she was with Neesa when choosing the names." Master Wong replied facing April with _'help me out here'_glare.

Leo faced April and asked her the question for the answer. "Did you help Neesa look for this name?" Leo asked softly.

"Well—Yeah I did but she never told me which one of the babies would be given that name. But I will tell you that the other names that she did choose for the other babies. Morio, Femia and Misakia." April explained giving Leo; _'don't hate me'_glare.

Leo smiled and hugged April with happiness that he knows the names for his children but which name belongs to his elder twin's daughters but now he knows the name of his son.

"Leo don't you think we better get moving? Like head home or go to the ranch?" Elissia asked worried that bishop may come back and search for Akila since she is missing along with Zahra wounded.

Luckily Zahra returned strong enough to bring Akila back to Leo only because Neesa gave her the strength to do so. But she will either wait for Neesa to heal her properly when she also returns or don must do what he should to take the bullet out before it becomes infected.

"Don, I think you better attend Zahra's wound. It looks bad." Tealana said pleading

Don quickly examined the wound and noticed that bullet was still inside; he wondered how she could even move with the wound and bullet in her shoulder like it was. Even though it hurt but Zahra allowed don to try and take the bullet out; clean the wound and bandaged it up until Neesa returned if she is really alive.

"We must wait for Neesa. We can not leave—_not yet_." Tealana pleaded

"Why the Shell not?" Raph demanded for an answer

"Because I can sense her. She is _alive_." Tealana replied

Everyone glared at Tealana confused and in disbelief how could she know. "Alright then, guru. Where is she?" Raph snapped as he walked closer

**"RAPH!"**Mona reprimanded in a low angry tone.

"She is still in the woods and another is with her but barely alive. She is not the one in danger; her opponent is." Tealana replied, holding her head from the slight headache that waved over her afterwards. "What do you mean; her opponent?" Don and elissia asked in unison, worried

"I don't know how; I just know." Tealana answered softly

"Tealana is right. I can sense her too and Neesa is very angry and distressed. It is better we stay here until she is finished what she is doing and ask questions later when she is calmed and not before." Master Wong explained in a weary tone.

Tealana looked towards the woods and prayed she is not doing anything rash.

...

* * *

**To be continued in chapter twenty-one...**

Uh-oh Neesa is out for blood...*hiding behind the chair.* I'd wouldn't tick off someone like her and have my head torn off or worse. Anyway on with the author note...what will happen in the next chapter?

What is neesa going to do, just to get answers? Will she allow the prisoner leave when the answers are given? Or will she kill him?

Read and review until next time...tootles


	22. neesa's alive & visitor beyond the grave

**Chapter twenty-one  
Neesa's alive! & A message from mother to daughter **

**...In the woods...**

Neesa knelt between the man's broken legs as she retrieved the knife from Lieutenant Matthews's belt and began to cut him along his arms and legs. She viciously glared at her prisoner with no mercy or remorse for what she will be doing to him. As she believes that he deserves for what he had done by kidnapping her children but getting away with her son even though her daughter is now safe. She started to cut into his flesh.

Lieutenant Matthews cried and groaned in agony as he endured neesa's torture. He couldn't feel his legs as they were broken in three places.

"**Now...where has your boss taken my son?**" Neesa demanded in a low growling demeaning tone that sounded more animal than human as her eyes narrowed into deadly slits.

Lieutenant Matthews didn't answer; so Neesa began to break a finger in hope he would talk. He screamed out. His screams went unheard in the night as he glared at Neesa extremely peeved.

"**Let's try this again. Where did Bishop take my son?"** Neesa growled not realising her hands began changing into werewolf like claws. Lieutenant Matthews stared at her hands as they changed and started to fear for his life.

The federal soldier, smug and spat in her face. Wiping away the excess salvia from her cheek, then she slugged him, hard. The man shook his head and spat blood as he licked his split bleeding lower lip. She knelt closer and glared into his eyes—ready to cut him again, if he didn't give what she wanted to know.

"**Where did Bishop go?**" Neesa asked, again. Again she received no answer so she turned the knife facing down and ready herself to stab the prisoner. As she raised her hand in the air with the knife; lieutenant Matthews pleaded to stop.

"**Ok, Ok. I'll tell you**." Lieutenant Matthews shout out; pleading.

**"WHERE?"**Neesa growled and snarled after standing up and throwing the knife into the tree trunk just above his head.

His eyes widen with fear as he stared at Neesa waiting for an answer.

"**Tell me where and I'll might let you live another day**." Neesa said; telling him what he wants to hear only have information she wants first.

"Ok...ok...ok...bishop has gone back to desert in Kansas." Lieutenant Matthews lied. Neesa knew she was been lied to—so she snapped another finger but this time, instead of breaking his finger. She tore it off. He cried in anguish and pleaded the torture to stop.

"Tell me where bishop went and don't lie to me this time. Think real hard where bishop is going and I'll let you go." Neesa said growling and hissing.

"Bishop is going to Area 51. That is all I know." Lieutenant Matthews answered trembling in pain.

Neesa smugly smiled, started to walked away and leave him binded to the tree so he will bleed to death.

"**You said...You'd let me go."** Lieutenant Matthews stammered.

"_**I lied**__."_ Neesa replied remorseless, as she shot at his throat and tearing it out with her hands and blood splattered over her hand, along her chest and face. Neesa was pleased with the kill. She felt she had some peace of getting one child back but getting the other will be harder than she hoped.

Neesa walked to the nearest river she could find and bathe before returning to the house and prepare for the funeral of her eldest daughters during the first light and prepare everyone to return New York as Bishop will not be returning to their current position anytime soon.

Meanwhile back at the house...both Tealana and Master Wong could sense that Neesa wasn't feeling herself and began to worry. The night grew darker than any night had ever been seen before. He also sensed something else but whoever or whatever it was; felt calming and loving. Master Wong realised the familiar energy was something he hadn't seen or felt in a long time. He closed his eyes, held his arms around himself as he smiled fondly.

* * *

**...Back in the woods...**

Just as she walked toward to her clothes, a wolf howl was heard echoing in the darkness. The sound of a wolf was calming and warm, as she re-dresses herself despite the blood upon her clothes. Neesa closed her eyes temporarily, raising her head up facing the sky as it began to rain.

She lowered her head and opened her eyes. Neesa glared into the eyes of a snow white wolf sitting before her. The wolf stood up and slowly walked over toward Neesa. She knelt down so she may touch the curious beautiful creature.

The wolf stopped and sat down just enough to be reached and allowed Neesa's hand to be placed upon its head. Neesa closed her eyes and felt a little calmer and relieved when she opened her eyes. The wolf was gone, leaving footprints leading Neesa back to the house. She stood up and started to walk peacefully but not feeling whole. The wolf stood behind where Neesa knelt, watched her walk into the distance of the woods.

This wolf had changed into the form of a beautiful Japanese woman, standing in white. This mysterious woman in white whispered in hope it will keep Neesa becoming lost or consumed by hatred, anger or allow the darkness of her rage control her.

[[ "_**Don't let it control you. Stay in the light, daughter**__._"]] Beltana whispered as the mist grew around her and disappeared into the winds blowing softly behind Neesa making her turn back and look. Neesa felt a love that seems a little unfamiliar to her. Smiled curiously as she resumed her pace back to the house and waiting her family.

* * *

**...Back at the house...**

The purple clad terrapin attended Zahra's shoulder before preparing to leave. But they waited as long they could for Neesa to return as Master Wong believes that she is alive. Leo wants to believe it too but he couldn't wait to see if his wife is truly alive as master Wong claims. Leo gently held Akila close in his arms; not allowing the others to hold or nurse the infant as he worried that she might disappear within a second.

"Leo, we gotta go. If Neesa is alive; she would find us wherever we are." Raph said, worried that Bishop may return to their location but is willing to do what he can to protect his family; no matter what.

"Where will we be going? Are we going to the Ranch or New York? Mikey asked

"I think it would be better if we went to the ranch until it is definitely safe. That is what Neesa wanted; if she is truly alive." Leo answered staring into the woods, hoping she is alive but realised that they couldn't wait any longer...They had to leave.

Don and Elissia sat in the front seats while the others huddled together in the back of the battle shell, Leatherhead comfortably sat as he cradled the wrapped infant bodies. Master Wong cradled Akila as Leo drove in neesa's Porsche with Masuki and Zahra sat in the back.

* * *

**...Meanwhile back in the woods...**

Neesa was too weak to avatar herself so she could get to the house faster. Neesa felt dazzed that waved over her since she returned from the dead and received her immortality along with immortal powers. She was startled when a cracking noise ruffling in the bush.

Neesa tried her best to ignore the dizziness and prepared herself in battle stance to defend herself against what or who may be hiding behind the bush. As she waited for the opponent to show themself...instead of leaping in and attacking first; she stayed standing where she stood waiting and ready.

Her eyes widen when she saw who was among the bush. Neesa relaxed herself when she recognised the stow away.

"**Khan**!**"** Neesa happily cried as the stallion walked forward. Khan whinnied gently and lowered his head upon Neesa's shoulder. Wrapping her arms around his neck, pleased to see her White stallion but wondered how did he know where to find her and assist her in a time of need.

Suddenly she heard the answer and thought in disbelief who had said what she heard.

{{"**I could sense you needed me."****}****}**Khan softly replied again

Neesa smiled and hugged her loyal free-spirited friend before he knelt down, low enough for Neesa to hoist herself up upon his back. Neesa was still very sore after giving birth to her children so she hoisted herself up to ride Khan's back in side sitting position instead having each leg on each side.

Khan began to trot through the woods.

Neesa wanted to go back to the house then she sensed that everyone had left already. She was too weak to try to telepathically track where they had gone so she allowed Khan to continue with his pace. And continued on with the journey back to her family.

* * *

During the journey, Khan galloped gently and quickly as possible, even for a horse that knew where to go before sunrise arises. Khan was very swift, as he gently galloped through the woods and past through the country side without been detected.

Neesa slept most of the journey until reaching a clearing not far from her ranch. She had arrived before the others did. It was around 9pm; they had ran like they were only a town away. This horse was definitely extraordinary indeed.

Neesa hopped down after khan lowered himself. She patted her beloved friend, thanking for the pickup. "Thankyou khan. You are an extraordinary creature." Neesa said smiling and gently held khan's jaw.

Khan showed a warm smile, whining softly and nudged her face before he walked to the stables. Neesa walked to the porch swing, sat down and gazed up to the stars. Softly inhaled, closed her eyes as she exhaled and whispered. _"I'm here...waiting_."

* * *

Master Wong and the terrapins were not far from the ranch, it was beginning to get late. It was almost around 11:45pm and everyone was beginning to tire. Elissia offered to take over and drive the remainder to the ranch as she realised that her lover was beginning to tire.

"Don, you tired. Let me drive the remainder of the way back to the ranch." Elissia offered despite that she was also tired.

"We are not far from the ranch, besides you looked tired too. It is ok, thanks honey." Don replied smiling fondly, reaching over to grab her hand lovingly. Elissia returned the gentle sweet loving smile.

Master Wong noticed that Leo was fighting to remain awake. He wished to offer Leo to rest while he cradled his daughter so he may take over and continue driving until reaching the ranch. He suddenly sensed that Leo was not in the right state of mind to talk or accept any help even though he is exhausted.

Masuki and Zahra were asleep in the back...Leo continued driving along Don driving behind him. Masuki stirred a little in the back, sitting up and rubbing her eyes as she awoke and wondered if they were home yet.

"Are we home yet, daddy?" Masuki asked, still very sleepy.

"No we aren't, honey. Nearly there. Go back to sleep ok." Leo replied softly and tiredly.

Master Wong smiled proudly how Leo has taken the father figure for a child that he doesn't know is really his niece. He also worried and feared what damage and how this will affect not only Leonardo but also poor little Masuki if the truth is known.

He hopes and prays, it will not come out any time soon...especially not now. Leo sensed that master Wong keeping something else he wasn't sure what it could be.

"Sensei, is there something bothering you? Are you ok with Akila?" Leo asked when he sensed that something seemed to show in Master Wong's tired eyes.

Silence was received, while cradling Akila and trying to keep himself awake. Leo repeated his question. "Sensei, are you ok? Is there something bothering you?" Leo asked softly again.

"Yes Leo-san." Master Wong replied

"Are you Ok? Is there something on your mind at all?" Leo wondered and curious

"Why do you say that?" Master Wong replied worried that he may be transparently seen through.

"You seem...distracted or something is bothering you." Leo answered as he continued driving.

"Don't worry yourself my son." Master Wong replied

Leo was immensely surprised to hear Master Wong call him, son.

"What is wrong, Leonardo?" Master Wong asked, when he noticed Leo felt something he missed.

"It is nothing. It's just...just that my father called me that. I feel sometimes that he is still here when you say that." Leo replied with tears building in his eyes, blurring his vision.

Master Wong understood completely how Leo felt as he too experienced losing a parent but also a lover. He looked towards Leo giving him a soft understanding smile. It was something that he wised that he could change but also knows that nothing can alter the past as it will only alter the future that hadn't happened yet.

Changing the past will only bring a dreadful fate upon their future if altered. They were just passing through Falls River, now only about thirty minutes away from the ranch.

Master Wong knew that Neesa had arrived to the ranch first and knew that Leo would be incredibly happy to see his wife again but also would be wondering how it is possible that she is alive when he was right by her side as she passed away before the attack.

* * *

**...At the ranch...  
**  
Neesa prepared some flowers and some clean clothing to dress her deceased daughters in along with the naming ceremony, not only to always remember them but to carry her and Leo's love along with them until the meet again.

Suddenly she sensed that they weren't far from the ranch and quickly finished up what she was doing and placed on the table until the first moment of the dawn rose to begin the funeral. This gave her enough time to reflect and figure out how to explain herself about when, what, why, who and how.

Also knowing that this will not be an easy one to explain, she only prays that not only her husband but her sister will understand. Neesa also realised that her vision about the knowledge of someone that is only believed to be nothing but her Ninjitsu teacher has finally been revealed.

Even though she is still very tired, travelling from the other side after she died and sent back to complete her mission and fulfil her destiny becoming the Goddess of Re-birth, protection and destiny. Right now she has explaining to do...she only hopes everyone will understand.

Neesa walked out to the front porch and sat down on the swing chair, waiting for the others to arrive. Content and waited patiently until they arrived; has given her enough time to meditate and think about how to explain her recent dilemma.

Leo felt a little malcontent until he sensed a familiar psychic bond between him and Neesa. He sensed that his wife is truly alive but he thought that she was gone. Leo smiled and felt tears building up in his eyes and couldn't wait to get to the ranch and see if what he senses were...right.

If not, what is a life it would be? Without her, it will be nothing but at least he has his daughter which he is eternally grateful. Only if he had his son and other daughters then his inner circle would be complete.

Neesa's heart began to beat faster with excitement as she sensed that Leo was very close and she precluded her mediation, stood up and walked to the post nearby the stairs and waited. It was 12:15am when they finally arrived to the ranch, Leo could see who was leaning against the wooden post on the front porch waiting.

Leo was flabbergasted to see Neesa standing on the porch, waiting as he approached the house and parked the car while Don parked behind not long afterwards. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes to make sure, he wasn't seeing things or hoping to see what he desperately wish to see.

'**This could not be real. Could it**?' Leo thought to himself, confused as he remained in the driver's seat and stared out the window whether to believe or not that his wife is alive. Don and elissia saw who was standing on the porch and thought the same thing as they glared each other confused and immensely shocked themselves, unsure what to think or believe.

"_Is that-?"_Elissia asked flabbergasted

"Yeah I think that is who ya think it is, elissia." Don answered as he was interrupted when Raph leaned over the seat from behind and looked.

"No way! It can't be. Neesa. She is alive!" Raph cried shocked

"What! She couldn't be, we saw her lying on the bed lifeless. How she be here and how could she be alive?" Mona asked confused and immensely shocked.

Tealana sat back and smiled. Mikey lightly glared at his wife wondering why she was smiling not feeling shocked like they were.

"Tea...tea..." Mikey called out as he waved his hand in her face to wake Tealana up from the blank stare she was in. Tealana continued smiling and gently grasped mikey's hand, holding it as she faced him.

"Yes Hon." Tealana finally answered after smiling in silence.

"Tea; Neesa is alive." Mikey exclaimed happily.

"I know mikey...I know." Tea replied happily smiled. Mikey glared his wife and raising a brow confused.

"How? How could you know?" Mikey confusedly asked

"I could _sense_ her presence." Tealana replied

Mikey smiled and kissed her hand before getting out of the vehicle. Leo remained in the car as he stared out the window, not sure whether to believe what he is seeing could be real. Master Wong gently ushered Leo to get out of the car and find out if he is right that Neesa is standing before them. Leo nodded, unstrapped himself and climbed out of the car.

Leo stood in the opening of the driver's side, holding the door before closing it as he stared the beauty waiting before him. Hoping to be his wife that he witnessed to be dead, could she really be alive or is it a dream?

He felt nervous and knees began to tremble underneath him as he started to walk towards her. Neesa stayed where she stood and waited for Leo to walk closer before giving an explanation.

Master Wong stepped out of the passenger side while he cradled lil Akila as Masuki and Zahra continued to sleep in the back. The others hopped out of the battle shell and kept their distance until it was ok to come closer.

Leatherhead cradled the elder twin infants and felt sadness grow in his heart as he gazed upon the infants he carried in his arms and wondered why fate was so cruel to innocent little beings that didn't deserve what they have received before having their first chance of life. Leatherhead couldn't help himself letting tears fall down upon the wrapped bundles.

Leo slowly walked up the stairs until he reached Neesa and raised his hand to touch her soft skin. He hesitated, holding his hand half way towards neesa's delicate face. He felt tears building in his eyes again when he felt her touched his cheek and held his free hand that he was going to place upon her soft face, laying on her chest where he felt her beating heart.

"Hello Leonardo." Neesa greeted, smiling and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Y—you're _alive_." Leo cried

"Sshh...Leo it is ok. All that matters I am here. Nothing will or could take me away from you _ever_ again." Neesa muttered, draping her arm around his neck and still held his other hand upon her chest.

Leo tearfully smiled, draping both of his arms around neesa's waist; holding her close and gently kissing Neesa deeply before embracing her. Master Wong walked up to the re-united lovers after he gently nudged Masuki and Zahra to wake. Neesa lifted her head up to see over Leo's shoulder and saw her father walk up to them, cradling Akila.

Leo pulled away and stepped aside so Neesa could take Akila from Master Wong and bond with her daughter. Master Wong smiled and kissed neesa's forehead. Neesa closed her eyes as she received the forehead kiss from her father.

"Thankyou _Father_." Neesa said thanking him

Master Wong smiled and nodded before embracing Neesa and Akila. Tealana and mikey were the first to his side waited for him to face them.

_"Father..."_Tealana softly called out

Master Wong turned and faced his other daughter happy to hear her call him, father. Mikey, Yoshiro and lexi glared Tealana immensely shocked when they heard Tealana call Master Wong _**"Father".**_

"Daddy...why did mama call Master Wong—father?" Yoshiro asked

"Alexis and Yoshiro...meet your grandpa." Mikey replied introducing the twins to their grandfather. Lexi remained silent; Yoshiro exclaimed happily and leaped up to his grandfather.

"Grandpa!" Yoshiro exclaimed happily

Master Wong happily welcomed the embrace from his grand-son. He finally felt that he could be himself after all this time but there is still one more thing that must be revealed. Not until the war against the evil queen has been won first then reveal the truth about himself.

"Alexis...do you want a hug from grandpa?" Tealana asked holding her hand out.

Poor Alexis remained silent and hesitated to walk up and greet the grand parent that she never thought she ever meet.

"Tea'a, it is ok. She will come when she is ready. I believe this must be alot for her to take in." Master Wong said softly, understood his grand-daughter's feeling a little uncomfortable.

Masuki walked up confused. Wondering if she could call Master Wong Grandpa too. Zahra laid on the grass near the stairs and waited.

Don draped his arm around Elissia's waist and watched Raph and his family rushing over to the porch.

"Neesa...It can't be...but it is Neesa!" Mona cried cradling little Loki and Raph carried Arliana. Raph smiled as he rushed over and began to ask questions while leatherhead just lightly paced towards the newly parents with their other daughters.

"Far out...How? When?" Raph stammered

"It wasn't my time. Just as simply as that." Neesa replied as she noticed leatherhead walked towards them with her elder daughters and her heart began to break when she saw them. She handed Akila to her husband so she could hold her other daughters.

_"Thankyou leatherhead"_ Neesa murmured as she retrieved her daughters from leatherheads cradling embrace. Leatherhead nodded, handed the babies over to Neesa and felt tears streamed down his face as he mourned for his friend's loss.

* * *

Neesa held her babies close and cried. Leo held Akila one arm as he draped the other around neesa's waist trying to comfort his wife and felt heartbroken himself. Tealana uncovered the infant's faces so the grieving parents may lay their eyes upon their daughters, they lost.

As their little faces were uncovered, Neesa mourned and cried for them. She gently kissed their little foreheads and tears fell upon the red haired salamander/turtle hybrid infant's cheek. They walked inside and went to the bedroom placing the babies down gently and prepared them in their funeral clothes that they will be cremated in.

Neesa sat beside the two daughters that hadn't received a name yet. Leo placed Akila on the bed in the centre of pillows. Leo walked over to his wife and knelt down on the floor and gently cupped her cheek to have her face him. Neesa faced Leo tearfully with her eyes shut and tears streaming down her cheeks.

Leo leaned in, making their forehead's meet and began to cry as well. Losing two daughters during childbirth and losing a son to Bishop. Having Akila return to them alive also with Neesa returning from the dead was a miracle; a miracle he will always cherish.

Wanting to know how she came back from the dead, then decided not to ask and be grateful to have his wife and one daughter back even though he desperately wished to have his son and other two daughters back also.

Master Wong and the others waited in the living room, giving the grieving parent's time to mourn for their daughters. Zahra walked up to Master Wong and sat beside him. He looked down to the cat and gave a comforting pat as he embraced Masuki before allowing her to walk in the bedroom where her foster parents stayed.

Master Wong understood that Masuki wanted to go see her parents and little siblings. He nodded and held her hand as they walked in together. Master Wong stood in the doorway and knocked on the door so he would be heard.

Leo noticed that Masuki and Master Wong were standing in the doorway waiting for an invitation inside. Leo raised his arm up and invited Masuki to come in while Master Wong remained where he stood and nodded before walking away to the living room.

Neesa faced Masuki and invited her to give her a hug as she cried. Masuki felt her mother's heartbreak and tried to comfort Neesa. Neesa pulled away and tucked her mask ties back over her shoulders and allowed her to see the babies. Neesa sat beside Femia and Leo sat beside Misakia and uncovered their little faces so she could see them.

Masuki gazed upon the little bundles and smiled, crying but also wondered what it would be like. A small wail came from Akila, Leo quickly stood up and gently scooped his daughter up and introduced Akila to Masuki.

Masuki smiled and kissed her baby sister. She held her arms out open, wanting to hold and bond with her baby sister. Leo gazed Neesa and smiled. Neesa returned the smile and requested Masuki to sit and she may hold her sister. "Masuki sit down and hold her very gently ok." Neesa said softly as she scooped Masuki to sit on the bed where she could supervise.

"Yes Mama." Masuki answered, waiting.

Leo smiled as he watched his daughters bonded.

"She is pretty." Masuki cooed, smiling.

"She sure is; you were just as cute." Leo replied, smiling

Neesa remained silent and thought about how to keep her children safe and find a way to rescue her son from that monstrous Bishop. Neesa gently scooped Akila from Masuki so she could nurse the baby. Leo knelt down on the floor and gazed into neesa's eyes while she breastfed Akila. Reassuringly comforted and giving his solemn vow that they will find a way to rescue their kidnapped son.

"Don't worry Neesa. I will get Morio back." Leo soothed as he held her face. Neesa closed her eyes and leaned her head into her husbands hand while she breastfed Akila.

"I know you _will_."Neesa murmured softly in whisper. Leo leaned in and kissed Neesa's lips. Leo stood up from the floor and went to get some clean towels.

While Leo left the room, Masuki also went to the living room, not long after Leo. Neesa was in the room alone bonding with Akila when she was visited by a ghostly presence. Neesa waited for whoever this visitor revealed themself.

A beautiful Japanese woman dressed in white stood before her, Neesa raised a brow as this woman slowly walked towards her. Neesa felt the same calming loving peace she experienced in the woods when she was approached by a white wolf earlier that evening.

{"**Life is precious...don't fret they are always** **with you just like I'll always will be too**."} Ghostly visitor murmured softly as she leaned in to kiss neesa's forehead.

Neesa closed her eyes as she felt this mysterious woman in white kissed her forehead and when opened them...she was gone. Neesa was flabbergasted and wondered who this mysterious woman in white could be. She seemed familiar but she couldn't remember.

"_Thankyou."_ Neesa replied in a soft whisper as she covered herself up and held Akila over her shoulder to burp her while she gazed out the window where she could also look back to her other daughters until Leo returned and helped her to prepare for their daughters funeral.

* * *

Leo returned to the room and noticed that Neesa was gazing out the window from she sat in the rocking chair while Akila slept in her arms close to her chest. Watching his wife and youngest daughter, content and safe. He looked to femia and Misakia wondered what they would be like; would they be beautiful as their mother even though they appear turtle/salamander like Arliana and Loki do.

He quietly walked over to Neesa and Akila...Leo gently brushed the back of his fingers down her face. Neesa closed her eyes and leaned her face towards his fingers, tears fell down her cheeks and placed her own hand upon his hand, holding against her face.

"Are you ok, honey?" Leo asked in a heartbroken tone.

"No, but I _will _be." Neesa replied assuring her husband not to worry.

"We will get our son back. One way or another and then everything will be better; you will see. I promise you my darling." Leo promised, holding Neesa and Akila close in his arms.

"I know we will. He is alive and waiting for us." Neesa replied leaning into her husband's plastron and gazed out the window to the stars where she can see his delicate face.

'**Mummy...Daddy are coming, Morio. We will find you and bring you home. Never let anyone take you from us again.'** Neesa vowed as she thought out loud and sent out to the universe, hoping her child will hear his mother's thoughts.

...

* * *

**To be continued in Epilogue**

Very unusual family reunion...especially not complete full circle. What does agent bishop have in mind and planned for his new experiment? Read and review until next time...tootles


	23. epilogue

**Epilogue **

**One funeral for two daughters, A prayer for the stolen son and Bishop's evil plan**

Cleaning two tiny bodies then wrapping them in a warm baby blanket. Femia was wrapped in light blue blanket and Misakia wrapped in turquoise then placed in their baby cribs. Leo went to bed and fell asleep until the moment of first morning light arises. Leo slept while Neesa remained awake; praying for their daughters will rest in peace even though she knows that they will.

Neesa sat in the rocking chair, softly rocking back and forth as she gazed out the window. The chirping of birds were heard in the distance, Neesa stood up and walked to the side of the bed and brushed her hand over Leo's cheek softly as possible without waking him or Akila.

Leo slightly stirred a little but remained asleep so did Akila. Neesa smiled warmly and scooped up her other two daughters, held them close. She sat back down in the rocking chair and began to rock herself along with the babies in her arms, bonding with her daughters as she would in life and also in death.

There was a strange empty silence flowing through the air and around the household. Leatherhead slept in the living room on the reclining sofa bed. Tealana couldn't sleep and decided to see if anyone else was awake. Tealana went to neesa's room and found that she was still awake even though she was very tired but nothing will not stop her until she has completed the ceremony and has began the search for Morio.

"I see you are still awake, sister." Tealana said softly, leaning on the door frame before walking in the room. Neesa looked where Tealana stood in the doorway, tenderly smiled.  
**  
**"I am. Shouldn't you be in bed sleeping?" Neesa asked tiredly

"I couldn't sleep. Besides shouldn't you be sleeping since you only just given birth only this evening?" Tealana concerned  
**  
**"I couldn't sleep either. Too heartbroken to sleep and the nightmares has gotten worse. Every time I try." Neesa replied frightened and weary

"What do the nightmares show you?" Tealana asked; grabbing a chair so she may sit beside her sister and comfort her through this depression and heartbreaking time.

"Pain, sorrow, destruction, hate and endless trail of mutilated corpses. Women, children and men that may have survived enslaved." Neesa explained in mortified horror and fear.

Tealana sat in silence, immensely shocked and frightened as she listened to her sister's story about her dreams; not dreams of flying high in the skies happy and free but dreams of horrific events that hadn't happened.

Tealana rubbed her hand over her neck and through her laid down hair before had the courage to ask Neesa about how she returned from the dead after she gave birth.

"They're only dreams right?" Tealana concernedly asked

"I wish they only were but I can feel something is coming and they are not going to be good. May be these dreams a warning what will come." Neesa wearily answered

sigh..."Let's change the subject for now; how did you...how...uh...return from the dead?" Tealana stammered unsure how to ask the question.

"Teala...all I can say and tell you is that it wasn't my time. Something or someone will not let me die...not just yet." Neesa replied as she continued gazing out the window.

"Neesa what do you mean; something or someone won't let you die yet? Why you came back and your daughters didn't?" Tealana asked curious

Neesa remained silent for a couple of minutes trying to think an explanation why she was sent back alone and not with her daughters. Tealana grew impatient and annoyed as she waited for answer from her sister to explain why.

"Sigh...Teala, I-I was sent back. I don't...I don't know why I was but my daughters died because they were..."Neesa stammered as she cut herself off before she finished explaining why when she noticed that Akila started to wake.

Neesa quickly stood up placed down femia and Misakia in their cribs and then walked over to gently scoop up her other child so Leo could remain asleep due she was still awake anyway. She returned to the rocking chair and nursed her daughter until Tealana demanded softly she wouldn't wake anyone else in the house or frighten Akila.

"Neesa tell me! Why did you come back and your elder daughters didn't?" Tealana asked again in angry reprimanded whisper.

"Tealana! Please...don't do this now." Neesa begged, tears began to fill her eyes and felt the heartbreak stabbing into her soul.

"Just tell me, Neesa." Tealana asked again

"They were meant to die because they had a problem with their hearts. Their hearts didn't form properly. That is why they couldn't come back." Neesa shot back in whisper with tears streaming down her face.

Tealana gazed Neesa in immensely heartbroken. She closed her eyes and faced to the floor in shame. Neesa rocked back and forth to soothe her child as she could sense the stress and sadness.

Akila immediately settled when she sensed that her mother calmed down but still felt very unhappy. The little raven haired infant reached out to grasp her mother's hair that hanged down her mother's chest just enough to reach.

"I'm so very sorry, sister. So very sorry." Tealana murmured whispery.

"There was nothing that no one could do; not even me." Neesa murmured tearfully.

Tealana leaned towards her sister, gently draping her arms around Neesa and hugged her also Akila sharing the grief, mourning for her nieces and for her nephew. Hoping and prayed he will return to them alive and safe.

Tealana softly kissed Akila's little head and gently held her hand upon the infants head as she brushed her thumb over the baby's forehead before walking out of the room; leaving mother and daughter to bond. Tealana stood in the doorway as she turned back to face her sister.

"Get some sleep, ok." Tealana said half smiling

"I will try. Go get your beauty sleep before mikey wakes and wonders where you got to." Neesa replied

"I love you sister. Good night." Tealana murmured, smiling and closed the door behind her as she left and returned bed.

Neesa gazed down to Akila content and happy where she lay in her mother's loving protective arms.

"_**I love you too...I love you all**_." Neesa murmured in whisper and gazed up to the stars.

***********************************************************  
**in the secret federal base...location classified**

Bishop walked in the ER and asked for the report on his little captives before he begin with his evil plan. Stockman was preparing the utensils for appointed; may be dissection.

"Now Dr. How are our little patients this evening?" Bishop mused smiling evilly smug.  
"They are quiet and hadn't begun the procedure yet, agent bishop." Stockman replied; holding the gas mask in his robotic hand.

"Let's get these youngsters cleaned up and take some blood from them. They seem to be more important alive." Bishop ordered.

Stockman raised his robotic hand to uncover the infant; believing both infants were in the towels. Stockman gazed upon the baby in immensely shock, learning they only have one not two.

"Uh...agent Bishop...we have a problem." Stockman stammered weary

"What kind of problem, Dr.?" Bishop asked

"We have the boy but the other is missing." Stockman replied

"WHAT!" Bishop answered immensely shocked and angry

"M-missing, but still have one." Stockman stammered

Bishop glared at the innocent little infant and smirked. Stockman walked on the other side of the patient and prepared to place the gas mask. Suddenly bishop raised his hand up; displaying a scout honour salute to stop stockman as he had another idea.

"Stop!" bishop ordered

Stockman stopped what he was doing and wondered what bishop is planning.

"Agent Bishop." Stockman called softly.

"Just take some blood and create a clone." Bishop ordered

"Why do you just want blood taken from the child?" Stockman asked

"We are going to keep this child and raise him to become the first of many. Now take a vile blood and begin cloning but make sure you create one clone that will appear lifeless." Bishop demanded as he turned around to the tell com to request for a nurse maid.

Stockman glared bishop confused and looked to the child; did what he was ordered to do. Stockman took some blood from the fragile infant that gave out loud wail. Stockman sent the blood to the labs and began using it to create clones as bishop ordered.

Bishop scooped up the baby and held him his arms until the surrogate mother arrived that will nurse until he found a way to make him grow faster. The nurse mother walked in the ER and immediately performed the procedure. She was shown to her quarters where she and the baby will be monitored at all times. This greedy money hungry surrogate mother agreed to nurse this child until they create a serum to force the baby's growth and development process faster than normal.

"What is the plan, bishop?" Stockman asked

"Cloning from this child's blood and create a serum to make his growth perform faster." Bishop replied. "Why is there have to be one clone has to be lifeless?" stockman asked confused

"One will be cloned as this child's place so the mother will believe her son is dead. So we can raise and brainwash him later to make him believe that his mother had abandoned him when they meet face to face." Bishop explained evilly mused with himself, smirking.

* * *

**Back at the ranch... **

Neesa tried her best to fight the tiredness that waved over her eyes. She grabbed Leo's shell cell and set the alarm on vibrate to wake her at least one hour before dawn she could gather wood to manifest into a wooden platform for the bodies to be laid upon when the ceremony begins to end. So her daughters will find peace.

Neesa gently placed Akila down on the bed between herself and Leonardo; falling sound asleep knowing that she will never let anything or anyone do or take this child from her again. She will do what ever she can do in her power as long she lived to protect her from all that will try again.

As Neesa laid down; Leo opened his eyes glaring at his beautiful wife, smiling.

"Hi" Leo murmured softly

"Hi" Neesa replied tiredly, smiling

"Still awake?" Leo asked

"Yeah I couldn't sleep." Neesa replied tiredly

Leo smiled, taking his arm out from underneath the sheet and placing upon neesa's cheek brushing gently back and forth before leaning across to share a gentle loving kiss.

"Better get some sleep; have a big day ahead of us." Leo suggested trying to be strong for himself and his family.

Neesa nodded and pulled the sheet over herself and Akila to stay warm. It didn't take long for Neesa to close her eyes and begin to fall into slumberous sleep. Leo gazed upon Neesa and Akila and saw how much his daughter resembled her beautiful mother. He lightly brushed the back of his fingertips over her angelic face.

Neesa kept her eyes shut and smiled, he gently kissed his daughter's forehead before getting up from the bed and going to the cribs, bond with his other daughters before the ceremony as this will be the last time he will ever see their little faces but what has broken him deeper than any blade could stab; he will never see these two grow up and learn what or who they will become.

He also thought about his son; little Morio resemble himself and his eyes were different. Leo wondered where he got his eyes from, Jade coloured eyes are different for him to see. Naturally he assumed that his son has received from his wife's side somewhere.

There is still alot that Leo doesn't know about neesa's heritage and past. To know will be a struggle; but he wished not to push it on to tell him if she doesn't feel comfortable or if she ever will share it. Only time will tell when and how.

Leo gently picked up his little girls one by one and walked over to the rocking chair near the window; he sat down cradling the little bundles in his arms and began to gently rock back and forth. He gently laid his cheek upon as he hugged each baby; trying to bond with them during what time he will have before the funeral that proceeds in a few hours before the morning sunrise.

Leo felt his heart break deepen as he cradled his daughters. Tears building in his eyes and streamed down his cheeks upon the little infants foreheads. Continued to rock and cradle; he prayed and gazed out the window, wondering why. Why he was tapped by the wheel of fate to suffer heartbreak, anguish, sorrow and loss.

Leo's eyes began to feel heavy and he tried to fight the tiredness that waved over him then he fell asleep with the little bundles in his strong grasp.

***********************************************  
As he fell into a slumberous sleep, Leo was approached by someone that he never met or recognised before. This beautiful Japanese woman dressed in white walked to him among the white mist that lifted before him as he sat in the rocking chair with his daughters still laid but in this world they were alive and moving about.

Leo looked down to his children and cried when he saw his daughters were alive. This mysterious woman opened her arms and requested to hold one. Leo smiled, stood up and passed over one daughter to this beautiful woman.

As this woman cradled one child; she smiled, placed her free hand upon Leo's face to have him to gaze into her eyes when she wished to share something important with him.

"Konnichiwa Leonardo-san. I am Beltana, your children's grandmother." she softly said, smiling and cradling her brunette grandchild.

Leo looked immensely shocked and speechless almost dropping his daughter that he held. Beltana smiled as she quickly reached out to stop him dropping Misakia from the shock.

"K-konnichiwa. S-she looks alot like you. And—"Leo stammered answered when he noticed that she had the eyes where his son got his from.

"Yes, little Morio has my eyes. Usually Japanese women do not have hazel, jade, or blue-green coloured eyes. But I'm not a normal like most." Beltana explained, gazing down to Femia sucking her hand.

"How do you know my son's name?" Leo confusedly asked

"I whispered in Neesa's ear to name him, before he was born." Beltana answered

"What about our daughters?" Leo wondered, raising a brow waiting for answer.

"I don't know about where she got Akila's name but I can tell you that these two; their names Neesa chose." Beltana replied

"What are their names?" Leo asked curious

"Neesa hasn't told you yet, has she?" Beltana wondered

"No she hasn't. We just got here after what has happened. We were—"Leo cut off as he felt a finger placed upon his beak.

"Hush. I know Leo; you and your wife are still mourning for these two and weary for your other child. Don't worry. Morio is alive." Beltana assuring that one is still alive but not sure for how long though.

Leo gazed surprised and shocked to learn that his son is still alive. He is waiting for him to be rescued. "A-are you sure?" Leo cried mutedly

"Yes but I'm not sure for how long." Beltana replied

"What do you mean, for how long?" Leo asked weary and fearful

"I'm telling you; I do not know for long before he is...he is...—" Beltana stammer cut off before explaining what may happen even though bishop has changed his mind what to do with the infant.

"Before he is what?" Leo cried

"Before he is killed." Beltana closed her eyes as she faced the ground with tears building in her eyes.

"That is not going to happen. I will not let that happen. I will tear bishop apart if he...if he...—" Leo angrily stammered trying to not yell or let his emotions to get ahead of him along with his head.

"Leo it is ok to be angry but it won't change the fact that he has your son. Don't be rash; be calm and used the power inside to find your son. Be strong. You must help your wife to become what she is destined to become." She told him without telling Leo what she is giving.

"To become what?" Leo stammered asked

"She is destined to save the world and with your help and love; you will and can help her to fulfil it." Beltana said placing her hand upon his shoulder.

"You still didn't answer my question earlier; what are my daughter's names?" Leo asked

"This beautiful brunette, I am holding. Her name is Femia. This beautiful red head; her name is Misakia." Beltana replied.

"Femia...Misakia." Leo murmured, kissing Misakia's forehead and gently brushed his thumb on Femia's cheek.

"Give me Misakia; it is time we take our leave and time you woke. They will be safe and watching over you. One day when it safe, they will return. It is an honour to meet the man that has made my daughter so happy and strong. Good bye Leonardo-san. I love you my son." Beltana said as she, femia and Misakia began to float away into the light of heaven.

Leo smiled, watching his daughters safely leave with their grandmother in the light.

"I love you too. Good bye, mother and daughters." Leo answered when a light shown over him as he awoke from the dream and saw he still held his daughters in his arms where he still sat in the rocking chair; smiling.

He gazed out the window and said one word.

"_Thankyou."_ Leo murmured softly in whisper.

***********************************************************  
_**A few hours later...**_

He fell asleep again; still cradling the little fragile infants. Akila began to squirm a little; opening her eyes as she raised her tiny hand and slapped herself in the face then cried a small wail. Loud enough for her mother to hear, Leo remained asleep.

Neesa woke and immediately attended to the hungry child; she noticed that Leo was asleep in the rocking chair while cradling their elder daughters. She smiled and nursed Akila then felt a slight vibration from underneath the pillow.

Reaching out with her free hand to grab what was vibrating; as she retrieved the object realising it was the shell cell. Vibrating the time was to begin the ceremony before the morning dawn arose. Neesa slowly stood up from the bed while she held and nursed Akila; preparing for the cremation and naming ceremony.

It wasn't long when everyone else awoken and waited in the living room. Neesa gently nudged Leo to wake. "Leo." Neesa called, gently nudging.

"Mm. Yes dear. What is the time?" Leo asked, still sleepy and eyes half closed

"It is about 5:30am. We have to start to prepare the mantel." Neesa replied tired herself but she urged herself to do what had to be done for the ceremony.

"It is a little early?" Leo muttered in whisper tiredly.

"Yes it is but we must do this for our daughters, my love." Neesa softly assured

Leo nodded and softly gazed up to Neesa; giving her a soft smile.

"Neesa come here." Leo asked holding his hand out to invite his wife close.

Neesa held the chair arm and knelt down close enough for Leo to lean in. Leo gently cupped her cheek, gazed into her eyes and gently kissed her soft luscious lips.

Neesa returned the loving kiss then when pulled away to gaze into each other's eyes again before walking out to the living room and prepare for the funeral and naming ceremony.

"I love you Neesa." Leo told her, smiling softly

"I love you too, Leonardo." She replied returning the soft smile

Leo cradled Femia and Misakia while Neesa cradled Akila as they walked to the living room where the others waited. Neesa didn't see earlier that her father was also with them. She began to breathe unevenly and incoherently when she immediately walked up to him and draped one arm around her father's side.

Naturally he draped his own arms around her and embraced Neesa before opening his free arm to invite his other daughter to embrace. Tealana wasn't sure if the others knew or not; she hesitated for a moment then mikey assured her to go hug her father and told her that he and everyone else found out the recent evening.

"Honey go hug your dad. We know... Its ok." mikey assured

Tealana smiled and kissed her husband's cheek before joining her sister and niece for a family embrace. The family that was separated now reunited but not completed out of the woods. Yet. Due to two younglings are taken from them before their first proper chance of life.

"_We are together again. The circle is whole_." Master Wong softly murmured, happily cried

Tealana and Neesa pulled away; walking back to their partners showing they are now come full circle. Silence filled the room; no more words were spoken as they all went outside to begin the funeral.

Raph, Don and Mikey offered to go gather wood to make a mantel for the infant's bodies to be laid upon so they will be cremated before the first light of dawn approached.

"No. Allow me." Master Wong requested as he closed his eyes and called the powers of nature to spare some of their natural wood to manifest a mantel for the babies.

Neesa smiled and felt tears streamed down her soft cheeks as nature manifested a wooden mantel before them. Tealana watched astounded how this could be just like the others watched in amazement.

The flowers Neesa had already gathered floated in the air towards them and lay upon the babies. Neesa wanted Egyptian Nile white lilies for her daughters but they were no where near they were. She gathered her white tulips and roses to use for her and Leo's love to be carried so their daughters will always know they loved them with all their hearts.

The roses were placed with femia and tulips with Misakia. Neesa handed Akila to her father so she could take one of her daughters to share with her husband before placing upon the mantel and name the girls with pride before burning their bodies when the first moment of the dawn that will arise.

"Sniff...sigh...breathe in...Breathe out...Dearest little Femia. My beautiful little joy. I love you." Neesa said with pride and joy as she named her brunette daughter and kissed her little forehead.

"Dearest little Misakia...My beautiful little joy. I love you." Leo said, kissing her little forehead and gazed towards Neesa.

Neesa returned the smile but also shed tears, both turned around and place their daughters upon the mantel then began the funeral. Both chanted together while their family witnessed behind.

"Femia...Misakia...We love you. You both will always be in our hearts." Neesa and Leo chanted and prayed together as they grabbed the stick that carried the fire. They walked up to the mantel and lit it as the first moment of the dawn rising.

Leo held Neesa in his arms, she silently cried in his chest while he leaned his head over her head as he cried as well. Masuki looked up to Tealana, wondered if it was ok to join her parents. Tealana gently grasped her hand and walked over to the mourning parents. Neesa sensed Masuki and Tealana, immediately pulled away enough to embrace her sister and adoptive daughter.

Master Wong walked to his daughters; Neesa let Tealana, masuki and Leo out of her gentle grasp then gently took Akila from her father so she could gently hug her youngest daughter. He lightly brushed the back of his fingertips down her cheek before cupping her face so he could kiss her forehead.

Neesa and master Wong gazed into each other's eyes, smiling and crying together. Hugging Tealana and Masuki.

"_**Life is precious. Death is only the beginning. Love is eternal. Daughter**_." Master Wong softly said.  
"_**Life is precious**_. _**They are sure not and will not be forgotten**_." Neesa replied

They watched and waited patiently to gather the ashes so they could lightly scatter them in the winds and seas. Where they will always be remembered and felt through with love.

...

_**Now the search begins...**_

* * *

_**To be concluded in "Family ties & inner demons (originally titled as search for the stolen child)"**_

Leo: Well Tammy you know how to try to make a remember able chapter don't you?  
Me: Yes but I'm only human. I try to do what I can.  
Leo: Silence...smiling.

Raph: Hey tams why you had to be so sentimental all the time?  
Me: Well raph I try my best to make it sound interesting but not so mushy.  
Raph: it sounds like it to me.

Me: grr...oohh you are going to get it pal.  
Raph: really. Bring it on fly girl. Heehee  
me: I'll give you fly girl. *running after raph*

raph: *leaps into the nearest tree laughing like a silly mule.*Heehee haha I have finally found something that ticks you off; haha.

me: You will get it raph. The second you get out of that damn tree or I will find a way to get to you.  
raph: heehee I don't think so.  
Mikey: what's going on?

Leo: raph called Tammy fly girl again.  
Mikey: I called her names and she has never wanted to try hurt me.

Leo: you're different you seem to be like her in some ways. Funny but raph he seems to call her the wrong thing and he seems to enjoy doing it.

Mikey: it's funny to see raph running for his life from tam. Especially up a tree. Heeheehaha.  
Leo: it does look funny. Don't it?

Mikey: yeah it does. Hahaha  
Don: walks out and laughs when he realised the commotion.

Leo: read and review sayanora


End file.
